Mythical Hollow
by Daisy Rhine
Summary: Toshiro is part of a rare hollow called the Mythical Hollow and the Visord's take him in after Central 46 orders his execution. Toshiro's execution has been called. But why? That is what the Visord's want to know. I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo e rating has been changed for foul language.
1. Running Trouble

Chapter One: Running Trouble 

Here is you are my readers. I hope this finds you in good health and happy days. J

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A small figure dashed out of quickly closing Senkaimon and landed on his knees with a grunt of pain. How he had managed to get away was beyond him. 'Hatchling you must move before they open the door again.' The boy nodded and painfully got up barely holding up his weight as he walked using the buildings as much as possible.

'Why? Why is this happening to me? I didn't do anything wrong.'

'I know Hatchling, I know. This was never your fault.'

The boy continually moved forward, pained gasps of pain leaving his lips. He could barely see with all the blurs around him. In fact it almost made him feel sick just trying to focus. He didn't know how long he trudged on, his Zanpakuto there giving as much mental support as possible. Wishing he could so something more to help his little master. It got to the point that he hadn't even realized that he hadn't moved in five minutes. He came back when he heard someone asking him a question that he hadn't heard. He looked up at the tall man dazed before promptly passing out from the blood loose.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Love sighed as he continued his patrol. After seeing the Senkaimon open he and the rest of the Visord's got worried that there were more hollows coming. As it often happened when the gate to Soul Society was opened. He was actually surprised to notice that none followed in the gates wake. 'How strange. Usually when a Soul Reaper steps out they show. At least a few of them.'

The big man yawned stretching his arms above his head. 'Wow how weird. I wonder if I am just on the wrong side of town. I mean I have been out here for about half an hour.' He was about to flash step away when he felt a cold and weak Spiritual Pressure. In fact it reminded him of an injured person by the way the Spiritual Pressure wrapped around the owner. He looked over the edge as it was stopped by his perch only to nearly fall off when he saw what was injured or more so who was injured. Love quickly jumped down and knelt down to the child's level, "Hey kiddo are you ok? Where are you hurt?"

The boy looked up slowly. He looked pretty out of it and it was quite possible that the child hadn't even heard his question. He was about to ask again when the boy fell forward causing him to quickly react and catch him. He was very shocked he felt his hand slip through a liquid and the unconscious boy cry out in pain. He lifted the boys' captain haori to receive another shock, a deep stab wound in the boys' side. He didn't even ask questions as he quickly scooped up the boy in his arms and flash stepped quickly to the Visord hideout.

All the Visords in the living room looked up alarmed as he quickly called out, "Hachi quickly he needs attention immediately."

The pink haired man quickly got up and over next to him in a jiffy. Kensei walked in, "What the hell is going on?"

"Where is he injured?"

"Left side, deep sword wound." Love quickly answered.

The Visord pulled the haori away gently, "Sit down and hold him in a position so I can heal as much as I can. The vital organs are going to be what I focus on the most. Kensei go get bandages quickly."

The bleached haired man quickly left to get what was needed as Hiyori rudely asked, "Why the hell are we helping a Soul Reaper?"

"Hiyori now is not the time." Lisa said going over to Hachi to lend her Spiritual Pressure to the big man.

"Are you all blind? He is a…"

Love shut her up with a stern look, "It is my belief that he was the one that exited that Senkaimon. That can mean he was attack by them. Or that was lucky to get away from Aizen's onslaught. We won't know until he tells us."

"Love set him down quickly he isn't breathing."

"Shit." He quickly set him down just as Kensei came back with the bandages. Love quickly got to work reviving the child sized captain. It didn't take too long but long enough for Love almost to give up on the child living.

The boy came back coughing up blood, "Okay lift him just enough so I can get his shirt off and bandage him."

Kensei quickly moved to help Love with the task, wincing when they saw the nasty scare on his left shoulder. Once the top was off the Hachi quickly and carefully wrapped the wound. Pain filled teal eyes opened up still looking out of focus, "Wh…Hyri…Where…Zan…"

Hachi quickly placed a finger against the boys' lips, "No talking yet. You need some real rest. Your Zanpakuto is safe and will be right where we place all of our own. Okay? Right now just rest."

The child let out what almost sounded like a held back sob, "Why…why me?" Then without warning passed out again.

Lisa shook her head, "We need to call Urahara. He may know who this kid is."

A sigh at the door started the Visords, "No need." They all looked over to Yoruichi, "I know who he is. He is, well was, the captain of tenth division Hitsugaya Toshiro." Her voice sounded broken maybe even slightly sad.

Kensei turned to her, "Do you know why he is injured? Hell I want to know why he was running with an injury like that."

The woman looked up, "Because he was about to be executed for harboring a hollow he had no clue was there until it came out to defend him." The Visords went silent, "The very thing he defended himself against was another hollow that had managed to get him tangled up and unable to defend himself."

Mashiro covered her mouth, "You can't be serious. Did he even get a trial?"

"He wouldn't have been able to get away if he had one. He got lucky. He just ran after the first stab. I tried to catch him and help him but the door closed too quickly."


	2. The Mythical Hollow

Here is the next chapter for you wonderful readers. I hope you enjoy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _A sigh at the door started the Visords, "No need." They all looked over to Yoruichi, "I know who he is. He is, well was, the captain of tenth division Hitsugaya Toshiro." Her voice sounded broken maybe even slightly sad._

 _Kensei turned to her, "Do you know why he is injured? Hell I want to know why he was running with an injury like that."_

 _The woman looked up, "Because he was about to be executed for harboring a hollow he had no clue was there until it came out to defend him." The Visords went silent, "The very thing he defended himself against was another hollow that had managed to get him tangled up and unable to defend himself."_

 _Mashiro covered her mouth, "You can't be serious. Did he even get a trial?"_

 _"He wouldn't have been able to get away if had had one. He got lucky. He just ran after the first stab. I tried to catch him and help him but the door closed too quickly."_

 _Now:_

The small white haired ex-captain of tenth division started out of the window his room had with a blank expression. He couldn't believe that his own allies had turned against him so quickly. This was the second time he was being punished for something that wasn't even in his control. He almost wished for Kusaka to be here with him and tell what he had done wrong or even his busty lieutenant would be able to explain this too him. Toshiro Hitsugaya for the life of him couldn't even begin to think of a reason to this happening to him. What the hell did he do to deserve this?

The purple haired woman stood in the doorway watching the white haired male, "Still trying to figure it out?" The boy turned his emotionless teal eyes toward her. "I thought so. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then explain to me why this is happening?"

Yoruichi shook her head at his expressionless voice, "I don't know. Some things happen for a reason, and as unfortunate as it is to say we can't always explain it."

"No I need you to explain to me why they attacked me when I didn't even attack them. Once it was done defending me the hollow went away. He didn't even bother them."

"Look Hitsugaya." The woman said sitting on the edge of the bed, "I know what you are thinking and I don't that is a smart idea. If you go up to them and try to explain or even get an explanation they will lock you up and you will lose the trial. I have seen it happen; the Visords went through the same things you are going through now. If Central 46 could be reasoned with I bet some of the Visords would be back there doing the job they were forced to leave." Running a hand through his hair Toshiro looked back out the window, "It wasn't your allies that bothered you was it?"

'She is right it wasn't.' Toshiro heard a soft purr in the back of his mind, 'How could she do this to me again? Just turn her back to me like it was my fault he was in the back of my mind hiding. I didn't even know he was there.'

'And I would have kept it that way too if that situation didn't happen. I would have preferred that I told you at a good time or even showed up when no one was around.'

The small bleached haired boy frowned, 'What do you want?'

His inner hollow sighed, staying back in the shadows of one of the ice glaciers of his mind. 'Because you know of me now, and I would like to explain myself.'

Kensei leaned against the door way watching with Yoruichi as the boy rubbed his temples, 'Why couldn't you earlier, before all this happened?'

'Because you know as well as I do that you knowing of me would have just made that situation worse for you. You can't pretend that it wouldn't have.'

The boy closed his eyes, 'How long have you been there?'

His inner hollow rubbed its' arms, 'I don't know. I think since…since just the month before Hyorinmaru started trying to get your attention. And before you ask he knew I was there the whole time. If they had known you had a hollow in you at such an early stage you wouldn't even be here now to this day. Trust me…it…wasn't easy staying hidden as long as I have.' The hollow's fist clinched, 'I nearly lost it when that bastard sliced your shoulder. Hyorinmaru had to remind me to stay put.'

'Why are you different then? Why have you not tried to take over and stay out?'

'Ahh….well I am…not exactly…like normal hollows. My cooperation isn't what needs to be forced or coxed. Actually my type of hollow has to…get our host to…accept us.' Shadowed thumbs twisted around. 'And even after accepting us the host has to be able to deal with the consequences of doing so.'

The white haired boy got confused, 'Why?'

'Because…we are by no means normal and depending on which one you get well their diet has to be added into yours. I mean yes we still feed on other hollows and other high spiritual pressures but say my type only eats meat. Then the host has to cut down on the number of vegetables and fruits and eat more meat, even if they were a vegetarian at the beginning.'

'You never told me what you are called.'

Toshiro could tell the hollow was biting his lip, 'I am known as…a Mythical Hollow.'

Teal eyes popped open widely, 'What…'

'Yeah, that is what I am.'

'What is a Mythical Hollow exactly? I have read about them once but there wasn't a lot of information on them.'

'Hatchling a Mythical Hollow is a hollow that has a Mythical Creature as its attribute. Yours is a rather…' The dragon looked in the direction of the Hollow still hiding in the shadows, '…a well known one if you were to show anyone one particular attribute.'

'Why are you not telling me what it is?'

'Because more than one attribute will affect you when you and I...' Two hands interlaced, 'bond. Which is…unfortunate because I have to be careful when I decided to protect you otherwise I could get both you and I killed in an instant.'

Toshiro was starting to get irritated, 'Just tell me already.' Instead of saying anything the hollow stepped into a lighter area but not entirely in the light of the hosts inner mind. He looked exactly like Toshiro but with black hair, red eyes, sharp pointed black fingernails, and black bat wings on his back. But the part that made the boys jaw drop was the sharpened incisors along the top jaw. "A vampire."

Both the two looking at him cocked an eyebrow as the woman leaned over to the ex-captain, "Hitsugaya, are you okay?"

The white haired boy sighed as he moved to lean back against the head board, "I know why they tried to kill me without a trial."

Even Yoruichi looked confused at his statement, "No they were trying to weaken you so they could keep you from running."

"No, that shot was aimed to kill but they slipped and the strike went lower than they intended. What she had said just before I ran was I won't let a monster like you survive."

Kensei shook his head, "They didn't even do that to us."

Teal eyes looked at the wall away from the older two, "Would they still give you that trial if either of you had a Mythical one?"

Brown eyes widened slightly, "How do you know about them?"

Toshiro didn't look at the older white haired male as the woman looked between them confused, "Because my inner hollow just told me."

The Visord thought back to the boys commit earlier and rubbed his face. "And you happen to be a vamparic one." He walked away thinking, 'His situation is worse than Love could imagine. This is not good. Even the normal hollows that know about them are afraid of the Mythical Hollow.'

The purple haired woman followed the Visord out of the room leaving the boy ex-captain to himself as he looked toward the window. 'And to think she just turned her back to me because of this. I thought I was family to her. Family doesn't turn their back on each other no matter what the situation is. Isn't that what Granny used to say Momo.'


	3. Toshiro Learns More

Chapter Three: Toshiro Learns More About the Living World

Here is the next chapter for ya'll I hope you enjoy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Teal eyes looked at the wall away from the older two, "Would they still give you that trial if either of you had a Mythical one?"_

 _Brown eyes widened slightly, "How do you know about them?"_

 _Toshiro didn't look at the older white haired male as the woman looked between them confused, "Because my inner hollow just told me."_

 _The Visord thought back to the boys commit earlier and rubbed his face. "And you happen to be a vamparic one." He walked away thinking, 'His situation is worse than Love could imagine. This is not good. Even the normal hollows that know about them are afraid of the Mythical Hollow.'_

 _The purple haired woman followed the Visord out of the room leaving the boy ex-captain to himself as he looked toward the window. 'And to think she just turned her back to me because of this. I thought I was family to her. Family doesn't turn their back on each other no matter what the situation is. Isn't that what Granny used to say Momo.'_

 _Now:_

Mashiro looked in the direction of the ex-captains room, "He's been here for two days and he hasn't left the room."

"He will be fine Mashiro. We all handle these situations differently." Shinji said with a smile, "While none of us really had the time to mope or...time to really think due to the hollows we had, I am sure at least one of us would be doing the same thing he is doing right now."

The green haired girl smile, "Yes you are right but he can't stay in there forever."

"I'm not." The Visords looked at the door way to the living room where the white haired boy stood, "And I wasn't mopping I was talking to Hyorinmaru and Kiyoshi…my inner hollow." Toshiro explained at the weird looks. He was wearing some of the new clothes that Yoruichi had gotten for him. He at the moment was wearing blue jeans, white socks and a plain black shirt.

"How is your side?" Mashiro asked.

"It hurts but that will go away." Toshiro answered plainly before walking to the kitchen hands in his pocket and Hyorinmaru sheathed on his back.

When the newly ex-captain disappeared into the kitchen Love sighed, "He is right about that. Physical scars don't bother you more than mental scars."

Kensei sighed looking at the boy getting things out to cook, 'He's not expressing himself.'

'You never had to see someone is his kind of position before.' Tachikaze said in his mind, 'Because he was one of the youngest captains he was forced to grow up faster. Most would look down on people in his position. I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of his ideas were pushed to the side due to this.'

'What a pity. He looks smarter than most captains.'

Kensei's zanpakuto nodded, 'Yes that he does. Hyorinmaru often talks about how proud he is of his master. Says he has come a long way from where they started out.'

Kensei sighed getting up and walking to the kitchen, "You will need to change your appearance a little bit." Teal eyes looked at him, "At this point in time you will be too recognizable to Soul Society."

Toshiro looked away emotionlessly responding, "How would you suggest that? You know as well as I do white hair stands out." He started mixing the ingredients.

"I changed my hair style. While that doesn't say much it helped when they did a double take."

Toshiro sighed, "I don't see how that will help me. I would be too recognizable regardless."

"It also helped me let go of the past a little bit. The memories will still be there but it felt better to change just anything." Kensei leaned against the counter, "If change your hair now the spikes that you hair is in now will give you away faster than if you change it now."

Toshiro continued to go about making himself something to eat but Kensei could tell that he had got the kid thinking. After his food was done being put together and cooked the young ex-captain turned and looked at the Visord in the eye, "I will do it but I will choose what I change it to."

"Never said I was going to pick for you. We can do it today that way we can get it done and out of the way."

"It is best not to delay. I will eat and be ready soon after that." Toshiro said picking up his plate and going over to the table to eat. 'I'm never going to be able to go back am I?'

The dragon shook his head, 'No hatchling I am sorry.'

'It's not your fault.' Toshiro sighed, 'I just have to move on. That is the only thing left to do.'

"While you two are out you should get things for his room."

Toshiro looked at Lisa who as at the door, shock evident in his eyes right before it disappeared, "What are you talking about?"

"Look Toshiro…"

"Hitsugaya. If you are going to use any name it will be Hitsugaya." Toshiro quickly corrected.

Lisa shook her head and continued, "Anyway there is no reason for you to live away from the rest of us. We have enough room to house you as well. You may not recognize yourself as a Visord but that doesn't change that we can all get through this together. We are still struggling with our hollows and you need to learn how to fight with yours. As well as take on his diet. You can't honestly think we are going to let you deal with that all on your own."

Toshiro sighed rubbing his forehead, "I don't need the room to look special. Even as a captain my quarters were plain. No need to personalize it. It would be just a waste of time. The room is fine as it is."

Kensei raised an eyebrow, "Even without dressers?"

"Don't need them. The closet works fine. I don't need much." The boy explained picking up his finished food, "The only thing would possibly need is a book shelf. I like to read."

Lisa frowned her eyebrows, "That is all you are going to eat."

A teal eye peeked over the boys' shoulder, "I'm not used to eating much. Ate what I needed as a captain never had time to eat more than needed." Then he turned to the sink washing off the plate. Teal eyes looked at the counter then back at Lisa and Kensei, "Where is the drying rack?"

Lisa covered her smile with her hand, "We used a dishwasher."

Her smiled got bigger as the child sized ex-captain gave her a confused look, "Dishwasher? Is this something new or did Soul Society never get these?"

Kensei blinked, "Probably something they never got into. Let me show you." The Visord walked to stand next to the white haired boy moving him to the side to open the dishwasher. Toshiro looked inside at the other dishes inside, "You put the dishes in there."

Teal eyes blinked, "What did I just get thrown into?" He rubbed his face, "Okay I am clearly missing several things."

Kensei took the plate from the frustrated ex-captain and put it in the dishwasher. After closing it he knelt in front of the mature child, "We all had to go through it. You will too."

"I'm not a child. It is just a bit much to take in is all." Toshiro said walking away from Kensei to the direction of his room so he could get his shoes. "I'll be ready in a moment."

The white haired Visord shook his head and stood up, "I wasn't treating him like a child."

Yoruichi chuckled from the doorway, "To him anything that he considers childish is only for children. You knelt in front of him to Hitsugaya that is treating him like a child."

Hyori rolled her eyes, "Gods that is so lame."

Shinji smiled, "He is a complicated one isn't he?"

Yoruichi nodded, "Yes he has gone through a lot to get to where he is now. You can't blame him for wanting to be treated like he feels he deserves."


	4. Toshiro Gets a new Look

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy. Have a good day my wonderful readers.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"I'm not a child. It is just a bit much to take in is all." Toshiro said walking away from Kensei to the direction of his room so he could get his shoes. "I'll be ready in a moment."_

 _The white haired Visord shook his head and stood up, "I wasn't treating him like a child."_

 _Yoruichi chuckled from the doorway, "To him anything that he considers childish is only for children. You knelt in front of him to Hitsugaya that is treating him like a child."_

 _Hyori rolled her eyes, "Gods lame."_

 _Shinji smiled, "He is a complicated one isn't he?"_

 _Yoruichi nodded, "Yes he has gone through a lot to get to where he is now. You can't blame him for wanting to be treated like he feels he deserves."_

 _Now:_

Toshiro walked next to Kensei both happy with the silence. Kensei looked at the boy now wearing a jacket, much to the child's disproval, and a base ball hat. He looked like he was over heating even from a light jacket, "We are almost to the barber."

"I still don't know why you all insisted I wear this ridiculous jacket."

Kensei couldn't help but smile at that, "Just work with it. Trust me it will help."

Toshiro had to resist there urge to roll his eyes, "Let's just get this over with."

The two walked in to the barber shop. It was empty so they were immediately greeted, "How can I help you two."

Blank teal eyes looked up as Kensei answered, "He needs a hair cut. He will let you know what he wants."

The man smiled, "Letting your kid choose, that's got to be a big step."

Toshiro bristled at the kid comment but didn't say anything. "Yes he has asked that he finally get to choose."

"Right over here kiddo." Toshiro followed the man to a seat taking off his hat, "Ah I see you got your dads hair color. That must be fun to have."

Toshiro sighed taking off the hat, "No I get picked on a lot." He handed an old picture of himself to the barber, "I want something like this."

The barber smiled, "This should be easy enough. Did you want to dye your hair?"

"No. I will just deal with the bullying. Not like they can do much anyway."

The barber looked at Kensei curiously, "He doesn't like me stepping in for him." He gave Toshiro a look, "He is a bit of an independent child."

The boy sighed looking away as the barber put the drape over him getting the scissors, "Okay let get this done for you. You chose a pretty good style. You will look good in this."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

The boy ran his fingers through his new hair style. It was similar to how his hair was before he went to the academy. "It is so weird having my hair shorter."

Kensei smiled and chuckled out, "It looks good on you." Toshiro sighed dropping his hand to his side, "What do you want to get first the book shelf or dresser?"

"I don't need a dresser." Toshiro said.

"You actually will. Yoruichi is on her way to get you more clothes as we speak." Toshiro sighed as the Visord continued, "She told us before just leaving before you walked back in."

"Great. Fine the dresser."

"I figured. We will find that in the store at the corner." The two walked in and Toshiro immediately avoided the kid section, "Any kind of color scheme."

"Black will be fine. I don't need anything special."

"What about the book shelf? Black as well?" Toshiro nodded causing Kensei to shake his head, "Okay what about your sheets?"

"Anything will do so long as it's not pink."

"How about this? What did you have for quarters?"

Toshiro shrugged, "Black covers and blue sheets. Like I said nothing special. What are we going to do about my diet?"

Kensei sighed, "We could give you our own but that will only last so long. We will figure something out. But you are just getting started on your bond with him so you shouldn't been needing is too soon. We will work on it quickly so that you don't have to be hungry."

Toshiro nodded and the two continued to look for the dresser, "Why are you all housing me? I thought all hollows fear my kind."

"We aren't going to throw you out on your own. Besides you are no different from us." Kensei answered, "It would be heartless to do so. And if you think about it once Aizen catches wind of this you can be sure he is going to be coming after you."

"Great just what I need." Toshiro sighed out, "That one looks fine."

"Let me guess you want more than one book shelf."

The boy ex-captain barely held back his small smile, "I told you I like to read."

"Yes that you did."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Toshiro looked at the directions to putting the bookshelf back together. As he looked back at the parts he sighed, "This is not as simple as it looks." He grabbed the first two pieces need to be put together.

"Shouldn't you paint your room first?"

The white haired boy raised an eyebrow and didn't look at Mashiro as he replied, "I didn't get any paint. White walls are fine by me."

The green haired Visord rolled her eyes, "Oh come on you can't be that boring."

"I am not being boring I just don't think I need to paint the walls of the room. Paint takes too long to dry." Toshiro said continuing putting the book shelf together.

She pouted, "But what about the paint that we got for you?"

Big teal eyes looked at her as he stopped what he was doing. If he wasn't so mature she would call them child like eyes, "…Please tell me you didn't."

Mashiro looked away, "We did and I think you will like the color we picked."

Toshiro sighed and went back to what he was doing, "I don't care what color you picked the walls are fine. I like a plain looking room."

Mashiro clicked her tongue, 'Well he certainly isn't going to make this easy.' "Oh come on you don't even have to paint. You can put your bookshelves together in the living room while we do it."

"No."

"I see." The green haired Visord walked off to get back-up. As she got to the living room she stated, "I need help getting Hitsugaya out of his room so I can paint his room a dark blue."

Kensei snorted, "He says he doesn't want it painted."

"But that is so boooorrrrring." Mashiro complained, "For an ex-captain of his age he acts like an old man."

Love chuckled, "Leave him alone Mashiro. If he doesn't want it painted then leave it be."

Mashiro pouted, "Oh come on are any of you going to back me up on this? I really want him to feel at home here." Lisa looked like she was trying to read her magazine and Shinji bit his lip trying not to answer. "Please."

Sanji licked his lip, "He could freeze you to a statue if you force it."

"It will be worth it." Mashiro defended, "Even if it means he childishly freezes me at least he would be acting his age." She looked around, "Kensei couldn't you challenge him to a spar?"

"He is not stupid Mashiro. He will know what I am up to the moment I ask."

Shinji smiled, "You know Kensei…" Said man looked at him, "He hasn't practiced once since being here. It would be a bad thing if he were to get rusty."

Mashiro nodded and smiled, "You couldn't let that happen can you? I mean you are pretty big on always practicing with you inner hollow."

Kensei glared at both Shinji, Lisa and Mashiro, "I swear if I get frozen because of you idiots then I am going to kick all your asses and work you like a dog afterwards."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Come on Hitsugaya we are going to spar."

Toshiro was so absorbed in putting his bookshelf together that when Kensei spoke he jumped out of his skin. "Fuck!" He dropped the screwdriver, "Warn me next time."

"Up! We are going to spar."

Toshiro shook his head, "No. The moment I leave this room Kuna is going to paint the room. Don't worry I know not to get rusty." He picked up the screwdriver again.

Kensei raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you get what I was saying. We are going to spar we need to see what you can do."

"I can spar tomorrow." Toshiro replied. The boy ex-captain yelped when he was suddenly thrown on the taller white haired mans shoulder, "What the hell! Put me down!"

"Nope sparing is not an option."

"I never said I wasn't ever going to spar. Just not right now." Toshiro replied, as Kensei walked out of the room with him. His bedroom door closed behind them. The boy threw his Spiritual Pressure out at the door before Kensei could get to far away from it. He only hoped that it held while he was forced to spar with the clearly instant Visord.


	5. Toshiro Spars

Chapter Five: Toshiro Spars

Here is the next chapter for you thirsty readers. I have another poll going up about the next story you want written. When you have the time and are interested go ahead and vote. I have three stories coming to an end soon and I want one of those three slots to go to what you all decide. Till then my wonderful readers.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"Come on Hitsugaya we are going to spar."_

 _Toshiro was so absorbed in putting his bookshelf together that when Kensei spoke he jumped out of his skin. "Fuck!" He dropped the screwdriver, "Warn me next time."_

 _"Up! We are going to spar."_

 _Toshiro shook his head, "No. The moment I leave this room Kuna is going to paint the room. Don't worry I know not to get rusty." He picked up the screwdriver again._

 _Kensei raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you get what I was saying. We are going to spar we need to see what you can do."_

 _"I can spar tomorrow." Toshiro replied. The boy ex-captain yelped when he was suddenly thrown on the taller white haired mans shoulder, "What the hell! Put me down!"_

 _"Nope sparing is not an option."_

 _"I never said I wasn't ever going to spar. Just not right now." Toshiro replied, as Kensei walked out of the room with him. His bedroom door closed behind them. The boy threw his Spiritual Pressure out at the door before Kensei could get to far away from it. He only hoped that it held while he was forced to spar with the clearly instant Visord._

 _Now:_

"You can put me down now. I will spar damn it." Toshiro cursed glaring at Mashiro as Kensei and he passed her, Shinji and Lisa in the hallway, "Kuna you are dead woman."

"And you won't try to run back to your room?" Kensei asked not convinced.

"Obviously." Toshiro grunted, "I already took care of the problem at hand. Hyorinmaru's ice doesn't melt very easily."

Kensei stopped moving, "That was what you did. You froze your door shut."

"Yes. Kuna and her two helpers are not going in there." The white haired boy replied, "Just put me down. I don't like being carried like this."

"Then why were you being defiant?"

Toshiro huffed, "Because I had already made plans to work with Hyorinmaru tomorrow. I know better than to get rusty. Aizen would easily kick my ass." Kensei blinked and put the boy on his feet, "Thank the goodness I didn't have to freeze you. Visord hollows are the last hollows I would want to fight at the moment."

Kensei glared lightly, "I never said you wouldn't be fighting my inner hollow."

"Whate…" Toshiro caught himself before finishing the 'childish' word, "Just tell me where you all train."

"Follow me." The new ex-captain followed the older and raised an eyebrow at the training facility.

"This reminds me of Urahara's underground training facility."

"Not too surprised to hear that. That said it is easier to train in a natural environment." Kensei said walking to the center. Toshiro followed after him reaching for Hyorinmaru, "Were not training with them." Teal eyes looked at the older white haired male confused, "Hand to hand combat."

"Hand to hand?"

"Have you not trained in that?" Kensei asked with a raised questioning eyebrow.

"I have but I can't say that I am a master at it. Never had any extra time to practice nor was it highly used for the most part. As I am sure you are aware training with ones zanpakuto was priority." Toshiro responded pulling off his sheathed zanpakto off his back. It felt strange going into a spar without Hyorinmaru's' comforting weight on his back.

"Do you always walk around with him?"

"Yes. When Aizen defected it was encouraged to always have ones zanpakuto with you."

Kensei frowned, 'Otherwise he is saying he doesn't feel comfortable without Hyorinmaru with him. What the hell happen to him to make him feel that?'

'He's been through more than you can imagine. This isn't the first time something this big has happened to him.' Tachikaze said simply.

'And are you at liberty to tell me what that is?' Kensei asked pretty sure he knew what the answer was.

'No but you knew that before you asked. It is a private matter for the boy. In fact I would suggest you don't even ask about it. What had happened hurt him a lot more than he is letting on. I am pretty sure he is still hurt and hasn't let go what has happened based on the event. I will leave it at that.' The spirit answered.

Kensei shook his head, "You do know we won't attack you right?"

"I still like to have him with me regardless. That isn't going to change anytime soon." Toshiro answered, "Can we just spar?" Kensei got the hint the boy ex-captian didn't want to answer anymore personal questions.

He nodded, "How long has it been since you done hand to hand?"

"Couldn't tell you." Toshiro answered truthfully, "My…my lieutenant was a lazy one so like I said I didn't have much personal time."

"Well then…" Kensei attacked without warning he would have hit the child if the white haired boy hadn't moved quickly the last second ducking under the older's arm. His sharp teal eyes watching the Visord closely. 'His reaction time is quick and despite his dislike of his height he is using it to his advantage.' He turned and looked at the boy who hadn't moved to attack back but instead watched him with sharp calculating teal eyes, 'I can see why he had been in tenth division.'

'I wouldn't take it easy on him Kensei.' His zanpakuto spirit suggested.

'Why do you say that?'

'While it may have been a while since he has actually spared hand to hand does not mean that he doesn't remember how. He is rusty enough with it that he will be very sore tomorrow but not to be unable to defend himself should the time arise. His small size is his advantage you know that as does he and because of that…' Tachikaze started.

'…his speed will be my undoing if I don't watch him.' Kensei finished with a smirk, "Smart." Toshiro took the complement well but that didn't make him move, 'He is figuring out how I fight first.'

'Careful Hatchling. You have to keep in mind he is bigger than you.'

'I know Hyorinmaru. That is why I can't let him get a hit on me. I don't have the physical strength he has. I will have to pace myself.' Toshiro replied keeping a calculating eye on the smirking Visord.

Kensei could see that Toshiro was going to fight differently than Hiyori. Unlike the woman who attacked without thinking and with hard hits the boy was going to use his brain and speed. 'I might actually enjoy this.'

The other Visords watched the way the boy ex-captain moved. For the most part they were impressed that Toshiro managed to avoid several hits that would have been devastating to him. They didn't know for how long they watched but they knew it was the end when the boy hit the ground. Looking around there were several things that were going to need to be fixed.

"Wow he lasted longer than I thought he was going to." Shinji said.

"I can hear you!" Hitsugaya snapped testily.

"What you did! I thought you were done for thirty minuets ago." The blond said with a large smile on his face.

The white haired boy got up with a grunt, 'I am going to be sore tomorrow.'

"You did good for someone who hasn't spared hand to hand in a long time." Kensei said helping the boy balance by grabbing his arm. Toshiro merely grunted and pulled his arm free once he knew he wasn't going to fall down again. "When do you plan on bonding with you inner hollow?"

"Kiyoshi and I are still discussing that." Toshiro responded turning to walk to his room.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Toshiro walked into his room and stopped when he smelled drying paint. In shock he asked teal eyes staring at the walls, "How…"

"Ha! You didn't think a little ice was going to stop me did you." Mashiro said proudly before scratching her chin, "However I will give you credit. You were thorough it took us a little to get through it."

Toshiro closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Get. Out."

"Don't you like it?" The green haired woman asked cheekily. She would have waited for a verbal response but when she felt the air getting colder she booked it. There was no way she was staying to be frozen for who knows how long Toshiro deemed necessary.


	6. Toshiro's Boredom

Chapter Six: Toshiro's Boredom

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Toshiro walked into his room and stopped when he smelled drying paint. In shock he asked, "How…"_

 _"Ha! You didn't think a little ice was going to stop me did you." Mashiro said proudly before scratching her chin, "However I will give you credit. You were thorough it took us a little to get through it."_

 _Toshiro closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Get. Out."_

 _"Don't you like it?" The green haired woman asked cheekily. She would have waited for a verbal response but when she felt the air getting colder she booked it. There was no way she was staying to be frozen for gods knows how long Toshiro deemed necessary._

 _Now:_

Mashiro looked at Toshiro looking out the window for the millionth time over the two weeks he had been with them. "You want to play a board game?"

"No." Was the white haired boys' emotionless response. "I don't play board games."

A tick mark appeared on the green haired girls' forehead. All of her attempts at making him feel comfortable at the hideout were in vane. It was like the newly made ex-captain didn't like to do anything. "There has got to be something you want to do."

"I want to sit here and talk to Kiyoshi and Hyorinmaru." Toshiro responded still staring out the window. While he stared out the window his fingers were unconsciously twitching. It had been two weeks since he ran. Two weeks since he had last touched paper work. Here he had nothing to keep his time occupied so during the two weeks he was either staring out the window, eating the small amount he was used to, training, reading or sleeping. Other than that he didn't really do much. As he didn't know what to do with all the free time he suddenly had. It was driving Mashiro nuts. To her she couldn't understand how he could just do nothing while his body twitched to do something. Even when he reading his fingers twitched.

"Have you even tried board games?"

"I don't need to. The concept is simple."

Shinji chuckled he could tell Toshiro was driving her mad. Even Hyori was not saying anything. This was the most amusing thing to her at the moment. Mashiro responded, "No it is not. What about Sorry?"

"You pull a card and you decided which of your opponents pieces you want to knock out and/or move forward your piece based on what the card tells you to do." Toshiro replied still not looking at the slowly agitating Visord.

He got up causing Mashiro to ask, "Where are you going?"

"To get a book."

"I am sure you have read every book in your room."

"No I have not. I just like to read certain books over again." The white haired boy replied walking away. Before he could get into the hallway Toshiro stopped and glanced up at Kensei before going around him.

"Going to read again?"

"Yes."

Kensei said quickly getting the boys attention better than Mashiro who had been trying really hard over the two weeks, "What to play a game of chess?"

Toshiro stopped before glancing over his shoulder, "Chess? You own it?"

Kensei nodded, "We do. Mashiro just doesn't like to play it because I beat here every time."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

It didn't take long for Toshiro and Kensei to be seen playing the suggested game. Glancing at the boys he watched while making his move as the white haired boys' fingers twitched again. 'This game isn't enough to fill his time. He is still fidgety. Just how often was the boy doing paperwork?'

Toshiro moved his piece, 'Hyorinmaru what am I supposed to do?'

The dragon chuckled, 'Hatchling you need to find something to keep you entertained. That mean you got to try things that you never had a chance to do.'

The boy made a face. "What is that for?"

Wide teal eyes looked at Kensei as he was brought from his conversation with his Zanpakuto Spirit. "What are you talking about?" The boy looked at the chess board to see what move the older white haired male made.

"You made a face."

"It was…was nothing important."

Hyorinmaru gave a warning growl, 'Master this is what is keeping you from trying new things.'

"What other things did you get to do besides the obvious?"

Toshiro thought about it, "Stop my lazy lieutenant from having drinking parties at my office."

"Something fun. That is what I mean."

Toshiro looked at Kensei confused, "Fun? What kind of fun are you talking about?"

The Visord nearly face palmed, "Games, music, hang out with your friends."

Toshiro stopped himself from rolling his eyes, "Music is distracting, games are for kids, and I never had a lot of friends. So by your standards no I didn't do any of the fun things."

"Okay what about chess?"

"Chess is a strategy game. It allows the mind to think and get better."

"So you are only willing to do thing if it isn't what kids do."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to get at?"

"I'm trying to help alleviate your boredom."

The boy back up a bit, "Who said I'm bored?"

"All you do is stare out the window, eat what you need, train, sleep and read. You have done nothing else for the two weeks you have been here. And you can't deny you are bored because your fingers give you away." Kensei looked at the boy intensely as said white haired boy looked completely confused, "Your fingers have been twitching because all you are used to doing is paper work. You are not used to having free time."

"I didn't just do paper work." Toshiro attempted to defend himself but didn't even seem convinced himself. What he was doing here was all the things he did back in Soul Society minus paper work. "I am doing what I always do in my free time. Read." There that felt better to Toshiro now he felt he had convinced himself. That was until Kensei spoke again.

"Yes, everything but paper work." Kensei sighed when he saw how cornered Hitsugaya looked. He hadn't meant to do that, he just meant to talk some sense into him. "Look you need to find something to fill your time. More than what you are used to. With out paperwork you will get bored extremely quickly down here. Especially if you have been here the length of time we have."

"You know Kensei is right." Both white haired males looked at Shinji who had his usual smile, "Every one of us has picked up a hobby or two to keep us entertained. Most of the time you see just one but every once in a while you will see us doing something else." Toshiro looked like he wanted to say something but it wasn't coming out so the blond continued, "Think of it this way. You can find more things to help fill your time. And most of the time I bet it will be at the maturity level you want it to be. The living world has a lot to offer. More than what you see on the surface. So you fingers are twitchy why not find something that is like doing paperwork. Like drawing or writing."

Hitsugaya blushed lightly and looked away as he thought about it. He didn't like being in a sense caught not knowing what to do. In an unsure voice he replied to Shinji, "I will see."

Kensei cocked an eyebrow, 'Wow this kid really didn't have time to himself. So he wasn't lying when he said he didn't have time to himself. What the hell? Doesn't Soul Society look out for stuff like this? He is really self-conscious. I should have never cornered him like that.'

'Don't worry about it Kensei.' Tachikaze said, 'You had no way of knowing. In fact if I am correct you and Shinji are the first other than a few close people to him to even know he is self-conscious. He hides it really well. Lot of practice really, early on.'

'You have got to be shitting me.'

'Nope. Oh I should tell you and you will feel foolish for not noticing. It isn't only his fingers that give him away. His feet do too.' The spirit smiled as Hyorinmaru, who was visiting the wind sprit, looked at him a little confused. 'Almost like a sport that could entertain him.'

The dragon laughed lightly with the Kensei's spirit as the Visord look for a quick second at the boys feet which had been moving rather in a quick motion. 'Soccer!'

'Exactly. Now don't go saying that out loud till you absolutely need to. He wont appreciate it very much.' Tachikaze chuckled out. Hyorinmaru and Kensei's hollow laughing along with.

"Tell me Hitsugaya, what else are you good at?"

Toshiro looked at Kensei his face turning slightly red again but in a strong voice said, "I never had the time to figure that out."

Shinji had already caught on to what Kensei had planned and chuckled out, "Well Hitsugaya, how about we figure that out together."

For all of Toshiro control he had he couldn't stop himself from his eyes widening, "What?...No! I will be okay. I know what I need to do now."

While Kensei didn't want to put the poor Mythical Hollow in to a corner Shinji had no problem doing so, so when the blond went to help guide the kid to the computer Toshiro quickly froze him and booked it out of the living room leaving behind Kensei and their half finished chess game. Kensei slapped a hand over his face, "Way to go idiot now it will be harder to get him to try new things."


	7. Toshiro's World Crashes

Here is the next chapter out for you all. I hope you enjoy. J

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"Tell me Hitsugaya what else are you good at?"_

 _Toshiro looked at Kensei his face turning slightly red again but in a strong voice said, "I never had the time to figure that out."_

 _Shinji had already caught on to what Kensei had planned and chuckled out, "Well Hitsugaya how about we figure that out together."_

 _For all of Toshiro control he had he couldn't stop himself from his eyes widening, "What?...No! I will be okay. I know what I need to do now."_

 _While Kensei didn't want to put the poor Mythical Hollow in to a corner Shinji had no problem doing so, so when the blond went to help guide the kid to the computer Toshiro quickly froze him and booked it out of the living room leaving behind Kensei and their half finished chess game. Kensei slapped a hand over his face, "Way to go idiot now it will be harder to get him to try new things."_

 _Now:_

Kensei walked around looking for their newest roommate, "Has anyone seen Hitsugaya?"

Lisa nodded her head, "He hasn't left his room since he ate breakfast."

The white haired Visord rolled his eyes, "Of course the one place I haven't checked yet."

"Why are you looking for him?" Love asked from the kitchen.

"I haven't seen him all day. Usually he finds one reason or another to leave his room. But ever since yesterday…" The bleach haired male glared at a sheepish Shinji, "…he has been avoiding me." Kensei left the living room without another word and ignoring the door bell. When he got to the boy ex-captains room he saw him immersed in a book. Fingers completely still as he drank in the words from the page his large teal eyes were on. Next to the white haired boy was another book that he seemed to have finished a while ago. Kensei never understood how books kept a person occupied like it was with Hitsugaya. "Have time to talk?" He was surprised to find the boy didn't move other than to flip to the next page like a robot. Kensei cocked an eyebrow at how comfortable Hitsugaya looked laying on his stomach reading, his feet much to the Visords amusement were swaying in the air back and forth. It was obvious that the boy's mind wasn't there at all, lost in the world the book had created. He was in the middle of the book so that probably meant that the story was getting pretty intense if other avid readers he has seen were anything to go by. He didn't know why but he really wanted to scare the kid, at least that was what his mind was telling him to do. Kensei however didn't move from the doorway knowing reading was probably Hitsugaya's safe place. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin that for him. Kensei looked at his watch when Hitsugaya gave a small nearly unnoticeable yelp when he noticed the Visord at his doorway, "I have been standing here for twenty minuets and you now just notice me."

Teal eyes went from startled to glaring at the man, "I was reading give me a break. Besides didn't you tell me that this place could never be found?"

The two could hear some commotion coming from the living room but both ignored it to focus on each other, "You are right I could forgive you." Kensei smirked, "However I can not." Hitsugaya looked at him confused, "You missed training with you hollow so you could bond more."

Toshiro sighed, "The bond is already complete, Kiyoshi told me before I went to sleep last night." He cleared his throat, "We still don't have a perfected meal plan for me. I can't keep drinking from you all or I will run you dry."

Kensei blinked, "I see. I thought it took longer."

"I thought that too but Kiyoshi told me it is a ruse to keep us from being more understood. So we can be more protected from those who will wish to do us harm." Toshiro rolled to a sitting position book marking the book he was in before placing it on his night stand to read later. "However I need to train with Hyorinmaru. He didn't saying anything because he hates to break my attention when I read."

"Have you felt the hunger yet?" Kensei asked concerned.

Toshiro shook his head, "No, however Kiyoshi explained that I will know it is there when I am eating and I don't want something I really like if it is in front of me."

Kensei cocked an eyebrow at the slight blush the boy ex-captain had on his face, "And what is that something."

Blush getting slightly darker as Toshiro cleared his throat, "It is nothing special." He got off the bed taking the book he had already had read with him to put it on one of his two bookshelves.

The Visord grabbed his arm which jerked the shorter white haired male to a forced stop, "No! We need to know what that is so we can start to identify the signs of your hunger."

"Look don't worry about it. I like plenty of things. Tea is a favorite of mine so it will work. I will just drink tea at every meal so we don't have to worry. I will just rotate the types of tea so I won't get bored with the flavors." Toshiro tried to jerk his arm from the much stronger man, "I need to put my book away so I can train with Hyorinmaru."

The grip on his arm tightened causing him to grimace as the man spoke to him, "We need to know what you love most. What you love most will do a better job than tea."

Toshiro went to defend his previous response only to reply with, "Look! Drop it! I gave it up years ago. I can't even remember the last time I ate it." The teal eyes widened as the dropped the book he had in his hand to cover his mouth.

Kensei's jaw dropped, "You…were they not listening to your ideas that much that you gave up something you love." Toshiro looked away and didn't answer. "If you are a captain than any idea you have is just as valid as any of the others."

"Well it wasn't enough." The Mythical Hollow snipped out jerking his arm free from the Visords weakened grasp, "Nothing was ever enough for them." His head was down but Kensei could tell from the boy's spiritual pressure that his inner hollow was somewhat reacting to his masters hidden emotion state. "Uh…Kensei?...I have a problem."

"What is wrong?"

Toshiro looked up at the concerned Visord with blood red his incisors out. He bit his lip before saying, "I'm…hungry…" He looked toward the door, "…and…it isn't your blood I want."

At first Kensei was confused but when he felt the addition spiritual pressure in the living room his eyes widened, "Shit, you already have preferences based on smell of those closest in proximity to you."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I wanted to let you all know that I have polls going up on what the next story should be. I have one story done and two coming to an end soon. I would like one of the three slots to be filled with what you all decide. So if you are interested please vote. :) till then my wonderful readers have a good day.


	8. The Dam Breaks

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also I still have polls on what story you want to be written up. If you are interested please vote so I know what you all what. Till then my readers please enjoy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"Well it wasn't enough." The Mythical Hollow snipped out jerking his arm free from the Visords weakened grasp, "Nothing was ever enough for them." His head was down but Kensei could tell from the boy's spiritual pressure that his inner hollow was somewhat reacting to his masters hidden emotion state. "Uh…Kensei?...I have a problem."_

 _"What is wrong?"_

 _Toshiro looked up at the concerned Visord with blood red his incisors out. He bit his lip before saying, "I'm…hungry…" He looked toward the door, "…and…it isn't your blood I want."_

 _At first Kensei was confused but when he felt the addition spiritual pressure in the living room his eyes widened, "Shit, you already have preferences based on smell of those closest in proximity to you."_

 _Now:_

"If we walk in there will you know who it is without attacking them?" Kensei asked carefully.

"Know yes in control of myself…no." Toshiro answered truthfully, "And I am not entirely comfortable…biting someone."

"I don't expect you will." Kensei said taking Toshiro's arm and making sure to have a good firm grasp on it. "We are going to walk out there and you will tell me who it is or find someway to indicate who." The boy nodded as he got guided out.

When they walked into the living room their guest immediately said, "Toshiro?"

"That's Hitsug…" Toshiro froze staring at Ichigo then red eyes darting to Hiyori. He could feel the pull from the both of them. His breath picked up and Kensei responded by tightening his grip on his arm as he instinctually tried to pull away. His blood red eyes seemed more trained on Hiyori with anger behind them as he picked who he wanted to bite the most.

Kensei pulled the boy to him and held him tightly as the white haired Mythical Hollow growled. The Toshiro the Visords were used to was gone as he wanted nothing more than to feed and possibly drain Hiyori. "Ichigo and Hiyori I need you two to find some way to draw blood out of you before he gets any crazier with hunger."

Hiyori crossed her arms, "I am not letting him drink my blood. He can die for all I care."

"Hiyori!" Love cried out before smacking her upside the head, "He is one of us now and that means we _all_ look out for each other. No matter what the circumstance."

"Wait what do you mean one of us? And what is this about blood?" Ichigo asked looking at Toshiro confused and worried.

"Hitsugaya is part hollow the only difference is his type of hollow has side effects when they are bonded. Needing to drink blood is his." Lisa answered looking at Toshiro's sharpen, "And right now he is very thirsty."

"When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago. When his hollow came out to defend him from another hollow. The Soul Reapers tried to kill him. His kind of hollow is the one most kill first. They are very powerful when fully trained and bonded. We are lucky that he is just beginning." Lisa answered, "Now please draw some of you blood so we can calm him down."

"Ah okay if it gets him back to normal." Ichigo said walking away to draw his blood out. Along the way he grabbed Hiyori, "We are going to help him."

"WHAT?! I just said in there I am not helping."

"I don't think he will drink it if your blood is not part of it. And I care about Toshiro. He is my friend despite how he acts. And if your blood is the one he wants then I am going to make sure you don't get drained in the process." Ichigo said as Love helped drag her into the kitchen.

Kensei looked at the boy struggling in his arms, "Hang in there." The boy's nails were sharpening and turning black, "Kurosaki hurry he is transforming."

"Uh okay doing this as fast as I can. Hiyori stand still before I just let him bite you to get want he wants."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me! At least I have the decency to put my blood in a cup for him."

Shinji shook his head, "No try something that he can bite like a water bottle." He got up and walked into the kitchen, "In fact let me help get that."

In about 10 minuets Shinji walked out with the water bottle, "Here you go Kensei. Blood in a bottle."

"Hold onto it. Let's put some distance between Hitsugaya and Hyori." Kensei said lifting the white haired boy off the floor. When he was lifted Toshiro snarled and clawed at Kensei's arm causing him to hiss. "Damn those nails hurt. Shinji we need to hurry before he gets to the bone."

When they got into Kensei's room the blond held the bottle of blood out to snarling Mythical Hollow. The snarling hollow didn't even pay it any mind. "It isn't working."

"Put a cut into it maybe that will help." Shinji put a cut into the top of the bottle and when he looked up he saw Toshiro's blood red eyes trained on the bottle in his hands. "Hold the bottom of he bottle and give it too him." When the bottle was held out Toshiro snatched it and started trying to dig his sharpened incisors into the plastic.

Shinji made a face, "Yikes this poor kid has a lot to learn."

Kensei nodded as the boy finally managed to get his teeth in with the bottle on the side, "Next time get a gallon bag. That will be easier with him like this till he starts to get control over it."

"Agreed." The blond said watching the boy drink the combined blood, "I brought some napkins."

"Good, leave them on the table and go ahead and leave. I don't want him to be more embarrassed than he already will be." When the blond left Kensei watched Toshiro drink the blood from the water bottle. It didn't take too long for the blood to be finished nor too much longer for Toshiro to get back to his senses. "You okay kid?"

"I did this." Hitsugaya said not looking up shock in his voice.

At first Kensei was confused but his reminder of his scratched up arms were Toshiro touching them lightly, "I don't blame you kid. Hollows are a tricky scenario no matter which one we get."

"I hurt you just like she did me. If I keep this up…then…I could betray you." Toshiro said, "Little by little that is all it takes before someone breaks."

Kensei got concerned, grabbing the napkins he asked, "What are you talking about? You are not going to betray us."

"I didn't think she would to me either but she did. She would hurt me little by little always apologizing after. Then it got more frequent which led to her finally stabbing me. We were raised together so I am going to do the same thing." Toshiro said trying to gently push Kensei's arm out of the way, dropping the bottle with the extra blood left in it.

Kensei frowned and held on tighter, "Stop that! You won't betray us."

Emotional teal eyes looked at him. In fact he almost looked close to tears, "I wanted to drain Hyori. How does that not qualify?"

"All hollows try to attack us. We attack hollows. And when we first got our inner hollows we attacked each other. Not once did we let that stop us from trusting each other. You clawing my arm because you wanted to drain Hyori isn't going to change our mind on you staying here. You just have to get used to it. You are not you sister or whoever this stupid girl is. You will not leave us and if you do try to leave us we won't let you get very far." Kensei said handing Toshiro the napkins, "Clean your face then go to the bathroom to get the stain off your face."

"She was my sister in all but blood. She took care of me when everyone else saw me as a plague because of my hair." Toshiro said looking down he was shaking slightly looking at his bloody hands, "But that day she called me a monster, she said she couldn't let me live. She just turned her back on me when I needed her most." Kensei frowned not liking where this was going. "She told me that Granny would never love me if she knew I had this monster inside me." A drop of blood went further down the boy's hand, "Then I do this. I am the monster Momo fears me to be."

Kensei's jaw dropped and didn't dare let go of the child sized Mythical Hollow. "No." Teal eyes looked at him when he wrapped the napkin around the bloody hands of the boy, "You are not monster. Because if you are one then so are we. You have a hollow and we have a hollow. Even if they are different. But you still have a heart you still bleed just like I do. A normal hollow, a monster doesn't bleed like we do."

"Then why do I feel like one? Why do I feel like the monster my sister accuses me of?"

"Because this is the first time you hurt someone cares about you. You are afraid of loosing me because you hurt me once. But I can assure you I will not leave you over something so small. These will heal I promise you." Toshiro collapsed against him the dam of tears finally falling from the emotional damage caused by the boys' sister. The blood bottle forgotten as it made a mess on the floor along with the blood from dripping Kensei's arm.


	9. Trust Gained

Chapter Nine: Trust Gained

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy the early gift. :D

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"She was my sister in all but blood. She took care of me when everyone else saw me as a plague because of my hair." Toshiro said looking down he was shaking slightly looking at his bloody hands, "But that day she called me a monster, she said she couldn't let me live. She just turned her back on me when I needed her most." Kensei frowned not liking where this was going. "She told me that Granny would never love me if she knew I had this monster inside me." A drop of blood went further down the boy's hand, "Then I do this. I am the monster Momo fears me to be."_

 _Kensei's jaw dropped and didn't dare let go of the child sized Mythical Hollow. "No." Teal eyes looked at him when he wrapped the napkin around the bloody hands of the boy, "You are not monster. Because if you are one then so are we. You have a hollow and we have a hollow. Even if they are different. But you still have a heart you still bleed just like I do. A normal hollow, a monster doesn't bleed like we do."_

 _"Then why do I feel like one? Why do I feel like the monster my sister accuses me of?"_

 _"Because this is the first time you hurt someone cares about you. You are afraid of loosing me because you hurt me once. But I can assure you I will not leave you over something so small. These will heal I promise you." Toshiro collapsed against him the dam of tears finally falling from the emotional damage caused by the boys' sister. The blood bottle forgotten as it made a mess on the floor along with the blood from dripping Kensei's arm._

 _Now:_

By the time anyone thought to check on Toshiro he was asleep in Kensei's arms as he cleaned the blood off the boys face in the bathroom. When the door opened Ichigo was the one on the other side. In shock the teenager said, "Toshiro? Is he going to be okay?"

Kensei frowned, "I don't know but I can tell you he is emotionally damaged. Tell me who is Momo?"

The red head blinked, "A lieutenant of 5th division."

The Visord sighed, "You are fucking kidding me." He looked down at the boy hollow in his lap. The tear stains were gone but that didn't take away from the memory of seeing the kid just shatter emotionally like that. That in itself had scared him in its own way.

Ichigo was concerned, "What happened?"

Kensei sighed, "He emotionally broke. Apparently she called him a monster."

The teens jaw dropped, "But she looked out for him when they were younger. She told me herself. Momo said she would protect him emotionally till the end. Even went to say that there was nothing that could change her mind about that."

Kensei gave a humorless laugh, "Well we found what would change her mind. Apparently him being a Mythical Hollow isn't part of that nothing." Ichigo was taken back by how protective the white haired Visord sounded of Toshiro, "Now that you told me I just want to beat her face in."

"No don't." Gold eyes glared at him so Ichigo quickly said, "It would hurt Toshiro even more. He still loves her like a brother should inside. That kind of emotion doesn't just go away. I am sure one day she will be kicking herself for how she acted to him. Siblings just can hate each other if they are raised that closely." Ichigo smiled when Kensei gave him a confused look, "She will defiantly be kicking her self especially when their Granny hears what she did. That woman could never hate Toshiro for something like this. She would encourage him to train and get better. Toshiro could never get his Granny to hate him."

"You met her?"

"Once. She made me swear to help look out for him. I saw him talking with her while I was in the Rukongai Districts with him." Ichigo had a smile on his face, "It was nice to see him smiling the way he was. You could tell he love her a lot. He would take on the world for his Granny."

Kensei looked at the boy in his lap again, his eyes turning grey again. "I see. Do you think he would benefit from seeing her again?"

"Absolutely. That kind woman is the center of his world. Not even Momo has that privilege."

"No wonder he seemed more hurt when that bitch said that about his grandmother."

"You are going to have to clarify." Ichigo said confused, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Momo said that even his Granny would hate him if she knew he had a monster inside of him." The older Visord growled out angrily.

Ichigo's jaw dropped, "You are kidding me right? Momo knows she would never feel this way. Now when I say there is nothing that could cause his grandmother to hate him I mean there is nothing. She took him in when everyone else told her not to. She even told me that the people around her were warning her about him. She took him in despite what she was hearing."

"Good to hear." Kensei stood up with the boy cradled in his arms.

"Kensei what are you planning on doing?" Ichigo asked following the white haired Visord to a different room of the house.

"First I plan on putting him in his bed then going over to Urahara's to find a way to get him to see his grandmother." Kensei replied opening the door to the unknown room.

Ichigo followed him in, "I would suggest you stay with him. You said he broke emotionally around you that means you should probably stay with him. You comfort him in some way that he needs."

"Then what about his grandmother?"

"I will go and talk to Urahara. You can stay here so he won't feel like he broke down in front of the wrong person." Kensei blinked confused, "You have gained a trust not a lot of people get from him. This is a personal trust. I have also gained a personal trust around him also. He may always correct me when I say his first name but I know inside he appreciates that I call him that. Because I say his first name with respect that he deserves and gained. The other kind of trust is that on the battle field. Apparently that isn't enough to gain as a personal trust. You leave him and he wakes up with out you in the room he is going to feel like a fool. Don't let him feel like that."

"You sound like an old man when you talk like that."

Ichigo smiled, "I care about Toshiro a lot. I will do just about anything to show that I do." Kensei put the boy in his bed and covered him up, "Kensei stay with him. He needs you the most right now. He hides a lot about himself when he feels like it will just get in the way. You got to see a side of him I never got to see." The older Visord looked at him surprised, "I get the childish side of him when he always corrects me but you got something even more precious, his hurt and pain. He doesn't share that often just as he doesn't always have the chance to give it."

Kensei sighed and sat next to the Mythical Hollow, "Fine I will stay here if you are that emotional about it."

"I will go to Urahara's now. So he can get everything set up for when ever you plan on spring this on him."

Ichigo left the room without another word leaving Kensei to his thoughts as he watched the boy sleep peacefully, 'How did I get you trust so quickly?' Hearing a slight groan from the child the Visord instinctively put a comforting hand on Toshiro's stomach causing him to calm down instantly. 'I didn't show that much care did I?'


	10. Mythical Hollows

Chapter Ten: Mythical Hollows

Here is the next chapter for you thirsty readers. I hope you all enjoy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"You sound like an old man when you talk like that."_

 _Ichigo smiled, "I care about Toshiro a lot. I will do just about anything to show that I do." Kensei put the boy in his bed and covered him up, "Kensei stay with him. He needs you the most right now. He hides a lot about himself when he feels like it will just get in the way. You got to see a side of him I never got to see." The older Visord looked at him surprised, "I get the childish side of him when he always corrects me but you got something even more precious, his hurt and pain. He doesn't share that often just as he doesn't always have the chance to give it."_

 _Kensei sighed and sat next to the Mythical Hollow, "Fine I will stay here if you are that emotional about it."_

 _"I will go to Urahara's now. So he can get everything set up for when ever you plan on spring this on him."_

 _Ichigo left the room without another word leaving Kensei to his thoughts as he watched the boy sleep peacefully, 'How did I get you trust so quickly?' Hearing a slight groan from the child the Visord instinctively put a comforting hand on Toshiro's stomach causing him to calm down instantly. 'I didn't show that much care did I?'_

 _Now:_

Toshiro woke up with a groan and about jumped out of his skin when he felt Kensei's spiritual pressure right next to him. Looking at him wide eyes he said in awe and without thinking, "You stayed."

"I did."

The two stayed there in awkward silence till Toshiro spoke again, "I'm not used to people staying." Then he slid off the bed and walked over to his closet to pick his outfit for the day.

Kensei looked at the clock, "It is only six in the morning. Why are you getting dressed?"

Teal eyes looked down, "Old habits die hard and believe it or not I used to get up much earlier than this to get the paperwork done." He looked back up to pull out a workout shirt, "Besides the morning is the best time to get some light exercise. All of you tend to sleep in so I am able to get some quiet time in the training room."

As the boy continued to pull out his workout pants Kensei sighed, "Get back to bed. You and I could work out together later."

"No I mean I like to workout on my own. It's the alone time I don't really get when you are all awake."

Toshiro started to pull off his shirt but froze. Then put the shirt back down and picked up his work out clothes and going into the closet. Kensei raised an eyebrow, "What the hell kid? You and I are both males."

"No reason." The boy replied from the closet.

"Are you doing this because of the scar on your left shoulder."

Toshiro was silent for a short while, "How do you know about that scar?"

"I was there when we had to bandage you up in the living room. All of us know about that scar." Kensei got off the bed and walked over to the open closet, "Kid are you okay?"

Toshiro dropped his hand from his left shoulder, "Yes I am fine. Just remembering how I got it. Nothing to worry about." Then went to work quickly getting dressed.

"What happened?"

Toshiro went to not answer but answered anyway due to the look Kensei was giving him, "It was the first time Momo had been tricked into thinking I had killed her Captain, when Aizen was still with us. She was going to hug him when she realized that he was still alive and he stabbed her. I got so mad I went Bankai but I got sliced on the shoulder before I could do anything. I was lucky Unohana was there to keep me alive."

"You mean the day that Aizen betrayed you all."

Toshiro nodded walking out of the closet, "Then when she got better Hinamori started…doing the thing where she turned against me slowly. If I had spotted it sooner I would have fixed it before I got to this situation but now I can't do anything but wait for her to realize how stupid she has been. Even if she does apologize I don't think I could ever forgive her. I need to go workout with Hyorinmaru."

Kensei watched the boy walk out of the room with Hyorinmaru on his back, 'Wow what a reminder.'

'I told you he has it hard.' His zanpakuto spirit said.

'Tachikaze that is not his only hurt it is?' The Visord asked.

'No, he has had a lot of heartache over his years as captain and as a child in the Rukangi District where he grew up. All of which made him who he is today. Not that I would recommend anyone going through what he did just to get the achievements he has. He was after all the youngest captain anyone has ever seen.'

'That is what makes you Soul Reaper types dicks.' Kensei rolled his eyes at his inner hollow, 'I mean you are more than okay with putting down you fellow Reapers when it would be better to just put them out of their misery. Sometimes it isn't best to thrive in that kind of environment.'

'At least he was given a chance to prove people wrong.' Kensei defended.

'At what cost?' The Visord froze trying to think that through, 'He had to loose any childishness left in him to get to where he is today. At least we have hollows who are powerful and childish at the same time. Why do you think Mythical Hollows only choose child looking Soul Reapers to be their host?'

'What?!' Kensei asked shocked.

'The last recorded Mythical hollow was a Griffin. His host was a child. The said child was killed the first year he was in the academy. No less by the very teachers he was supposed to learn from while his peers watched.' His inner hollow growled, 'The one before that didn't even get recorded because she was found even before she was ready to be a _Soul Reaper_. She was supposed to be a Cerberus one too.'

'So you are telling me that a Mythical Hollow stays hidden till they find the perfect host?' Kensei asked in shock.

'Yes, and they recycle with their host so they never go away.' His hollow said, 'For all we know he had his before he had died. We never know when the Mythical finds their host just as their hideaway has never been found. So long as other creature is seen a Mythical by living people it can become a mythical hollow.'

'So they can be created by a single thought?' Tachikaze asked curiously since Kensei had gone silent in shock.

'Yes.'

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Toshiro closed his eyes once he got to the gym, 'Are you two ready to train?' Both Hyorinmaru and Kiyoshi nodded. Toshiro opened his eyes as they slowly started to bleed red instead of his pretty teal eye color. Grabbing his Zanpakuto as his nails turned to sharp and black. He hissed and pulled the Zanpakuto free from is sheath, this sharp incisors popping out.


	11. The Booked Day

I hope this new chapter finds you all with a good day. :D And if not I hope your day gets better. Please enjoy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _'So you are telling me that a Mythical Hollow stays hidden till they find the perfect host?' Kensei asked in shock._

 _'Yes and they recycle with their host so they never go away.' His hollow said, 'For all we know he had his before he had died. We never know when the Mythical finds their host just as their hideaway has never been found. So long as other creature is seen a Mythical by living people it can become a mythical hollow.'_

 _'So they can be created by a single thought?' Tachikaze asked curiously since Kensei had gone silent in shock._

 _'Yes.'_

 _bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb_

 _Toshiro closed his eyes once he got to the gym, 'Are you two ready to train?' Both Hyorinmaru and Kiyoshi nodded. Toshiro opened his eyes as they slowly started to bleed red instead of his pretty teal eye color. Grabbing his Zanpakto as his nails turned to sharp and black. He hissed and pulled the zanpakto free from is sheath, this sharp incisors popping out._

 _Now:_

Kensei walked out of the hallway to see Toshiro playing chess with Love. He gave a small smile when he realized that the kid was just three moves away from beating his fellow Visord. Love sighed and leaned back, "Well shit you got me beaten. There is no way I am getting out of the hole you just put me in."

Toshiro gave an unconscious smile, "I played this a lot when I had the chance with Granny."

"She sounds like a woman worthy of respect." The blond said putting the game away.

Smile still there the Mythical Hollow replied with a nodded, "She is. She took on a lot for her to take me in."

"If you ever get a chance to see her again…" Teal eyes looked up shocked at the smiling Visord, "Give her my appreciation for taking you in. That takes a lot of courage to go against what everyone else says not to do."

"If I ever get the chance I will do that for you." Toshiro said looking around unsure of what to do next, "I think I am going to try and find a book I haven't read yet."

"No you're not." Wide surprised teal eyes looked at him shocked, "You and I are going out into town."

"What for?" Toshiro asked confused not aware that he sounded like the child he looked.

"Just because." Kensei said signaling the front door.

The youngest hollow sighed, "Let me get my shoes."

Love couldn't help but chuckle as the boy walked to his room. When he was out of hearing range Love asked, "So what is the real reason you are taking him out of the house?"

"Like I said just because. He stays inside too much. We go out every once in a while and fight Hollows because we can. He really can't till he and his hollow get in better control and he just recently got ran out by Soul Society. They will be after him and he doesn't need to be in that kind of danger. That said but I…we can't just let he coup himself inside either. The occasional outing will do him good. Just like it did us."

"You kind of sound like his dad."

"What?" Kensei asked in shock.

"The way you treat him. It reminds me of a father and son relationship." Love chuckled picking up the chess game not that it was put away properly in the box.

"And what about yours?"

"Loving uncle and Mashiro as the other family like relation to him…" The blond smiled, "…the annoying older sister."

The white haired Visord couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Yes I can see that one. But why me the father? I am not fatherly."

"Are you not?" Shinji asked walking in from the kitchen, "You treat him the way he needs to be treated. You never treat him like a child but like if he was your real child you talk to him and make him do things he would never do. And you are one of the few of us that can make him act his age even if it is till mature in a way."

Kensei blinked, "Is that why you all backed off after the first week?"

Love nodded, "Yep. You seemed to be what he needed and still needs. Each of us are helping him but you help him more than the rest of us."

"Kensei! What the hell is this on my pillow?!" Toshiro yelled out from his room.

The bleached haired Visord smiled, "I don't know you tell me."

"Don't pull that bullshit with me. Why did you give me a cell phone?" Toshiro said suddenly next to the smiling Visord and holding a silver phone with a blue dragon on the outside cover. "I didn't ask for it nor do I need it."

Love walked by with a knowing smile as the now 'fatherly' Visord now smirked as he replied, "You never know when you want alone time and out of the house at the same time."

A tick mark appeared on the boys forehead, "It isn't safe for me to venture out by myself. I don't need to be told that to know that much. They are still after me. Why did I even put my shoes on if it isn't safe right now?" The boy forced the cell phone into Kensei's hand and tried to walk back to his room only for Kensei to hold tightly onto his hand and jerk him to a stop. "Hey let me go!"

Kensei snorted and threw Toshiro over his shoulder, "No chance kid. Now you and I have a walk in town." He pocketed the boys cell phone in his pocket vowing that he would give it back to the kid later.

Toshiro growled and tried to get off the taller's shoulder, "Put me down." He winced his head hit the door frame. Holding the back of his sore head he said, "See this is why you should not have me over your shoulder."

"Or maybe you shouldn't be fidgeting just as I am walking out of the front door brat."

"Oui I am not a brat. Now put me down!" Toshiro shouted.

"Either you stop trying to get back inside and I walk around town with you on my shoulder like this." Toshiro's head shot up in shock, "Or you go along with me and walk in town like the mature 'child' you are."

Toshiro growled, "Fine I will go and I am not a child."

The Visord snorted, "You could have fooled me." He put the boy on his feet who crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the talker white haired male, "You still haven't proved to me you are not a child." Kensei could tell Toshiro was trying to reel in his next childish response, "Do you have something to say to me."

His answer was clipped and irate, "No. I don't." The boy turned and walked toward town.

Kensei chuckled and thought to himself, 'Well shit they are right. I've never had children and here I am naturally taking in an adult acting one. How did I do this to myself.' He looked at the boy trying not to look around like he was interested in the things they were walking past. After a half an hour Kensei smirked and guided them to a building while Toshiro looked away stubbornly.

The Mythical Hollow stubborn streak was destroyed when Kensei nudged him hard, "What was that for?"

"You might want to lower you voice. We are in a book store after all."

Toshiro finally looked around, "Why…are we in a…book store?"

Kensei rolled his eyes, "You've read all your books. I understand you like to reread you books but that can't be nearly as entertaining as reading a new adventure." The boy bit his lip trying to hold his excitement in, "We are going get as many that you think will last you for a month then come back when you have read all of that."

"I don't need anymore books."

Kensei chuckled at the strained answer, "No need to hide it. I know you want to look through them. Go." He pushed Toshiro forward, "Don't worry I won't make fun of you. Go get as many as you want. I will push the cart. I know you want new books. While we are at it we can even get you a new bookshelf while we are at it." At first Toshiro didn't move then moved to start looking. He almost looked hesitant making Kensei give what looked like a fond smile as he followed the young hollow with the cart.


	12. Toshiro and Mashiro Converse

Chapter Twelve: Toshiro and Mashiro Converse 

Here is the next chapter for you all I hope you all enjoy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"You might want to lower you voice. We are in a book store after all."_

 _Toshiro finally looked around, "Why…are we in a…book store?"_

 _Kensei rolled his eyes, "You've read all your books. I understand you like to reread you books but that can't be nearly as entertaining as reading a new adventure." The boy bit his lip trying to hold his excitement in, "We are going get as many that you think will last you for a month then come back when you have read all of that."_

 _"I don't need anymore books."_

 _Kensei chuckled at the strained answer, "No need to hide it. I know you want to look through them. Go." He pushed Toshiro forward, "Don't worry I won't make fun of you. Go get as many as you want. I will push the cart. I know you want new books. While we are at it we can even get you a new bookshelf while we are at it." At first Toshiro didn't move then moved to start looking. He almost looked hesitant making Kensei give what looked like a fond smile as he followed the young hollow with the cart._

 _Now:_

A pair of green eyes watched as the Captain Hitsugaya walked of the books store with another white haired male. They both had backpacks full of books. Even from this distance he could feel the hollow resting inside of the young run away captain. He was surprised that the energy wasn't as easily found till now. Almost like the hollow tried to hide itself. His eyes narrowed as the white haired Captain unconsciously smiled at something the older white haired male said. 'It seems that the young captain has started to change now that he isn't in Soul Society anymore. I should report this to Aizen immediately."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ulquiorra walked into the throne room and bowed to Lord Aizen the burnet raised his eyebrow, "You are back early."

"I found the boy like you asked, he seems to be changing while away from Soul Society."

"Changing? How?" Aizen asked intrigued as he leaned forward.

Ulquiorra stood up, "It seems that he is changing emotionally. When you described him it was that he was emotionless. But when he was with the white haired man he gave him a small smile."

"I see. Do you know who the man was?"

"No. I have never heard you talk about him." The Arrancar answered.

"Hmm." Aizen leaned back, "Show me." Ulquiorra took out his eyes and squished it. As it popped an energy went around the room causing the Hollow Lord to smile, "Ah I see he has found his way to the Visords."

"You have seen them before."

"Oh, they were my first attempt at bring out hollows in Soul Reapers. After their hollow was out they were attacked and forced to leave Soul Society. I didn't know they still had life in them." Aizen chuckled, "And it seems that our dear Toshiro Hitsugaya has bonded with the most surprising of them." Ulquiorra waited for his Lord to tell him, "That man was Kensei Muguruma. He originally was the captain of Ninth Division. That man has never been good with kids."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Kensei and Toshiro walked back into the hideout with the new book shelf in the box and anther box causing Mashiro to groan, "Really you went to get a book shelf? Now he will never leave his room."

"That isn't the only thing we got." Kensei showed the desk, "We also got him this so he has something to write on."

"So even more of a reason for him to stay in his room." The green haired Visord said with a tick mark on her head.

Toshiro answered as he walked by, "It was Hirako's idea. I plan on trying it out."

"Shinji really?!"

The blond just gave his usual smiled as he replied, "Hey, he needs a hobby. Writing isn't a bad hobby. Especially when he is used to all of that paper work."

"But that means he will never leave his room!"

Toshiro unconsciously rolled his eyes, "So what at least I'm not _bored_ anymore. What that what you were complaining about last time?"

"Yes, but I was trying to get you to hang with us."

The Mythical Hollow had a tick mark on his head, "So what I can't do what I want to do. Maybe I want to write something that isn't paper work. Do you know how habit forming that is?"

"No, she never did her paper work. She was as bad as your past lieutenant." Kensei said with a small smile.

Toshiro sighed and slapped a hand over his face, "Goodness you have got to be kidding me. Please tell me she didn't drink."

"What me? Never that was always how Matsumoto was." Mashiro with an iffed tone. "Besides what I did with my time is none of your business."

Both Mashiro and Toshiro looked at the white haired Visord, "She mainly just bugged me."

"You mean like how she treats me?!" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, but she treats you more like a little brother."

"What! I do not."

"Yes, you do. You act like an annoying one. I should know my previous older sister acted just the same. Always trying to get me out of the office or in your case my room." Toshiro said argumentatively.

Ichigo watch amused from the couch telling the others with his hand to let the two duke it out. Kensei nodded and pulled the backpack off of the younger white haired boy. The boy let him not stopping his argument with the 'annoying older sister'. "I do not _always_ try to get you out of your room!"

"Yes, you do. You are always poking your head in my room to ask me what I am doing. Then you always make a point to ask if I want to do something with you. Do you know how annoying that is?"

"Oh, I am annoying now am I?"

"Yes, you are!" The white haired boy growled.

"I'm sure you would rather me not say anything!" Kuna asked irritated.

"That is not what I am saying." Toshiro yelled, "I just wish it wasn't as often. Because you are reminding me of Momo when you do that as often as you do." He suddenly realized what he said and looked away, "I'm…I'm…" With a grief stricken face he flashed stepped to his room.

"Momo? Whose Momo?" Mashiro asked.

Ichigo sighed, "She…she is some who hurt him. Badly I might add."

Love frowned, "You mean she is the one that attacked him the night we took him in." Kensei and Ichigo looked away, "What was she to him?"

Kensei answered, "She was…his sister."

Ichigo sighed, "And apparently him being a Mythical Hollow is enough to make her turn her back on him. When he needed her most she turned her back on him."

Mashiro frowned, "I…didn't know. If I had known I wouldn't have acted the way I did."

"Toshiro isn't one to share about himself. Especially thinks like that. If it hurts him he hides all the more." The red head said, "He does it to protect himself."

Mashiro sighed and walked off. When she got to her destination she knocked, "Who is it?"

"It's Mashiro can I come in?"

"No!"

She walked up to the door but didn't try to open the it, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. If I had known I wouldn't have kept…checking on you as often as I did."

Toshiro sighed from inside and she could tell that he was close to the door. He cracked the door open but not enough to show himself, "You didn't know so you didn't do it intently."

"Still I hurt you when I was trying to help. I didn't want to do that to you. I just wanted you to feel like you were one of us."

"I understand but can you please just back off a bit in general." Mashiro smiled as he kept talking, "I just can't take being reminded of what I came from at the moment." The door shook a little worrying her, "It is all too fresh right now."

Mashiro nodded, "Of course." She saw his fingers hanging on the door so she reached out her head to gently touching his fingers. He gave a surprised gasp as she kept talking, "The last thing I want to do is cause you pain."

"Thank you."


	13. Plans to Help

Chapter Thirteen: Plans to Help

Here is the next chapter for you all. I am so sorry it has taken me this long to get this updated. I will try to update a chapter at least once or twice every month. J I hope you all enjoy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"Still I hurt you when I was trying to help. I didn't want to do that to you. I just wanted you to feel like you were one of us."_

 _"I understand but can you please just back off a bit in general." Mashiro smiled as he kept talking, "I just can't take being reminded of what I came from at the moment." The door shook a little worrying her, "It is all too fresh right now."_

 _Mashiro nodded, "Of course." She saw his fingers hanging on the door so she reached out her head to gently touching his fingers. He gave a surprised gasp as she kept talking, "The last thing I want to do is cause you pain."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Now:_

Mashiro walked back stopping when she saw Kensei standing there with two backpacks on and the bookshelf and desk boxes next to him. "I'm proud of you."

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I really didn't."

"And he knows that. So you are okay. Just give him time he will come around." Kensei said walking past her to go to Toshrio's room with the two backpacks. Leaving the desk and bookshelf for him to get in a few moments. He entered the boys' room and dropped off both the back packs so Toshiro could get a head start on putting the books away. The white haired Vizard walked out of the room to get the desk and bookshelf. When he walked in Toshiro was already started with organizing his books that he hasn't read on the other bookshelf that he had. Kensei had once asked about why he separated his books the way he had and got the answer that Toshiros wanted to know what books he had already read.

"I'm sorry." The taller male looked at the younger, "I didn't mean to act out like that."

Kensei shook his head, "Don't apologize. I asked Hachigen what he thought was going on." Teal eyes looked at him shocked, "He told me it was you emotions coming out. Now that you are not in that demanding position your repressed emotions are finding a way to express themselves." Toshiro looked down with a blush, "He told me you shouldn't be embarrassed by it. It is just apart of growing up. Something about your emotions never having that outlet that you needed all these years. They are now having a chance to mature."

"It's feels weird I don't like it."

"That is just because you are not used to it. Give it time and you will Toshiro."

The Mythical Hollow looked down, "I still don't think I will like it."

The Visord sat down next to the younger, "Wanna tell me what is causing you to act like this? I promise I won't tell the others."

Toshiro continued to look down, "I've barley ever exposed my emotions even when I lived in the Rukangi. If I did then the bulling I got would be worse." Kensei was shocked, "The other residents treated me like I was a walking disease. They wouldn't touch me or even barley even react to me if they could help it. If they did it was to pick on me because of my white hair and freakish eyes."

The man sighed, "That day in the barber you mentioned the bullying. I can't believe I didn't catch on to that really happening to you."

Toshiro gave an unconscious smile, "It's okay I hide things well."

"You didn't deserve that. I don't care what they or what you say to yourself." Kensei touched his arm.

"The only time I let myself go was when I was with Granny, Momo before she started acting like she is now and when…when Kusaka was alive." Toshiro shook a little, "He was my best friend and they forced me to kill him because he just happened to have the same Zanpakuto I had." Kensei pulled him into a hug and let the boy cry out tears falling down his face, "He was the only one who treated me like a person in the Academy. Like I was worth something. He treated me as good as Granny does."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Love smiled as he looked in the direction he and the rest of the Vizards felt Toshiro's distressed Spiritual Pressure. "He finally broke down. I knew it was only a matter of time."

Ichigo nodded in agreement, "Yeah, after all he's been through it's about time he found someone to lean on for support. There is only so much someone can hold in before it gets to them. He would have let it tear him up inside if it wasn't for Kensei."

"You think that he is going to take him to see her?" Shinji asked looking away from the computer, "I mean with this happening and all."

The red head nodded, "I don't doubt it. In fact if he doesn't think about it I will tell him to do it now. He really needs to see her."

"Especially if he had two break downs this close to each other." Love agreed with a nod of his head, "If he breaks down too much there is no telling what kind of havoc his emotions are playing on his inner hollow. It seems like the hollow itself is peaceful but when he feeds the energy seems to have a mind of its own till the two get a hold of it."

Ichigo nodded getting up, "I'm going to tell Urahara to be ready for to activate it soon. I will see you all."

After the teen walked out of the door Shinji looked at Love, "Are you sure it is a good idea we take him out into public again. I understand it is a good thing for him to see his grandmother but what if he gets hungry. Should he have a blood bottle just in case?"

"That is actually not a bad idea. He will have to learn he can't always have the blood craves anyway." Love said getting up, "I will go put mine in a bottle for now. This can be an emergency bottle so to speak."

"We can't just let him drink our blood Love." Shinji said, "He will kill us if we are the only people he drinks from. We have to find some way of getting blood form blood banks and people willing to do give some to us. Well people we know and trust anyway."

"What about Isshin?" Mashiro suggested, "He is both a doctor and someone we trust."

"That's a great idea. Go and talk to him now Mashiro. Maybe he can help us more than we know." Love said then looked at Shinji, "Would you mind going to Urahara's and asking if there is a way to get blood from animals and/or make so temporary blood as a back up."

The blond nodded, "I like how you think. I will go now. I will walk you to Isshin's Mashiro. It's on the way to Urahara's anyway."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Kensei once again held the sleeping Mythical Hollow in his lap as he leaned against the boys' bed, 'This isn't good. This is the second time he has broken down. Just how badly did Soul Society treat him that he had to do all this to himself?'

'They didn't treat him badly per se but they did treat him a certain way that caused this. With all that has happened to him they have been keeping a close eye on him.' Tachikaze replied, 'Now you can see why he was picked by the Vampire Hollow.'

'Still it doesn't make sense why watch him. It isn't like he set all this into motion on purpose. It is clear all he wanted to do was do his job. Hell we got him a desk so he could just write. It is absolute bullshit they would treat him differently just because of his circumstance.' Kensei growled in his head as he gently rubbed Toshiro's cheek with his thumb, 'He didn't deserve the treatment he go form them.' The Mythical Hollow shifted in his sleep to get more comfortable causing the man to smile, 'No matter what he tells himself he is still a child.' The Vizards inner hollow and Zanpakuto spirit laughed at that statement, 'I just hope I can help him like the others tell me I am doing.'

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I still have polls going on if you all are interested in picking what I write next. :) Till them I hope you all enjoy your day.


	14. A Surprise Not Planned For

Chapter Fourteen: A Surprise Not Planned For

Here is another chapter for you all. You all inspired me to write this and with the ideas that were given to me I was able to come up with this. So thank you all for the help and please enjoy. Have a great day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _'Still it doesn't make sense why watch him. It isn't like he set all this into motion on purpose. It is clear all he wanted to do was do his job. Hell we got him a desk so he could just write. It is absolute bullshit they would treat him differently just because of his circumstance.' Kensei growled in his head as he gently rubbed Toshiro's cheek with his thumb, 'He didn't deserve the treatment he go form them.' The Mythical Hollow shifted in his sleep to get more comfortable causing the man to smile, 'No matter what he tells himself he is still a child.' The Vizards inner hollow and Zanpakuto spirit laughed at that statement, 'I just hope I can help him like the others tell me I am doing.'_

 _Now:_

A week later Toshiro was standing at the front door with Kensei looking at him funny. After his second break down his emotions refused to be dormant anymore so more and more emotions were getting harder for him to hold back. The others had don't their best not to mention his surfacing emotions as he would get embarrassed and hide in his room for the rest of the day. The only one allowed in being Kesnei could mention them without consequences even though Toshiro always made sure the others were not laughing. "Where am we going?" The man didn't answer him making the boy look at him with an angry huff, "Kensei! Where are we going?"

The bleached haired man smiled and put the silver cell phone in the white haired boys hand, "Just in case."

"But I don't need a cell phone. I'm always around you all. All the time I might add." Toshiro said then sighed as he put his cell phone into his pocket when the father figure gave him a look, "Okay, it's in my pocket can you tell me now where we are going?"

"No." The man instantly answered walking out the front door the little dragon on his heels.

"No?! What do you mean no?"

"Well no means no so…no." Kensei answered amused as he watched the boy roll his roll his eyes for the first time ever, "I said it was a surprise and I am going to keep it to myself."

"I don't like surprises." The teal eyed boy responded with a groan amusing his figure father even more, "The last time I had a surprise Matsumoto decided to throw me a surprise party. I ended up freezing everybody to the ground when they jumped out of their hiding spots." Kensei couldn't help it he burst out laughing making the boy red in the face, "It isn't funny. For the most part everybody kept talking about it for months. It was humiliating."

"I'm sorry…" The man laughed out trying to calm down, "…but I can just see it. I would have loved to be the fly on the wall when they realized they got frozen to what ever they were stuck to."

"You weren't…laughing at…me?" Toshiro asked confused.

"A little yes because that is beyond amusing." The boys' eye twitched, "But it is funnier when I combined it with their possible expressions."

Toshiro sighed, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm sorry Toshiro." Teal eyes looked up at the older male, "But I have to say this. Sometimes you have to fine the fun even in what you were embarrassed about. As you were the one there can you still see their faces the moment they realized they were stuck?" Toshiro thought about it his mouth twitched, "I thought so. So who was the funniest?"

"Well…" The boy looked away embarrassed trying to hide his amused expression, "…I guess Matsumoto was…She kind of…got frozen upside down somehow."

"What like she jumped down from the ceiling or something?" The man asked causing the little dragon to nod but still not laughing, "Oh come on, just let it out already. I can see it in your stance you know I won't judge you."

Toshiro bit his lip, "No. I don't want to."

Kensei rolled his brown eyes, "Okay, well we are here." He pushed the boy inside.

"Wait why are we in Urahara's shop?" Toshiro asked curiously before suddenly freezing stuttering out, "C…ca...ca…cap…tain?"

Both Urahara and a man turned around show the other to be Isshin Kurosaki. The man's jaw dropped, "Toshiro?" The casually dressed man turned around completely to take in his past third seat. He smiled, "Wow you definitely grew while I was gone."

The poor boys breath picked up, "But…you…They told me you were dead."

Isshin rolled his eyes, "Yes, I was told they said that to everybody. Apparently they thought I was dead till my son found his way to Soul Society. How are you doing kid?" The man went to hug his past third seat but the boy backed away, "Is something wrong Toshiro?"

"No, this can't be right." He looked at Kensei, "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

The Vizard shook his head, "No in fact it wasn't. I didn't even know he was your previous captain."

Isshin smiled and held his arms out again, "Come give daddy a hug."

Toshiro went behind Kensei, "No. I got over your death. This…this is not okay."

The brunet haired male's smile dropped, "Kid? I promise you I will answer any question you have you have but to ask."

"I don't…I don't even…"

Toshiro promptly pass out Kensei quickly catching him before he hit the floor. He looked at Urahara angrily, "You knew I was bringing him and you knew at what time. You know as well as I do he was not ready for something like that. Why didn't you take this conversation to a different room?"

"I lost track of time. Isshin and I were discussing the specifics of duplicating the blood for Hitsugaya."

"Wait this is for the little ice dragon? Why didn't you tell me?" Isshin asked slightly irritated.

"Well just like Kensei said he wasn't ready for that kind of surprise. And yes this is for him he has a Vampire Mythical Hollow in him." Urahara explained, "But now that you know can we finish this discussion another time. We need to wake Hitsugaya before he goes off with Kensei."

"Not today he won't." Kensei growled out lightly picking the unconscious Mythical Hollow up, "I will have to wait till tomorrow. He likely won't be feeling up to it after all this."

"Wait, what do you mean he is a Mythical Hollow. He didn't show any signs." Isshin asked, "That will mean Soul Society will try and kill him. He can't go back there."

"And he isn't." Kensei answered sitting against a wall and placing Toshiro on his lap. "He hasn't been there for at least a month and a half because they already tried to kill him. Momo Hinamori to be exact."

"His sister?" The father Kurosaki asked in shock then started showing anger, "She turned her back on her little brother?"

"Isshin calm down." Yoruichi said placing a hand on his arm, "If you get angry now she won't have time to redeem herself. Adrenaline was high at the time and as much as I hate to say it we need to give her a chance to say she is sorry for stabbing him."

"Stabbing? She stabbed my boy?"

"Yes, and you should listen to her advice Isshin." Kensei said moving the boy in his lap to be more comfortable position, "Your son gave me some advice I think you should follow. If you hurt her now then you will only be hurting Toshiro."

Isshin sighed, "Yeah, that sounds like my Ichigo." He looked at Kensei holding Toshiro gently in his lap, "So when did you become a big softy for children?" The Vizard just chuckled deep in his throat causing Toshiro to murmur against him as the boy shifted in his temporary sleep as he brain dealt the situation.


	15. New Information

Chapter Fifteen: New Information 

Here is the next chapter for you all I hope you all enjoy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Isshin sighed, "Yeah that sounds like my Ichigo." He looked at Kensei holding Toshiro gently in his lap, "So when did you become a big softy for children?" The Vizard just chuckled deep in his throat causing Toshiro to murmur against him as the boy shifted in his temporary sleep as he brain dealt the situation._

 _Now:_

Toshiro woke up with a groan the world blurry around him but his body let him know he was warm. 'That's probably what woke me up.' He looked up at what he assumed was Kensei looking down at him, 'Am I…Am I in his lap?' He wanted to move because he felt over headed but at the same time he didn't because he felt safe and comfortable. Hyorinmaru made his spiritual pressure go up a little making him groan again but this time with appreciation, 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome master. Take your time to gather your thoughts you had something happen recently can you remember what it was?' The dragon asked curling around him in his inner world.

'I…saw something…no someone…'

'Yes, that is good hatchling try and remember it will help you when you open your eyes again.'

'They are still there?' The boy couldn't help but ask as he moved his hand to rub his eye to get the sleep out of it.

Hyorinmaru chuckled amused at his little master, 'Yes, they are still there can you remember who they are?'

'It was someone important…I was lied to about something…wait…' Teal eyes opened and looked at Isshin thought he was still drozy, "Captain Isshin? You're still alive?"

"Captain?" Ichigo asked glancing at his father, "What is Toshiro talking about?"

"Oh, didn't I just explain to you?"

"No you told me you knew him from the past I assumed it was because you used to be able to see souls." The red head glared crossing his arms.

"Oh no, no, no I was young Toshiro's Captain in tenth before I got chased out and met your mom." Isshin explained with a smile.

"Kurosaki, how do you know the captain?" Toshiro asked then corrected, "And it's Hitsugaya to you."

"He's my father." The teen answered causing teal eyes to go wide and jaw to drop slightly.

"Okay Toshiro…"

"Hitsugaya."

"…So that's the mood you are in. Okay Hitsugaya, do you have any questions for me." Isshin asked sitting across from the white haired boy in Kensei's lap.

Before Toshiro could react to being in said man's lap Kensei placed him next to himself but close enough incase the boy needed him for anything, "Um, lots to be honest. Why didn't you got into contact with us somehow? Matsumoto would love to know you are alive."

"Well it wouldn't have been easy to contact you. Trust me I thought of so many ways but none seemed like it would keep you two safe." Isshin's brown eyes watched as Kensei put an arm around his third seats shoulder and lean his head back for a small nap.

Toshiro frowned and looked away as he scooted back to settle against the Vizard side. Ichigo punched his father in the side when he went to say something about it giving him a warning glare before looking back at Toshiro as he looked up with his next question in mind. "How come I couldn't find you when I looked for you here? I knew this was the last town I heard you were in."

"Well you see they sealed away my power and tried to kill me. Which they thought they did but didn't count on Yoruichi and Urahara coming to get me in secret. They still won't tell me how they knew." Isshin shrugged, "Their Kido lock took me, Yoruichi and Urahara years to get off by the time it was off my oldest had broken into Soul Society and I heard you had made captain after I got banished. So I guess…I'm sorry I didn't make it easy for you to find me. But if you could find me…Then so could Central. And you know they would have taken my kids away from me."

"Kids?" Toshiro asked then it hit him, "Wait you are also…Karin's father."

"Yeah, that's right." The man narrowed his eyes for a second, "Wait a minute, how do you know about one of my girls."

"I uh…" Teal eyes looked away, "I kind of saved her from being attacked by a hollow a little while ago. She started asking question about Kurosaki and what he was doing during that time. I answered the best I could."

"Oh, so you were the boy she was mentioning. The white haired description should have given away you were a Soul Reaper." Isshin smiled, "You are quite the soccer player I hear."

Toshiro went red and tried to hide his face in Kensei's side to which the Vizard helped by placing his arm in the way as Ichigo asked with a smile, "You can play soccer?"

Without removing his face from its hiding spot he gave a muffled response, "Yeah, so what of it."

Isshin gushed, "Oh, are you embarrassed lil shiro? That is so cute."

"Sh…shut up." Toshiro growled out gripping Kensei's arm for support, "Don't call me that. It's demoralizing."

Isshin would have moved from his spot to hug the runaway captain but not only did Ichigo give him a warning look but also Kensei giving a glaring threat, "One step closer and I will make sure you never want to hug him again. Let him reel in his emotions a little. His emotions are new to him still. And if you push it he will not only hide from you but also cave in on himself. I have seen it happen twice this week because of Shinji."

Isshin frowned, "Wait, when I left his emotions were free to a good point. What happened?"

Yoruichi answered, "Easy when you left he became the captain as you know and as we also know that position requires a mature emotional response from an adult or…" She looked at Toshiro, "…a child sized captain to hide his emotions so he wouldn't be alienated from the rest of his fellow captains. The Hitsugaya you knew was no where close to what you would have seen. Trust me it was hard to watch. Especially after what I saw what he was like with you."

A teal eye peeked over Kenseis' arm, "You watched me?"

The purple haired woman nodded with a smile, "Just because not all of us interacted with you doesn't mean we didn't care. I mean once I learned you were Isshin's third seat I came back to Soul Society a lot to see how you were doing under his care and not. I'm just sad I couldn't interact with you a lot."

At first the boy was confused then his eyes widened, "Wait, you were the cat I would pet when no one was looking."

The woman smiled and nodded, "Yes, I tried to show up when you had stressful days but as we all know I couldn't leave Urahara by himself for long periods of time so I showed up when I could."

The boy hid behind Kensei's arm again as the white haired man smiled. Toshiro gave a muffed, "Thank you."


	16. He isn't the Only One

Chapter Sixteen: He isn't the Only One 

Here is the next chapter for you all I hope you all enjoy. : )

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _The woman smiled and nodded, "Yes, I tried to show up when you had stressful days but as we all know I couldn't leave Urahara by himself for long periods of time so I showed up when I could."_

 _The boy hid behind Kenseis arm again as the white haired man smiled. Toshiro gave a muffed, "Thank you."_

 _Now:_

Yoruichi smiled though the boy couldn't see it, "You're welcome." She couldn't help but think to herself, 'He is so cute when he is embarrassed.'

"Okay, so do you want your surprise today or tomorrow?" Kensei asked looking down at the child that could have very well been his own. Smiling said child glared at him that no one else could see because he was hiding his face behind his arm.

"You I told you on the way here I don't like surprises." Toshiro said dangerously causing Kensei to chuckle as well as Isshin as he shook his head.

"Man I should warn you never never have a surprise for him. He always reacts negatively." The old captain of tenth smiled, "I still remember the days when I used to wake him up by jumping at him. Can't tell you how many times I got frozen."

Ichigo gave a look at Toshiro who was glaring at his father over the older Vizards arm, "He did that to you too?"

Exasperated teal eyes looked at him, "You have no idea how much I wanted to kill him the first few times he did it."

"You wanted to kill everybody that looked at you funny." Isshin said with a smile not even wavering from the cold glare that was redirected back at him, "What I did was accept you."

"You treated me like a child. Just like everyone else. I was there to work not be babied." Ichigo snickered at his dad when Toshiro responded with that.

"Oh and Kensei isn't treating you liked a child right now?" Father Kurosaki said with a smirk causing Toshiro to hide his face again and the white haired Vizard to glare at him.

The Vizard's expression said that he was pushing he boundaries but Toshiro responded with, "He is…he is different. And he is not doing this while I am a Soul Reaper working for Soul Society."

"Different how?" Yoruichi asked gently sitting cross-legged next to Isshin as the white haired boy tried to find the right words.

"I don't know…" Toshiro responded with messing with Kenseis' shirt as the man continued to hide his fade with his arm, "I just feel…safe around him I guess…but I also can't…control it…It's like…like…"

"Almost like you imprinted on him?" Kensei looked at Yoruichi confused as she continued, "Like a duckling to a mother duck?"

"I guess." The boy sighed, "I don't know."

"Hitsugaya I think Kenseis' surprise can wait." Toshiro peeked at her over Kensei's arm, "I think you need to meet some people Urahara and I know."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Toshiro and Kensei walked into a part of Urahara's underground training that they didn't even knew existed, "Where a we going Yoruichi?"

The woman smiled, "Trust me Hitsugaya just trust me."

Part of the rock wall where they were at opened up and the three walked inside. Teal eyes watched as the rock slid back into place only to turn around when a cheerful voice said, "Hey, you found another one."

Toshio looked at the male who spoke he had bright blue eyes shadowed by his short dark red hair. The white haired male could tell that this male was energetic because not only did he look like he was in his mid teens but also because of the energy seen in his blue eyes. He was wearing a loose blue t-shirt, baggy black jeans, black belt, black combat boots, dark blue finger gloves, black choker, and his right ear pierced. The male sitting on a rock behind him had light brown eyes and short black hair. Toshiro could tell by his eyes that he was calm and serious. Someone he could get along with well despite him looking liked he was in his late twenties. He was wearing blue jeans, tini shoes, light grey t-shirt and a jean jacket. The last was a girl with green eyes with long brown hair with a green bang. Her eyes told him that she had a sweet personality. Probably someone else he could get along without having to get used to them. She looked liked she was in her early twenties. And she was wearing blue jeans with a black short skirt over them, nice black shoes and a red t-shirt.

"Hitsugaya I want you to meet three others like yourself. Kanna Hirano." The female nodded her head, "Ryuu Oda." The one on the rock nodded his head, "And…"

"I got this Yoruichi I'm Akira Kato. Nice to meet you little man. So cool a Vampire one. Garland has been telling me about him." The boy with bright blue eyes introduced.

"How did you know?" Toshiro asked in shock.

Yoruichi smiled, "All Mythical Hollows can tell what the other are able to tell what the other are and more so can find each other faster than the signs can. Ryuu explained that to me."

"Who is Garland?" Toshiro asked unconsciously shrinking back into Kenseis' side. The Vizard glaring at the teenage looking Mythical Hollow for trying to get closer to shake the Vampires hand.

"That is his inner hollows name." Ryuu answered from the rock Kanna now sitting next to him, "Back off Akira you are making him uncomfortable. Can't you tell he imprinted on the man. Just like you and Kanna did to me. You know better than to approach a Mythical Hollow in that scenario. He is probably still getting used to it."

Kensei looked at the male on the rock as Akira walked over to clearly older male, "But it has been forever since we met a new one of our kind. I just want to talk to him."

"No, now sit down before I make you." The teenager sat down with a pout making Kanna laugh as he complained, "Anyway to answer you next question, Hitsugaya was it, my inner hollows name is Dākufaiā and Kanna's is Nadia. So what did you name yours?"

"Uh…" The white haired boy looked unnaturally nervous, "…Kiyoshi."

Ryuu looked impressed as he nodded his head. Kensei spoke up, "So what are you to head of Mythical Hollows?"

"No, just the oldest as far as I know." The male looked at Kensei with his light brown eyes, "How long has he been imprinted on you?" The Vizard looked confused, "Okay, let me phrase it this way how long has he been listening to only you?"

"Since one week in us taking him in after Soul…after they tried to kill him." Kensei looked at Toshiro looking away hurt.

Ryuu looked up alarmed, "What? What do you mean? Was he..." He looked at Toshiro, "What year in the academy were you in?"

"I…was actually a…captain of tenth division."

Even Kanna and Akira looked surprised as Ryuu thought about what he learned, "I see. So Kiyoshi hid himself harder than the rest of ours. Does that mean we are the only four?" He closed his eye as he seemed to be having a conversation with his inner hollow, "Yes, so we are." He looked at Toshiro, "That means the others are learning and watching. With each one of us caught they are taking that as a lesson and learning not to get caught."

"Unfortunately that just brings more questions." Kanna spoke at last.

"Yes, it does." Then he looked at Kensei, "You brought him to this shop for a reason and seeing as you didn't know about us till now what was the original intention?"

"I wanted to surprise him with something." Kensei replied ignoring Toshiro's glaring teal eyes, "And yes, I know you don't like surprises but I am still not telling you."

The boy suddenly glared icily at Ryuu who had thrown a hearing spell to make him unable to hear. The brunet haired male only smile lightly at the boy as his Spiritual Pressure surfaced in his anger, "I can tell his emotions have not been used. Now you can tell me it should take someone of his intelligence at least a minuet to get that spell off."

Kensei blinked surprised, "How…"

"Tell me and I will answer that question after."

"To see his Grandmother in the Rukongai." The Vizard answered, "Now how did you know he was intelligent?"

"It's in his eyes. The entire time he been in here his eyes have looked for weaknesses and exits. He has been keeping track of the conversation and if him being a captain of tenth is any indication then intelligence is the key for that division more so than any other." Ryuu answered then looked at Toshiro as he got the spell off.

"Kensei, why didn't you stop him?"

"I…don't know how to counter that one." The bleached haired Vizard answered truthfully.

"So have you changed?" Brown eyes looked at Ryuu, "The process imprinting has is two sided effect. It affects both the MH and the one they imprint on."

"Do you mean Mythical Hollow?" Toshiro asked with a raised eyebrow though Ryuu could see that he was still furious with him.

"Yes."

"I guess I have come to care more about him. I never used to be good with children till he came around."

"Hm. Interesting it also had the same impact on me." Ryuu replied, "I didn't want to take care of anyone then I saw Kanna and I don't know this feeling of caring just took over."

"Well it isn't only me he is doing this too them. My fellow Vizards have also been affected in some way. Love describes himself as the loving uncle while saying my past lieutenant Mashiro as an older sister."

Kensei laughed when Toshiro muttered, "Annoying older sister."

"I see so my hunch was correct. The more the MH interacts with at first they all get affected though one is usually picked as the main one they imprint on." The brunet haired male got up, "Okay, I am assuming that he is living with you so I would like to meet the others if that is okay with you. I would like to ask them how they have been feeling."

"I don't mind but don't be surprised when you get attacked by a blond girl. She has a temper around people she doesn't know and knows." Kensei warned.

"Thank you for the warning. Take Kanna with you on your surprise for your son. She is calm and sweet she won't get in the way and be crazy like Akira. He will be coming with me to meet the rest of Hitsugaya's family." Ryuu looked calmly into Kenseis' eyes, "It would make me feel better if a younger MH like him has a more experienced one around just in case anything goes wrong."

"Let me ask this one last question." Ryuu waited for the man to ask his question.

"When does this change happen?"

"The moment they imprint. So anyone he was attached to in the past will not be benefit from the connection. Unless of course they were import to him and the MH inside did a little on one or two near by. But over all the connection can't build till the MH imprints permanently on someone."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So what types of Mythical Hollows do you think these three are? Mwhahahahaha. Till later my readers.


	17. Reunions and New Faces

Chapter Seventeen: Reunions and New Faces 

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"When does this change happen?"_

 _"The moment they imprint. So anyone he was attached to in the past will not be benefit from the connection. Unless of course they were import to him and the MH inside did a little on one or two near by. But over all the connection can't build till the MH imprints permanently on someone."_

 _Now:_

Toshiro growled when Kenseis' hands covered his eyes the moment they walked out of the spiritually cloaked gate. His incisors getting sharp for a quick second before hissing at the sun burnt his skin for a millisecond making his the sharpened teeth go away. The Visord chuckled amused, "You should be careful when you activate him."

"Well excuse me but I wasn't expecting you to cover my eyes." The boy said trying to pull the older white haired mans hands away.

"No, not yet. Not till we get to our destination."

"But I don't like surprises." Toshiro argued still trying to pull Kenseis' hands away from his eyes, "Especially not this way."

Kanna covered her smile as they walked Toshiro arguing with the older male the entire time. When Kensei let go of his eyes the white haired Mythical Hollow turned and glared at the man, "Where did you take me?"

"Toshiro?" The boy ex-captain froze before turning around and staring with his wide teal eyes, "My you have grown since I last saw you."

"Gra…Granny?" Toshiro stuttered out then looked at Kensei and shocked the older by hugging him, "Thank you." The Vizard didn't have time to hug the boy back as the younger white haired male went and hugged his grandmother, "I missed you."

"As I missed you." She pulled back from the hug kindly gesturing them inside. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Kensei Muguruma and Kanna Hirano." Toshiro answered as they walked inside.

"Do you mind if I ask what divisions you work for. He never brings friends over so I never get a chance to ask often." The grandmother asked sweetly making unintentionally making Toshiro look down she instantly noticed, "Toshiro, what is wrong?"

"I…I'm sorry…I am no longer a captain."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

The four sat down as Toshiro tried to articulate his response. Kensei touched his arm, "You want me to answer for you?" The boy nodded messing with his jeans.

"What happened to my grandson?" Granny asked worry was seen all over her stance.

"They tried to kill him because he is harboring a hollow he didn't know he had till that day." She covered her mouth, "He has been living with me and the rest of the Vizards in the World of the Living for the past month and a half."

"Oh Toshiro, I'm so sorry." Kensei watched as she pulled her grandchild into a hug. He had to smile when she asked, "Are you training with your inner hollow?" Toshiro nodded causing her to smile with pride, "In no time you will have complete control over him or her?"

"His name is Kiyoshi and I don't have to battle for control over him but the power itself. We are both working together to get that done."

"Well them I am proud of you." Her smile caused Toshiro to smile back even thought it was small. She turned to Kensei, "What is a Vizard?"

"A Vizard is someone that started out as a Soul Reaper that has an inner hollow. We were all either captain or lieutenant class when this happened to us and were nearly killed but luckily got away with help." The white haired Vizard answered, "In short for us it was forced on us but we learned to live with them and get them to cooperate with us for the most part."

"So you and Kanna are also Vizards?" Granny asked Toshiro.

"No we are actually a different type of hollow." Kanna answered with a sweet smile, "We are called Mythical Hollows. In all honesty the only true difference between a Mythical Hollow and a normal hollow is that our hollow was free the moment we were chosen as their host and are peaceful."

"I knew you were special." Granny said to Toshiro causing the boy to give her an amused smile.

"Unfortunately that is not all that happened when his hollow came out." Kensei said with a grim look, "I am only telling you this because I think you can help him out with someone." The grandmother looked intrigued, "Mythical Hollows are one of the first hollows killed on the battle ground if it can be helped. Though not many know about them, the ones that do will react to kill them when they are fresh in awakening. One of the ones that knew about them was you granddaughter, Momo."

"She didn't!" Granny stated in shock, "That is not how I raised her."

"She did." Toshiro said his voice a little broken. His grandmothers heart broke to hear him sound like this, "She took one look at me and…she…she stabbed me. She…called me a monster…" He shook a little, "She said I shouldn't…be aloud to live and that…that you would never love me again." He was pulled into a hug by his grandmother.

"I would never hate you for something this petty. You will always be my Toshiro no matter if you have an inner hollow or not. I didn't raise you to hate you later."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Shinji raised an eyebrow at the two males standing outside the door, "I take it you are Ryuu and Akira."

The more serious one nodded, "Yes, I see Kensei let you know we were coming I am glad he did. I felt incredibly idiotic for not asking for him to do so." He heard a yell and reacted faster than the blond in front of him. He pushed Shinji out of the way and grabbed the foot headed to collide with him. He didn't even move as the kicker fell to the ground, "You must be Hiyori Sarugaki. Kensei told me about you. I'm sorry do you want me to call you all by your last name I am being rude not doing so."

"First name last name it shouldn't matter." The teenage boy behind him said with a smile.

The serious one glared at the teen, "You will not start any arguments here or I will put you to a corner like I used to do when you were younger." The teenager pouted and didn't say another word. He turned back to the blonds, "I'm Ryuu Oda. I wanted to ask you some questions concerning Hitsugaya."

Shinji nodded, "Yeah, sure come in you can call us by our last names if you are more comfortable."

"Thank you." Ryuu and Akira walked in.

"So who is the teenager?" The blond male asked as they got to the living room quickly due to the position of the front door.

"His name is Akira Kato. There is a third to my party but she is with Kensei and Hitsugaya, her name is Kanna Hirano." Ryuu said taking a seat Akira on the floor next to his feet.

"Ah, you know you can sit on the couch right?" Shinji asked amused as the teen just nodded his head in reply.

"He prefers to sit at my feet for some unknown reason. I never will understand why." Ryuu shook his head making his short black hair move with him, "He's been like that since he imprinted on me."

"Imprint? You mean like a duckling to a mom?" Mashiro asked sitting next to male Vizard as the others minus Hiyori walked in.

"Yes, a Mythical Hollow is like a duckling when they are younger minded. And when they aren't already in a family setting they imprint on the one that will take care of them the most. I for instance have two that imprinted on me. Hitsugaya imprinted on Kensei."

"Wait you mean the two you mentioned are Mythical Hollows too?" Mashiro asked with a shocked expression.

Ryuu nodded, "As am I."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I still have polls going on if you want to place your vote.

Till next time my wonderful readers. I hope you day treats you well. : )


	18. Family Talks

Chapter Eighteen: Family Talks 

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy. : ) I hope this finds you in a great day and if not I hope you day gets better. Please enjoy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"Yes, a Mythical Hollow is like a duckling when they are younger minded. And when they aren't already in a family setting they imprint on the one that will take care of them the most. I for instance have two that imprinted on me. Hitsugaya imprinted on Kensei."_

 _"Wait, you mean the two you mentioned are Mythical Hollows too?" Mashiro asked with a shocked expression._

 _Ryuu nodded, "As am I."_

 _Now:_

"Wow that is impressive. Do you mind if we ask how old you are?" Shinji asked,

Ryuu replied, "Not at all, I am just over 1500 years old. Kanna is 500 years old and Akira just over 300 hundred. Anyway I came to ask how you have been feeling since you took in Hitsugaya."

"What do you mean?" Mashiro asked as Hyori stormed in and sat on the chair away from the Mythical Hollow males.

"When a MH, Mythical Hollow imprints on their care taker it seems when there is a possible family unit they will affect them in some small way. For example…" Ryuu indicating to them, "…Kensei was saying someone by the name of Love referred himself as the loving uncle and Mashiro the older sister."

"So you mean to say that he is altering us without meaning too?" Mashiro asked.

"No, it would be a natural change." Ryuu answered, "For example I was like Kensei, never good with kids, then out of no where I see Kanna. She imprints on me because inside of me was always a father kind of personality. What she did was draw it out. So what he is doing to you all is drawing out parts of you that help make you like a family to him. He wouldn't be doing this consciously."

"Then I see what you mean each of us have been acting differently toward him. I have been wanting him to expand himself since he got here. I just didn't start to act on it till just recently when he started to get bored. I did find it weird that I wanted to help him more than normal."

"And other than Hiyori we've all been treating him fairly caring." Love said with a wave of his hand.

"Other than? What do you mean?" Akira asked for the first time speaking up since the doorway.

"Well Hiyori has not been spending anytime with him nor has he with her. We don't know why." Shinji said, "Well now that I think about it she did oppose to him being her when she thought he was only a Soul Reaper."

"Are you fighting it?" Ryuu asked even confusing the boy at his feet.

"Fighting what?" The blond girl asked huffily arms crossing over her chest.

The older Mythical Hollow cocked his head to the side, "You are fighting it. I can see it. The connection is there."

"There is no connection what you are talking about? All of what you are saying is all loony. There is no way someone can effect people that fast."

Ryuu cocked an eyebrow, "How funny. I never mentioned the speed of the connection." Her eyes widened, "Now I see the connection, you are the frienamie."

"What!"

"The way you treat him. Again this is based on what I have been hearing but would you let someone else pick on him in your sight?"

"What?! Hell no! That right belongs only to me." Hiyori yelled angrily causing everyone to smile at her, "What?"

Ryuu smirked, "The connection is there you connection is just that a rivalry. And because of this rivalry you won't let anyone else hurt him the way you can."

Akira smiled, "Hey that's new." He turned his bright blue eyes to his father figure, "But wouldn't that hurt him too?"

The elder Mythical Hollow shook his head, "No, it is probably something he is looking for. He seems like the type to argue a little. And because most of these Vizards seem to treat him with such care he would aim to have someone to argue with. Even if that is what they would do most of the time."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Toshiro smiled when his grandmother spoke out of the kitchen, "Are you all hungry?"

"Yes, actually. Do you want to go out?"

"Oh no, I have a light snack right here in my kitchen." She came out with a tray of food that had Toshiro blushing and looking away suddenly.

"I'm not very hungry but thank you Granny."

"Not even for your favorite food?" She asked innocently, unaware that she just put her grandchild on the spot, "You used to eat these every time I was able to afford them."

Kensei gave a laughing sigh, "The thing you crave most and gave up, it was Watermelon."

"Oh, I have such good memories of him sitting on the porch eating them and spitting the seeds out." Granny laughed out, "He doesn't do that much anymore. Not since he came part of the Soul Society."

Kanna smiled and took a slice watching the youngest Mythical Hollow continue to look away from the food. Kensei narrowed his eyes slightly amused by the younger's behavior, "Toshiro." Teal eyes peeked at him but nothing more, "Eat it will do you good to eat before we make that trip back."

"No thank you. I'm good." The boy responded resuming his looking away.

"That's out of the question." The grandmother looked over at Kensei in surprise as Toshiro peered at his care take trying to hold his reaction in, "Either you eat it now or I will make you take it with you and force you to eat it at the house. Take your pick."

The white haired child stared at Kensei trying to figure out if really meant what he has said. Gulping Toshiro shrunk a little surprising the grandmother, "I'll…eat it here. Please don't make me do that."

"What did you do to my grandchild?"

"Actually it is what he instinctively did. He imprinted on me and is identifying me as his father figure." Kensei answered watching Toshiro to make sure he ate the fruit, "Apparently that is what Mythical Hollows do."

"We do it because in our mind we are still a child even if we refuse to admit it." Kanna said putting down her slice of watermelon next to her and folded her hands in her lap, "We need someone to look after us or we could end up in real trouble when we start to train with out inner hollow."

"Toshiro always did try to grow up too fast even when he lived here." Granny smiled as she watch him eat the fruit picking out the seeds making her laugh, "Oh child you have such a long way to go."

The boy blushed and dropped another seed on the tray that he got the slice from, "Granny, please stop it."

"I missed you my boy."

Teal eyes looked at her, "And I you."

"Promise me you will visit again."

Toshiro gave a tiny smile, "I promise we will send some way to let you know we are coming so I don't get caught by the Soul Reapers." Then he took another bite of the watermelon happy to taste it after such a long time. Kensei may be an ass at times but Toshiro knew he only did the things he did because he cared and he didn't know any other way to express himself.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I have polls going of if you are interested in voting. I hope you all have a fantastic day my faithful readers. Ta ta for now.


	19. Toshiro's Sleep

Chapter Nineteen: Toshiro's Sleep 

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy. : )

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"I missed you my boy."_

 _Teal eyes looked at her, "And I you."_

 _"Promise me you will visit again."_

 _Toshiro gave a tiny smile, "I promise we will send some way to let you know we are coming so I don't get caught by the Soul Reapers." Then he took another bite of the watermelon happy to taste it after such a long time. Kensei may be an ass at times but Toshiro knew he only did the things he did because he cared and he didn't know any other way to express himself._

 _Now:_

Toshiro sat at his desk writing just anything that came to mind. There was really no rhyme or reason to what was written. Ichigo was sitting on his bed watching the ex-captain, "Hey, how was the visit?"

"It went well." Toshiro responded distractedly pen still moving.

"Did something bad happen?" The red head asked concerned going over and stopping the boys hand from moving, "You seem sort of out of it."

"I…I just keep thinking that she is going to be punished for…hiding that I was there." The white haired boy responded with a sigh gripping the pen in his hand, "I don't want her to be punished because of me. She took on a lot of grief taking me in."

"Trust me." Ichigo said pulling his hand away from the young Mythical Hollows, "Nothing will happen to her. Even it something did she has a pretty smart grandson that is always willing to keep her safe."

"How can I do that when I am in the world of the living?"

The red head smiled, "This is you we are talking about Toshiro. Holder of the strongest ice based zanpakuto. You will always think of something."

Teal eyes looked away, "I hope I can. She is the last person I have left from there. Everyone else turned their back on me."

"Well everyone else is stupid." Ichigo said getting the white haired boy to look at him, "If they can accept my inner hollow they can get over themselves and at least try to see that Mythical Hollows are different."

"Don't let them accepting your hollow fool you." Toshiro said putting down his pen, "They will turn their back on you in a heart beat. I have seen it. You were there when I experienced it when Kusaka came back."

"You should take that warning to heart Ichigo." Kensei said walking in sitting on the white haired boy's bed, "Soul Society is fickle even if you have friends there. If your inner hollow acts out the wrong way they could very easily turn on you. Don't put your trust in them completely. When I was a captain I saw a lot of things they would easily turn their back on. For example there are hollows out there that can chemically change a Soul Reaper to be part hollow. And despite it not being the persons fault they often got attacked instead of helped. Even then from my experience their hollows are usually the most aggressive and hardest to control."

Toshiro glanced at Kensei, "Did you just say chemically change a Soul Reaper?"

"Yes, I did. Why is wrong?" The white haired Vizard asked suspiciously.

"How can they affect them?"

"From my experience from an injury caused by the hollow themselves."

"What about a scratch from hollow attack on the face?" Toshiro asked with narrowing eyes.

"I would assume it would affect them faster because the infection is so close to the brain. Do you know someone who has had this happen."

Ichigo looked at Toshiro, "Are you talking about Shuhei?"

"Yes." The boy answered, "He has a scratch on his face from a hollow attack from when he was in the Academy. But when I was there last I remember him acting more aggressive than normal and he and his Zanpakuto have been getting along more. He has the most violent and blood thirsty Zanpakuto."

Kensei crossed his arms, "How long has he had this scratch?"

"If I had to guess a couple hundred years."

"What is his name?"

"Shuhei Hisagi?"

"Shuhei Hisagi?" Kensei looked to the side, "Why does that name sound familiar?" He looked to the door and called out loudly, "Mashiro, come here."

The green haired female was in there quickly, "Is something wrong."

"Why does the name Shuhei Hisagi sound familiar?"

She thought about it tapping her chin, "I have no idea but I remember that name as well. Do you have a picture to the name?"

"Yeah, does this help?" Ichigo asked holding a picture of the said burnets picture from his contact list.

Kensei's jaw dropped, "I remember that face…"

Mashiro covered her smile, "And he certainly remembers you. He has you number on his left cheek."

"Of course!" Toshiro said smacking a hand over his face, "You were the previous captain of ninth division before Tousin took over. Now I know why you name sounded familiar when I first saw you."

Kensei couldn't help but smile at that, "Wow, and here I thought you had a good memory."

"Shut up." The boy said, "It's been a while since I've thought about that conversation between Hisagi and I."

Still chuckling the white haired Vizard asked, "Have you seen him lately Ichigo?"

"No, not really. I haven't gone to Soul Society in a while. But I also don't know what Toshiro is talking about. He is really nice to me when I visit."

"You wouldn't. It mainly happened around work hours. If Abarai bothers him too much then he will snap every once in a blue moon. He has even done it too Matsumoto a few times." The Mythical Hollow said, "We could ask Yoruichi to check on him. If he gets too aggressive they will strike back against him."

Mashiro nodded, "I will go ask her now."

When she disappeared Kensei turned and asked, "What about what I said triggered that."

"You said they were the most aggressive type of hollow. Before knowing that I thought that it was his Zanpakuto causing Hisagi to act aggressively. But now it all makes sense. Even before he started getting along with his Zanpakuto he started showing signs of becoming a little more aggressive." Toshiro answered rubbing his eyes with a small yawn, "Why am I so tired? I got plenty of sleep last night."

Kensei shook his head, "Go to bed."

"No, I will be okay." Toshiro replied yawning again, "This is ridiculous."

The older Vizard sighed and ushered Ichigo out, "Get going I have to get him to go to sleep. Otherwise he will be as miserable as yesterday and crash where ever he is standing."

Ichigo nodded and walked out of the room, "Okay, see you all later."

Toshiro tried to pull his arm free from Kensei when the older pulled him off the chair, "I'm okay I swear."

"No the eight hours of sleep you got was from falling asleep in the living room at two am. Remember you woke up at ten this morning. I think you being a Vampire type is causing to you to sleep at different times." Kensei said forcing the boy to on the bed and covering him up, "Your sleep schedule is changing I think you need to start going to bed at a consistent time so you don't have to worry about falling asleep in the middle of the day."

Tired teal eyes looked at him, "So at six pm."

"That would be my best bet. Would you rather wake up at ten in the morning or two?"

The Mythical Hollow thought about it, "Two am. I can use that as my alone time."

Kensei nodded and looked at the clock that read four pm, "Okay, tomorrow you can start that. For now get some…sleep." He chuckled Toshiro was already asleep. The stuffed dragon that Mashiro bought for him a week ago above his head, she thought she was being funny. Despite Toshiro being surprised and offended by the toy he had grown attached to it in the short time he had it. Just having it near him helped him sleep for some reason. Looking at the Mythical Hollows feature he sighed, 'Any girl will be lucky to have him when he gets older.' His eyes narrowed at the thought, 'But no he is not ready for that. He is still trying to get things like some social cues and slang down.' The Vizard had to roll his eyes at himself, 'This is ridiculous, why am I worrying about this? He is naive when it involves feelings. Forget him even trying to understanding romantic feelings at this moment in time.'

He looked back at the Mythical Hollow as his inner hollow teased, 'You don't want him to grow up. You like taking care of him.

'Oh hush like you haven't taken a bit attachment to him yourself.' Tachikaze said with a glare as the hollow rolled his eyes, 'We all have. It is just as Ryuu explained to us, Kensei is his father like figure and we are part of Kensei so it will effect us the same.'

Kensei shook his head letting to duke it out in his head. This wasn't the first time the two had gotten into argument concerning the hollow comments over Toshiro. With his brown eyes he looked at Toshiro asleep. Gently rubbing the boy on the cheek he contemplated how he himself had changed to be able to take care of the young Mythical Hollow. Ryuu told him is shouldn't be too hard and that they listen relatively well. Him being able to tell Akira what to do and the energetic male listen to him without a heart beat was testament and helped him believe what he was told but Ryuu also told him that because of how Toshiro was he was probably going probably respond with an attitude regardless of what the connection was supposed to cause. Both Akira and Kanna he was told needed the almost exact raising but Toshiro was not the same. Because of his life he was bound to be different from the two Ryuu had raised.

Now Toshiro did listen to him really well but Kensei also found the boys attitude to be refreshing. It let him know that if he wasn't there to help him that Toshiro would be able to defend himself. He didn't doubt Akira and Kanna's skills but because his own imprinted son was so young that it helped him feel better. Because if he could give attitude to Kensei, though respectfully of course Kensei had to teach Toshiro that certain responses were not okay with him, that would mean that if say Aizen were to actually grab him his attitude would be real. Ryuu had also told him that because they become completely submissive to only one person that Mythical Hollows that have imprinted in they would not listed to others immediately. It would take a lot of time and effort to change their attitude. So that was probably good that he had caused changes in the rest of the Vizards as well because he could only imagine how Toshiro would react to Hyori if he had not.

Kensei smiled when Toshiro mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and snuggled into his pillow. For some reason or another Toshiros incisors were sharp. It happened at times when he slept. It was actually kind of cute seeing the sharpened tooth poke over the edge of his bottom lip. The guardian looked over at the window when he saw the sunlight almost hitting Toshiro arm. He got up and closed the curtain to stop the said sunlight from hitting the Vampire Mythical Hollow. He remembered how when they were out side a couple days prior that anytime Toshiro had even the smallest part of his hollow out the sun hurt him when it touched his skin. The last thing he wanted was for his charge to get hurt. With the curtain closed Kensei walked back over to Toshiro instinctively kissed the boy on the forehead before leaving the room to let the white haired boy sleep in peace.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I have polls going on if you are interested in voting. : ) Other than that have a great day my wonderful readers.


	20. Nighttime Worries

Chapter Twenty: Nighttime Worries 

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _He remembered how when they were out side a couple days prior that anytime Toshiro had even the smallest part of his hollow out the sun hurt him when it touched his skin. The last thing he wanted was for his charge to get hurt. With the curtain closed Kensei walked back over to Toshiro instinctively kissed the boy on the forehead before leaving the room to let the white haired boy sleep in peace._

 _Now:_

When Toshiro woke up it was midnight. He was wide awake and thirsty. He licked his lips and tried to think if he could hold off on asking but his stomach told him he couldn't. The need to drink had been getting bad lately. He had gotten to the point that he had to drink every three days. This was the first time he felt thirsty the next day after he had fed. Toshiro also felt alone and while that usually didn't bother him for some reason that just didn't sit well with him at the moment. Getting out of bed he opened his door and walked down the hallway. When he got to the specific door he needed he paused. He could feel that the person was asleep on the other side. 'I really don't want to wake him.' His stomach reminded him of his predicament, 'But I also know it is a bad idea for me to not drink. I don't want to go crazy on them.' He opened the door and hesitantly said, "Aikawa? Are you awake?" The big man didn't move or respond so the Mythical Hollow walked forward and gently shook him, "Aikawa?"

Love grunted and opened his eyes, "Hitsugaya, what's wrong?"

"I'm thirsty." He said more embarrassed than he would like to admit, "I know this is a bad time…"

Toshiro stopped when the brunet waved off what he was saying, "It's okay. Don't worry about it." The Vizard got up, "Everything is in the kitchen."

The white haired boy got even more embarrassed, "I don't think I can wait. I woke up thirsty and I don't know how long I have been feeling it."

Love smiled taking a seat on his bed and gently patting the spot next to him, "No need to feel embarrassed." Toshiro sat next to him and got guided to lean into the tall Vizards side. The brunet's wrist placed where the boy could reach for it, "Don't worry I won't let you hurt me. I promise."

"But I don't know where to bite." Toshiro said taking the offered wrist hesitantly. He could feel smell the blood running through the man's veins. This made the Mythical Hollow feel very uncomfortable. It was one thing to take from a bottle given to him but if felt different getting the same blood directly from the source itself.

'Your instincts will guide you.' Kiyoshi said, 'Just let it take over enough to tell you were to bite but don't let it control you.'

"It's okay, don't be afraid." Love said as the boy unconsciously curled in on himself in his uncertainty.

The Vizard made sure to hold his reaction when the child sized Mythical Hollow pushed his incisors in slowly in his hesitation. Toshiro gasped when the blood touched his tongue. It tasted different than from the bottle, more fresh. It made him even more uncertain if he should do it this way. What if he lost control? His hands were shaking from the excitement the taste caused and his fear that he would hurt someone that cared for him. 'Easy there Toshiro what ever you do don't go over board with drinking. Drink only what you need and back off.' Kiyoshi warned, 'Calm down also. The calmer you are the better you will handle this.'

'O…okay.' Toshiro replied digging his fangs in more.

Love watched the child hesitantly drink. He could only imagine the turmoil that could be going through the boys head at the moment. All he had to worry about was keeping his inner hollow in check. Toshiro had to keep his thirst in check. He had to live with the fear that he could literally bleed someone dry just by biting them. Love felt bad for the child but knew there was nothing he could do but show his support. When Toshiro pulled away he was shaking, "You okay?"

"Yes…no. Yes and no. I can't drink anymore that way. I'm afraid I will not be able to control myself." The Vizard frowned. The poor Mythical Hollow looked spooked at him own self, "I can't do that again. Not until I know I won't kill anyone."

Love used his shirt sleeve to cover the bite, "You won't kill us. You know we won't let you do that right?"

Fearful teal orbs looked at him, "But I could and that is what scares me. You all trust me and I could…I could kill you all just by not letting go. You don't know what that feels like."

The brunet smiled and pulled the boy into a hug laying them both down so Love could get more sleep, "I may not know what it feels like but I don't have to. We all have something to fear in this world. What we have to do is not let that fear control us. Are you catching my drift?"

"Yes, but I am still scared. I don't want to hurt any of you."

"First off you won't and second even if you did we wouldn't hold it above you. No matter what." Love yawned settling the child comfortably against himself, "We all love you too much to do that." Tears gathered in the corner of Toshiro's eyes as he snuggled next to his uncle figure who gently rubbed his back as Love started to fall asleep.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Kensei woke up and instantly he knew something was going on despite it being no where near him. 'Why the hell am I feeling something is off?'

'It is probably Toshiro. I felt him get up last night and go to Love's room.' Tachikaze replied beating the inner hollow in response.

'Why would he go to him? Kensei is his father.'

'I don't mind.' The Vizard said getting up to go check on his imprinted son. He just wanted to be sure that Toshiro was physically okay.

'Go to Love's room. He never left him last night.' The inner hollow stated shocking the white haired man, 'Something in the air felt off last night. Never felt anything like it. It felt dark and ominous; my guess is he didn't want to be alone last night. Not that I blame the kid. I didn't want to be alone either.'

'Is that why you wouldn't leave my side last night?' The Zanpakto spirit asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes. Trust me if you felt what I felt last night you wouldn't want to be alone either.'

Kensei opened Love's door and peered inside. He gave a small smile when the Mythical Hollow peeked over the sleeping brunet's body. It was cute to see only one teal eye looking at him from over the breathing body of his fellow Vizard, "You okay?"

Toshiro nodded then began untangling himself from Love. When the bleached haired boy got to him Kensei was hugged causing the older man to get confused and concerned, "Last night I didn't feel safe. Someone is trying to find me when I am sleeping."

Kensei frowned hearing this. This news enraged a primal feeling inside him. His eyes turned gold, 'How dare someone try to find my son while he sleeps. I will kill them.' He looked down at the teal orbs looking at him trying to find comfort. Eyes still gold the Vizard said, "They will have to go through me. No one is going to touch you." The vampire sighed and closed his eyes as he let the fatherly figure guide him to the kitchen so he could make food for the family, 'They will be a bloody mess before I even let them touch you.'

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I still have polls going on if you are interested in voting. : ) Till I update next have a wonderful day my readers.


	21. Darkness From Underneath

Chapter Twenty-One: Darkness From Underneath

Here is the next chapter for you all and I hope you all enjoy. : )

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Kensei frowned hearing this. This news enraged a primal feeling inside him. His eyes turned gold, 'How dare someone try to find my son while he sleeps. I will kill them.' He looked down at the teal orbs looking at him trying to find comfort. Eyes still gold the Vizard said, "They will have to go through me. No one is going to touch you." The vampire sighed and closed his eyes as he let the fatherly figure guide him to the kitchen so he could make food for the family, 'They will be a bloody mess before I even let them touch you.'_

 _Now:_

Toshiro and Kensei walked out in town. It was Kensei's turn to go shopping and like the elder white haired man had predicted Toshiro asked to go with him so he wasn't stuck inside. The Mythical Hollow had been going stir crazy being stuck inside and not being able to fight the hollows the others had to leave to kill every once in a while. Unknown to them the same Espada that had found the child ex-captain in the first place was watching them walk around town. Ulquiorra had immediately taken note that the boy was closer to Kensei than the last time he saw him. It was like the child didn't trust the people milling around town. Strangely enough the young ex-captain seemed to be taking on childlike traits. He seemed to be dependent on the man with the white hair, Vizard he reminded himself, and he seemed to be seeing the world in a teenager like mind than the adult one he saw in the boy's captain picture. As they were walking the two were approached by a male in his late twenties with short black hair and brown eyes. He looked rather serious but that isn't what intrigued him the most. What got his attention was that the male had the same feeling that he got from Hitsugaya just stronger and slightly different suggesting that their hollows had a slight difference. Whatever the unknown male said caused the Vizard to get angry but not attack the male. It also caused the boy to look alarmed. Ulquiorra sighed it was best that Aizen hear about this immediately.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"What do you mean you also felt the energy last night as well?!" Kensei growled out surprisingly keeping his eyes brown.

Ryuu just blinked unaffected by the anger the Vizard was giving off, "I am sure that your inner H felt it as well. He would have described as ominous."

"Do you know what it was?" Toshiro asked worry in his eyes.

The brunet sighed, "No, I don't. I wish I did though. It scared both Kanna and Akira that they had to sleep with me last night."

Kensei sighed, "Then we will look into it. Whoever it is will not touch Toshiro. I will make sure of it." His hand found its way to the youngest Mythical Hollow's shoulder letting the boy relax from the feeling of protection.

"Yes, that is how I feel about Akira and Kanna. Whatever we do we have to protect them. I don't care if my two are the age they are." The older Mythical Hollow said with a nod, "I will even help you protect Hitsugaya. I know what it is like having them that young."

"Thank you I appreciate the help. Would it make you feel better being with us at the hideout?" Kensei offered forcing himself to relax him being tense was not going to help.

"Thank you for the offer but let me talk to Kanna and Akira to see how they fell about it." Ryuu said then looked around, "I should be going. I can't leave Akira unattended for too long. He likes to bug Jinta."

Kensei nodded, "Fair enough we will see you around."

As the two white haired males disappeared into the store Ryuu's shoulders dropped and covered his face as he walked away, "I should have just told them. Why am I so afraid to tell them? I am such an idiot they wouldn't judge me. It was the past and I can even prove I am not affected. I can't even tell Akira and Kanna. Have I been running from it that long that I can't say anything?"

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ulquiorra kneeled in front of Aizen, "What news do you have for me?"

"They have acquaintances I don't know how classify." Ulquiorra pulled out his eyes, "I will show you as to not confuse you."

As the vision ended a female's voice came from the shadows, "Oh, Aizen will not be able to identify that boy but I can." The female came out of the shadows she was wearing a black cloak so nothing of her could be seen, "That is my charge. I always wondered where he ran off too." She giggled cheerfully and clapped under her cloak, "Oh my boy thinks he can run from me. My poor delusional boy he can never stay away from me."

"So you know him." Aizen said with a smile, "What do you know of him Jaakuna Kage?"

"Oh, quite a bit." The female giggled swaying seductively as she laughed, "His name is Ryuu Oda and from what I have seen he had gotten stronger since he left me. Oh, I am proud of him but it is time for him to come back to me. I can make him stronger and soon Soul Society will suffer for what they have done to us Mythical Hollows." Ulquiorra felt a shiver go up his spine hearing her laugh. It felt as if she was unstable and could snap at any moment. However he knew Aizen had calculated this when the woman and him came to agreement on working together.

"Yes, we have agreed as to what you will be aloud to do to the Soul Reapers when you get to them. I am more curious on what you charge can do." Aizen said with a smile, "Do you think he will get in the way of our plans?"

"Oh yes, that he will. He is after all the oldest under me. Not even your little Toshiro Hitsugaya has chance against him." The female giggle playfully going back to the shadows, "Just know that when I get a chance I will grab my boy over your little vampire any day."

"Vampire?" Aizen asked, "Are you talking about Toshiro?"

"Yes." She nodded, "All Mythical Hollows are able to feel what the other is after a bit of training of course." The woman giggled walking around the room mumbling a bit derangedly about her Ryuu, "But of course your little vampire will have no idea what to do until he is trained. Even from that vision I can tell he hasn't gotten that training yet."

"Now back to your…child." Aizen said carefully leaning back as to not agitate the clearly unstable woman, "What exactly can he do that will get in the way of our plans?"

"Well…" Jaakuna giggled again turning to face the 'Hollow King', "First off like I said he is very powerful he is after all at least 1,500 years old. Then there is the fact that his hollow is based off the myth of the…"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I have polls going on as to what story I should write next when. Place a vote if you are interested.

Well I hope you day is going well. : ) Till next time my readers.


	22. Emotional Rollercoaster

Chapter Twenty-Two: Emotional Rollercoaster

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy. : )

Please read the part at the bottom it is important to you I promise.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"Now back to your…child." Aizen said carefully leaning back as to not agitate the clearly unstable woman, "What exactly can he do that will get in the way of our plans?"_

 _"Well…" Jaakuna giggled again turning to face the 'Hollow King', "First off like I said he is very powerful he is after all at least 1,500 years old. Then there is the fact that his hollow is based off the myth of the…"_

 _Now:_

Ryuu walked out of the training area and froze when he saw a Soul Reaper female crying her eyes out on Urahara's couch. Yoruichi was rubbing her back in a calming matter. Clearing his throat he sat next to her, "Hey, are you okay?"

"No. My entire life has fallen apart." The female answered, "Everything I thought Soul Society was just a big lie. They turned their backs on people that really needed them."

The brunet Mythical Hollow looked at the purple haired woman who ushered him to continue talking. 'That means she wasn't able to get anything out of her.' He looked at her with his light brown eyes, "Wanna tell me about it." 'Wanna? Really? I need to stop letting Akira's words make their way into my vocabulary.' "Maybe there is something I can do to help." Ryuu placed his hand on her head playing with her hair in a soothing manner. He was lucky he had practice with Kanna when she was younger.

"I don't know that you can." She looked up into his eyes with her blue moving her strawberry blond hair from her face, "The damage is already done."

The Mythical hollow smiled and let his hand down to rub her shoulder, "Maybe not that way. But I have two children of my own so I have the person you can talk to down." He wiped away the tears on her face away, "And I have always hated seeing women cry. I love when they are happy and full of life."

The blond gave a tearful smile, "You are really sweet. Thank you. I have been trying to calm down since I got here."

"So what happened?"

She looked down, "They…they attacked a friend of mine because he was…" She shook, "He has a hollow that came out and attacked. But when he came to…he looked ashamed and…just horrified by what he had done. He told us that he didn't mean to. I went to comfort him but before I could he got attacked. I was just able to get him here to be treated by Urahara. They are going to hunt us down for this. I know it."

"Not if I get in their way. Can I assume he was attacked by a hollow and infected by it?"

"Yes, in the academy." She replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ryuu replied gently rubbing her back as Yoruichi stopped and watched the woman talk to someone she didn't know. "What is your friend's name? I would happily help him conquer his inner hollow."

"You have one too?" The blue eyed female asked.

"Well…" Ryuu rubbed the back of his head, "Not exactly the same as your friend but yes." He blinked suddenly, "Oh how rude of me my name is Ryuu Oda what do I call you?"

"Rangiku Matsumoto."

His eyes widened, "Wait, as in the lieutenant of tenth division?"

"Yes." She replied tilting her head, "What's wrong?"

He bit his lip looking at the shifter who nodded at him, "Well…I…I heard about a run away from Soul Society. They had a hollow as well but got out before too much damage could be done. Urahara told me about them. Do you perchance know who I am talking about?"

"Yes." She looked right into his eyes with such vigor, "That was my captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Is he safe? Please, tell me he made it." Rangiku grabbed his hand, "Please, tell me he is safe. I couldn't stand it if he didn't make it."

"He did but I would have to talk to the people taking care of him if his is okay with talking to you." Ryuu said gently squeezing her hand when her eyes widened, "But don't worry too much. I'm sure when he is ready to see you he will. He is still trying to get over some pains from the past."

"Matsu…moto?" A shocked voice asked from the living room entrance.

Before Rangiku could say a word the boy swayed and got caught by the white haired man standing with him, "I…" She looked into gold eyes that were originally brown, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shock him."

"Why are you here?!" The man demanded.

The strawberry blond was taken back by the protectiveness the man was giving off in the force of his voice so Ryuu answered for her, "She's here because someone else got attacked because they had an inner hollow."

This intrigued the white haired man that had a feeling of hollow in his own spiritual pressure, "Is his name Shuhei Hisagi?"

Rangiku nodded her lip trembling, "I just got him here not even an hour and a half ago. He was beaten nearly to death because his inner hollow attacked someone that was irritating him. He didn't mean too, I could see it in his eyes that he didn't."

The man walked over and sat across from her and Ryuu, Toshiro sitting on his lap. "Tell me about the hollow. How aggressive was is it?"

"Uh, pretty aggressive. He even attacked anyone who tried to stop him. Though they were not nearly as beaten up as the one who irritated him." The blond answered, "Is the captain going to be okay? I didn't mean to startle him."

The man sighed gently touching the boys cheek with his thumb, "Yes, he will. This isn't the first time I've seen him pass out. His mind just needs to absorb what he witnessed. Though it did take longer for him to pass out last time."

"He is starting to depend on you more and more. With that happening his body will stop fighting what he usually does when you are not around. Akira was the same way. I had to win his loyalty where as all Kanna wanted was a loving family." Ryuu said observing the boy, "It won't be long. I will need to teach him to start identifying what different MH's are."

"MH?" Rangiku asked then looked at the white haired man holding her captain like he was his child, "And I don't think we exchanged names. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Kensei Muguruma."

Ryuu looked at her pulling his hands back as if afraid of her next response, "MH is short for Mythical Hollow."

"Oh." The blue eyed woman nodded then smiled shocking the oldest Mythical Hollow in the room when she said, "Like the captain. I am glad he is not alone."

"You…you really don't think we are monsters?"

She shook her head, "No. If I thought you were monsters then I wouldn't have brought Lieutenant Hisagi here to get treated."

Yoruichi shook her head laughing, "Oh, you are a rare one. But you do know that you can never go back right?"

The Soul Reaper nodded, "I know." Then turned to Kensei, "So who else did he pass out on?"

Kensei raised an eyebrow, "Isshin Kurosaki but he called him Captain…Isshin? Is something wrong?"

"Wait!" Rangiku had stood up and was glaring, "You mean my previous captain was alive this entire time and he didn't try to contact us?"

She headed to the door only to stop when she saw her previous captain standing there like a cat who caught the canary. He gave a large sheepish smile, "Hey there Ran. I missed you."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

READ VERY IMPORTANT

First off I wanted to let you all know that I will be visiting my family for three weeks in November. During that time I will not be writing or looking at fanfiction. I want that to be a family time. I have not seen them in person for two years. So please be patient with me during this time. And please pray that we make it there and back safely. : ) When I get back I will get back on it.

Important Over Thank You For Reading

Second I still polls going on if you want to place your vote please do.

Last I guess this just piggybacks of the first point but I hope you enjoy the stories I will be putting out during the time that I am still here. : ) Till I update next have a wonderful day my readers.


	23. Parental Decisions

Chapter Twenty-Three: Parental Decisions

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Kensei raised an eyebrow, "Isshin Kurosaki but he called him Captain…Isshin? Is something wrong?"_

 _"Wait!" Rangiku had stood up and was glaring, "You mean my previous captain was alive this entire time and he didn't try to contact us?"_

 _She headed to the door only to stop when she saw her previous captain standing there like a cat who caught the canary. He gave a large sheepish smile, "Hey there Ran. I missed you."_

 _Now:_

"Do you have any idea how long I have been trying to find you?" Rangiku asked furiously, "We needed you. Even if you only had to send a letter every once in a while!" 

Isshin stood there for a second comprehending that his past was lieutenant was actually quite mad at him. 'To think that my third seat had been more understanding and took it better. Well if you call passing out better.' He sighed then looked at her with a small smile, "Ran, I know how you must feel right now but you have to understand that if I had they could have traced me to my family. And very well have taken my children from me."

The blond pouted as she started to cry in frustrated anger, "But it isn't fair. We missed you so much. You left us and we really needed you. The division almost fell apart because you were not there. Some of the division almost made it hard for the captain when he took over."

The brunet shook his head and pulled her into a hug where bashed her fist into his chest, "Yes, but they didn't because you and I know how our little Toshiro is. He is strong willed and not easily swayed."

"Yes, but if you had been there he wouldn't have had to go through that. He didn't deserve what they wanted to do to him." The female cried continuing to hit her fist onto his chest, "It just wasn't fair to him. Nothing I said would help."

"I never wanted to leave you but I didn't have a choice. They took me to a place away from Soul Society and sealed my Spiritual Pressure away. Central 46 almost killed me if it wasn't for Urahara and Yoruichi coming to my rescue." Blue eyes looked up at him as he continued, "When I got to safety it look me, Urahara, and Yoruichi a very long time to get the bind off my Spiritual Pressure. Even if I wanted to I don't think it would have helped. I didn't want you all to be in danger too for keeping secrets."

Kensei watch this interaction with his brown eyes holding the boy on his lap tightly to his chest. He had no idea what this was going to do to Toshiro mentally. Sure finding a captain you thought had died years ago was one thing for a person in his situation but seeing someone that could very well had possibly been there at the time was a whole other level. 'Let him decide if he wants to talk to her.'

'Tachikaze, I don't know if that is the best idea.'

'Listen to your spirit you idiot.' His inner hollow said, 'You can't protect him all the time. If you shelter him too much he will start to get more difficult for you. Even if he is a MH. Hell I'm you inner hollow and I know that.'

Kensei sighed and looked at the young hollow in his lap his arms slightly tightening unconsciously, 'What if he reacts negatively? He could cave in on himself and who knows how long it will take to get him out of it.'

"Kensei." The Vizard looked up at Ryuu, "You are essentially his father. What do you think is best for him? I don't care what you Zanpakuto spirit or even what you hollow what says."

Isshin gave him a small smile, "I agree with Ryuu. Do what is best for Toshiro." Rangiku looked over to at the bleached haired Vizard to hear what the verdict would be.

"I think I will take him home so he can decide there. I don't want to overwhelm him. He barely held together when he talked to Isshin right after waking from seeing him." Kensei stood up with Toshiro asleep in his arms. The younger hollow curling unconsciously when he was moved. "I will call to let you know when he is ready." He stopped when he got to the door, "Oh and Rangiku you should get your and Shuhei's soul phone destroyed. It makes you harder to track."

"Okay." The strawberry blond replied holding a hand over her heart, "Tell him I will talk to him when ever he is ready and not to rush. I don't want to cause him any pain."

This caused the brown eyed Vizard to smile a little wide, "Don't worry I wont let him rush it." Then he walked out of the building.

Rangiku sighed as she looked down, "My poor captain has been through so much."

"Don't worry Ran he is strong." The blond looked at her previous captain, "That is the best part about him. He is hard to break and with him having a Mythical Hollow he will be that much harder to crack."

"Hey Dad, I…Who is she?"

Everyone looked at the other door way to the living room as Ryuu answered, "This is Rangiku Matsumoto, she used to be Hitsugaya's lieutenant." The teenage looking brunet nodded while looking confused at the same time so his guardian continued, "She brought in someone that had and IH."

The blond female raised an eyebrow, "IH? Are you talking about the hollow Shuhei has?"

Ryuu nodded, "Yes, that is short for Infected Hollow. Essentially what Infection based hollow does is infect the chained down hollow that is already inside you just like the MH. The only difference being that MH's are many bounds more peaceful than the IH."

"Do you have initials for every thing?" Isshin asked amused as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes." The boy answered, "SR is for Soul Reaper, V is for Vizard, H is for Hollow, SP is for Spiritual Pressure, S is for Soul, R is for Reishi, SS is for Soul Society, and Q is for Quincy."

"We do this so that other people don't have any idea what we are talking about when we talk in public." Ryuu said then turned to the teenager, "Did you need something Akira?"

"Oh yeah, I was just coming to let you know that Kanna and I are making dinner." The blue eyed male gave a cheeky smile, "And no you can't say we can't because we have Tessai helping us." He snickered when his father gave a light glare directed at him then ducked out after saying, "Bye!"

"Sly little devil." Ryuu grumbled looking back over, "That was my son Akira you will meet his sister Kanna at dinner if you are staying."

Rangiku smiled holding a hand over in her attempt to hide it, "I would love to meet your children. Your boy seems especially amusing."

Ryuu chuckled as he shook his head, "Well what can you do when they imprint on you?" He looked at the doorway with a soft expression, "Despite being a cheeky little brat he is my Akira through and through."

"Imprint?" The blond asked confused.

"How about I tell you seeing as you are going to be with us in the long run? That is of course I you promise to keep what you know a secret."

"Of course." The female Soul Reaper promised as they both sat down to talk.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I have polls still going on if you want to place your vote. : ) But whether you vote or not I hope you day goes well. : ) Till next time my readers.


	24. Decisions Being Made

Chapter Twenty-Four: Decisions Being Made 

I'm back : D. It is so good to be able to continue writing for you all. Thank you for all the prayers and wishes for a safe trip. I had an absolute blast hanging out with my family. I want to thank my Beta Reader werecat1 for reading this over and over all just being awesome. So here is the next chapter for you all I hope you enjoy. When you are done reading this chapter I have a final poll going on if you wish to place a vote on what I should write next. Enjoy the story :D

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"Imprint?" The blond asked confused._

 _"How about I tell you seeing as you are going to be with us in the long run? That is of course if you promise to keep what you know a secret."_

 _"Of course." The female Soul Reaper promised as they both sat down to talk._

 _Now:_

Toshiro woke up looking around his room, 'I'm home, so does that mean what I saw was a dream?'

'No Hatchling. Rangiku Matsumoto was there. Kensei made the decision to take you home so you did not have to deal with the situation right away. He wanted you to make the decision on when you wanted to talk to her.' Hyorinmaru replied curling up in his master inner world, 'The choice is entirely up to you. She also said not to rush, in making your decision.'

Teal eyes looked over at his father figure as he walked in, "I take Hyorinmaru filled you in?" The boy nodded, "Remember you don't need to rush on making a choice." The man sighed slightly, "What you had predicted came true."

"What do you mean?" The Mythical Hollow asked confused as he got up to get new clothes on.

As the boy made it to his dresser the Vizard answered, "Shuhei Hisagi got attacked." Teal eyes looked at him alarmed, "As your past lieutenant described someone irritated him enough, and he attacked the person as well as anyone that tried to stop him. She said when he came to he looked horrified at what he did."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, but he is probably getting out of treatment or resting as we speak. From what Rangiku said he could have died." Kensei replied sitting on his son's bed, "Were you two close?"

Toshiro shook his head, "No, not really." He went about getting his clothes out again, "But I remember him looking shocked when Momo stabbed me. He was one of the few that didn't look like they were going to attack me. I don't know where Matsumoto was but him…he went from looking shocked to pissed at Momo. Almost like he couldn't believe that she would do that to me."

"Can you tell me who else didn't look like they wanted to attack you? Just so I know who to be an ass to and who not to be one to."

That got a small chuckle from the Vizard's son as he replied, "Captain Ukitake, Captain Unohana, Captain Kuchiki, and some of my men, if I am correct. Though Captain Kuchiki surprises me." Toshiro paused in front of his closet, "He is one of the law and would be the one to upheld it but when I saw him, he looked beyond pissed at Momo."

"Why do you think that is?" Kensei asked leaning back on his hands.

"I don't know." Toshiro replied pulling out a pair of jeans. His teal eyes looked into the eyes of the Vizard, "I can explain the others because they for one reason or another made it their job to look out for me but, Kuchiki never made it his job to do that. So I can't explain why he would be that mad. We were not even that close."

"Toshiro, just because you are not close to someone doesn't mean they don't care for you." The Mythical Hollow raised an eyebrow questioningly, "He might have been someone looking out for your best interest at a distance. I know Love would do that to you if he saw you and he was a captain. In addition it wouldn't surprise me if he found a way to make me care for you at a distance as well."

"So you think he was looking out for me and I didn't know it?" Toshiro asked confused as he started to get dressed.

"Yes, from the reaction you told me that is exactly what I think." Kensei sighed as he looked at the scar on his left shoulder, "Why were you not able to get that completely healed?"

Teal eyes looked at the scar on his shoulder, "I asked her not to when she went to fix the rest. It serves to tell me that not everyone I talk to is trust worthy." He sighed as he pulled on his shirt, "Especially around your loved ones."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Kensei replied watching his son with his brown eyes, "You know I will never let you get hurt like that again right." The Mythical Hollow looked over at him, "And I can promise you if they do manage to hurt you I will make them pay." His eyes turned gold as his hollow showed his agreement.

"Thank you."

The Vizard blinked before smiling. Getting up he walked over to Toshiro and pulled him into a hug, "You are my child. I won't let anyone hurt you without them feeling pain themselves afterwards." Toshiro smiled hugging him back letting the comfort he felt relax him.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ryuu looked over at Kanna and Akira as they played Sorry on the dining room table. Both were giggling as they made their moves. "Ha, take that Kanna before you know it I will be the winner of the game."

"Don't be too cocky." The female Mythical Hollow replied pulling out a card and putting it down as it didn't have a one or a two, "I will get out eventually and then you will be in some serious trouble."

The oldest Mythical Hollow smiled, "Kanna, Akira…" Both of his kids looked at him, "I need to ask you a question before we eat dinner. I was given an offer by Kensei to be able to stay at the Vizard hideout and was curious what you two thought about it."

Akira instantly smiled, "Really that would be cool. It will be nice to live around people that are like us in a way. And we will be able to get to know Hitsugaya better. I am so game for that."

Ryuu smiled he expected this kind of response from his youngest then he turned to his oldest, "What do you think Kanna?"

The brunet haired female thought about it for a minuet or two, "Well if we were there we would avoid getting Urahara and them in trouble for housing us. I would hate for that to happen to them after all they have done for us. And it would be nice to be able to walk around the house without the fear of being spotted by someone we are not supposed to. Akira got lucky it was only Rangiku and not someone of loyal importance to Soul Society." She thought over he points that he had said as her father silently agreed on her points, "Okay, I would like that as well. It would be nice to get to know Hitsugaya's family on a more personal level."

The brunet father nodded and looked away, "Okay, I will let Kensei know that we have agreed to move in with them after the rest of the Vizard's are made aware. I don't want an unwelcome entry other than from Hyori. She will attack regardless."

Akira laughed lightly when he remembered her first attack on them, "Unfortunately for her, you have the fastest reflexes ever." He moved his piece, "So when are we going to let him know?"

Ryuu chuckled at his youngest question, "I will give him a call to let him know we have made a decision after dinner. Right now I need the two of you to put away Sorry and get ready to eat. I am going to go get the rest." As the father got up and left he could see both Kanna and Akira putting away Sorry after marking their places on a piece of paper so they could continue their game on a later day.


	25. Dinner Conversations

Chapter Twenty-Five: Dinner Conversations 

Here is the next chapter for you all I hope you all enjoy. I want to thank my awesome Beta Reader werecat1 for looking this over for me. Have fun reading the story ya'll.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Akira laughed lightly when he remembered her first attack on them, "Unfortunately for her, you have the fastest reflexes ever." He moved his piece, "So when are we going to let him know?"_

 _Ryuu chuckled at his youngest question, "I will give him a call to let him know we have made a decision after dinner. Right now I need the two of you to put away Sorry and get ready to eat. I am going to go get the rest." As the father got up and left he could see both Kanna and Akira putting away Sorry after marking their places on a piece of paper so they could continue their game on a later day._

 _Now:_

Matsumoto sat next to Kanna as they ate dinner, the twenty year old looking young lady was asking questions about Soul Society before it all went crazy. The red head happily told her all about the shenanigans that she would get into with Toshiro as her captain. "Oh, he just hated it when I threw parties at his office."

"After seeing how he is in person I don't doubt that." The green banged female replied.

The red haired Soul Reaper laughed at that. When she mellowed out she asked tentatively, "How is he now?"

"Due to him imprinting on Kensei he doesn't act like a full adult anymore. In fact Kensei is brining out a few childlike characteristics in him, though he displays them in a more mature manner. I guess not everything can be pushed away after having that personality for as long as he has." Matsumoto smiled around her spoon as she ate, "He and Akira butt heads every now and again due to their drastic personality differences. It is fun to watch, even Dad laughs."

"And let me say it is super fun to argue with him." Akira chipped in with a large smile, "It's like we are a comedy skit."

The blue eyed Soul Reaper laughed lightly, "I can see you doing that to the captain to be honest."

"So, what was he like as a captain? I bet he ran a tight division." Ryuu asked leaning on his hands.

"Oh, very much so. He had the men working out at least four times a week. You can never be too careful he used to say." She smiled, "When he was gone I tried to run it like he would have but…" She shook her head, "…I am no Captain Hitsugaya. The men just simply didn't listen to me like they did him. They were mad at everyone else for turning their back on him."

"That's a good division he has backing him up. Did they at least listen to you?" The oldest Mythical Hollow asked leaning back to eat some of the soup his children helped Tessai make.

"Yes, they did. They had respect for me and helped within the office as much as they could." She laughed, "They even took turns to cleaning the office like the captain was coming back any day."

"Wow that is really cool, how loyal your men are to their captain." Akira said with a large smile.

"What can I say, Captain Hitsugaya has earned it. He went through a lot to gain their respect when he first stared and it has only their respect for him has only gone up from there." The female red head sighed, "Do you think he will ever want to talk to me?"

"He will." Matsumoto's blue eyes looked at the youngest male Mythical Hollow in the room. Akira smiled, his bright blue eyes practically shining, "He may be a bit cold and hard to get to know but I bet once you have gotten past his walls, and you show that you care for him he will always find a way to get himself ready to do anything. Even talking to you despite what ever has happened."

"Akira's right, and at least you are showing remorse for what has already happened to him. He just has to know you really do care about him." Kanna agreed with a large smile.

The Soul Reaper smiled, "Thank you, your words mean a lot. So Akira, have you gotten past his walls yet?"

The young brunet shook his head though he still had a small smile, "No, but that just means I have to try harder to figure out how."

"Maybe that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to get in his face the first time you met him." Ryuu said amused while his youngest pouted at him, "Young Hitsugaya had to take his time to get to know us before he opened up. You still need to learn to calm down and take your time with people like him. Not everyone likes high energetic people upon first meeting."

"Daddy, why are you so mean to me?" Akira pretended to cry only causing everyone at the table to burst into large fits of laughter, he couldn't help but join in on. He looked at his father smiling ear to ear.

The light brown haired male shook his head at his son's smile, "You are a serious mess. How do I put up with you?"

Bright blue eyes blinked then he smiled, "Maybe because I am the best son you have ever had."

Urahara laughed loudly, "You are his only son."

"Exactly!" The boy said with his pointer finger in air, "That is what makes me the best. I am number one!"

Rangiku giggled and looked laughingly at Ryuu who was glaring playfully at his youngest child, "He really is funny."

Akira looked at her, his eyes practically shining with glee as his father replied, "Yes, and he had to imprint on me of all people." The red haired Mythical Hollow looked at his dad with a smile, "You keep that thought to yourself. One word out of you and I will trap you in the corner like I used to do when I needed to punish you." The teen made a zipping motion over his mouth then went back to eating as if he didn't do anything wrong, "Scrawny little brat."

The strawberry blond laughed, "You really have him on the ropes don't you?"

"Well he was my quote 'problem child' with all of his crazy amounts of energy that comes seemingly out of nowhere. I swear even when he doesn't eat sweets he still acts like he is a child that did. The only thing I can contribute it to is his Mythical Hollow, which is surprising since I didn't think this kind of mythical creature would be this energetic." Ryuu responded looking at Rangiku in the eyes while pointing at Akira watching him with energetic eyes with his thumb, "What makes it worse is I know he can control himself he just doesn't do it unless I say something at the time of whatever happens, happens."

"Basically, he is like a child that just doesn't seem to grow up." Yoruichi added, rather amused. Akira was her favorite out of Ryuu's children. He was himself no matter what happened to him. Heck, she could tell that despite the Ryuu's complaints it was enduring to him that his child was himself no matter what. She was just scarred of the thought of a situation actually getting to him. Akira was such a sweet and friendly person there was no telling what would happen if he were to act any different. She turned her eyes to Ryuu talking with Rangiku. It had been a while since he could talk about his children the way he was at this very moment it must be refreshing to him. While the two of them were his life he never talked to another woman, other than her of course, the way he was now. He seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself. Reguardless of what he decided to do Rangiku would be a really good friend to him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I just want to let you all know that my final poll for what story I should write next is till up if you want to place you vote.

I hope your day treats you well. Ta ta for now.


	26. Learning More About MH's

Chapter Twenty-Six: Learning More About MH's 

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy.

I want to thank my Beta Reader werecat1 for looking this over for me. They are super awesome. You should go check out their works that they are writing. I am personally reading a crossover between the Hobbit and Skyrim. It is really good, I am so hooked. Another favorite of mine is Nephilim's of Gaia. You can find them in my favorite authors if you can't find them looking them up. : D

Anywho I hope you enjoy this update.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _She turned her eyes to Ryuu talking with Rangiku. It had been a while since he could talk about his children the way he was at this very moment it must be refreshing to him. While the two of them were his life he never talked to another woman, other than her of course, the way he was now. He seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself. Reguardless of what he decided to do Rangiku would be a really good friend to him._

 _Now:_

Toshiro looked at Akira sitting next to him, the blue eyed male smiling cheekily at him. It had been a week since Shuhei had been brought to get treated. He was now walking and getting around without a problem. The white haired Mythical Hollow scooted over and practically leaned on his father. Most of the Vizards had agreed to let the other Mythical Hollows stay with them rather than at Urahara's. This allowed where the older Mythical Hollows were hiding to be a secret place for when they needed it. Ryuu was talking to Kensei, who placed his arm around his son to put something between Akira and Toshiro. The vampire was acting a little cornered but Ryuu explained that was normal since they were, in a sense, impeding on his personal space. "Akira…" The second youngest Mythical Hollow looked up at his father, "…scoot over a little. We need to let him get used to us being here."

"Yes sir." The red haired Mythical Hollow replied doing what his father had requested. This made Toshiro feel a little more comfortable but he still didn't leave his own father's side. He didn't care that he was over heating a little. The white haired boy would rather that than be close to the hyperactive teenager. "You have a nice home here."

"If you say so." Toshiro replied looking up at Kensei with a light red face, "I'm thirsty."

The white haired Vizard waved a hand at the hollow sitting next to his son not to say anything as he replied to his child, "There is a water bottle waiting for you in the kitchen fridge."

The Vampire left and went to the kitchen. Ryuu looked at Kensei impressed, "You all have this figured out don't you?"

"No, right now he is just living off our blood. Urahara and Isshin are trying to figure out away to duplicate blood so he doesn't kill us by accident. Right now we have a way to teach his taste buds that they will not always get the blood they want." Brown eyes looked at Toshiro as he sat down next to him again drinking from the blood bottle, "He is rather particular in what he wants."

"It's not my fault." The boy replied taking another drink.

"Our instincts are rather sharp." Ryuu replied looking away as he swallowed his saliva, "In fact I could go for a stake right now."

"Does it get easier?" The Vampire asked looking up at the oldest Mythical Hollow.

The brunet shook his head, "No, in fact the more in tune you get with your hollow the harder it gets. But if you have the will power you can control your own instincts." Toshiro looked at the elder with a curious look in his eyes for a second before looking away, "Is there something wrong?"

"No." The white haired boy replied getting up to walk out of the room.

"Toshiro…" Teal eyes looked into the brown eyes of the white haired Vizard, "…it's okay to ask."

"It's a rude question." Was the simple reply as the teal eyed male went up to his room.

Kensei shook his head, "What he wants to ask you is what Myth are you."

Ryuu chuckled, "Oh, he reminds me of Kanna. She was afraid to ask the same question." His light brown eyes found the Vizards own, "Mind if I go talk to your son in private? It might help him to ask the questions he needs."

"Go ahead, I have no problem with it. His room is the first door on the right."

The oldest Mythical Hollow walked off and found the room he was looking for. He knocked on the door, "It's Ryuu, may I come in?"

The white haired boy opened the door, "Did you need something?"

"I need to talk to you, about Mythical Hollow things. It seems it would be better to do it in private so you can ask the questions you need." The eldest hollow replied. Toshiro bit his lip then moved aside to let the brunet into his room. Seeing the bookshelves made Ryuu smile, "You like to read."

"It is soothing." Teal eyes watched as the older Mythical Hollow touched the spine of one of the books, "You wanted to talk about Mythical Hollows."

"Yes, Kensei told me your question." The boy sighed, "And I have come to tell you I will not tell you what type I am nor will Akira or Kanna."

"I knew it was a rude question." The boy grumbled going over to the book he had intended on reading to mark his place.

The brunet chuckled, "I'm not answering it because of that." The white haired boy looked at him confused sitting down on his bed with the closed book in his lap, "I'm not answering it because if you knew what we were then it would make training you a little hard."

"Training?" The youngest hollow looked at the brunet with a tilted head, "Training for what?"

Light brown eyes looked at him over the older's shoulder, "To be able to sense what each other are." Teal eyes widened at that, "You are smart enough to figure it out pretty easily. I have no doubt that you will pick it up faster than Kanna and Akira." Ryuu walked over and sat next to the curious boy. He took the book out of the bleached haired males lap and set it on the table next to him. "There is a lot about Mythical Hollows that not even the hollow themselves know about."

"Like what?" Toshiro asked his eyes just dancing with curiosity.

"Well, for one…" Ryuu wiped some blood of the side of the teal eyed males face, "…we have predestined mates. I know you are a little young for this to hit but I think it is best you know." His hand was back in his lap after wiping blood onto his jeans. "And out of those relationships will create another Mythical Hollow no matter who the mate is."

Inside his head Kiyoshi blinked, " _I did not know that_."

This caused Toshiro to chuckle out before covering his mouth in shock. Ryuu kept his mouth shut about it and instead said, "There is a lot we still have to learn about ourselves due to how we are treated. That is why there is so little of us."

"Did you have a mate?" Toshiro asked then looked away, "Sorry."

"Well I haven't found her yet but…" He sighed, "…but I can feel it. You will know it is there when you feel this pull that is trying to take you somewhere. It is actually why I have stayed here instead of trying to hide myself and my kids somewhere safer." He smiled at the confused boy, "You won't feel it till you get a little older, I'd say another fifty years and then you will. That should also, if I am not wrong of course, spur your growth."

"So I will get taller." Toshiro looked almost relieved, "Maybe then people will take me seriously."

"Don't try to grow up too fast. It may suck now but you will regret it when you get older." Ryuu chuckled, "Trust me, I should know."

The youngest Mythical Hollow snorted, "That is what everyone says and I turned out just fine."

The brunet smirked at the younger, "Yes, until you met Kensei and everything fell into place." The boy unconsciously pouted at him, "I'm serious when I say don't rush it. Why do you think I let Akira get away with the way he acts? Had I been different he would have been disrespectful little brat. But as he is not and still respects me even though he has this limitless energy is a testament that you don't have to be grown to be know a lot."

Toshiro scoffed and fell to lay on his back on top of his covers, "Yeah, whatever." Ryuu seemed to smirk in his eyes thus worrying the younger, "What?" The older didn't say anything though his fingers twitched. This caused those teal eyes of the younger to widen and bolt out his door with Ryuu on his tail. His blood bottle half finished on his side table.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I just want to let you all know that my final poll for what story I should write next is till up if you want to place you vote.

I hope your day treats you super well. Ta ta for now.


	27. Giggle Monsters

Here is the next chapter for you all. Before we get started I would like to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. Also if you have done so, I highly suggest you go and check out their works. They have some really awesome stories waiting for you on their stories list.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter, peace.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Toshiro scoffed and fell to lay on his back on top of his covers, "Yeah, whatever." Ryuu seemed to smirk in his eyes thus worrying the younger, "What?" The older didn't say anything though his fingers twitched. This caused those teal eyes of the younger to widen and bolt out his door with Ryuu on his tail. His blood bottle half finished on the his side table._

 _Now:_

Kensei raised an eyebrow Toshiro darted onto his lap, his arms instinctively hugging his child that was saying, "Save me!"

The Vizard looked between his son, clinging to his shirt, to the smirking Ryuu, "What the hell is…"

"Uh oh." Kanna said getting a little fidgety.

Akira nodded jumping to hide behind the couch not caring how squished he felt, "Ah, he's in tickle mode!"

The white haired Vizard looked down at the boy clinging to him as Kensei gave a small smile, "Are you saying you are ticklish?"

"WHAT?!" Wide teal eyes looked up at him, "Of course not."

Ryuu chuckled, "Have you ever been tickled."

"Uh…" Toshiro sweat dropped, "…um…"

"Don't answer it." Akira warned from behind the couch not daring to come out, "He is trying to prove you wrong. I thought I wasn't ticklish and he found my spot with his _magic fingers_."

The boy looked lost, "Um…" He looked up at Kensei a little scarred, "What…um…"

Kensei raised a white eyebrow, "You have no idea what it is, do you?" Toshiro knew it was not a question so he stayed quiet and still. Part of him regretting trying to find refuge on his father lap. "It is a spot on your body that makes you laugh." Brown eyes had a mischievous glint in them, " _Even when you try to hide it_."

"Then no, I am most defiantly no ticklish." The boy said barely above a whisper, his nerves were tingling at this point. Something told him to run but as he tried to get free from Kensei his fathers arms just tightened making him squeak unintentually. "Please, let me go."

The Vizard shook his head making his son squirm in his arms as he stood up, "I think it is time I find out if you are in fact _not_ ticklish."

"Noooooooo!" The youngest Mythical Hollow yelled out trying to wiggle free from Kensei as he walked to where the boy's room was.

Ryuu on the other hand turned his eyes to Kanna looking at him pleadingly then looked at the couch next to hers, "Hm, I think Akira is overdue for a tickling." A squeal came from behind the couch as the eldest Mythical Hollow walked toward it. Kanna gave a sigh of relief and leaned against the couch she was on. This made the other Vizards in the room start to laugh.

When the couch moved the red haired boy bolted past his father and toward the training room but he was not fast enough to get away from the pure brunet as he got pinned down near the kitchen. "Nonononononono." The light brown eyed male chuckled as he grabbed his son's wrists and held them above his head, "No! Mercy! Mercy!"

Everyone heard Toshiro start laughing from his room. This just spurred the brunet pinning down his red haired son, "Now your turn."

"Daddy no…" Akira burst out laughing as his father started to tickle him, "…please…stop…" The teenager squirmed, "Please…"

"No, I think a little longer and then I'm done." Ryuu replied mercilessly tickling his child. Toshiro was still screeching in the background but no one could tell what the child sized Mythical Hollow was saying. The eldest Mythical Hollow stopped tickling his son who was now breathing heavily then turned to Kanna, "Now your turn."

Kanna had wide green eyes, "No, please!"

"Don't you run now." The pure brunet approached his daughter who squeaked and jumped behind the couch she was on to stand behind it. Light brown eyes narrowed playfully, "I thought I told you not to run."

"I don't want to be tickled." The brunet with a green bang replied making sure to keep the couch in-between her and her father.

"You are getting it worse than Akira then."

"Only if you can catch me." The green eyed female replied. The Vizards in the living room were having a blast watching this. Shinji, Rose and Mashiro were rolling on the floor; Hiyori was crackling from her arm chair; and Love, Lisa and Hachigen were somehow still standing while they laughed.

"LOVE, HELP ME!" Toshiro yelled from his room making the Vizards laugh even harder as the boy in his room continued to laugh from his fathers tickling assault. "HE'S…HE'S TRYING…TO KILL ME!" The boy Mythical Hollow managed to get through his laughter.

The Vizards continued to watch Kanna try and avoid getting caught by her dad as Lisa giggled out, "I like how he instantly calls for you when his imprinted father is the one that is causing the problem."

"Oh my gosh." Shinji laughed out from his spot on the floor, "I can't take it."

Kanna squeaked as her dad finally caught her, "No daddy, Akira help me."

"Why?" The red head asked sitting on one of the couches, "You didn't help me."

"Please." The girl pleaded as she fought to keep her arms down. Her face, despite her pleading, looked playful. She grunted when Ryuu managed to pin her down and went into instant laughter.

Love chuckled as he walked away, "I'm going to check on Toshiro." The brunet haired man got the youngest Mythical Hollows room and opened the door to see Kensei pinning a squirming Toshiro to the floor next to his bed. That indicated to Love that he had intended to make sure his son was comfortable only the child didn't let him. He smiled as he saw the smile on the boys face while he laughed. He looked like a child that he physically looked. It was refreshing to see. Unfortunately, the boy was getting slightly red in the face from laughing so much, "I think you have done enough Kensei, let Toshiro breathe."

When the white haired Vizard stopped the equally white haired boy took his time to breathe while also saying, "I…don't like…being…tickled."

"Too bad, I'm going to do it every once in a while just so you smile and laugh." The boy whined in response while the taller got off him and let him breath without his heavy weight holding him down, "You will live."

The boy glared playfully at his father, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Suddenly the building shook causing the three to stand up and Toshiro to ask in alarm, "What was that?!"

The three stayed put while the tremors stopped. Love frowned, "But how…we had a barrier surrounding this place."

Toshiro gasped as a feeling of dread came over him. He hugged Kensei who reacted by hugging him back, "Toshiro, what is wrong?"

Teal eyes were wide with fear and he clung harder to his father figure, "That…that feeling…" His breath came out in terrified huffs, "…its back." They could hear Akira and Kanna screaming down below too when they felt it, no doubt also clinging to their own father. "Please…" Kensei looked alarmed as Toshiro let a tear fall down his face, "Please don't let it get me."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. : D Keep in mind I still have that final poll going, it will be up till I finish one of my stories and I can tell you one if literally two if not three chapters away. So if you want to place your vote get it in while you got the chance.

Anywho whether you vote or not I hope you all have a God blessed day. Ta ta, see you all next time.


	28. Taken

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Taken 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I would like that thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this chapter over for me.

Thank you all for all the views and support that you have given this story. I didn't think it was going to take off at the amount that it did but it has been wonder for me to write something that you all enjoy. I hope to keep you all entertained with my stories so long as I am writing on fanfiction.

Okay on to the story my wonderful readers.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Teal eyes were wide with fear and he clung harder to his father figure, "That…that feeling…" His breath came out in terrified huffs, "…its back." They could hear Akira and Kanna screaming down below too when they felt it, no doubt also clinging to their own father. "Please…" Kensei looked alarmed as Toshiro let a tear fall down his face, "Please don't let it get me."_

 _Now:_

The side of the building got torn down showing Gin with a small group of Arrancar. Kensei growled and put Toshiro behind him, his eyes turning gold. " _You_!"

Gin smiled, "Ah, if it isn't the previous captain of ninth."

The white haired male snarled keeping a good grip on his son, " _Fuck off._ "

"Now, now…" A female voice said walking out in a cloak that cover her entire body, "…no need for that. We don't plan on hurting him."

" _Stay away from my son._ "

Ryuu's eyes widened when the woman stepped closer, still not showing any part of her from under her cloak. He whispered, "No."

"Oh, look at how well you have grown." The cloaked woman gushed, "You are a man now." The brunet haired Mythical Hollow seemed stiff, though if it was fear there was no way of knowing. "Grimmjow, be a dear and grab the Vampire please."

Toshiro was frozen with fear tightly gripping Kensei as he stared at the woman, 'No, she is the one emitting the feeling. I…I feel so stiff. I…I can't…move.'

Kensei grabbed his stiff son and jumped out of the way of the blue haired Espada. The mask forming on his face while the blue eyes of his opponent looked at him with a smirk. The Vizard snarled angrily causing the Espada to comment, "Well aren't you a protective one."

Grimmjow charged only to be blocked by Love, "Kensei, get him out of here."

"Ryuu, get them out of here." They heard from below by Shinji as he blocked Ulquiorra, "They are scared stiff."

Ryuu and Kensei nodded but were not able to get far as black tentacles came up from under the ground, "Oh no, we can't be having you run away." One tentacle went after Ryuu and his children only to be blocked by Hiyori who had her mask on.

The other Arrancar that were in the area attacked being held off by the Vizards with relative ease. Kensei pulled out his Zanpakto and parried Gin, " _Dead meat._ "

"Oh, your hollow must be so angry right now." The traitor said with his ever present smile on his face. This only caused the white haired Vizard to growl, his gold eyes glowing in such an angry light.

The woman laughed, "Oh, he really got you attached. You must have done a complete one eighty when it concerns him." The tentacles dance around her keeping the Vizards that tried to attack her at bay. She seemed to think as she glanced at Ryuu defending his children from the tentacles. "I could play but I am much too eager to have you back my dear."

The tentacles doubled and attacked grabbing all the Vizards keeping them stationary while the others attacked Kensei and Ryuu. The Arrancar and Espada backed off letting the woman handle the attack herself. One of the tentacles grabbed Toshiro yanking him from Kensei bringing him close to her. He squirmed but the tentacles grip was too tight, "KENSEI!"

"TOSHIRO!" The Vizard got blocked by a tentacle infuriating him.

A hand came out from under the woman's cloak and touched his cheek gently with her hand, "Aren't you just a cutie." She looked into his teal eyes that were shaking, "Oh, honey you don't need to be scared of me. I just want to help you." She looked over when she sent out another tentacle to grab Ryuu. She giggled and looked away, "Oh, my baby boy I missed you so much." She brought another tentacle up and blinked at the red haired boy that she had in its grasp, "You…are not my child." Looking down she saw Ryuu's brown eyes wide with shock as he stared at his son gripped by her shadow tentacle. He had been shoved to the ground by the boy she had now. She made another attempted to grab Ryuu but a light shield blocked her making her tentacles back away, "Well darn, I guess I can't have my son so soon then."

"Let them go mother. It's me you want not them." Ryuu yelled being held back by Love though the Vizard was shocked to hear what had came out of his mouth.

"Hm…" She gazed at her child seeming to smile though it couldn't be seen. Opening a Gangarta she teased, "Then come and get them."

However just as she about got through the gate a blur shot past her taking both young Mythical Hollows from her tentacles landing in heap where they ended up. Leaving behind the shocked Vizards and Mythical Hollow as they yelled…

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Kensei!" Toshiro hugged his father figure who hugged him back with one arm, his other holding Akira.

"Well it seems you didn't get the catch you wanted."

Kensei stood up putting both Toshiro and Akira behind his back as he snarled, " _Aizen._ " Looking around they seemed to be in some kind of throne room.

The woman scoffed, "No, but I will when he comes for his son."

The hollow Lord smiled then looked at the furious Vizard standing protectively in front of the two boys, "It has been a long time since I last saw you in person." The Vizard growled at him shoving the red head behind him when he tried to get out and help, "It's a pity Toshiro will have to lose you."

"You have no right to call me that." The Vampire snarled his fangs popping out in his anger. He obediently stayed behind his father while Akira tried again to go out and help.

" _Stay put._ " Kensei growled forcing the younger behind him, " _I will not let this bastard touch either of you._ "

"Oh Aizen, you have no need to kill this Vizard." The lady said indicating to the man, "It is actually best that you let him live or the boy will be practically unbearable. I should know when I tried to leave my little Ryuu for a few weeks he practically tried to bite the babysitter."

"How do you know my dad you bitch?" Akira yelled, the skin on his face moving strangely.

"Oh, my dear grandchild…"

The red head interrupted her, "You and I are not related."

She only giggled and continued as if she had not been interrupted, "…I raised him. I mean after all, he is my own flesh and blood my dear."

Toshiro was shocked while Kensei snarled, " _There is no way that man is related to you._ "

"Is he not." She pulled the cloak from her body shocking them all. She had dark brown eyes, waist length black hair; and was wearing blue jean, black high heel boots, and a black spaghetti strap.

" _They…they have the same ears, nose, and eye shape. Hell their skin tone is exact._ " Akira said is shock, his voice sounded a little different so Kensei and Toshiro looked at him to be greeted with the red head having a golden like yellow beak where his nose and mouth had been moments ago.

"That's right my little Griffin."

Kensei's eyes widened…

 _Flashback:_

 _'That is what makes you Soul Reaper types dicks.' Kensei rolled his eyes at his inner hollow, 'I mean you are more than okay with putting down your fellow Reapers when it would be better to just put them out of their misery. Sometimes it isn't best to thrive in that kind of environment.'_

 _'At least he was given a chance to prove people wrong.' Kensei defended._

 _'At what cost?' The Visord froze trying to think that through, 'He had to loose any childishness left in him to get to where he is today. At least we have hollows who are powerful and childish at the same time. Why do you think Mythical Hollows only choose child looking Soul Reapers to be their host?'_

 _'What?!' Kensei asked shocked._

 _'The last recorded Mythical hollow was a Griffin. His host was a child. The said child was killed the first year he was in the academy. No less by the very teachers he was supposed to learn from while his peers watched.' His inner hollow growled, 'The one before that didn't even get recorded because she was found even before she was ready to be a Soul Reaper. She was supposed to be a Cerberus one too.'_

 _End Flashback:_

" _The Griffin…_ " The Vizard looked at Akira, " _You were the Griffin that was killed by the teachers were supposed to teach you._ "

The red head seemed shocked then looked away, " _Yeah,…that was me._ "

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Oh no, they have been taken by Aizen. (makes a surprised face) Dun dun duuuuun. Lol, but I am sure you all knew that Aizen was going to take Toshiro. But what I am curious about is did you all think I was going to have Kanna, Ryuu, or Akira captured? : ) Please let me know, I am curious to see what you all thought I would have been taken.

Anyway before you go, I want to let you know that I still have the final poll going on. As of today I posted a chapter on A New Type of Enemy. This story is literally a few chapters away from being finished. So if you wanted to vote get it in while you still can. I don't know how fast these next updates for this story will come so I highly suggest you get them in.

Either way if you vote or not I want you all to have a God blessed day. See you next time my wonderful readers.

P.S. I also want to let you all know that I will be posting the first Chapter of a two part story I have run around in my head for a while. It is a Gender bender Mario story. I trying my hand at it. It will be based off the Episode of the Super Mario Brothers animated show, the episode is called Elvin Lives. :)


	29. Infromation Reveled

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Information Reveled 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my beta reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter. : )

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"_ _The Griffin_ _…" The Vizard looked at Akira, "_ _You were the Griffin that was killed by the teachers supposed to teach you_ _."_

 _The red head seemed shocked then looked away, "_ _Yeah,…that was me_ _."_

 _Now:_

Ryuu sat on the couch at Urahara's his face in his hands, "Okay, explain why the hell did you call her mother?" Hiyori asked furiously glaring at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" The eldest Mythical Hollow replied, "I'm her son. She raised me."

"Did you imprint on her?" Love asked, he was a little mad but it was clear the man in front of him was beating himself up enough.

"No, she's…" The brunet sighed not moving his hands away from his face, "…she's my…birth mother." Urahara and Yoruichi looked at him shocked, "I'm her blood child."

"But you told us you were the oldest Mythical Hollow." Mashiro said looking at him. Rangiku sat near Ryuu gently rubbing his arm.

"I lied, okay." The male black haired male replied, "I lied because…because I don't want her to be my mom. She's so evil and when I realized I could do nothing to change her I ran away." He started shaking, "I am so afraid of my own mother I tried to pretend she didn't exist. She's so dark and after what happened to her…seeing what happened to her and me, she started to go crazy. Talking about making Soul Society pay. I tried to tell her not to do it, but she insisted that they were evil and they…that they…I don't know. She started sprouting all kinds of shit, especially when I was attacked as a child." Ryuu made a choking sound in the back of his throat, "Any time I tried to tell her try to do things peacefully, she would hit me and tell me to stop talking nonsense." He looked up away from his hands, "I'm sorry, I know I should have said something when Kensei told me Hitsugaya reacted to my mothers presence but…I just…I didn't want you all to think I was on her side. I never wanted any part of her plans. It nearly killed me when I left her. I felt like I was breaking something sacred…"

Rangiku blinked and tilted her head, "If you want you can tell me alone."

Ryuu shook his head, "No, it just…" The burnet sighed, "A Mythical Hollow isn't supposed to leave their imprinted or paternal parent until they are mature power wise. Their powers could easily control them without the proper training. I left before I was ready." His light brown eyes closed, "I was only three hundred when I left and because of that it took me six hundred years to get my powers under control. Without the parent we could almost go insane because of the pull our powers have on us. In fact, I nearly created a complete monster of my inner hollow." He gave a shaky sigh, "But I couldn't take the idea of her turning me into a monster. If she had her way I would be ready and willing to slaughter everyone in Soul Society."

"What do you mean?" Asked Shuhei as he leaned back against the chair he was sitting on. He now had a new thick scar on the left side his chin, on his chest over his heart, and on the left side of his neck. Each was given to him by people he used to call his friends before they tried to kill him for attacking Renji. Thus in order of the new scars Kira, Momo, Ikkaku. These were scars that Shuhei had requested that Hachigen leave as reminders that his hollow was beyond very dangerous, even to those he cared about.

"What I mean is…my mythical hollow is…" Ryuu sighed, "If myself or Dākufaiā are not in control then my myth could kill everyone so long as it has one person backing it up. And if my mother is backing it up then…Soul Society would never stand a chance. But if she was to get her hands on Akira, Kanna, Hitsugaya, and I then they would never stand a chance to combat us. I would give them…five hours tops before all of them are slaughtered."

Rangiku covered her mouth in shock as Shuhei asked rather calmly, "Is that at all of your current levels?"

"Yes." The older burnet looked at the younger, "You are taking this rather calmly. Why?"

"Because I am trying to think of away of having your get you son back and not have you and Kanna get captured." The younger tattooed brunet responded crossing his arms, "Or me for that matter. I still don't have the control over my inner hollow that is required to take this on. Yet, as it stands…" Those grey eyes found Ryuu's light brown, "…it is a risk we will have to take. So what is the myth your and your mothers hollow is based on? That could help us in trying to get them all back and not get captured."

The oldest Mythical Hollow froze before opening his mouth…

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Toshiro practically was glued to Kensei's side as Ulquiorra walked in with a bottle of blood, "This is for you."

The brunet haired hollow didn't back away as the younger hissed at him with his canines sharpened, " _Keep your poison._ " Those green eyes watched as the Vizard leveled him with glaring gold eyes. The three were sitting in one of the corners of the room, with Kensei keeping himself between the kids and anyone who wanted to get close to them.

"Please my dear why would we poison you?" The woman came in with her cloak back on, "We want to keep you safe from Soul Society."

" _Pfft, more like use us for your own selfish gains._ " Akira said, his eyes were an acid green instead of his normal bright blue. This color made him look to be in his older teens than younger.

"Oh, my dear grandson, you will grow to like me. I have much plans for a safer life…"

" _If you mean taking out Soul Society then forget it!_ " The Griffin growled getting up to attack her only to be pushed back into sitting by Kensei. The Vizard nudged the white haired Vampire who moved to curl up next to the teenage Mythical Hollow. The Griffin moved his body to defend the Vampire if needed. Even in his agitated state from being away from his father, his body understood he needed to listen to Kensei. That the bleached haired Vizard would rather die than let anything happen to the two of them. ' _Besides…_ ' He thought to himself as the looked at the youngest Mythical Hollow hesitantly gripping his shirt, _'…if something happens to Kensei then I will need to keep an eye on him. He will be even worse than me._ '

" _What do you want with them?_ " Kensei growled angrily, his eyes were glowing gold at this point. He was now standing up to look at the woman in the eye if she had her hood off. The gold eyed male was unable to form his mask as the spiritual pressured cuff was on but that didn't stop all of his Spiritual Pressure. Due to him now being a father to Toshiro he had gotten even stronger causing his Spiritual Pressure to nearly reach that of Kurosaki's. He had even gained new tricks when it came to his powers.

The woman looked the man over and purred. It was too damn bad that she had already met her predestined mate. This man reminded her of him; strong, protective, easily angered concerning what he felt was important, and surging with power. "Well, they have both been wronged by Soul Society." They could hear the smile in her voice, "So have you."

" _Soul Society is just confused. They don't know what to do with creatures they don't understand._ " Toshiro defended to her his eyes were starting to bleed red.

This seemed to make her mad, "Don't you dare defend them! They have treated us Mythical Hollows like monsters when all we wanted to do was live in peace with them. Then they turned their backs on people that have been infected by normal hollows when they should have helped them. They are monsters."

" _No, they are not!_ " The boy ex-captain growled out his eyes now a ruby red.

"You keep your little mouth shut about things you don't understand!"

" _Don't you dare raise your voice at my son!_ " Kensei snarled taking a threatening step forward. Ulquiorra looked at the cuff holding back the Vizards Spiritual Pressure. It was shaking from the anger that the man was emitting. " _You don't know jack shit about Soul Society._ "

"They turned their backs on you."

" _AND I DON'T FUCKING BLAME THEM!_ " The white haired man bellowed shocking the woman. Toshiro and Akira looked at the Vizard in shock, " _What would you do if you had these new creatures come out of nowhere? Mythical Hollows, Infected Hollows, Vizards. You wouldn't welcome them with open arms right away I don't care what you say you would do. They did what they know. We have a hollow and what they are trained to do is kill them._ " Gold eyes stared down the woman, " _I wouldn't say I would forgive them so easily and I'm no saint but that doesn't mean we have to come out as the aggressive. There are better ways for handling these situations._ " The woman Mythical Hollow went to speak but the white haired man continued, " _And just so you know I never blamed Soul Society for what happened to me, I blame that ass you are working with. He's the one that released my fucking hollow and turned me into what I am now. And when it comes down to it I will make him pay by using the very thing he gave me and tearing down his plans. I will let my inner hollow tear down anyone that dares defend him. I don't care if I get to kill him or not, I will have the satisfaction of knowing that I was on the side that helped to take him down._ " Kensei snarled again taking another threatening step to the woman, " _If you ever raise your voice at my son again I will find a way to beat your damn face in._ "

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Before you all go I still have the final poll going on. A story is literally a few chapters away from being finished. So if you wanted to vote get it in while you still can. I don't know how fast these next updates for this story will come so I highly suggest you get them in.

Either way if you vote or not I want you all to have a God blessed day. See you next time my wonderful readers.


	30. Thought's of Danger

Chapter Thirty: Thoughts of Danger

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my beta reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter. : )

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"_ _And just so you know I never blamed Soul Society for what happened to me, I blame that ass you are working with. He's the one that released my fucking hollow and turned me into what I am now. And when it comes down to it I will make him pay by using the very thing he gave me and tearing down his plans. I will let my inner hollow tear down anyone that dares defend him. I don't care if I get to kill him or not, I will have the satisfaction of knowing that I was on the side that helped to take him down._ _" Kensei snarled again taking another threatening step to the woman, "_ _If you ever raise your voice at my son again I will find a way to beat your damn face in._ _"_

 _Now:_

Aizen was watching the monitors that was in the captives room when Jaakuna Kage leaned over his shoulder, "Hm, it seems it's time for the Vampire to fall asleep."

The Hollow lord raised an eyebrow and looked at the youngest Mythical Hollow giving a yawn then curling up to lean against Kensei Muguruma's side. The Vizard easily shifted his body to allow the younger to lean on him and fall asleep almost instantly. Brown eyes looked at the clock, "It's only six in the afternoon. He never falls asleep at this time, he would call it childish."

"Yes, but that was before his Myth connected to him. Based on the type we get they could show up at any point in our lives." The woman took a step back when Aizen turned in his chair to look at her, "For example if I was a werewolf type I would likely only want to eat meat, go to sleep about the time the vampire would or even earlier if my life in the sun wasn't interesting, and I would have a sense of pack loyalty. More than one factor of the Myth affects us."

The brunet haired male resisted shaking his head as he thought, 'Yeah, that must mean yours made you insane and easy pray to my tricks.' His eyes looked at the young white haired boy sleeping contently against his father figure. It could have been a trick of light but it was possible he was seeing Toshiro's vampire fangs poking over his bottom lip. 'These Mythical Hollows could be very useful once you know how to control them. I just have to find what that is then I can get rid of this woman. She will be a danger to keep around.'

"Oh, look at my little grandson; he is just too stinking adorable." Aizen shifted his gaze to Akira who was lying on his stomach drawing invisible pictures on the floor in his boredom. He was really fidgety and didn't look like he wanted to stuck in that room. His usually bright blue eyes were dull. The group had not left their corner they had chosen for themselves.

'The Griffin, I remember hearing about him. He had gotten killed in front of his peers by his teacher. If I remember correctly almost every source says he didn't once try to defend himself.' This puzzled the Hollow lord, 'Why? What would not fighting back accomplish? He would have had enough time to learn a few techniques, why not use them to defend yourself?'

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Akira groaned out in boredom, "Can I attack the next person that walks in?"

"No." Kensei responded much to the Griffin's disappointment, "There is no point in rushing in without thinking."

"I am thinking and what I am thinking is I want to attack something and kill it." The red head growled out flipping to his back and wringing his hands in the air as if he was strangling someone.

"Why are you acting like this?"

Akira glanced at the Vizard, "Because I'm away from Dad. As he says we will act irritable and hard to contain if taken away and or left with someone we don't like. And he's tried to leave me with a baby sitter before except I tried to bite her because I didn't want to leave my dad's side." The second youngest Mythical Hollow replied dropping his hands to his side. With a pout he said, "I want my daddy."

Kensei sighed, 'Damn there is a lot to Mythical Hollows.'

'Of course there is. They are one type of hollow no one knows anything about.' His inner hollow said with a sneer, 'Not that I blame them.'

Tachikaze smiled, 'It makes me wonder how Toshiro would be reacting without you right here.' Kensei's brown eyes landed on his son sleeping peacefully against his side. His sharpened canine poking out over his bottom lip. The vampire was snoring very lightly as he tried to almost move himself on his fathers lap. The Vizard put him on his lap without complaint letting the young hollow snuggle against him. The white haired man chuckled softly allowing himself to run his right hand through Toshiro's hair. His Zanpakto chuckling out, 'He's more adorable than he knows.'

'Yes, I once again fear for when he gets to the dating age. I fear he will not know what to do.' Kensei thought his eyes lingering on his son while in the corner of his eyes keeping Akira in sight. The Griffin may be listening to him but that didn't mean he was going to listen to everything he told him to do. So Kensei tried not to push to much instruction on the red head. The last thing he wanted was the younger male to try and attack him. 'So any idea how to get out of here?'

Tachikaze shook his head along with the inner hollow, 'No, unfortunately. It seem we may have to force our way out of here once your rising Spiritual Pressure breaks the cuff on your wrist.'

'Well, can't say we didn't try to come up with something other than the obvious.' The Vizard thought to himself letting himself lean against the wall behind him as Akira started talking to himself like he did the last few days. "You hanging in there kid?"

The blue eyed male nodded, "As well as I can without trying to bite your head off."

"Look I know you don't want to listen to me, but know that I will find a way to get all three of us out of here." Kensei said looking into the teen's eyes.

"I know, that's why I have been trying not to…attack you. You are trying to help me get back." Akira groaned, "I just hope I can keep myself from getting too irritated at you. You are different from dad so you expect different things from me."

"Mainly because of the situation we are in. If this was the hideout I wouldn't be like this." The white haired male responded as he rubbed the Vampire Mythical Hollow's back. Using his left arm to hold the bleached haired boy to him, he kissed his son's head. Whispering against the boy's white hair he said, "I need to get Toshiro away from Aizen."

Akira frowned; he didn't know much about this Aizen. What he got was the man did something bad and Kensei and Toshiro had bad experiences with him. 'He does feel dangerous, I don't know how but he does. I wish I knew more so I could gage how dangerous. But seeing someone as strong as Kensei fear for Toshiro like this has got to mean something is in the works.' His blue eyes looked at the worried brown eyes the white haired man had, 'I have to help keep Toshiro safe. But I don't know who is the bigger danger my dad's mother or this Aizen fellow. I wish I knew.'


	31. Songs of Comfort and Sleep

Chapter Thirty-One: Songs of Comfort and Sleep

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. I also want to give a shout out to Yue in the Stars for their fantastic review.

On to the story my wonderful readers.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Akira frowned; he didn't know much about this Aizen. What he got was the man did something bad and Kensei and Toshiro had bad experiences with him. 'He does feel dangerous, I don't know how but he does. I wish I knew more so I could gage how dangerous. But seeing someone as strong as Kensei fear for Toshiro like this has got to mean something is in the works.' His blue eyes looked at the worried brown eyes the white haired man had, 'I have to help keep Toshiro safe. But I don't know who is the bigger danger my dad's mother or this Aizen fellow. I wish I knew.'_

 _Now:_

Toshiro opened his eyes and looked around. He licked his lips, 'Damn it, I thought I could last longer.'

'Wake Kensei.' Kiyoshi told him looking at him worriedly.

'But I barely held myself together when I drank from Love. I don't want to kill my father.' The white haired boy whimpered his teal eyes looked up at his dad's sleeping face. He looked very uncomfortable but slept soundly nonetheless. 'I…I can't.'

'Hatchling you will not kill him. You need to need to drink. If anyone can stop you from drinking too much it is Kensei. Wake him.' The dragon said gently nuzzling the white haired Vampire.

Toshiro didn't get a chance to think on it as the white haired man opened his eyes and looked around. Those brown eyes looked around the room first before looking at Toshiro's now red eyes. He sighed and sat up rubbing the back of his neck before shifting the young hollow in his lap to a better position. He held his arm out, "Drink, the last thing you want to do is go berserk on us."

The vampire grabbed his Kenseis' arm and jumped when Akira suddenly leaped from his sleeping position and pinned down a rat hollow. The griffin looked at the two, his beak moving as if he was embarrassed himself. The white haired man just chuckled and gave to the go ahead for the teenage hollow and pushing his arm to get his son's attention. Toshiro gave a whine before hesitantly digging is fangs in. The same feeling he got from Love hit his senses.

He stopped himself from digging his teeth in more and his eyes closed. As he drank he continually reminded himself not to drink too much. When he tried to pull away before he should he gasped in shock when Kensei forced his arm back on his fangs. This made him whine and start to panic in his head, ' _I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him!_ '

'Calm down Hatchling, if you panic you might accidentally do something you'll regret.' Toshiro knew that Hyorinmaru was right but he was scared.

'Kensei calm him down. He is panicking.' Tachikaze yelled out, 'Hyorinmaru says he's scared he's going to kill you.'

Kensei's inner hollow scoffed, 'I told you not to force your arm back on.'

'Shut up.' The white haired man growled at his hollow before squeezing Toshiro's free hand reassuringly. The youngest hollow was shaking. Kensei frowned when it wasn't working, 'What?'

Akira finished off the rat hollow and scooted forward to take Toshiro's hand from Kensei. The older male seemed confused and tried to give a warning look but the teenager was unaffected. Instead Akira started singing. No words were coming out but as he still had the beak, instead of his nose and mouth, it came out like the soft chirps and calls. Toshiro seemed to stare at the griffin hollow as he continued to sing. Among the chirps was also a soft growl at times. The tears that had started falling from the young vampire's eyes a few moments ago stopped. Those red eyes seemed to focus on the teen as he started to drink from Kensei again.

Akira didn't stop even when Toshiro pulled away, having drank enough. Kensei put his arm to his side and watch as the teenager went forward more and helped wipe the blood of he white haired boy's face. The Vizard was fascinated. 'Akira calmed him down so fast. How did he do that?'

'It is probably a Mythical Hollow thing.' His inner hollow commented.

Tachikaze shook his head, 'And it didn't help that you are more concerned with him drinking than comforting him. Do you not remember Love telling you how he reacted the first time he did this? He has every right to panic. You don't have to drink someone else's blood to survive. If he doesn't control himself he could actually kill you quicker than you think.' Kensei was surprised, his zanpakuto spirit was never this upset with him, 'This is one of those times that you think before you act.'

Kensei looked at the two Mythical Hollows he was once again surprised. Toshiro was actually letting Akira hug him as the teen sang. When the teen stopped Toshiro didn't move from the teens arms, " _It isn't as simple as eating what we are supposed to._ " Kensei's brown eyes looked in Akira's blue, " _It isn't easy. It took dad a long time to get me to where I hunt for rodents on my own. Just as it took him a long time to accept that he can eat raw meat. If you force it on us we might reject what helps keeps us alive._ "

The Vizard felt foolish, he should have known that. It took them a little to get Toshiro to drink the blood from the water bottle. He sighed, "I'm sorry Toshiro, I shouldn't have forced you."

"You didn't know…it's okay." The young vampire whispered from Akira's hug, "I don't blame you for what you did. You had good motives." Toshiro looked down, "It's just…not the same…as when I drink from the water bottle."

Kensei saw the boy shiver at the thought, "Yeah, I just…I was more worried about you going berserk. I know how that would affect you if you were to hurt us that way."

Toshiro pulled gently out of Akira's hug and settled back onto his father lap as the teens beak turned back to his normal face, "I know. You always have good intentions even if you don't go about it the best way."

Akira smile at the two of them, 'Kensei's is really lucky. If that had been me I would have flinched at his touch.' He went over and curled up against the man's side, 'I keep forgetting how new at this he is.' The griffin closed his blue eyes as Kensei's arm rested around his shoulders, 'Dad has a lot to teach him.'

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ryuu held Kanna in his arms while she slept. He had sung her to sleep because she was unable to get to sleep. Her and her brother usually slept next to each other in the same room. When they were younger they used to sleep on the same bed. It was for Akira's sake that they did that. Where was Kanna was killed by people she didn't know Akira had been killed by people that were supposed to teach him while his peers watched. He used to have nightmares every night due to it.

When the burnet realized that Akira was not suffering from the nightmares anymore he tried to get them their own separate rooms but the two had become comfortable and refused. The best he could do was get them two separate beds in the same room. The two beds were close enough so the two could hold hands while they slept.

The oldest male Mythical Hollow sighed as he looked at his daughter sleeping soundly against him. Now that Akira was not here she felt alone and sought him out as her sleeping buddy. It had taken her longer to fall asleep than if Akira was there. He groaned softly feeling his eyes get heavy. He missed his Akira and he wanted him home. But if his mother had her way she would end up keeping Akira as well as him and Kanna. 'Why mom, why did you have to go off the deep end?' A tear fell down his face as he remembered all the good times he had had with him mom, 'With how far you let yourself get to I will have no choice but to kill you.' He bit his lip as more tears fell, 'Damn it mom, you warned me about the darker side of our type of hollow. Why did you let it kill off the sensible side? You knew better.' He held back from sobbing out loud, 'You left me no choice and that's why I ran.' He buried his face his Kanna's hair, 'You are forcing my hand. I don't want to kill you.'


	32. Infected Conversation

Chapter Thirty-Two: Infected Conversation 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

First off I would like to thank SilverReader10 for their awesome review. I am happy you are enjoying the story. Second I would like to thank my wonderful Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. I would like you all to keep werecat1 in your prayers my wonderful readers. They are going through some hard times right now and could really use God. So please pray for them so they can get through this tough time.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Previously:

The oldest male Mythical Hollow sighed as he looked at his daughter sleeping soundly against him. Now that Akira was not here she felt alone and sought him out as her sleeping buddy. It had taken her longer to fall asleep than if Akira was there. He groaned softly feeling his eyes get heavy. He missed his Akira and he wanted him home. But if his mother had her way she would end up keeping Akira as well as him and Kanna. 'Why mom, why did you have to go off the deep end?' A tear fell down his face as he remembered all the good times he had had with him mom, 'With how far you let yourself get to I will have no choice but to kill you.' He bit his lip as more tears fell, 'Damn it mom, you warned me about the darker side of our type of hollow. Why did you let it kill off the sensible side? You knew better.' He held back from sobbing out loud, 'You left me no choice and that's why I ran.' He buried his face his Kanna's hair, 'You are forcing my hand. I don't want to kill you.'

Now:

Shuhei and the rest were getting ready for the next day. Now that their plans were finalized they had time to prepare themselves for the tough road ahead. With Aizen and the way he was, it was entirely possible that the remaining Mythical Hollows and he himself could be taken along with Kensei and the other two that were already there. Shuhei thought back to his old friends wistfully. If only he hadn't lost his cool and let his inner hollow out by accident. He shook his head when his inner hollow started talking, 'You are better than those gutter trash reapers you used to hang out with. You should let me come out and show them what a power house you really are. I could slaughter all those idiot reapers.' Kazeshini rolled his eyes as the hollow talked.

'No, I will not attack them you fiend.' The brunet replied sitting down and rubbing his temples, 'I am not the monster you want me to be. There are better ways of dealing with how they treated me.'

'Is there really?' The hollow sneered walking closer, it looked just like Shuhei but with golden eyes, 'Do you really think they will see you differently just because you don't attack them if they attack? Do you really think they will accept you if you manage to take out this idiot Aizen?' Shuhei gritted his teeth, 'Or wait, what about that Tousen fellow? I bet they think you are following in his footsteps.'

"I am nothing like him!" Shuhei yelled out punching the wall breaking the skin on his right hand. "I did not attack them, you did!"

'I only did what you are unwilling to do.' The gold eyed hollow laughed.

'Shut up!' Shuhei growled out putting his bloodied hand, he had punched the wall with, to his face. 'I am not a monster. I have nothing to prove. They may be mad at me for you attacking Renji but that does not mean I have to prove them right or wrong. I am clearly not meant to be there.'

The hollow laughed again, 'Please, I can see it in your heart. You want to be back there so bad. You want your old life back. You want to be drinking with your friends. Oh, wait that's right your friends attacked you.'

'Only because you started it.'

'Shuhei, stop talking to it.' Kazeshini said speaking up as well as punching the hollow in the back of the head thus sending it to the ground. 'You are only allowing it to rile you up.'

'I am a he you stupid demon. I will rule you.'

'Ha, the only person I will let rule me is my master and sword holder.' Kazeshini pushed the hollow in the chest with his claws when it stood up, 'You should consider yourself lucky you have the patient soul reaper. He is better than any of these other idiots you could be under. He can teach you stuff you would only dream of.'

'Ha, he's weak.' The hollow sneered, 'I will make him strong.'

'You really are an idiot.' The black demon laughed shoving the hollow further away from the soul reaper watching amazed, 'I used to be just like you. I used to think he was weak. But what I learned is you don't have to lash out at everything just because you are angry. You don't have to attack everything because it pissed you off or you are feeling blood thirsty. There is a time and a place. If you are going to be in his head then you will have to learn that. I don't care if you are some kind of special hollow you will learn to do things the right way. Because I wait patiently I get to kill to my hearts content when I am used. He uses me when I am most useful. That is what you are not being.'

'I am far more useful than you. I can kill without mercy or guilt.'

'As can I but at least I know it isn't worth it if I upset Shuhei. If he doesn't trust you, you will never be used. He will lock you away the way he did to me. If I have to I will do my damnist to keep you under lock and chain till you learn your lesson. You will never again put him in the situation you did in Soul Society.' Kazeshini growled out punching the hollow in the face sending it to the ground holding where it got hit. 'I can't believe this is what I used to look like. I feel disgusted.' The demon turned to the brunet, 'Go you have a guest. I will keep this fool in check.'

Shuhei uncovered his face and looked into the concerned eyes of Love, "I said something out loud didn't I?"

"Yes, but that is not why I am here." The tall Vizard sat next to him on the bed, "It seems your hollow is getting to you."

"He is and it is pissing me off." Shuhei once again covered his face, "He is going to drive me mad. He keeps going on about what happened to me and how I should make them all pay. But it wasn't their fault, not entirely at least. I'm the one that always held it in. All the anger, frustration, irritation, the fact that I wanted to actually hit them in the face all the time they went into my office too much to talk to me. Renji didn't know what it was like to not have a captain, Izuru was easily influenced by Renji and Momo was likely pissed that another hollow was hiding in plain sight. I know what they did was wrong and I do feel anger at them when I feel like I should forgive them. Damn it, I just want to kill something."

"You could do with a good spar." Love suggested handing the young Infected Hollow a towel

The young brunet shook his head wiping the blood off his face and right hand allowing Love to heal it once it was cleaned off. "No, I will likely hurt someone and we are leaving tomorrow. I don't want to hurt anyone. I've done that already before I got here, I don't want to do that again."

"I think you are underestimating the power of a Vizard there youngin." Love chuckled patting him on the shoulder. He threw the bloodied towel to the side, "I never said it had to be a zanpakuto sparing match."

Grey eyes looked over at the kind eyes of the older half hollow and gave a defeated sigh, "If you think it will help."

The Vizard chuckled, "I know it will help. Especially since you seem to have a hollow more like Kensei's. His was rather violent too; almost made us think it was an infected one if we didn't know better. Luckily we know that he has never had his hollow tampered with other than with Aizen."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

On a plane headed to Karakura Town Airport a pair of dark green eyes looked out the window. The person sighed as they ran their finger through their sleeping daughter's hair. 'So close. I'm so close now. Just wait for me my mate, I will be there soon.' The other adult near them shifted in their sleep mumbling something about some kind of meat before settling.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. : )

I do want to tell you that a couple of my stories are coming to an end. You know one of them is A New Type of Enemy and the other is this one. Though do not fret I do plan on writing a sequel Mythical Hollow. I already know how this one is going to end. : ) I predict another couple chapters for A New Type of Enemy, but am not sure about Mythical Hollow I guess we will have to see wont we? : ) Because both of these are coming to an end soon I am going to let you all vote on what comes after which ever finished first. The poll is still going on if you wish to place your vote.

But as I always say whether or not you vote I hope you all have a God blessed day. : ) See you next time my wonderful readers.


	33. Hollow Struggle

Chapter Thirty-Three: Hollow Struggle

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1 for looking this over for me. Thank you for all the prayers that you have been sending their way. Things are looking up little by little. I am glad that they are. From what I have been told it has been a big improvement from how the issue started. : ) God is truly blessed.

I also want to thank MoonFruit12 for their review I am glad you are enjoying the story. I will continue it as I myself am enjoying writing it. ; )

Well that seems to be it, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. : ) Onward my wonderful readers.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Grey eyes looked over at the kind eyes of the older half hollow and gave a defeated sigh, "If you think it will help."_

 _The Vizard chuckled, "I know it will help. Especially since you seem to have a hollow more like Kensei's. His was rather violent too, almost made us think it was an infected one if we didn't know better. Luckily we know that he has never had his hollow tampered with other than with Aizen."_

 _bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb_

 _On a plane headed to Karakura Town Airport a pair of dark green eyes looked out the window. The person sighed as they ran their finger through their sleeping daughter's hair. 'So close. I'm so close now. Just wait for me my mate, I will be there soon.' The other adult near them shifted in their sleep mumbling something about some kind of meat before settling._

 _Now:_

Jaakuna Kage walked into the room tilting her head when she saw the vampire hollow hide behind his father and hiss at her. 'His instincts are sharp. I barely thought about this plan and he's already figured it all out.' She smiled under her hood, "Hello sweetie."

"You keep yourself away from me."

Kensei while confused put his arm in a way that kept her from getting close to his son. He did not like the way that Toshiro reacted without being provoked. This also seemed to set Akira on edge as the teenager watched the woman carefully. Something wasn't right the way her spiritual pressure was swirling around her. The father growled out, his eyes turning gold. "What do you want?"

"I simply just want to make sure the young vampire is getting enough to drink." She giggled under the cloak, "I mean after all he must be thirsty after you nearly made him kill you the last time. It's been two weeks since he last fed to the full feeling because of that. I just want to make sure he doesn't kill you or my nephew. He's drank enough to make him to drink less and less every time."

Toshiro growled and stayed behind his dad, " _What I am doing is none of your concern._ " His eyes were turning red in his anger and his fangs popped out.

"Don't you worry my dear. I won't let anything happen to you while I am taking care of you three."

" _I don't want anything from you. All you have to offer is poison._ " The agitated and hungry Vampire Mythical Hollow growled out angrily. His hair was now black and his nails were sharpening to black points. He felt so hungry his control was barely hanging on a thin thread. He gripped his dad's shirt, ' _I have to hold on. They will be coming anytime now. They have to. I…I don't know how much longer I can hold on._ '

"I'm not letting you starve yourself my dear." Black tentacles came out and held Akira and Kensei back while two others pulled the struggling vampire to her. Sitting on the bed the struggling black haired male was placed and held on her lap while she held out her wrist. His mouth clenched closed even when she used one of her shadow tentacles to make a small cut on her wrist, "You must really drink, you can't be starving yourself." The boy held back from responding, he knew what would happen when he opened his mouth. Jaakuna gently touched his chin, "Come my dear open you mouth, I know you are hungry."

He viciously shook his head. Kensei growled, "Let him go you bitch!" The Vizard could feel the dark smirk directed at him. The spiritual pressure shackle on his wrist was shaking from his anger. "Get you filthy hands off my son."

The female laughed, "But you are unable to fill your son with the blood he requires. I have been putting away blood just in case. I know I will be able to keep him fed while yours comes back."

" _He doesn't even want any of your blood._ " Akira squawked out his beak formed and his eyes acid green. His normal red hair was now dark brown.

"It's not just blood he needs. He hasn't even had his first hollow, I can tell. He needs to expose his taste buds."

The vampire shivered in disgust, ' _Yuck, they sound gross._ '

'They really aren't and with you being part Soul Reaper your body will act as a catalyst for purifying their souls so they will got to Soul Society.' Kiyoshi said with a shrug, 'But in the end I would never force you to eat one. It is a personal preference and I respect you decision. But whatever your preference is do not drink her blood.'

" _Why would he have to eat a hollow it is not required for us to eat them._ " The Griffin Mythical Hollow squawked out, " _All Mythical Hollows know that before going the one of their choice._ "

"But how do we know if he likes it if he doesn't try them?"

" _You are not forcing him to eat a hollow?_ " Kensei growled out, his inner hollow was growling as he paced in the Vizards inner world. Even he respected Toshiro's decision. His hollow mask was forming despite the shackle's purpose.

"Then that is just too bad." Jaakuna Kage replied using her tentacles to open Toshiro's mouth. The vampire growled and tried to reclose it but the shadows were stronger than he was.

The red eyed male felt her force his teeth on her arm. This blood felt different, it felt darker and it tugged on a primal instinct. But he held back from drinking as his mind went to work. ' _Something isn't right her energy is so dark._ ' The tentacles forced his head back making the blood flow back though he kept on fighting the urged to drink. ' _It causes fear in me yet I have not seen Kensei or any adult reacting to…wait that's what she is. She's the…_ ' His nose and mouth was covered he screamed in fear. ' _No!_ ' He tried to pull his arms free to pull her hands off.

'Hang in there Toshiro, remember don't drink it.' Kiyoshi yelled in his head.

"Toshiro!" Kensei yelled pulling hard on the tentacles restraining him.

As the blood made its way down his throat his last thought was, ' _She's the boogieman._ '

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Shuhei walked into the Gangarta Ryuu opened up. When they walked through they were greeted with the sight of the Hollow Castle. The burnet Infected Hollow held his head and took deep breaths, 'Damn it this place is affecting me. He's going crazy. I…I can't do this. I have to go back.'

The second oldest Mythical Hollow touched his shoulder, "You can't let this place control you. I know how hard you have it right now. My own hollow energy is reacting as well. I have never been to the hollow home land."

"You don't have to worry about your hollow trying to kill people."

"I actually do." The group looked at him, his daughter included as her eyes wavered in her own struggle. "We Mythical Hollows have a sensible side and a pure instinct side. The instinct side will even turn on its own parent. That is why when we leave too early from our parent we could go insane and kill off the sensible side. When this side is gone it doesn't come back. Trust me I…tried."

Rangiku covered her mouth, "Your mother…"

Ryuu nodded, "Yes, if caught early enough the progression of the killing can be stopped and reversed. But if you are too late…" Brown eyes looked down sadly, "…it continues on its course and kills the side that makes us different from other hollows. We in a sense go from having the side that reaches out to bond with us and keep the energy in control to a normal hollow run by instincts. Thus making us killers to anything that gets in our way. We can't be reasoned with unless we see that the others plan is like ours. My mother and Aizen working together is the prime example."

Love sighed, "Do you think she is going to use Toshiro despite him being Aizen's target capture?"

"Yes. But my fear is he won't be the one we know and love."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Okay before you all go, I want to tell you that two of my stories are coming to an end. One is A New Type of Enemy, which has a couple of chapters left if my estimation is correct. There is also how I write the chapter : ) The second story is this one. I can tell you I have four chapters written out right now, so that means that there could be a few more after that if my plan goes according to the way I want. As I said before I have already plan to write a sequel to Mythical Hollow.

Now because they are coming to an end I do want to say that there is a poll going on to which story you think I should write next. After that I have a story lined up just because and in addition I will start on writing the sequel for Mythical Hollow. So you have three stories to look forward to.

Whether or not you vote I hope your day is God blessed. Have a great day my wonderful readers. See you all next time.


	34. Power Gage

Chapter Thirty-Four: Power Gage

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me.

I hope you all enjoy. : )

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"You don't have to worry about your hollow trying to kill people."_

 _"I actually do." The group looked at him, his daughter included as her eyes wavered in her own struggle. "We Mythical Hollows have a sensible side and a pure instinct side. The instinct side will even turn on its own parent. That is why when we leave too early from our parent we could go insane and kill off the sensible side. When this side is gone it doesn't come back. Trust me I…tried."_

 _Rangiku covered her mouth, "Your mother…"_

 _Ryuu nodded, "Yes, if caught early enough the progression of the killing can be stopped and reversed. But if you are too late…" Brown eyes looked down sadly, "…it continues on its course and kills the side that makes us different from other hollows. We in a sense go from having the side that reaches out to bond with us and keep the energy in control to a normal hollow run by instincts. Thus making us killers to anything that gets in our way. We can't be reasoned with unless we see that the others plan is like ours. My mother and Aizen working together is the prime example."_

 _Now:_

Toshiro coughed and spit out the blood that didn't make it down as the woman walked out laughing like a maniac. He gagged and coughed up more, 'Have to get it out. Have to get it out.'

Kensei tried to stop him from making himself throw up but Akira stopped him, "No, trust me he needs to get as much as he can out. Something isn't right with how she was instant that he fed from her. If she actually cared that is one thing but the way she did it makes even me edgy."

The now white haired Mythical Hollow pulled his fingers from his throat and threw up. Throwing up as much as he could he gasped, "It…it isn't enough. That vial blood is still in me." He wiped his mouth as his eyes watered. "I can feel it, it's reminding me of worms. I need to get it out. I need to get it out. I feel disgusting and used."

The Vizard reached Toshiro and pulled him into his arms, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"It…it isn't right. Something isn't right. Her blood didn't give me the same thrill yours does. It was dark and it called to something else in me." Tears fell from his teal eyes, "I need it out dad, I need it out. Daddy, I'm so scared."

He cried into Kensei's shoulder scaring the Vizard as the boy hugged him around the neck. Toshiro had never been this scared, he was shaking so much, and he had never called him daddy before. His gold eyes wavered and his half formed mask shattered. He himself was actually shaking. Laying his head on Toshiro's own he held his son tightly. 'I can't let anything happen to him. What did that crazy lady do to him?' His hand ran up weeping boys back holding him so tightly. ' _I can't let her do that again._ ' Kensei's gold eyes darkened the mask forming easily now.

Even with his mask he was still not a full power. He could feel it, whatever being Toshiro's imprinted father did was making him stronger. At the rate he was at with the spiritual pressure cuff still on he was at several times above his original level before Toshiro imprinted on him. He could only guess how much stronger he was becoming. Every part of him just wanted to go out and kill the woman right now. He could do it. All he had to do was break the door down and hunt her down like the dead woman she was going to be. His four canines sharpened behind the mask. ' _I could gut her like a fish then leave her to die a slow and painful death after administering a deadly un-curable poison. I will have to find some. She deserves death after violating my son like that. She deserves only the most painful of deaths._ ' Purple marks made their way onto his mask creating intricate designs. The fangs curved inward but didn't cut his tongue.

Akira was in shock, 'Is this the effect of a Mythical Hollow imprinting on someone not a Mythical Hollow? He's so powerful, it's amazing the cuff hasn't broken yet. It should have unless it detected that he had more hidden energy.' The Griffin was back to normal as his blue eyes took in the purple marks decorating the hollow mask on Kensei. His eyes were so dark it was slightly creepy given the shadowing from the mask with the part that was over his eyes. 'He feels almost as powerful as Kanna. But that is only with the energy I am feeling currently. What about the energy that is still hidden? How much power is being held back by that cuff? I can't tell.'

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Aizen looked at the screen in surprise. He couldn't see the front of Kensei but the shock and awe on Akira's face told a lot. Something was happening and if he was correct it had to do with the fact the Vizard had his hollow mask on and the cuff not breaking. This cuff had been specially designed to hold back a lot of power no matter who it was on. It would only break if energy of the individual went above seventy percent. He currently could feel the energy of the Vizard vibrating from the room the three were in. He didn't know that kind of power existed.

He knew what had caused the power raise. After he had watched Toshiro force himself to throw up then start weeping into Kensei's shoulder it had started to rise steadily after that. Then it suddenly took a very steep spike extremely quickly. He watched fascinated as Jaakuna walked in, "It won't be long now."

"What did you do to him?" Aizen asked he didn't like that she did whatever she did without consulting him first.

"I simply just turned the tide in our favor. Wait and see, give it a couple of hours. He will be putty in our hands in no time." The woman walked out without another word.

The Hollow Lord glared at her back, 'That told me nothing. What is she hiding? How is him drinking her blood going to do anything?' His brown eyes went back to the video and focusing on the crying vampire. It was strange seeing the calm and collected Toshiro Hitsugaya crying like a child. Sure seeing the Mythical Hollow shy away from things was amusing but that didn't change the fact him crying was something that was unexpected. He needed the boy in tack not whimpering like a child.

Aizen watched as the hollow mask disappeared from Kensei instead of shattering like the half formed one did. The Vizard then stood up holding the boy to him and walked back over to Akira. But when he sat back down Kensei kept his back to the camera and held his son. He started rocking back and forth trying to comfort the crying child in his arms. Akira hesitantly went closer and started to hum. The only difference in his song was it didn't have the chirps and tweets.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go I want to tell you all a few things.

1) I have posted a new story called Strange Dust. It is based on the move Strange Magic but with RWBY characters instead. I will tell you now it does have gender bending in it and not all of the RWBY characters will be used.

2) I also wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is three stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy, and Water Gem. Mythical Hollow has about four chapters ready to publish so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it, A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left, and Water Gem I think has a handful of chapters as well. Now because these stories are coming to an end I have a poll going on if you wish to place a vote. The first story that comes to an end will have the one that you chose take its place. : )

3) I also will be posting a new story when I post one of the ones that take over for one of my older ones just because I am eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow.

4) I have also posted a new story that is called Acolytes Fun Day. The summary is 'The Acolytes are out for a day of fun and the X-Men are not quite sure how they feel about their enemies not wanting to fight.' : ) So far I have three chapter written and two of the three published. It was supposed to be a collection of one shots buuuuuuut…lol…I got a little zelous and it's not going to be that anymore. Oh, well. : ) If you are interested in it I have it up. If not that's okay too, I just wanted to let you know that it is out there.

Now whether or not you check out my new story or even vote I hope you all have a God blessed day. : ) See you next time my wonderful readers.


	35. Worries Go Up

Chapter Thirty-Five: Worries Go Up

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me.

I want to thank SilverRead10 for their review. : )

I hope you all enjoy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Aizen watched as the hollow mask disappeared from Kensei instead of shattering like the half form one did. The Vizard then stood up holding the boy to him and walked back over to Akira. But when he sat back down Kensei kept his back to the camera and held his son. He started rocking back and forth trying to comfort the crying child in his arms. Akira hesitantly went closer and started to hum. The only difference in his song was it didn't have the chirps and tweets._

 _Now:_

Ryuu stopped to watch Shuhei staggering nearby him. 'The energy is getting to him faster. That is to be expected for an Infected Hollow. The biggest thing is does he have the will power to deny it control?'

"Dad?" Brown eyes looked into his daughters green, "Nadia and I can feel it. It is so strong, why are we not immune? We are part hollow."

"Because we have not lived here to have the immunity to it. However you don't need to live here to fight back against it. I have not raised you or Akira to back down. You have both handled tough situations and I know for a fact that you will get through it. Once inside the castle walls the persuading energy should lessen greatly. I doubt this Aizen wants the ones he has going crazy because they are unfamiliar with the energy. Look at the Vizard's." The twenty year old girl looked at the said people walking along like they were unaffected, "You know the only reason they are unaffected? It because they worked hard with their hollows. They, Vizard and Hollow alike, are both working together to fight back against the influence. That is what we have to do. We should easily do that due to our hollows naturally looking to work with us. This is just another test we got to go through. But we will all succeed." His brown eyes looked at the Infected Hollow leaning against tree breathing hard, "The one that it going to have the hardest time will be him. He is fresh to his hollow but his is an infected one."

Kanna looked at Shuhei worriedly, 'Maybe it is best he isn't here. He is barely hanging in there.'

Her father continued to talk, "They have always been rumored to be the hardest to control. He is the prefect cross between Soul Reaper and Hollow. Vizard are more Soul Reaper than Hollow, those Arrancar we saw with my mother felt more Hollow than Soul Reaper, and we Mythical Hollow can be either more Soul Reaper or Hollow it depends on the path we go down. You, Akira, Toshiro and I are more Soul Reaper but my mother is more Hollow. Then there is the Infected Hollow they are a perfect fifty-fifty. They have it pretty tough but Shuhei has got a lot of will power. He just has to find it."

Shuhei stood up straight breathing hard, 'I can do this. I will not be a weak link in this party. I will overcome him and make him listen to me. I don't know how long it will take but I will do it.' Taking a deep breath he followed behind the group, in the back of his head his inner hollow was fighting to get free. 'No, this will not end with him in control. I've done that once and I didn't like what I saw happening. I will not let that happen again.' He glanced at Ryuu looking to make sure he was okay before looking at the wall of the hollow castle. 'He's not scared of me and he isn't worried. Why? He knows how dangerous hollows can be.'

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Toshiro groaned as he laid on his father lap. It had at least been an hour and he was feeling sick. He was fighting back against whatever the blood was doing. He didn't know what but that didn't matter. He could not let what she wanted happen to him. Kensei was glaring but he knew it wasn't at him. Kensei had been doing that since he felt sick. It had also worried him that Akira was not eating the hollow rats that were coming in. The teen was pretty hungry himself. Since they had been there he had been 'secretly' eating the rats. Kensei knew what he had been doing since it was only him that was getting food.

It was like they were waiting till the two Mythical Hollows were hungry for their own particular meal and then feeding him. They were practically starving the kids. Akira was curled up next to him doing his best not to look at the rodent hollows running around. The teen swallowed all he wanted was to eat the rodents. Kensei tried feeding them his food but two were not having it. It wasn't their fault their diets were being demanding at the moment.

The white haired boy whimpered as his stomach churned, "I don't feel good."

"I know kiddo, keep fighting it." The Vizard wiped the sweat from Toshiro's forehead. It was worrying him. His son was getting worse as the time went by. There was no telling how much of that woman's blood had been left inside of the vampire. Based on how much was left could be making time short. 'Oh, she is going to pay dearly.' Kensei thought darkly.

Toshiro gagged, 'Kiyoshi, what's happening?'

'I…I…I don't know. I just knew that…her blood was…dangerous.' The hollow was holding his head sitting in the shadow of Hyorinmaru and the ice block.

'Hatchling whatever happens you are not allowed to blame yourself.' The dragon said looking into the teal eyes of his master, 'If anyone is at fault it will be that woman.'

'I wish I knew what was happening.' Toshiro complained leaning against the dragon.

'I know child, but you will always be my master no matter what happens. And if it comes down to it I will make sure it never happens again. You and Kiyoshi will be fine by the end of this.' Hyorinmaru said gently nuzzling the boy. Toshiro closed his eyes unable to fight the sleep that overcame him. 'I shouldn't sleep.'

Kensei sighed as his son fell asleep, 'Something feels wrong. I don't like how he keeps getting worse.'

'You will have to try your best. He is going to need you at the end of all this. If something bad is going to happen he is going to need _a lot_ of support.' Tachikaze said watching the inner hollow sleeping like a rock. To make the situation worse to the Zanpakuto Spirit he was snoring.

'Do you have any idea what that blood is doing to him?'

'No, neither does Hyorinmaru or Kiyoshi.' The spirit replied, 'But what we can tell is it is about to happen soon. Sooner than we are ready for. This will not be an easy task what ever is ahead.'

Kensei gave a shaky sigh, "This can't be happening. Not to Toshiro." He messed with the hair of his son. It was growing out again, 'When we get back I am taking him to get it done. I'm glad he didn't dye his hair that day. He looks better while having normal white hair.' He pulled up his son to sit on his lap and held him close. He had a bad feeling he wouldn't get this when Toshiro awoke.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Now before you all go I want to tell you about a couple of things.

1) I wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is three stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy, and Water Gem. Mythical Hollow has about three maybe two chapters ready to publish so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it, A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left, and Water Gem I think has a handful of chapters as well. Now because these stories are coming to an end I have a poll going on if you wish to place a vote. The first story that comes to an end will have the one that you chose take its place. : )

2) I also will be posting a new story when I post one of the ones that take over for one of my older ones just because I am eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow.

Even if you don't vote, I hope you all have a very God bless day.


	36. Darkness Within

Chapter Thirty-Six: Darkness Within

Hello my lovely readers. As you can see we have the next chapter. Before we proceed to the story I would first please ask you all for prayers for my Beta Reader. They have been really tired lately. Second I would like to thank Bloody Lord for their review. I am happy I can get a story out there that you would like. : )

Well I believe that was all of it so without further a due on to the story.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _'Do you have any idea what that blood is doing to him?'_

 _'No, neither does Hyorinmaru or Kiyoshi.' The spirit replied, 'But what we can tell is it is about to happen soon. Sooner than we are ready for. This will not be an easy task what ever is ahead.'_

 _Kensei gave a shaky sigh, "This can't be happening. Not to Toshiro." He messed with the hair of his son. It was growing out again, 'When we get back I am taking him to get it done. I'm glad he didn't dye his hair that day. He looks better while having normal white hair.' He pulled up his son to sit on his lap and held him close. He had a bad feeling he wouldn't get this when Toshiro awoke._

 _Now:_

Three people walked off the plane the two adults wearing hoodies. The daughter of one of the adults looked around; she was eight years old with baby blue eyes, long blond hair, wearing a dark blue summer dress and black flats. She looked at Karakura town with child like wonder then looked at her parent, "Nasha is worried. She keeps going on about someone in danger."

Her parent knelt down next to her, "I know. Don't you worry that is why we left two months earlier than intended. So when I go I need you to be good for the man and woman we are going to leave you with. I know you will want to bite their head off but I need you to be strong. The woman is an old friend of mine from years ago. So promise me you will be good and keep you teeth to yourself Lizzie."

"I will be on my best behavior."

The person with dark green eyes smiled at their daughter and kissed her forehead, "That's my girl. Are you ready to meet my friend?" Lizzie nodded her head eagerly and followed to two adults to a candy shop.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Toshiro was still asleep when Jaakuna Kage walked in behind Aizen. Kensei snarled, " _Get out!_ " His brown eyes flashed gold in milliseconds.

Aizen chuckled, "Sorry, but this is my home and I go where I want." He walked forward only to stop and back up a couple of steps when the griffin teen lunged forward and tried to bit his hand, "So, this is what you were talking about."

The female Mythical Hollow nodded, "He's been away from his dad just long enough that he is easily agitated. Add to that fact that he is starving himself is not helping his temperament." She looked at the teen whose hair and eye had changed to dark brown and acid green respectively. His beak looked posed to bite. He may not have teeth but the way the beak was shining like metal was a good enough warning that it would not be wise to have any part of your body anywhere near it. Especially since it could very easily break a hollows mask if him eating the hollow rat whole and the rats mask not even standing up to the beak. Behind him Akira had a lion tail swaying. 'He is getting ready to attack. His position, the angry look, even the sway of his tail is telling me how dangerous he is.'

Gin smiled as he walked in, "Everything is ready to go Lord Aizen."

"Jaakuna, grab whoever you need." Aizen left with Gin following him.

Kensei growled and held Toshiro tightly. There was no way they needed him or Akira. " _Get away!_ "

"I know this is probably hard but I am going to need him for my plan to work. So I am sorry that I have to do this." Her shadow tentacles took the vampire from his arms and held back the two older males, "I will return him when I am done." Then she turned and walked out, letting them go as the door locked shut.

Kensei roared and punched the door leaving a very nice sized dent, " _You fucking bitch get back here with my son! RIGHT NOW!_ " Akira joined him in banging on the door. They banged on the door till it fell down from their continuous assault on it half an hour later. The Vizard was livid, " _I'm going to hang her by her entrails when I get my hands on her._ "

"Kensei! Akira!" The two looked over at the group running up to them. Kanna and Ryuu pulling the Hollow formed Griffin into a tight hug. While the Vizards, Rangiku and Shuhei ran up to him.

The white haired Vizard looked at the Infected Hollow, " _You look pretty bad_."

"Yeah, I know but we have to get you all out of here. We just got done fighting off a lot Arrancar and there are more on the way." The brunet responded the frowned, "Wait, where's Hitsugaya?"

" _That bitch took him with her and Aizen. I think they are headed to Soul Society._ "

Ryuu looked scared, "Please tell me nothing bad happened while we tried to get you all."

" _She made him drink her blood, afterwards he felt really sick_." Akira replied looking up with his acid green eyes.

Kanna looked at her father, "Wait, wouldn't that affect him if the blood is more hollow than Soul Reaper?"

"Yes, it will bring out his instincts side. We have to get to him quick before he gets stuck like that and can't get fixed." Ryuu said getting ready to open a Gangarta to Soul Society. To Kensei he said, "I will explain everything when I get a chance. But right now your son is in danger." The Vizard didn't even complain and followed the second oldest Mythical Hollow into the Gangarta he opened with a long claw on his pointer finger. When they went in the claw retracted as he sent his fist through the opening quickly.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Toshiro opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark out where ever he was. He also had no idea who was holding him but that he didn't want to be touched by them. "Good you are awake my dear." Jaakuna said as he struggled weakly in her grasp.

"Let me go." The boy said weakly, the Arrancar around him laughed.

The white hair Mythical Hollow hissed at them angrily. The woman Mythical Hollow put him on the ground and giggled. Just as he was about to stand up a voice cut through angrily, "Hitsugaya!"

Shocked he turned and looked at the speaker. Momo looked furious he tried to open his mouth and talk but his vision when clouded and anger filled it. He snarled as his vampire fangs sharpened. The Boogieman Mythical Hollow spoke to Aizen, "That is what my blood is doing to him. It is pulling out is instinctive side. With my blood being dark it is changing his thought process. But it will only pull it out if he is in front of someone that hurt him in anyway or has severely pissed him off."

Aizen seemed slightly surprised by this but stayed quiet as he watched the youngest with them change. His hair turned black, eyes red; his nails sharpened and turned black, then last was a pair of black bat wing that spread out behind him. Those red eyes looking straight at Momo, " _I'm going to make you pay bitch_."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Now before you all go I want to tell you about a couple of things.

1) I wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is two stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy. Mythical Hollow has about seven chapters ready to publish and the eighth one part way written. However even now I can't tell when I will be done writing it so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it. A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left I think if things go the way I am hoping. As for Water Gem the first installment has been complete.

3) Now because this is the one that has finished I will be posting a new story for you all from the polls. So the poll is now closed. The story that won hands down was the one and only Vanishing Dreams. Now this story is a Fairy Tail and Bleach crossover. I really hope you all enjoy when I get it posted.

2) I also will be posting a new story along with Vanishing Dreams. I am just too eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow. This story is a Halo and Mass Effect Crossover called The Spartan Crew Member. Now I know so many people have done this story but I really wanted to write this story with my own touch. I have read a couple I really like. They inspired me to put my own thought that I had to work.

I hope you all have a very God bless day.


	37. Hold me Back

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Hold Me Back

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a God filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _The white hair Mythical Hollow hissed at them angrily. The woman Mythical Hollow put him on the ground and giggled. Just as he was about to stand up a voice cut through angrily, "Hitsugaya!"_

 _Shocked he turned and looked at the speaker. Momo looked furious he tried to open his mouth and talk but his vision when clouded and anger filled it. He snarled as his vampire fangs sharpened. The Boogieman Mythical Hollow spoke to Aizen, "That is what my blood is doing to him. It is pulling out is instinctive side. With my blood being dark it is changing his thought process. But it will only pull it out if he is in front of someone that hurt him in anyway or has severely pissed him off."_

 _Aizen seemed slightly surprised by this but stayed quiet as he watched the youngest with them change. His hair turned black, eyes red; his nails sharpened and turned black, then last was a pair of black bat wing that spread out behind him. Those red eyes looking straight at Momo, "_ _I'm going to make you pay bitch_ _."_

 _Now:_

The mentioned Soul Reaper went to respond but was unable to as Toshiro lunged at her so fast she was barely able to par his hand with her blade, "You are nothing but a monster. Granny was wrong."

" _Your right she is wrong because I am going to drain you dry you worthless whore._ _Then I am going to attack the one you love most and kill him just as you take you last breath._ "

Aizen looked at Jaakuna who smiled at him, "Sorry, he may not have warmed up to you. He won't attack me because I feed him my blood to bring him out." The boogieman looked so please with herself as she placed a hand over her heart.

The vampire turned and smirked at the Hollow Lord, " _Be careful pretty boy you're next._ "

Aizen clenched his jaw out of irritation about the woman with him and the taunt the vampire threw at him, 'This is not the Toshiro Hitsugaya we know. This is someone else entirely. Almost like I hear that Kurosaki's hollow is.'

Momo glared at the boy she used to call her brother, "You must die!"

Hollow Toshiro smirked as her and chuckled, " _I'd like to see you try bitch_." He punched her in the face and sent her flying into a building.

Renji growled, "How dare you!"

" _You are a pitiful toy._ " The vampire hollow said his red eyes barely looking at the red head as he deflected his sword with his bare hand, " _You don't even deserve death by my fangs. So piss off you ant._ " The lieutenant of sixth division was easily thrown away from him, " _You're not even worth my time_."

Renji landed near his captain's feet, "Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya didn't even reply to his lieutenant and addressed the person his grey eyes focused on, "Captain Hitsugaya, are you in there?"

Those red eyes seemed to smirk along with his smile, " _Ha, like that loser is present all he did was hold me back._ " The vampire smirked, " _You can call me Ketsueki Sukuizu._ "

This seemed to confuse the Soul Reapers in the area, Aizen was not an exception. Byakuya seemed to be the only one impassive to the announcement. "Then it seems I will have to help bring him back. You can not be allowed to be in control of his body. You are nothing more than a hollow that needs to be put in his place."

Rinji smirked, "He's going to kill you now, Hitsugaya."

"You have me mistaken for you Abarai." The red head as well as everyone else was confused, "I want to save him. I refuse to let one I care for suffer from something he can't help to have."

"WHAT?! HE'S A MONSTER!" Momo yelled coming out of the building she was thrown in. "JUST LOOK AT HIM!"

"No, he's not. He's never been that. But the more you act the way you are…" The captain of sixth division pulled out his zanpakuto, "…the more you make yourself one."

Momo's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

The noble ignored her in favor of listening to what he considered a possessed Toshiro Hitsugaya. " _Please, like you can do anything about me. You are all weak. I am stronger than you and I am not even fully grown in my abilities. What hope you have against me?_ "

"It's just as you said. You are not even fully grown in your abilities yet I am challenging you as a Soul Reaper Captain and my power is fully matured."

" _That is nothing. I don't need to be at full power to take you on_." Ketueki growled out a little flustered, " _I don't even need that worthless ice dragon to help me._ " The said Zanpakto let out a gust of cold air at the insult, " _I don't care what you think. Once I am clear I am going to get you destroyed. I don't need you._ "

"Hm, it seems Toshiro is smarter than you." Byakuya commented with a straight face making the vampire angry, "He knows that without the Zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru will still be there no matter what."

" _Without the blade the bastard can't do shit._ " The hollow sneered blocking the sixth division captain's blade with his hand. Senbonzakura didn't even break the skin.

"I will not stop till I get the Captain Hitsugaya I know back."

" _Oh really? You didn't seem to feel this way about you adopted sister. In fact wasn't it you that went to get her. I seem to see in the weakling's memories that you seem to not even opposed to it._ " The young hollow's comment didn't even seem to phase the noble, " _What do they have to be a used up captain for you to care and fight for them._ "

"I was a fool yes, but I will not be making the same mistake this time. If I find them important I will do everything in my power to bring them back." Byakuya responded.

"Well said Captain Kuchiki." The two looked over at two other captains. Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku. "At this point there is no turning back. Most the people knew how we felt. It was unfortunate I was not there. I would not be here if that was the case."

Captain Ukitake nodded, "You wouldn't have, it made me sick just to see it." Both of the captain's had their Zanpakuto's out.

Ketueki scoffed, " _Like you idiots have any chance against me. Pile it on you fools I will murder you all in front of him. I can't wait to see him dying inside as I drain you all. Can you just imagine it?_ " The hollow smirked, " _Toshiro's face would be glorious as he saw you all die. Then not long later he will die along with that useless Kiyoshi._ "

"Then we will have to have you defeated before that could happen." Captain Ukitake responded all three captains attacking at once missing as their opponent flew into the air and threw Renji's own attack back at him with a flick of his hand. The red head grunted and flew through several buildings.

The hollow laughed insanely as he saw Cherry Blossom pedals flying at him. Cutting his arm with a black finger nail, he let the blood flow out and blocked the attack, " _You have no chance. You should all just roll over and die!_ "

Aizen watched Ketueki block all of the captain's attacks and landing heavy blows with that blood attack of his. The boy seemed to be as powerful as all the information said Mythical Hollows would be. It was fascinating to him really. He was even using his own blood as a weapon where as his zanpakto rested useless against his back. Just what was this ability? "Tell me do you all do Cero's?"

Jaakuna shook her head, "No, depending on the myth we gain a special ability from that."

"So this blood attack of his…"

"Is the replacement, yes." The woman replied as she sent her shadow tentacles through out the rest of the Soul Reapers. The Vampire Mythical Hollow was too young to be taking them all on by himself. If she had Ryuu he would be able to take care of all of the Reapers here with no problem but Ketsueki was doing a marvelous job taking on three captain's by himself. As a Mythical Hollow their body was hard to cut once they made the bond. Once again it also depended on the type one got but ones like a vampire or creature with scale like skin was a little harder to make bleed because they were close range fighters. But Jaakuna's type of hollow were more distant fighters so they easier to cut even though it still took some effort.

That was why she had originally planned on using her son. He was a close range fighter but his skin would take more to cut unlike the young vampires. But seeing as she didn't get her son and the fact that he had run away from her in the first place, there was no way to convince him to do this with her. With the vampire it was easier to just use her blood and make it easy for his instinct side to come out. This allowed for his raw power to come out and be twice as effective as trying to get him to listen to her. Once again she would come across the same problem as with her son, Toshiro just would not conform.

She smiled and tilted her head, "You are doing a marvelous job my dear vampire." The vampire seemed to roll his eyes hearing that and continued to dodge and attack the three captain's. "What seems to be the problem my dear?"

" _Stop calling me that, I am not your anything._ " The vampire responded this made Jaakuna's eyes turn blood red under her cloak, " _You may have helped me out but that is all you are useful for._ " The young hollow smirked at her as he blocked both of Captain Ukitake's blades with one hand, _"After I'm done here I'm gone. You are a nothing to me._ "


	38. Get out of my way!

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Get out of my way!

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope if finds you in all in good heath. : )

Review Replies:

 **Guest** I am glad you are enjoying the story. : ) Thank you for taking the time to review.

End Replies:

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _That was why she had originally planned on using her son. He was a close range fighter but his skin would take more to cut unlike the young vampires. But seeing as she didn't get her son and the fact that he had run away from her in the first place, there was no way to convince him to do this with her. With the vampire it was easier to just use her blood and make it easy for his instinct side to come out. This allowed for his raw power to come out and be twice as effective as trying to get him to listen to her. Once again she would come across the same problem as with her son, Toshiro just would not conform._

 _She smiled and tilted her head, "You are doing a marvelous job my dear vampire." The vampire seemed to roll it eyes hearing that and continued to dodge and attack the three captain's. "What seems to be the problem my dear?"_

 _"_ _Stop calling me that, I am not your anything_ _." The vampire responded this made Jaakuna's eyes turn blood red under her cloak, "_ _You may have helped me out but that is all you are useful for_ _." The young hollow smirked at her as he blocked both of Captain Ukitake's blades with one hand, "_ _After I'm done here I'm gone. You are a nothing to me._ _"_

 _Now:_

" _What?!_ " The furious Boogieman asked her red eyes burning in fury.

" _What you have planned and what I have planned are different._ " The vampire burst out laughing grabbing Kyoryoku's wrist and throwing him into Ukitake. " _Where you want them all destroyed, I want them to live."_ His amused red eyes looked into her own red, " _If you kill them all I won't have any Soul Reaper's to eat. Hollows are too easy, at least Soul Reaper's offer more of a challenge._ "

" _They will hunt you down for the rest of your life_."

" _Then more blood for me_." Ketsueki Sukuizu smirked and tilted his head, " _Maybe I will keep some of them alive and keep them in a dungeon. Then feed on their friend's right in front of them. Sounds amusing right?_ "

" _That's not the reason I brought you out!_ " Jaakuna yelled out stomping her foot in her anger, " _You and I are supposed to work together you ungrateful shit_."

" _Please, like I would ever work for you._ " The black haired vampire blocked Captain Kuchiki's cheery blossom pedal attack and attacked back with a blood, cutting the said captain on the arm as he tried to block it with his blade but missed with Ketsueki redirecting the attack in mid flight. " _You went insane because of something connected to your worthless son._ "

" _You leave my little Ryuu out of this!_ "

" _I got dragged out by you, so I think I am more sane than you. Think about it._ " The vampire touched his temple, " _If you destroy this group of Soul Reapers then more souls will still go here. If their Zanpakuto still have their memories they will help in solidifying the barriers and have new ways defending themselves._ "

Jaakuna rolled her eyes, " _Not if I bring order to the new group._ "

" _Oh, so that is your goal then. You wish to have this place as your own. Now you are being even more foolish than I originally thought._ " Ketsueki grabbed Momo by the throat as she tried to attack him. His pointer nail went into the back of her neck as he continued to talk smirking at the girl is his grasp. " _Where you want to change their ways, which I should warn you will never work, I want to have a steady food chain. If things stay the way they are they know about me then who knows maybe I will get two Soul Reaper's a day. Even as they hear this plan they know they will have to hunt me down. I will never return to either the hollow home dimension or here. If I don't feed on them…_ " The young vampire flew up higher with Momo still in his grasp, " _Then I feed on their precious soul's they wish to protect._ "

Byakuya frowned, 'He's right about that. No matter what we do he would have to make his way here for anything to work against him. Since he has Captain Hitsugaya's intelligence he would choose the perfect places to hide and hunt. He would not be an easy target to find.' Looking around at the people there he realized that no one would be able to help them. They were either being squeezed to death by shadow tentacles, trying to fend off said tentacles, or healing injured. 'We need sun light of some kind. Toshiro's hollow is a creature of the dark. They can't stand sunlight.' He caught Momo when she was thrown at him when he got up he could see blood slowly streaming out from the red marks on the back of her neck.

The young Mythical Hollow laughed, " _There you go bitch, now you can die a slow death. But be warned the more you fight the more I pull._ "

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, 'He's more powerful than the lady with Aizen had assumed. If he has constant blood flowing his way then he will barely able to be stopped. With so many injured we won't stand a chance as it is.' He put down Momo and started chanting.

Ketuskei hissed and turned to him, " _I think not you bastard._ " The blood flowing slowly from Momo and the rest of the injured could be seen going into the cut he had made on his arm. Some of that blood attacked Byakuya but the older just dodged while Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake attack to keep the vampire from getting too close. They had caught on to what the noble was doing and just how important that the brunet complete the chant. " _Get out of my way you ants!_ "

Ukitake chuckled, "Trust Toshiro to recognize the chant immediately after two words. He self taught very well."

Kyoraku laughed, "Agreed Jushiro, as a captain he was something else."

" _I said get out of my way!_ " The Mythical Hollow growled out when Ukitake jumped into his way and throwing down to the ground. " _I will kill you two later._ "

"Too bad we are not going to let you do that." The captain wearing pink replied grabbing he vampire and taking him to the ground. Once there he attempted to pin the younger down but the vampire just punched him off.

" _That's it! I'm killing you two first!_ "

"No, you're not." Byakuya said as a bright light filled the area. Both Ketsueki and Jaakuna screamed and fled from the light. The boogieman's shadow tentacles being obliterated by the light as she curled up under her cloak completely. The vampire trying to run through a Gangarta that had been opening up. Ketsueki about made it in when he was punched back out. Still screaming he hid behind a rock to let his burnt skin heal.

Everyone else looked at the group walking in. The boy that looked like a humanized griffin catching most of their attention. Yamamoto straightened his back in his shock. His eye opened as did his mouth…


	39. Speak For Yourself

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Speak For Yourself 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** I like them as characters. Toshiro is getting a lot of hate for something he can't help but have. Yeah, I can't promise it will be super soon for Momo to get redemption.

Thank you for taking the time to review. : )

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a great God filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"Too bad we are not going to let you do that." The captain wearing pink replied grabbing he vampire and taking him to the ground. Once there he attempted to pin the younger down but the vampire just punched him off._

 _"That's it! I'm killing you two first!"_

 _"No, you're not." Byakuya said as a bright light filled the area. Both Ketsueki and Jaakuna screamed and fled from the light. The boogieman's shadow tentacles being obliterated by the light as she curled up under her cloak completely. The vampire trying to run through a Gangarta opening up. Ketsueki about made it in when he was punched back out. Still screaming he hid behind a rock to let his burnt skin heal._

 _Everyone else looked at the group walking in. The boy that looked like a humanized griffin catching most of their attention. Yamamoto straightened his back in his shock. His eye opened as did his mouth…_

 _Now:_

"They stay with them when they recycle."

The griffin looked passively at the Head Captain. He remembered him; he remembered reaching out to him for help. He had thought that with Yamamoto scouting him before he was ready to graduate the old man would help. But all he did was stand there and give the order to kill the griffin. Acid green eyes rolls as he sarcastically responded, " _Nice to see you too you old fart_."

The other Soul Reapers looked at the Head Captain as he responded, "I see you have your memories in tact as well."

Acid green eyes rolled, " _Sure did, I can't say they are pleasant especially if you are in them._ " The teenager crossed his arms, " _Thankfully there are people out there who are better than you were. At least they took care of me where as you ordered my execution on the school grounds._ "

The older man next to him touched his shoulder, "Now, now Akira what have I taught you."

The griffin took a deep breath, " _Forgive me dad._ "

Kensei walked forward his eyes gold and the shackles still on his wrist unlike with Akira and obviously Toshiro. He ignored the Soul Reaper's that once knew him and Tousen who was looking at him. " _Toshiro_."

" _Shut up you old bastard!_ " The vampire yelled from behind the rock he was hiding behind. The bright light had cornered him where he was unable do anything or be burned. " _That is not my name, it's Ketsueki Sukuizu._ "

The Vizard narrowed his eyes, " _No, your name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. You are my son so you watch your fucking mouth. I know you know better than that._ "

This surprised the Soul Reapers as the two argued. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the interaction. " _Oh, and you are such a great example you old bastard._ "

Kensei looked at Ryuu when he touched his shoulder, "Keep in mind this is not the Toshiro you know. This is his instinct side, my mom did the same thing. When it started coming out it went by a completely different name."

" _Then I am going to beat it back so I get my son back. How dare this side make my son's body cuss me out._ " Gold eyes glanced at the woman cowering in a little ball, " _Why the hell is she under that stupid cloak like that?_ "

"Because like Hitsugaya, she is a creature of the dark." The male walked forward a couple of steps, "Please Jaakuna, tell me Akane Taji still lives. Tell me I don't have to do what I don't want to."

Kensei watched curiously with his golden eyes. The woman scoffed, " _Please that bitch and her precious Kage no Akuma have been dead for hundreds of years. She will never be back my son, she just held us back."_

Yamamoto looked at Ryuu, "You are her child?"

"Yes, but I ran away when she started losing herself." He stood still his eyes showed his pain and grief, "And because she lost herself I have no choice but to kill the woman I once called my mother."

Ketsukei laughed from his hiding place, " _Awe, do you hear that? Your bastard son wants his true mommy back._ "

" _Keep your fucking mouth shut you ungrateful piece of shit. I will murder you myself!"_ Jaakuna yelled out in rage moving under the cloak.

Akira's eye's caught movement, " _Dad, look out!_ "

Before Ryuu could do anything Shuhei shot forward and parried Rinji's blade, "Abari, this is not a fight you want to be fighting."

"Shut your mouth you traitor." The red head growled out angrily jumping back. He pointed his long blade, "You attacked me when all I wanted to do was help you."

The brunet gave a shaky sigh as his inner hollow nearly got free, "You know that was not me. That was my inner hollow. He just acted on…" He took a deep breath, "He just acted on my internal negative feelings." He looked into his past best friends eyes, "I should have told you, that you were bothering me, making me mad and angry. Maybe then I wouldn't have felt the need to hit you and the others sometimes."

"You want?!" Momo asked furiously as Kira looked at him in shock.

"Yes, I admit it." Shuhei replied, "I wanted to hit you guys sometimes. You guys just kept coming at the worst time. You knew I ran the paper as well as did my and a captain's work."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Kira asked in shock.

"Because…because…" Shuhei gave a sigh, "Because I didn't want you to think less of me. I became known for having my shit together and never letting anything bother me. If people knew that stuff got to me…" His grey eyes met Rinji's furious but curious brown, "…then they might question if the division was really in good hands."

"Well clearly it wasn't." Shuhei took a step back as Momo spoke standing up, "You have a hollow in you. Hollow's do not belong here."

"But…"

"No she's right." The red head agreed, "Hollow's do not belong here."

Grey eyes blinked. "What about Ichigo then?" The brunet asked, "He has an inner hollow and you know it. Everyone knows it."

"He's not a full Soul Reaper. So when he finally does become a full Soul Reaper he won't have the cursed creature."

This irritated Shuhei, "Are you an idiot? Of course the Hollow will still be with him. It's now apart of who Ichigo is now. I know for a fact that the two now get along for the most part. It's what I strive to have with my own Hollow. Clearly they won't go away till we completely recycle. Even then there is no guarantee that they will just go away."

"Well then I guess we will just have to make sure that we make sure no part Hollow's make it into Soul Society." Renji replied with a glare, "Starting with you and Hitsugaya."

"Speak for yourself." The lieutenants looked over a member of squad ten, "If my captain has a hollow I don't care. And Lieutenant Hisagi's hollow never attacked anyone till the pressure got to him and he couldn't hold him back anymore. Even then he only attacked those that tried to stop him or you because you got on his last nerve."

"What are you trying to say?" Renji asked furiously.

"What I am trying to say is it is because of you he was unable to hold back his hollow." Another squad ten member replied, "Besides even we could see that it was bothering him. You all were just so careless you didn't pay attention to what was causing it." Momo, Kira, and the others where were once friends with Shuhei just listened in shock, "You all assumed it was the division wearing him down when in reality when he was on role in getting something done he was so relaxed and unbothered. The only time he ever tensed was when someone walked in the office."

"You are lying." Momo accused pointing her finger.

The first squad ten member spoke up, "It's true. I remember giving some paperwork from my captain. The moment I walked in he tensed but relaxed when all I did was hand him paperwork and offer to help. When he declined I went to walk out. As I did Lieutenant Momo walked in with Lieutenant Kira. He did not once untense as you asked how he was doing then blatantly asked him if he wanted to go out for drinks later that night when it was clear he had too much paper work piled up around his desk." The member stood up tall as the lieutenants stared them down, "In fact I once helped him organize the paper work because he was busy and it was my break time. The way he did his paper work was as organized as Captain Hitsugaya's."


	40. You Were The Worst One

Chapter Forty: You Were The Worst One 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** I may not know much about Kensei but I do like the way he looks and what I have seen I really like. He is a really hot characters and if given the right child a good father. : ) Thank you for taking the time to review.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a great God filled day. : )

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"What I am trying to say is it is because of you he was unable to hold back his hollow." Another squad ten member replied, "Besides even we could see that it was bothering him. You all were just so careless you didn't pay attention to what was causing it." Momo, Kira, and the others where were once friends with Shuhei just listened in shock, "You all assumed it was the division wearing him down when in reality when he was on role in getting something done he was so relaxed and unbothered. The only time he ever tensed was when someone walked in the office."_

 _"You are lying." Momo accused pointing her finger._

 _The first squad ten member spoke up, "It's true. I remember giving some paperwork from my captain. The moment I walked in he tensed but relaxed when all I did was hand him paperwork and offer to help. When he declined I went to walk out. As I did Lieutenant Momo walked in with Lieutenant Kira. He did not once untense as you asked how he was doing then blatantly asked him if he wanted to go out for drinks later that night when it was clear he had too much paper work piled up around his desk." The member stood up tall as the lieutenants stared them down, "In fact I once helped him organize the paper work because he was busy and it was my break time. The way he did his paper work was as organized as Captain Hitsugaya's."_

 _Now:_

Ketsueki shook his head as he heard the tenth division members talking. Their talking was rousing the blasted Soul Reaper trapped in his head. " _Shut the fuck up you imbeciles._ "

"You are not our captain so you can't tell us what to do!" The first tenth member yelled out bravely, "So you keep your mouth shut. You are nothing like our captain. He is stronger than you and will kick you ass before you know it!"

Shuhei gasped at the boldness of the tenth division member, 'If they keep this up they might have a chance of helping Hitsugaya break free.' "Rangiku talk to him hearing your voice might help him."

"Captain…"

" _Oh shut up, you are all acting like a bunch of babies. You are lucky I can't come out there and eat all myself._ " Ketsueki complained with a roll of his eyes, " _You are doing nothing more than making him react like a stupid child_."

Shuhei snickered, "What's wrong is Hitsugaya talking?"

The vampire snarled at him, " _Shut up you disgusting half breed._ "

The burnet blinked in mild shock, "Half…breed?" He closed his eyes and held his head as his inner hollow went berserk hearing that, 'No, don't let him out. Don't let him out.'

Renji noticed him holding his head and sent his Zanpakuto at the distracted half Soul Reaper. Ryuu saw this and held out his hand, "NO! DON'T DO THAT!" However he had spoke too late though as the Zanpakuto nearly made contact with Shuhei but was blocked and sent back when hollow energy flew off of the brunet.

Shuhei smirked and looked over at the red head that had attacked him, " _You are just a glutton for punishment aren't you?_ " He laughed lightly, " _I like when my pray attacks. Do it again see what happens to you this time._ "

Brown eyes glared at the now hollow Shuhei, "You can talk all you want you monster but you will not win, this time I am prepared."

" _Oh, for me? Is that what you think?_ " Shuhei walked up his now golden eyes glistening playfully. Renji was starting to get a little scared; the last time this creature attacked he attacked out of pure rage. Right now it looked blood thirsty and ready to kill him this time while possibly taking his time. " _Oh, no. You are not ready for anything. You see, while you maybe able to keep these two Mythical Hollow's stuck behind things because of the light I am not vulnerable to something that stupid._ " Both the Vampire and the Boogieman snarled at that comment. " _I can't wait to tear you apart limb from limb while you are alive. Your screams for mercy will be beautiful to hear._ "

Momo stood up then fell to the ground as she felt light headed from the blood loss, "You won't win you monster."

" _Oh, you think I'm the monster._ " Hollow Shuhei laughed then said making the Soul Reapers feel a chill go up their spin in their shock, " _Who was it that started turning their back on their comrade when he started having his real feelings finally come out? Who was that made his life a living hell when they did nothing but make his life harder when they 'helped'?_ " The hollow pointed at the Reaper's as the Vizard's watched, so far he hadn't done anything so they were biding their time as well as hearing what happened. " _It was you idiots that isolated him. Making him an acting captain instead of trying to find a new captain. You fools, that made his life harder than it needed to be. And because of you I'm free._ " The brunet held his arms out, " _It was never his fault that I was there. But it is your fault that you did the things you did to him. You could have changed that but you didn't. Because of you I now know what I need to do. You see I like how Mythical Hollow's do things so I bid my time…_ "

Ryuu's eyes widened, 'No way. An Infected Hollow actually waited and learned. He used us as an example for himself and how he wanted to do things.'

" _…and learned what I could._ " The hollow glared at the Reapers, " _I find what you all do is disgusting! What you all did was make the ones that were infected weak. I refuse to be weak so I will make him strong so no one will be aloud to push us around again._ " The burnet attacked but was blocked by Love, " _Why are you protecting them. They made him weak, they hurt him. They should be punished for what they have done to him._ "

"But he would never want to hurt them." The Vizard replied deflecting Renji's attack. "You stop antagonizing him. It is enough he sees what you have done to Shuhei that he feels you need to die."

" _Oh please, like that will change their…DON'T TOUCH ME YOU STUPID VIZARD!_ " Ketsueki screeched from behind the rock, he tried to move out of the shadow of the rock but he was forced back to hide from the light burning him. During Hollow Shuhei's talking Kensei had made his way over to the rock to see if he could get his son back.

The white haired man pulled the vampire into his arms, " _Come back to me Toshiro_."

The Infected Hollow took this time to get around Love and attack Renji. Other Soul Reapers tried to help the red head but the Hollow just flicked them away like they were ants. Then the hollow saw Tousen, " _You!_ " The blind man just looked at the hollow, " _You were the worse one! You made him fear his own Zanpakto when he should have embraced it._ " Hollow Shuhei left the tattooed Reaper was on the ground with a severely battered dominant arm and attacked the blind traitor. One of the Arrancar that happened to be in the way and got thrown to the side as the Infected Hollow ran at Tousen. The blind man turned and simply blocked him; no words were said between the two as they went into a flurry of attacks. During the scrimmage the hollowfied Soul Reaper got thrown away, " _I am going to kill you. Reap the wind Kazeshini!_ " Everyone waited with bated breath but the blade didn't transform to its Shikai state, " _WHAT!?...What do you mean you refused to listen to me?..._ "


	41. Point Not Valid

Chapter Forty-One: Point Not Valid

Here is the next chapter for you guys.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** I'm glad you are excited. : ) I think it is funny that you are rooting for Hollow Shuhei but I also understand why. The route I ended up taking his hollow was not the route I had planned but it just fell into place. Yeah, Hollow Shuhei is not very fond of the other that put Shuhei into that position. Thank you for taking the time to review.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a God filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _The Infected Hollow took this time to get around Love and attack Renji. Other Soul Reapers tried to help the red head but the Hollow just flicked them away like they were ants. Then the hollow saw Tousen, "_ _You!_ _" The blind man just looked at the hollow, "_ _You were the worse one! You made him fear his own Zanpakto when he should have embraced it._ _" Hollow Shuhei left the tattooed Reaper was on the ground with a severely battered dominant arm and attacked the blind traitor. One of the Arrancar that happened to be in the way and got thrown to the side as the Infected Hollow ran at Tousen. The blind man turned and simply blocked him; no words were said between the two as they went into a flurry of attacks. During the scrimmage the hollowfied Soul Reaper got thrown away, "_ _I am going to kill you. Reap the wind Kazeshini!_ _" Everyone waited with bated breath but the blade didn't transform to its Shikai state, "_ _WHAT!?...What do you mean you refused to listen to me?..._ _"_

 _Now:_

The Infected Hollow backed off a large distance to have a conversation with Shuhei and Kazeshini. ' _Explain this!_ '

'I told you I don't listen to you. I listen to my wielder.' The wind demon replied crossing his arms over his chest standing between the hollow and Shuhei watching in shock and trying to find a way out of this predicament he was in.

The hollow growled, ' _I refuse to let him be weak._ '

'And that is your mistake there.' Kazeshini said pointing a lazy long nailed finger at the hollow, 'He is not weak. He has a way he does things and I don't blame him. There is a time a place for anger and the need to be strong. Yes, now is a great time but you didn't give him a chance to consider anything.'

' _That stupid vampire called him a half breed._ '

'Because he is.' This response stumped the hollow, 'An Infected hollow is a half breed, a perfect cross between a Hollow and a Soul Reaper. There is nothing wrong with being a half breed. If you took the time to think about it this Ketsu or whatever he is calling himself is being childish and name calling.' The demon smiled indicating to the hollow, 'Then you do your thing and be childish right back proving his point.'

' _I am not being childish!_ '

'Yes, you are. You are being so childish that you didn't remember what I told you. I told you I now wait to be of use to Shuhei you are not being that at the moment.' Kazeshini smirked, 'In fact I would go so far as to say you are making him look weak.'

Shuhei gasped at his zanpakto spirit in shock as the hollow replied, ' _I am not!_ '

'Please, don't go pissing him off.' The brunet Soul Reaper asked trying to placate the situation.

'No Shu, he needs to hear this.' The spirit said striding up to the hollow, 'You just made him look weak because now people know that he can't control you. You made him look weak by forcefully taking over when he was doing a marvelous job without your help. Let him take a damn hit it if he needs to. He will get right back up you stupid imbecile.'

' _I am making him strong. People will tremble at this power._ '

'Not if it is seen as uncontrolled.' Now the hollow was beyond confused, 'What is scarier? Power that is out of control or power that is controlled? Yes, out of control power is pretty scary but it is also predicable in letting people know how weak you are. True strength is taking the demon by the horns and ripping them off showing it who is boss.' Kazeshini was now inches from the hollows stunned face, 'You are showing you are strong not Shuhei. Let him use you not the other way around. If you wish to show he is strong let him have the control as he is he originator of this body not you.' The hollow looked at Shuhei unable to keep the shock from his face.

Grey eyes opened to see the chaos going on around him, "Well, that didn't take as long I thought it would. He really used Mythical Hollows as his template."

Earlier when the hollow was talking to Kazeshini and Shuhei:

While the distracted Infected Hollow conversed in Shuhei's head Renji charged and attacked only to be blocked by the Griffin Mythical Hollow's Zanpakuto. The hilt of the blade looked like a bird's beak. Brown eyes glared into the acid green, "Get out of my way you monster."

" _How about you stop being a full on idiot. All we want it to get Toshiro back. All you fools are doing is pissing off an Infected Hollow that came to get him back and making absolute fools of yourselves in front of the enemy you should be focusing on instead of us._ " Akira replied his beak poised to bite the red head if he so much as put his limps in the way. Thinking about it the teen still felt hungry, he needed to rectify that. " _Hm…be right back._ " Renji flew backwards and slammed into Momo when the teenage Mythical Hollow grabbed his arm without warning and threw him. Akira's movements were seen as a blur as the griffin disappeared from sight then behind on of the Arrancar grabbing them then disappearing again without a trace.

Renji looked around for the griffin, "Where did he go?"

"Don't worry about my brother." Kanna spoke up walking up to him calmly and stared at him with a strange smile, "I'm older than him so you should be more worried about me."

The red head attacked only to have the female Mythical Hollow dodge then look at him with a smirk, "What are you?" The Soul Reaper asked with widened eyes as the area around them turned into three way battle of special hollows, Soul Society, and Aizen's army. He watched as her appearance changed. Her left eye turned purple, right eye turned pink, and a third eye opened up on her forehead having a red iris, her hair changed from long brown hair with a green bang to black hair with a red bang, a dog ears and tail grew from her head and tail bone respectively, and her nails sharpened into claws.

She smirked as she held her Zanpakto in her hand walking around him as he stood still. On the hilt of her Zanpakto had pairs of red eyes going down. Her father stood on the side lines watching her, the others not quite sure if they wanted to mess with him. " _My name is Kanna Hirano, and I'm the Cerberus Mythical Hollow. If my memories serve me correct Nadia found me when I was still in the Rukagai Districts._ "

Kensei clenched his teeth as he held the struggling Vampire Mythical Hollow to him. The light that was keeping the boy hollow stuck was now gone but the youngest hollow couldn't do anything as Toshiro struggled in his head when he felt the embrace of his father. 'Damn it, this entire time the griffin and the cerberus were there in front of me.' His eyes landed on Ryuu, 'Then what is he?'

Kanna smiled at Kira and Renji stood before her, " _Oh, are you two going to take on little old me? I'm flattered but you can't touch me._ "

"The hell we can't." The pineapple growled out charging at the female only to get sent back flying into the blond as the red eye on the female's head glowed for a short second, "What?!"

" _Oops, did I forget to tell you. I have the ability to make a shield._ " She looked amused as she examined her nails, " _And depending on my mood I can send you flying for miles if I so wished._ "

In the distance they could hear someone screaming like they were being torn apart alive. Hearing this Kanna looked like she was contemplating if she herself wanted to do the same. "That's your so called _brother_ isn't it?" Renji snarled out getting ready to charge again his eyes looking at the open third eye on the female's forehead, 'If I could just predict it she can't defend herself.'

" _Yeah, he looked really hungry. Be happy it isn't you he is eating._ _Soul Reapers are just as much game to us as normal souls and hollows are. If we choose to do so._ " Kanna replied truthfully, this made Kira gulp in fear. " _Don't you worry however pure Soul Reapers and souls are not my family's forte. We prefer to purify hollows by eating them._ "

"No, they become apart of you." Momo argued, "All hollows are the same. They are cannibalistic monsters."

" _Funny._ " The red eye glowed again sending the red headed pineapple away from her, " _I've never seen an Infected or a Vizard eat a hollow. So your point is not valid. Mythical Hollows just happen to have a purifying ability because they choose the people they do, Reapers. What do you all do with a Zanpakto? Purify souls when they are hollows._ " She sighed seeing the three just glare at her and rolled her eyes, " _I'm done talking._ " Holding her Zanpakuto out she called out, " _Sharpen the air, Kaze No Ha._ " Her zanpakto turned into a long dagger. Not a moment after her weapon shifted to Shikai form she sent out an air blade forcing them to move out of the way or be cut in the process.


	42. Drink Then You Can Breathe

Chapter Forty-Two: Drink Then You Can Breathe

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** Yep Momo and Renji are going to have to live with the consequences of their choices. There would be no way Shuhei and Toshiro will be forgiving them any time soon even if they were to apologize. It won't be happening any time soon mind you but it will happen.

Yeah, I had to look up some myths as well to figure out what I wanted to use and how I wanted their hollow form to look. It was definitely interesting when I was looking them up. There was much more than I was expecting. : )

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"_ _Yeah, he looked really hungry. Be happy it isn't you he is eating. Soul Reapers are just as much game to us as normal souls and hollows are. If we choose to do so._ _" Kanna replied truthfully, this make Kira gulp in fear. "_ _Don't you worry however pure Soul Reapers and souls are not my families forte. We prefer to purify hollows by eating them._ _"_

 _"No, they become apart of you." Momo argued, "All hollows are the same. They are cannibalistic monsters."_

 _"_ _Funny._ _" The red eye glowed again sending the red headed pineapple away from her, "_ _I've never seen an Infected or a Vizard eat a hollow. So your point is not valid. Mythical Hollows just happen to have a purifying ability because they choose the people they do, Reapers. What do you all do with a Zanpakto? Purify souls when they are hollows._ _" She sighed seeing the three just glare at her and rolled her eyes, "_ _I'm done talking._ _" Holding her zanpackto out she called out, "_ _Sharpen the air, Kaze No Ha_ _." Her zanpakto turned into a long dagger. Not a moment after her weapon shifted to Shikai form she sent out an air blade forcing them to move out of the way or be cut in the process._

 _Now:_

The mask of the Arrancar snapped under the pressure of the powerful beak before the teen swallowed, " _I feel better._ " Acid green eyes looked down at the three way battle that had started sometime after he left, " _Well things got out of hand real quickly._ " Akira jumped down from the building he was on and sped over to the fight to be next to his dad, " _Sorry, was too hungry._ "

"I don't blame you." Ryuu replied watching his daughter fight two Soul Reapers. She was doing remarkably well for her first time on the battle field. "Go ahead, I will join the fight when I see fit."

" _Yes father._ " The griffin replied rubbing his beak against his dad's arm then speeding off into battle. He felt so much better with his dad nearby. He grabbed Renji and dragged him off to a different part of the battle field. With a smile the Mythical Hollow teased as he dropped the reaper he had kidnapped, " _I told you I would be right back._ " The red head sneered at him and just attacked the teenager. The griffin easily blocked the attack made by the pure Soul Reaper. Sensing it before it came the griffin dodged a shadow tentacle allowing it to smack the red head into the air. With a snort the teen looked at the Boogieman Myth, " _I don't know what that was supposed to achieve but you suck._ "

" _I am your grandmother. You will speak to me respectfully._ "

" _Yes, because a grandmother tries to bring out her grandson's instinct side by injecting her blood into hollow rats. Yes, you are just the most noble of grandmothers._ " The teen replied sarcastically before blocking Renji's blade with his own zanpakuto, " _Wow, you came right back. You are going to be fun to play with._ " He and Renji fought pretty well matched despite the occasional black tentacle getting in the way but suddenly Akira got an idea. " _I know. I will up the anti for you. I do wonder if you can keep up with me now._ " The Soul Reaper's jaw clenched as eagle wings grew out on the Mythical Hollow's back, " _After all, you can't have had too much practice with air born opponents with my skill._ " Just as the teen finished what he was saying he took off into the air and sent down feathers from his wings. Renji blocked the feathers only to end up flying when they exploded upon contact. " _Oops, must have forgotten to mention that._ " The teen laughed joyfully in the air dodging other a couple of spells sent his way.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

With a slight struggle Ketsueki kept the Soul Reaper down in his head while simultaneously trying to get free from the man Toshiro call his father. It was rather difficult the man was a hell of a lot stronger than he had anticipated. And every time he tired to send his blood attack at him the wind around them would send it back away just before it reached the white haired man. This frustrated the instinct vampire hollow to no end. He would drain the man it he was given the chance but the way he was being held did not allow for that to happen. He growled, " _Release me this instant!_ "

" _Not until you release my son. That is my child you are locking away and I refuse to allow that to happen._ " The Vizard growled out.

" _The little shit is about to die you should just let him before I drain you dry while he still lives._ " Ketsueki replied struggling in the man's grasp. His wings squirmed trying to throw the man off but it seemed he was unable to. ' _What the fuck? Why can't I get free? I could hold off three captains just fine yet I can't get free from this idiot. All he's doing is holding me. Not even that Toshiro is that much of a distraction._ ' The vampire felt a cold blast in his head as he fought against Toshiro, Kiyoshi, and Hyorinmaru. With all the blood that he was getting at the moment holding them back was really not even that big of a deal. He squirmed in the man's arms again, ' _Why the hell is he stronger than me?! This makes no sense!_ '

He felt the man's arm go on his fangs so he eagerly drank from the man till he realized he felt funny. Realizing what was going on he tried to pull back only it seemed the man and someone else was forcing his head back much like how Jaakuna had done to Toshiro. He snarled as he nose and mouth were covered by a hand when the arm was removed. No matter how hard he struggled he could not get free from the Vizard's arms nor the hand covering his mouth and nose and on the back of his head. He snarled and tried to get free but it was getting harder to hold his breath.

"Drink the blood and I will let you breath." A female's voice said. The vampire gave a growl and shook his head, "Then we are about to find out just how long you can hold your breath. Helen, keep the others off of us."

"You got it."

Red eyes opened to look at who the women were but Helen was already out of sight and the one in front of him was wearing a hoody, the hood covering her face as her head was tilted down. ' _Who the hell is this woman?_ '

Ketsueki could feel his eyes starting to water as holding his breath became harder. It was almost painful with how hard it was to hold it. "Just swallow the blood and all this will be over with."

The instinct vampire shook his head in denial. He could see Kensei looking at him worriedly, ' _Probably worried about that worthless Toshiro._ ' In the inner world Kiyoshi tackled the instinct side with Toshiro knocking him into Hyorinmaru's reach. This allowed the ice dragon to curl his body around the instinct side thus distracting him enough to swallow the blood in his mouth.


	43. I Have Things Called Instincts

Chapter Forty-Three: I Have Things called Instincts 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** Yes they can. And they only get stronger as they grow. Akira, Kanna, and Toshiro are not even at their top strength yet so they are just showing some of the skills the know currently off. Now when Ryuu steps into the plate those Soul Reapers will have no idea what hit them. : ) Hehehehehe

Me: Don't worry I won't tell Toshiro it will be our little secret.

Toshiro: What secret?

Me turns to look at Toshiro: Nothing that concerns you Hitsugaya. Me and YumYum are planning something for someone.

Toshiro: I see. (Turns and walks away)

 **Spottedtalon Spottedstar** I went threw and fixed the previous chapters of this mistake thank you for letting me know. : )

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Red eyes opened to look at who the women were but Helen was already out of sight and the one in front of him was wearing a hoody, the hood covering her face as her head was tilted down. '_ _Who the hell is this woman?_ _'_

 _Ketsueki could feel his eyes starting to water as holding his breath became harder. It was almost painful with how hard it was to hold it. "Just swallow the blood and all this will be over with."_

 _The instinct vampire shook his head in denial. He could see Kensei looking at him worriedly, '_ _Probably worried about that worthless Toshiro_ _.' In the inner world Kiyoshi tackled the instinct side with Toshiro knocking him into Hyorinmaru's reach. This allowed the ice dragon to curl his body around the instinct side thus distracting him enough to swallow the blood in his mouth._

 _Now:_

Kensei looked up shocked at a woman when she grabbed his arm and forced it on to the instinct vampires fangs, " _What are you doing?!_ "

"Do you want your son back or not?" The woman in the hoody asked as the vampire started drinking only to stop and try to pull away. The boy was thwarted however as the woman seemed to have foresaw this and force his arm back on the fangs. He nodded to her question, "Then the way I see it your blood is the only thing that can give you child the chance to fight back against the instinct side. I think if the sane side is still there then it is only logical that if dark blood can bring out the instinct then untainted blood of the parent can bring the child you knew back."

" _And you know this how?_ " The white haired Vizard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't." Gold eyes looked at the woman who looked up with her own dark green eyes making his heart do flip flops for some weird reason. "It's a guess. Besides if my own Mythological child had this happen this would be the first thing I would try."

"You have a Mythical Hollow child?" Kensei asked in shock.

"Yes, she's only eight years old. I would take on the world to protect her. She's my little bundle of joy." The woman replied pulling his arm off and held and hand over Ketsueki's mouth and nose, "Drink the blood and I will let you breathe." The vampire just shook his head at her. Trying to shake off her hand as Kensei held him down with his arms. She sighed seeing this, "Then we are about to find out just how long you can hold your breath." The woman looked over her shoulder to another woman standing there also wearing a hoody, "Helen, keep the others off of us."

"You got it." Helen replied running off into the fray.

The woman holding his son's nose and mouth looked down her hood covering her dark green eyes. By the squirming that vampire was doing he could tell that Ketsueki was not a happy camper. His eyes were watering as he continued to hold his breath. The woman spoke again this time with a more gentle voice, "Just swallow the blood and all this will be over with.

Once again the child shook his head worrying the Vizard, ' _He needs to drink before he passes out._ '

'Whatever you do don't let him go. Any moment now. I am sure I saw the three of them planning something when I poked my head in.' Tachikaze said reassuringly.

Sure enough the moment came not a moment too soon as the vampire swallowed the blood. The woman pulled her hand away and smiled, "Stay with him he should come back to his senses soon. If he's drank your blood before then I believe it will work faster than the dark blood." She got up and ran off to fight.

Kensei could only watch her run off in shock, this time his heart about jumped out of his chest. ' _What is this feeling?_ '

His inner hollow laughed, ' _That my dear Kensei is love_.'

' _I just met her that's not possible_.' The Vizard replied to his inner hollow.

' _Maybe not to Soul Reaper's. But Mythical Hollows are different. They have their own set of rules that go with them._ ' The inner hollow countered amused.

' _That doesn't matter I am not…Wait did you just say that she was a Mythical Hollow?_ '

' _Yep, and mighty strong one too. If had to compare her presence I would say…she is nearly as powerful as Ryuu._ ' The hollow replied beyond amused now.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ryuu looked with wide eyes at the woman in the hoody looking down a group of at minimum fifteen Arrancar as the other with her was with Kensei and his son. She seemed to hold herself with confidence as she stood there. In fact she looked like she could be smiling just by seeing her stance. 'I…I thought there was only five of us. Where did she and the other Mythical Hollow come from?'

The woman giggled as she held out her hand, "I think it is time I had a meal or two from you lot." The woman pulled off her hoody to show what she looked like. She had light brown eyes turning gold, long layered dark brown hair turning black, she wore a leather biker jacket over a light grey t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and light grey finger gloves. She looked to be about nineteen years old and had a zanpakto on her hip with a thick hilt. As she stood there her nails turned onto claws, her canines sharpened on the top and bottom jaw, wolf ears and tail grew on her head and tail bone respectively.

"What are you a wolf?" An Arrancar asked sarcastically.

" _That is exactly what I am. I'm the Werewolf Mythical Hollow._ " She smiled showing her sharpened canines, " _And I'm going to rip you all to shreds_." She darted forward not even bothering to pull out her zanpakto. Upon reaching the first Arrancar she merely dug her claws into the Arrancar's chest then using her momentum she used that hold to volt over him and kick two of the other Arrancar away from her. When she landed the Arrancar she had dug her claws into now held his heart as his lifeless body fell to the ground. She smiled at the other others now surrounding her, " _So,…_ " She dropped the heart on the ground, _"…who's next to lose their heart to my claws."_ She tilted her head letting her ears move around to listen around her. She could smell the others in the area but she cared not.

The woman cared more for fighting the Arrancar than the Soul Reapers. Her hand grabbed the shadow tentacle trying to grab her. The black haired woman looked over at the Boogieman, " _Sorry, but that wont work on me. Werewolves have things called instincts, thus allowing us to avoid such an easy and predicable attack._ "

Jaakuna growled at her, " _You little cocky bitch._ "

" _A bitch I am then since I am technically a female dog as we speak._ " The werewolf replied with a cocky wink and crushing the shadow beneath her claws, " _But I can already see you being a nuisance so lets put you out of commission for a little while._ " Throwing her head back the Werewolf Mythical Hollow let out an ear piercing howl that was only guided to hit the Boogieman. The woman fell to the ground with a scream of pain as the howl had her ears ringing loudly. This caused the Arrancar around the Werewolf to get slightly nervous.


	44. He Is Me

Chapter Forty-Four: He Is Me

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **Spottedtalon Spottedstar** I'm glad you liked the chapter however I doubt Toshiro would like to be pet lol. : ) The two will get along so don't worry there. I have to admit your chapter made me laugh so hard. I was Skyping a couple of friends when I saw it. Best laugh ever. : )

 **YumYum495** It's okay don't worry about reviewing late. : ) I understand the need to get some sleep. Sleep is very important. Oh yes Kensei is and trust me I have a plan on how that will pan out. : ) Seeing Toshiro get along with Lizzy will be very cute I will have to make sure that becomes a reality. I'm more of a vampire person than a werewolf but I couldn't leave out the werewolf after making Toshiro a vampire. It was just too tempting.

Yes, every Myth fights different from the others. I found it to be very fun coming up with their powers, what they would look like and all that when I was looking them up. With Myths like the werewolf it was easy to decide what to put on them from the creature. But with the Cerberus it was a little more challenging since I really didn't want to give Kanna more than one head. I found it so much fun and still am having fun. : ) Thank you for your review have a great day.

P.S. You're welcome ;)

End Replies:  
I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _The woman cared more for fighting the Arrancar than the Soul Reapers. Her hand grabbed the shadow tentacle trying to grab her. The black haired woman looked over at the Boogieman, "_ _Sorry, but that wont work on me. Werewolves have things called instincts, thus allowing us to avoid such an easy and predicable attack_ _."_

 _Jaakuna growled at her, "You little cocky bitch."_

 _"_ _A bitch I am then since I am technically a female dog as we speak_ _." The werewolf replied with a cocky wink and crushing the shadow beneath her claws, "_ _But I can already see you being a nuisance so lets put you out of commission for a little while_ _." Throwing her head back the Werewolf Mythical Hollow let out an ear piercing howl that was only guided to hit the Boogieman. The woman fell to the ground with a scream of pain as the howl had her ears ringing loudly. This caused the Arrancar around the Werewolf to get slightly nervous._

 _Now:_

When Jaakuna Kage stood up she looked furiously at the Werewolf Mythical Hollow, " _I'm going to slaughter her._ "

"You will do no such thing." The Boogieman looked at a new woman walking up to her. She had a hood on but when she looked up showing her dark green eyes. "My friend is more than capable of fending you and your tentacles off. Even then I will not let you hurt anyone I hold dear." He held out a hand pointing to the instinct Mythical Hollow. "What you had done to that boy is wrong. Young Mythical Hollows are to be protected and cherished. What you did was turn him in to a monster. You might as well as be a monster yourself for what you have done."

" _Ug, you are another parent aren't you?_ "

"Yes, I am. My daughter is the most precious child I know. I will not have you out in the world the way you are to be a danger to her. Today you will meet your end whether or not I am the one to slay you." The woman replied putting her arm down pulling her hoody off. She looked to be in her early twenties, had dark green eyes turning light green, long black hair turning dark teal, she was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. On her hip was a Zanpakuto with a curved hilt. Her nails were turning into claws, her incisors were sharpening on the top and bottom jaw, and she had scales growing where the skin of her arms should be. The woman smiled at Jaakuna, " _If you looking for name to call me, it's Amanda. Now let's play a game._ " She duplicated making Jaakuna glare at her as her duplicates said with her, " _Can you find the real one?_ "

" _Ug, I had a feeling your myth was out._ " The Boogieman looked at the nine version of Amanda. Sending out her shadow tentacles she caught three of them and squeezed them in half before she stopped to really think that idea through. The three that had been squeezed in half duplicated to now have six in their place. Now there was twelve Amanda's, " _Great, I forgot that the hydra duplicated._ "

Half of the Amanda's laughed, " _Oops, that must be a bummer._ " The other half held out their arm saying at the same time, " _Now it is time to make you pay for what you did to a child._ "

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Shuhei looked at Tousin as he twisted this blade around in his hand. The blind traitor frowned at him, "It seems even you hollow side is as murderous as you Zanpakuto."

The brunet raised an eyebrow, "So, it seems only you have the problem with them. Once I accepted Kazeshini he became pretty content. He's the reason I was able to run the Division better when you were gone. Even if it took a while for me to accept him." His grey eyes looked at his Zanpakuto and gave a small smile, 'Hey Kazeshini, are you ready to show him what you and I learned?'

The black skinned demon smirked, 'You know I am. Let's show him the power of a demon you piss off.'

The fifty percent hollow looked at Tousin, "I should warn you. I don't have complete control over the blade. Kazeshini has control where he wants. There are even times I would be attacked by him. However I don't have to worry about that anymore as you will be his target. I am actually pretty eager to see what he and I can do to you."

The blind Soul Reaper narrowed his eyes behind the cover, "You have changed."

"For the better." Is all the ex-lieutenant replied charging forward, "Reap the wind, Kazeshini!" The blade transformed easily as one flew instantly out of the young brunet's hands and straight toward Toushin. The traitor went to block it but the blade just few a different direction while Shuhei twirled the other side in a wide circle. The brunet was very much amused when the traitor looked around carefully with his Spiritual Pressure. The blade came from the other side to which was blocked and the blind man jumping out from the circle the chain made around him, 'I don't think that is going to work, Kaze.'

'Clearly.' The iffed demon replied tapping his chin, 'Take full control for now just be ready for me to take one of the blades at any moment.'

'Okay.' The Soul Reaper replied pulling the chain back and darting forward. He slid under the blade before continuing forward to the man he once called his captain. The dark skinned man quickly turned and parried the other half of the Kazeshini's blade.

"This is an evil blade. Why do you work with it?"

"Easy, because he is me. What you made me do was go against myself." Shuhei replied pulling the other half that was not occupied into an arch. It would have made a home in the traitor's head if the man had not moved in time away from the teenage looking half hollow. 'Well that didn't work either.'

'Maybe we are being too straight forward.' The Zanpakuto suggested, 'What if we sent one of the blades around first, did a couple of strikes, then I took control of it the one not with you and wrapped him up?'

'That could work but I'm sure he could easily follow the direction of the chain connecting the two.'

The hollow slammed a hand over his face thus irritating the demon Zanpakuto, 'What do you have a better idea?'

'I have an idea if that is what you are asking.' The hollow replied pulling his hand away as Shuhei continued to fight off Tousin outside his inner world.

'Any idea will be considered.' The burnet reaper said blocking a strike to his neck, 'Just please make sure it is something we can pull off.'

'Oh, please we could pull this off no problem. However I will require all three of us to work together.'

While Kazeshini didn't like it, he knew he was not in charge of what his master wanted to do. Besides, at least the stupid asshole was now making himself useful. 'Okay, what do you got jackass.' The hollow glared clearly irritated at the spirit.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Kensei looked at his son passed out in his arms. He was worried. What if his blood didn't work? Would Toshiro be okay if he came out of it? Would there be lasting scars mentally? He rubbed his thumb across the white haired boy's cheek. 'Please, come back to me.' He didn't want to be the man without a child. Toshiro had turned his life around, gave him something extremely important to treasure and protect. He was shaking slightly as his worry built up waiting for his son to open his eyes.


	45. What's Your Move

Chapter Forty-Five: What's Your Move

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** : ) I am happy you like how the Hydra turned out. Amanda multiplying like that just seemed like the best solution to her myth having nine heads. The last thing I wanted was for her to have that so I went with multiplying herself. It the same I idea I did with the Cerberus. Instead of giving Kanna three head I gave her three eyes to represent the three heads. : ) For me it is a matter of keeping in mind that the mythical hollows are human looking and me wanting to keep them looking like humans to the best of my ability. : )

Yeah, Shuhei, his hollow and Zanpakuto are starting to learn to get along. It was bound to happen sooner or later. It was better to be on the battle field where the three would really need to think together in the end.

: ) Yes Toshiro imprinting on Kensei has really changed their life around.

 **Spottedtalon Spottedstar** I hope you enjoy this chapter. : )

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day. : )

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Kensei looked at his son passed out in his arms. He was worried. What if his blood didn't work? Would Toshiro be okay if he came out of it? Would there be lasting scars mentally? He rubbed his thumb across the white haired boy's cheek. 'Please, come back to me.' He didn't want to be the man without a child. Toshiro had turned his life around, gave him something extremely important to treasure and protect. He was shaking slightly as his worry built up waiting for his son to open his eyes._

 _Now:_

The redheaded Soul Reaper landed with a grunt when the feathers exploded near him again for the tenth time in a row. He was getting real tired of being tossed around by a child likely younger than him. It was actually quite infuriating how well adapted the Griffin hollow was. There would be times that he would land then take off into the air if Renji got close to striking him. The worst part was the teenager laughing like their fight was a game. No matter what Renji did he was unable to land a hit on his air born opponent.

The redhead's target was the teenager's wings. If he could injure them enough then he should be able to fight the hollow on even territory. But as it was he was unable to land a single hit to take the stupid teen down. From what he heard the man just standing there with no one fighting him was the teen's father. Why no one was fighting the man was beyond Renji. He looked like a piece of cake at the moment compared to the brat he was fighting right now. When Renji glanced over at the teen's sister and Kira fight it didn't look good for his fellow Soul Reaper as his shikai was only hitting a shield that the female kept bringing up every time the blond tried to strike her.

She looked just as annoying to fight as the teen he was fighting. Then he took note of the werewolf looking girl and the woman that had multiple of herself. 'Wait, when did they get here? Who are they?'

Hearing a yawn he quickly looked back that the teenager that did it while skillfully dodging the shadow tentacles trying to grab him like they had a mind of their own. " _Are you done observing?_ " The redhead glared at dark haired teen, " _Attacking an opponent in unaware is boring._ "

This really made the Soul Reaper mad, "Were you really just waiting for me?!"

The teen grinned very much amused, " _Yep, like I said attacking an opponent when they have their back turned is boring. I like to avoid it if I can._ "

"So that Arrancar you attacked wasn't boring?"

" _Nope, he was food_." Akira replied with an easy grin, " _I like eating hollows. I get to purify them with my body_."

Renji didn't know how he felt about that statement then he remembered that Kanna said that Reaper's were just as much game as a hollow was. "You're disgusting."

" _Eh, if that is how you feel about_." Akira replied his green eyes looking at his opponent amused, " _I don't care what you think either way. But now that I have your full attention…_ " Renji quickly parried the teenager's blade, _"…let's have some fun before I beat you down._ "

"That is not going to happen you hollow scum."

" _Wah wah wah_." Akira teased, " _Daddy that boy is part hollow he needs to die for being different. Can I beat him up?_ " Green eyes rolled then looked at the Soul Reapers brown, " _Grow up! Not everything is going to go your way. We really don't ever bother you stupid reaper's why should you bother us. It clear to us you want nothing to do with us._ "

"I'm going to kill you."

" _Ha! Keep dreaming. Because you kill us so early you don't know how to handle a maturing Mythical Hollow. I may not have my full abilities but you don't stand a chance against me because you've never fought Mythical Hollow that was stronger than just awakening._ " The griffin swiped the thorn looking blade to the side and butted the Reaper in the gut with hilt of his Zanpakuto, " _I wish you Reapers would just get over you prejudice and see that we are nothing like the hollows you fight. Even the Arrancar are different. They now have the ability think beyond those normal hollows you fight._ "

"I don't care. You hollows need to be taken out."

' _Wow, talk about a clear racist._ '

A voice in Akira's head laughed, ' _Yeah, I know but you can handle it. Dad didn't raise us to be unable to handle people like him._ '

' _True._ _Thank you Garland, you're the best_.'

' _Anytime, now give your attention back to the impatient man. He's getting angry because you are just parrying him and not really paying attention at the same time._ ' Garland chuckled out laughing in the teen's inner world, ' _His face is amazing._ '

Blinking Akira looked at Renji and burst out laughing seeing the man's furious red face, " _Garland is right…your face is amazing right now._ '

The Soul Reaper growled, 'What an annoying brat.'

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Helen dug her claws into an Arrancar's skull before throwing him over her shoulder sending the enemy splatting on the ground lifeless. She looked at the two Arrancar's shaking in fear. " _Awe, are you too scared to take on little old me. You have no idea how I feel such pleasure seeing you so scared. Let's see if I can slaughter…_ " She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as the two were killed. With a bored glare she looked at the Soul Reaper captain looking at her, " _Do I even want to know who you are?_ "

"I am Captian Sui-Feng of the second division…"

Helen yawned and waved her off before she could finish her sentence, " _I have no interest in fighting stupid Reapers. You will just serve to bore me._ "

"You will do well not to underestimate us."

" _Yeah, that's not the reason I'm not interested in fighting you_." The second division captain looked confused so the werewolf continued, " _I just don't care to fight you fools. I find that it is a waste of my time to deal with your people. Even where I come from Soul Reapers have never really understood us Mythical Hollows even when they try to get along with us._ " Gold eyes looked at the captain with a bored expression, " _So unless you want a fight where I don't give it my all and you still get no where fighting me I suggest you go and find a different opponent. You will find that I will bore you._ "

"Sorry, but you brought yourself to Soul Society. Any hollow that makes it here must die." Sui-Feng replied pulling out her Zanpakuto.

" _Wow, you really want a boring fight. That's your choice._ " The Mythical Hollow got ready to attack, " _I really don't like fighting Soul Reaper's_."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Gold eyes widened slightly his son's finger twitched, " _Toshiro_." Kensei asked hopefully, " _Are you coming back to me?_ "

Opening his teal eyes the young Mythical Hollow looked up with gasping slightly, " _Am I really back?_ "

Kensei smiled and laid his head against the vampires own, " _Yes, I promise you are back. You are back with me_."

Toshiro smiled back, " _I feel tired daddy. Can I rest?_ "

" _We got to get you home to do that. Do you think you can hold on till we get you there?_ " Toshiro nodded allowing his dad to set him on his feet. " _I am so glad you are okay. Did he do anything to you while you were stuck?_ "

" _No. He never had a chance to. He was too occupied trying to fight out here when he first awoke._ " The white haired boy replied glancing at the fight going on behind the rock that was going on, " _I hurt her didn't I?_ "

" _Yes, and you need to stop the blood flow from Soul Reapers to the Arrancars instead._ " Toshiro blinked and looked at the blood flowing to this arm, " _It seems that you have the ability to draw blood to you._ "

" _Oh. I…I need to find out how to do that. Can you buy me time?_ "

" _You will have all the time you need. I will not let any of them get close to you._ " Kensei looked to the fight. As he walked out to fight his mask came on quickly. He took note of the small group of reapers headed to the rock that he and Toshiro had been behind. " _I see that you think you can take us by surprise._ "

One of the reaper's went to reply with a remark but was only able to get out, "Wait, what is with the purple marks?"

As Kensei had walked up purple markings had started to make their way onto his mask. " _Sorry, I don't know why the markings are there but at the moment I don't care. You will not touch my son._ " The part of the mask covering the white haired Vizard's mouth cracked and fell showing the man's mouth as he spoke. " _And I can guarantee…_ " One of the Reapers shook as they saw the incisors on the top and bottom of the Vizard's teeth sharpened and thinned like a snakes, " _…you will not like the way I do it._ " The wind around the Vizard picked up parts of it looked tinted purple. " _Now what's your move?_ "


	46. Masquerade Mind Games

Chapter Forty-Six: Masquerade Mind Games

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** Lol seeing you actually jumping on Toshiro's head is an amusing image right now. I am glad you Like Amanda (Hydra) and Helen (Werewolf). Yeah, I am trying to build the idea of that. There is no way that Soul Society in Japan is the only one. It just doesn't seem all that possible to take care of the entire world and not have a character with a name of a different contrary. At least for this fic, for all I know I could make the idea of one Soul Society work in an other story.

 **Spottedtalon Spottedstar** Yes, dragons are mythological creatures.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a great Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _As Kensei had walked up purple markings had started to make their way onto his mask. "_ _Sorry I don't know why the markings are there but at the moment I don't care. You will not touch my son."_ _The part of the mask covering the white haired Vizard's mouth cracked and fell showing the man's mouth as he spoke. "_ _And I can guarantee…"_ _One of the Reapers shook as they saw the incisors on the top and bottom of the Vizard's teeth sharpened and thinned like a snakes, "_ _…you will not like the way I do it_ _." The wind around the Vizard picked up parts of it looked tinted purple. "_ _Now what's your move?_ _"_

 _Now:_

Shuhei deflected a strike to take off his head, "You seem to be irritated, Tousin." The teenage fifty percent Hollow smirked as the blind man pretty much glared at him from behind the eye cover. 'He's going to hate what is about to happen.' In his inner world the Hollow and Zanpakuto smiled in all honesty they couldn't wait to pull off their plan. At the moment it was a matter of waiting patiently for the right moment to strike. So in the mean time Shuhei had dedicated his time to attacking the traitorous captain. In the background he could see Aizen watching him with curiosity.

Those eyes literally bore into him as he fought Tousin. However he didn't care about the lead traitor just the one that had caused him the most pain. Once he had been freed from the teachings that Tousin had taught him, he happily started to make a bond with Kazeshini. Now he was going to show the man that had caused that drift what he could do working with him. No matter what Tousin would see that he was no longer the man he caused to fear his Zanpakuto. Shuhei would show teach Tousin to fear his power. His eyes flashed gold in an instant in a show of his irritation, " _I'm going to show you the real power of Kazeshini and make you pay for what you have done. You are going to regret what you did to me. Out of all the people my hollow says made me weak you were the only one that he got right._ "

"You must be a fool if you think you can win against me. You don't even have your Bankai."

Shuhei smirked and tilted his head, " _How would you know that?_ " Tousin physically looked confused, " _Were you here? Or where I ended up after Soul Society tried to kill me because my inner hollow was able to get free. Who is to say that I didn't achieve Bankai while you were gone?_ "

"It's not possible."

" _Not possible my ass._ " The brunet replied with an amused roll of the eyes, " _I was with them with a good enough time to get my Bankai if I put my mind to it. If I do have Bankai yes it would be largely uncontrolled however I could have it._ " Tousin didn't like this, his past lieutenant was not actually giving away if he had or didn't have his Bankai. Seeing as the boy never had it before he left so he defiantly didn't have enough time to master it completely. But it was possible as well that Kazeshini could allow him to use it in this once fight seeing as he had severed the connection between the two of them. The fifty fifty Hollow continued to smile at him as he said, " _But what you are trying to say is if I did have my Bankai I could beat you. Hm, you seem to still have such high feelings for me. It's too bad I don't feel the same. In fact I'm sure I feel the exact opposite._ "

"You are rather chatty." The blind traitor said narrowing his eyes behind his eye cover.

The hollow laughed in Shuhei's head, ' _You got to feel bad for him. He doesn't realize what kind of changes you went through after all that shit happened to you._ '

Shuhei rolled his eyes, ' _Keep in mind you are part of the reason all of that "shit" happened to me._ ' He had decided to go silent in the fight before he gave away too much to Tousin. The last thing he wanted to do was let slip their plan to take him down. That wouldn't be a very good thing.

' _Oh puuulease, you act like the foolish Soul Reapers wouldn't figure it out eventually. I got you out of here before you could be suckered into more of their bullshit._ ' The hollow said as Shuhei was now one the defensive against the man he once called his captain, " _Hm, we should probably act soon. I get the feeling that he is going to try and take you out before you can become a nuisance or let that Aizen guy take you. The mad man has been looking at you like a beacon has been placed on you._ '

'Yuck, let's not let that happen. I would go stir crazy in there.' Kazeshini said with a disgusted expression. 'So are you ready?'

' _You are sure I will be able to control it?_ ' Shuhei asked as he parried a strike to his head.

' _Yes, yes I give you full control to do with my powers what you will yadda yadda. Now do it!_ '

The brunet rolled his eyes, ' _Wow, talk about impatient._ ' He darted away to get some distance while his inner hollow scoffed, " _I hope you are ready for a world of pain._ " Swiping his hand across his face pulled his hollow mask on. The way it looked made Shuhei look half Arrancar and half Vizard. It looked like a masquerade mask with bull horns going off along the side of his head and up. Under and on top of the base of the horns was couple of scale bone like feathers that were red and black. His mouth could be seen with a smile, " _Because I'm going to make you pay for what you did. I am no one's personal toy to make weak._ "

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

' _Focus Toshiro._ ' Kiyoshi said, ' _All you have to do is focus on the people you want the blood from. You can classify who are targets and who are not. It's not too different from controlling Hyorinmaru when you send the ice dragon to take out your opponent. The only true difference is that what you are doing is pulling blood to you._ '

' _So what I want to do is pull only those I see as my enemy?_ '

' _No, that would include the Soul Reapers as well. Right now they are not an ally. They are simply taking out some of the opponents and clearly fighting us at the same time._ ' The vampire replied, ' _Try thinking only of Arrancar and traitorous captains._ '

' _I can't. I see some of the Soul Reapers at traitors because they attacked me when I did nothing to them. As much as I see why they did it I can't forget them attacking me, especially Hinamori._ '

' _Yes, that is a problem._ '

'Perhaps we are being too wide. Till you can focus it try only doing it to Arrancars that are injured.' The ice dragon suggested, 'Right now you don't have the control to use it without putting people who have done things to you and have hurt you. At least if you focus it on Arrancar only you will be not have to worry about taking it from people you don't want to take it from.'

' _That does seem efficient._ ' Toshiro agreed, ' _Okay, I'll do that._ ' Toshiro took a calming breath letting himself calm as he concentrated on the streams of blood flowing his direction. There was so much blood and he felt so strong. He took another calming breath, ' _Okay, I just want the blood from Arrancars only. Just the Arrancars._ ' His breath was calm and collected as he felt the blood flowing to him cut to a third of the original amount. Even then he still felt strong, ' _Did I do it?_ '

'Almost Hatchling, Hinamori is still being drawn from.' Hyorinmaru replied.

Toshiro frowned, ' _Damn, I thought I wasn't as affected by her enough for that to happen._ '

' _It's okay, she hurt you badly when she turned her back to you. Just try to not to focus on her, even if she speaks to you. For now pretend she doesn't exist when she talks but keep in mind where she is. The last thing you need is to be oblivious to where she is._ ' Kiyoshi said with a small smile, ' _I promise we will work through this. No matter what._ ' Toshiro nodded and concentrated stopping himself from drawing blood from his sister.


	47. This Is Just A Nuisance

Chapter Forty-Seven: This Is Just A Nuisance 

Here is the next chapter for you thirsty readers.

Review Replies:

 **Spottedtalon Spottedstar** I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. : )

 **YumYum495** Shuhei will be a harder person to fight now that he has two vicious and blood lusting beings in his head. The fact that they are working together will make him that much harder to fight. With Soul Society the point you make is true. : )

End Replies:

I hope you enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _'Almost Hatchling, Hinamori is still being drawn from.' Hyorinmaru replied._

 _Toshiro frowned, '_ _Damn, I thought I wasn't as affected by her enough for that to happen._ _'_

 _'It's_ _okay, she hurt you badly when she turned her back to you. Just try to not to focus on her, even if she speaks to you. For now pretend she doesn't exist when she talks but keep in mind where she is. The last thing you need is to be oblivious to where she is._ _' Kiyoshi said with a small smile, '_ _I promise we will work through this. No matter what._ _' Toshiro nodded and concentrated stopping himself from drawing blood from his sister._

 _Now:_

Helen blocked a strike from the female soul reaper captain her face held a bored expression. " _Are you done yet?_ "

Captain Sui-Feng glared at her as she attacked with her Zanpakuto, "Why won't you attack?"

" _I told you I don't like fight Soul Reapers. I don't care how strong you are. I prefer to eat what I fight and from past experiences Soul Reapers taste nasty._ " The Werewolf replied with a bored tone. As she spoke she blocked the strikes from the said Soul Reaper with just her hands, never once did the blade break through her skin. Glancing of to the side she could see the Griffin Mythical Hollow having a jolly time fighting the red haired Soul Reaper. She snorted slightly amused by the teenager, ' _Ah, to be young again._ '

Sui-Feng raised and eyebrow glancing at where the Mythical Wolf was looking. From what she could see the flying brunet was giving the lieutenant of Sixth Division a run for his money. He wasn't even able to land a single hit on the laughing Griffin. The captain turned back and looked at the Werewolf. The entire time she was observing Renji's fight Helen stayed where she was just looking at her nails and cleaning then out. "You didn't even attack, what is the matter with you?"

" _Nothing, I told you I don't like fighting you idiots._ " The Myth insisted not even glancing at the Captain. Her eyes still looked bored as all get out and she was just standing there in the most relaxed stance as if nothing was bothering her.

Sui-Feng gave a slight growl looking at the skin where her blade had met the woman's hands. Not one scratch was on her skin. She was completely unscathed. 'How is this possible? I hit her hands every time. How is it that not one blow drew blood? Now that I think about it none of the Arrancars were able to make her bleed either. This is just great.' The Captain darted toward Helen but found her blade stopped at the skin of the wolf's neck. She couldn't even get the blade to move into the skin to cut it. Her shock must have been on her face as Helen spoke:

" _You are just now realizing I'm not bleeding. How unobservant of you._ " The myth grabbed the blade and threw the Soul Reaper away from her. She stayed quiet afterwards as it was apparent she was accepting that the captain was intent on fighting her.

The Soul Reaper gave a huff, "It seems I am left with no choice. Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi."

" _Oh, so we are playing with swords are we. Well then I'll play along then._ " Helen pulled out her Zanpakuto. The hilt of the blade was thick but otherwise looked like a normal Zanpakuto, " _Rock my foes, Rocky._ " The blade transformed into a broad sword. Despite having her Shikai out Helen still looked bored. Her Shikai rested against her shoulder to show the boredom the woman felt, " _Let's just finish this._ "

Sui-Feng's eyebrow twitched in irritation; never had she had to fight someone so disinterested in fighting her. It was quite infuriating to be honest. Even when Helen was batting away her attacks with her hands she looked dead bored. Like she was sparing against a weakling or something like that. Even her wolf tail was just swaying in a bored manner. There was no way someone could be this freaking picky on who they wanted to fight. 'This is going to be the most hallow win for me. I can't even take joy out of causing her boredom. I have to try and make it not such a hallow win for me. There has got to be a trigger for her to react better than this. If I kill her and she still has to bored expression I am going to be furious.' She darted forward and attacked with her Zanpakuto only to have it easily deflected by the bored block of the broad sword. Sui-Feng went to strike again but found she only hit thin air. When she looked behind her she found Helen with a gleaming smile biting an Arrancar's neck the broad sword blade in the ground next to her. The Hollow creature flailed in the Mythical Hollows tight grip as she tore a piece off and chewed.

The Soul Reaper didn't know if she should feel angry about being dismissed or disgusted by the fact the woman was eating the Arrancar like it was a cooked piece of meat. Turning to looked at the sound of a gurgle Sui-Feng saw the man that was just standing there earlier now had long claws digging into an Arrancar's chest. The grin on his face told her how much amused he was. Brining the Arrancar close to his face made the creature react in pure fear and causing the Captain to look away as she heard a crunch. In her mind she could only think that there was seriously something wrong with these Mythical Hollows. When she finally thought to attack the werewolf while she as eating the captain found Helen putting the last piece of her meal into mouth, " _I never tire eating Hollows._ " That's when Sui-Feng attacked and the pleased smiled that had been on the Werewolf's face disappeared instantly blocking the captain's attack with her own blade. Much to the Soul Reapers irritation the Myth said, " _Great I forgot about you._ "

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Kira landed on his feet gasping. He had been completely unable to land a blow on the Cerberus. He did notice that she only kept it up for a short time to block and send him flying away from her. After he was away or anything else that was a danger to her then the shield was gone leaving her to smirk at him, taunting him to try and strike her. The blond frowned, 'I can't get pass her shield. It's too strong for me hit or some of the spells I know. The ones I think will cause a problem she will likely catch on to and stop me before I can finish the incantation.'

" _What's wrong?_ " The Soul Reaper looked at the pleased with herself, " _Are you really starting to tire?_ " Kanna leaned forward looking very much amused in addition to pleased, " _So you are I guess it is time to for me to start getting serious._ "

He really shouldn't be surprised. The moment he saw her personality change from the sweet looking girl that had entered Soul Society to the smirking vicious smile that now adorned her face, he should have known. That the girl in front of him was the type of person that changed on the battle field. She seemed like this sweet child that wouldn't hurt a fly then she was like this ready to make people pay for doing something stupid in a fight. Perhaps him taking her on had not been his best plan. At this moment Kira really wished he was fighting the boy that Renji was fighting. Akira didn't look any easier to fight but at least he wasn't giving him the creeps like Kanna was doing.

Her smirked turned into an amused and playful smile, " _I'm going to make you wish you had just backed off._ " The cheery voice she used made some of the Reaper and Arrancar around them stop and looked at her like she actually had three heads instead of three eyes. The fact that she was now giggling made chills go up Kira's spine as the others around the two of them backed away scared. The female stood up tall with her head tilted to the side, " _I'm going to show you what real power is. And you will never again want to go against the likes of me. Are you ready to play?_ " Kira stood stiff still but was shoved away by a large man. The female looked up and tilted her head, " _Can I help you?_ "

The man grinned causing Kira to smack a hand over his face, "I should have known he was going to make his way here?"

"Yes, you actually can." The man looked at her despite the scar over his left eye, "You can fight me. I will be a far larger challenge."

The Cerberus giggled blinking at the large man, " _Are you sure can handle the power that I have old man? I pack more of a punch than you think._ "

The just caused the large Soul Reaper to burst out laughing, "We will see if you can even land a hit on me."

" _Oh trust me…_ " All three eyes narrowed playfully, " _…I will do more than hit you._ "

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Kensei threw one of the Soul Reapers away laughing lightly, " _You will have to try harder than that to hit me._ " He held his Zanpakuto up with a grin, his snake fangs shining dangerously, " _After all you all stand no chance against me._ "

One of the Reapers glared, "You are nothing more than a monster hollow."

" _Actually I am fully in control. If there is one thing he and I agree on. It is no one will ever mess with my son. And where he is concerned I will go all the way to make sure he is safe. No matter what._ " The Vizard stepped forward the wind around him swirling. The purple streaks in them showing from time to time. " _The question there in lies: How far are you willing to get through me?_ "

"Please that little monster child is nothing more than a mindless hollow. He showed it on the field not minuets ago."

Kensei snorted amused, " _You know nothing about having an inner hollow._ " He was now feet from the shaking Reaper talking crap about Toshiro, " _You don't understand the pain we go through to control them. You don't understand the comradery you get when you finally get it to get along with you. There is nothing like having the companionship it can have with you and your Zanpakuto._ " The Vizard stopped a mere foot away from the shaking men.

The bravest one spoke up with a shaking voice, "You and that brat are going to die for invading Soul Society."

" _I have no interest in actually being here._ " The baffled the Soul Reapers in front of him, " _I only came here to get my son back. The fact that we have to stay here and take care of Aizen is a nuisance. I just want to go home with my friends, family and most importantly my son. Being around you racist idiots is last thing on my agenda._ " The wind around Kensei picked up, " _However as it stands I will make sure we all leave. Because once Aizen is out of the equation we are gone. Aizen and that bitch Kage took Toshiro away from me. They will not get away with it. I can promise you that. The only thing in my way now is you idiots!_ " The wind shot off of Kensei's body sending the group of Soul Reapers flying back from the rock that Toshiro was behind.

One of the Reapers touched their arm as it started two started to have a slowly growing rash. He was having a hard time breathing as he gasped for breath, "My…my arm."

Another Reaper glared at Kensei, "What did you do to him?"

The bleached haired man shrugged, " _Don't know some weird new ability I got recently._ "

One of the other Reapers looked at the growing rash, "What is this?"

The Reaper with the rash fell over, "I…I…I can't breath. I…Why…are there more of you?"

Kensei raised and eyebrow as the wind swirled around him, ' _What did I do to him? Whatever it is it is moving really fast, his forearm is nearly covered with that rash._ '

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ryuu grinned as he popped the final piece of the arrancar into his mouth. The group of Arrancar that had the intention of attacking him backed off and went to fight a different opponent. He chuckled amused. It was funny to him that no one was daring enough to attack him. Perhaps they knew he was more dangerous than he looked and their self preservation instincts kicked in around him. Either way, whoever fought him was going to be in trouble. He may just be standing there peacefully but in no way was he going to go easy on the opponent should they be foolish enough to attack him.

The Mythical Hollow examined his long thick curved claws as blood dripped down from them. Looking up he saw his second opponent looking at him with their hand on their Zanpakuto. Ryuu let his claws recede, "You are the second person to approach me. Are you sure that is a good idea?"

The guy grinned holding his Zanpakuto, "I don't know, you tell me. All I know is you are going to be a good fight. Besides you look bored just standing here all by your lonesome."

The second oldest myth raised an amused eyebrow and took in the Reaper's appearance, "Alright then." He pulled out his Zanpakuto, "My name is Ryuu Oda what is yours?"

"You can call me Ikkaku Madarame." He held his Zanpakuto, "I am going to enjoy this."

Ryuu smiled lightly, "I have to ask, are you fighting me for Soul Society or for the thrill of fighting me. Your answer will guide how this fight will turn out."

"I am the third seat to Division Eleven. I am here because I want to see why others are so scared of you." The bald Soul Reaper replied with a large grin getting ready to sprint forward.

The Myth nodded, "Very well then. I know how to end this fight."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dun dun dun. So what do you all think? Who could have stepped up to fight Kanna? And just what did Kensei do to that Soul Reaper?

I know but I can't tell you. ; ) Have a great day my readers.


	48. They Are Family

Chapter Forty-Eight: They Are Family

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Now I usually have the review response here but seeing as replying to them here could cause a spoil to the chapter I am going to have the replies at the end this way you can enjoy the chapter. : )

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Ryuu smiled lightly, "I have to ask, are you fighting me for Soul Society or for the thrill of fighting me. Your answer will guide how this fight will turn out."_

 _"I am the third seat to Division Eleven. I am here because I want to see why others are so scared of you." The bald Soul Reaper replied with a large grin getting ready to sprint forward._

 _The Myth nodded, "Very well then. I know how to end this fight."_

 _Now:_

Toshiro frowned as he concentrated. ' _Come on, I can do this. Granny would not want me to kill her. Come on, she's your sister. No matter what she did to you._ ' But even as he thought this he couldn't help but think about the stuff she had done to him. It still hurt him that she kept blaming him for Aizen leaving then afterwards asking him to help bring him back when he knew the truth. Even her stabbing him hurt him and made it hard for him to trust her. But what was the worst is what happened in the middle when she was good enough to be out of fourth. He could be just sitting there doing his paper work when she would come into his office and yell at him for something simple as forgetting he and her had lunch plans. The next day she would apologize to him because she was spoken to by Head Captain. After that it would get more frequent and over things he never promised and had told her no to. He held his head, ' _I…I have…to be the better person. But…the pain. I can't forget the pain._ '

The ice dragon purred softly as he gently touched him with nose, 'Hatchling I know you can do it.'

' _It's okay that it is harder than you thought._ ' Kiyoshi said softly, ' _You are a better person. Pain affects everybody differently._ '

' _But…stuff like this never bothered me before._ '

The vampire inner hollow gave a soft smiled, ' _No, I can promise you it's always bothered you. You just never gave yourself time to get over the pain._ ' Kiyoshi gently touched his master's shoulder, ' _However as much as it has bothered you. You have to let it go. The more you do the more you are dwelling on it the more you are drawing from her._ '

' _I…I know but…the more I try to stop taking from her the more memories I see._ ' Toshiro fell to his knees looking at the blood going into the wound on his arm, ' _If I keep this up my sister will die because of me. But every time I try all I feel is betrayed._ '

'Then she's not your sister.' Toshiro looked at Hyorinmaru shocked, 'Right now she is a pure blooded Soul Reaper that has caused you pain. She continued to cause you pain even though you did nothing wrong. She attacked you when you didn't attack her. If she was your real sister she would not do that. She was even cleared mentally to work. Her problem is her emotions. She is so attached to that traitor that she doesn't see you anymore.' The Vampire Mythical Hollow covered his mouth as tears gathered in his eyes, 'A real sister would have let go of the man that not only caused her little brother pain but also could have easily killed him when said little brother tried to defend her honor. She knows he is confirmed to be a traitor yet she continues to hold the fake image that he gave her. She is nothing more than a Soul Reaper at this point.' Kiyoshi winced at the blunt statement but stayed quiet allowing the dragon to talk to their master. 'Real family is what Kensei is. What the Vizards are. They came for you when you were taken. Kensei would have done anything to get you back to normal. Akira would defend you to the ends of the earth. What you need to focus on is what a real family does for each other. Everyone here fighting that came to Soul Society came to get you back. They are your real family.'

It hit Toshiro like a bolder to the gut. Over time Momo wasn't acting like a sister. Wasn't acting like she cared. It was like she had truly forgotten he had existed. Over time she just forgot he was his own person. All that time he had put into getting stronger for Momo had been a waste because she was stuck on Aizen. What ever he did to her caused her to forget him. Aizen tore them apart. He took Momo from him and left behind a shell that was once his sister. At this moment Momo was his sister once upon a time. Him being a Mythical Hollow broke the last straw in her brain that saw him as her little brother. All because of Aizen.

Toshiro growled in his throat, " _He took her away._ " He didn't even need to pay attention to know he was no longer pulling blood from Momo. But he could feel the connection in the blood to the body it belonged in. Curling his nails the vampire said, " _Kill Aizen now!_ "

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Rangiku was in a stalemate with an Arrancar when she took notice of Kanna's fight. Her blue eyes widened, "She…she drew the attention of Kenpatchi. I hope she will be okay. He's not an easy man to fight no matter what the reason he chose to fight her."

"It looks like both are equally crazy." The strawberry blond looked over shocked at Gin smiling at her, "Hey Ran, haven't seen you in a while."

"Gin." She felt her heart squeeze seeing him. She had so many things she wanted to ask. She didn't know if she should be mad at him or if she should hug him. She had absolutely no idea how she should be feeling. Rangiku pulled out her Zanpakuto, "Why? Why did you leave with him?"

The male Reaper smiled at her saying as he held a finger up to his lips, "It's a secret."

The strawberry blond glared at the traitor that she was still fairly fond of, "Gin…" She was shaking in her combination of anger and worry. Because she had no idea why he would join Aizen. She didn't know if he was being blackmailed or if he willingly joined. "…why won't you tell me?"

Gin chuckled, "Like I said it's a secret." Figuring she wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him she attacked.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Love grunted when he threw off three Arrancars at the same time. He gave a slight glare at them then had to chuckle when he noticed the blood start to flow from their wounds and going in the same direction. 'Well that is helpful. We can help Toshiro get stronger while he in turn weakens our opponents at the same time. I am loving his ability right now.'

His Zanpakuto laughed in his head, 'That kid has some serious power. I can't wait to see what kind of power house he will be when he gets older.' Glancing around he could see his fellow Vizards fighting other Arrancars or in Hiyori's case a Soul Reaper. How that happened he didn't even want to know nor did he feel bad for the stupid fool. She was the kind of person you wanted to avoid on the battle field. Hell these people had no idea what the little monster was like at home.

Shaking his head Love focused on the three fighting him. When he went to get serious they seemed to freeze for a second with the exception to one then bolt off. The hollow creature held his hand out to the two that ran off, "Hey wait. Don't leave me alone with him."

Love smiled amused and took the guy out quickly took him out because the idiot was foolish enough to turn his back to him. He looked over to see four new opponents. "Good I was hoping that I would not be bored."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

He laughed as Renji went flying again when he sent his feathers the redheads way. "It never gets old seeing you go flying."

"Why won't you take this fight seriously?" The Soul Reaper growled out irritated. His eyebrow was twitching in irritation, "I am tired of you thinking this is a game."

Akira blinked then smiled, "But this is a game." The redhead gave a small sound of disappointment, "I have no interest in actually killing you. Oh no that will take away from what the future could hold." The Griffin giggled as he fluttered in the sky, "You just don't get it is all. I'm only fighting you to keep you and I entertained. This way you and I don't have to do any serious fighting nor do I have to worry about you causing more damage than good." This seemed to make Renji all the more mad making the teenage myth confused. "Why does this make you mad?"

"So this entire time you were just playing games?!"

"Yes." The myth replied truthfully with a playful smile.

"So what was that back there when you looked like you actually wanted to fight me?"

"That was so you didn't start anything with Shuhei. He's a really cool guy and I really want to get to know him more. The last thing I need you doing is going over there and making him mad." Akira replied with a smile as he flew out of Renji's range of attack. "However if you wish to know how I look when I am serious I actually use my Shikai of my Zanpakuto." The teenager laughed, "But I'm pretty sure I'm not going to use it against you. You can't even lay a single hit on me at the moment. Even if you have been I wouldn't use it. Personally I find that you are not worth using Shinsai's time on. He has other things he wants to concentrate on."

Renji glared and turned to walk away only to find himself smacked with both of the teens wings causing him to lose his breath for a moment. He turned and saw the Griffin turning to smile at him over his shoulder. While he caught his breath he looked at the wings to find out why they had so much power to them but only found them to be normal eagle looking wings. "What…the hell are you wings made out of?"

"My wings?" Akira glanced at them as he turned to completely face the Soul Reaper then smiled, "Did you forget I'm the myth of the griffin? In some portrayals griffins are quite large. And you should know that if people believe something to be a myth then there are going to be more than one view on that myth. Some might see the griffin the size of a horse and some might see a griffin to be a large creature." The teen leaned forward, "In this instance my wings took on the strength of what a large griffin would have."

"You have got to be shitting me. That…"

"I know pretty sweet right? I like how the myth takes on some attributes from different versions before they are created." Akira laughed as his wing blocked the Soul Reapers Zanpakuto. When Renji pulled his weapon back for another strike he froze when he noticed he didn't even make a cut, "Sorry, but I take a lot more to cut than I led you on to believe." Acid green eyes peeked out from between the features, "Oops my bad."

Renji attacked again but found his blade stuck in-between a few features, "Hey, let Zabinmaru go!"

The teen held a hand in the air, "That's funny, I've never smelled a poison like that before." Tilting his head the redhead could see the moon light shining off the beak. The teen focused on where it was coming from while Renji ran forward only to smack right into the other wing and fall.

The red head held his nose as it had broken from going face first into the blasted teens wing, "Damn it, why are his wings so hard. That was like running into a metal pole."

"Interesting, I didn't know Kensei had the ability of poison. That pretty badass." Akira smiled, "Sorry but it looks like you Soul Reapers and Aizen and his men have their work cut out for them if we have surprises like that with us and we had no clue it was there."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Shuhei laughed as he darted around laughing. His voice bubbling, he knew better than to goad his opponent. Tousin hadn't pulled out all his cards yet so he was not going to set himself up for failure. The brunet would rather have a level head than go in without thinking. He also knew that goading Tousin would end badly. Even if he did manage to get the upper hand Aizen would surely step in to try his hand. When he went in to stab Tousin he stopped then backed off, " _No, you already stepped in._ "

"Very perceptive." Shuhei looked around as Aizen's voice went around him, "You figured that out too fast."

Gold eyes looked to his left, ' _Why am I able to pick up that something is off?_ '

' _Call it Infected Hollow intuition._ ' His inner hollow replied, _'By the time I was aware enough on my own but still chained down you were already under its spell. It has no affect on me because he's already did it. Even if he were to recast it, or however he did it, it still would have no affect on me. I'm already immune._ '

' _What about Hitsugaya? His hollow already had to be there right?'_

 _'Well yes, he was there. However what you are forgetting is they are Mythical Hollows. He probably has to cast it when they are in hollow form or the stupid myths are immune naturally. I wouldn't put it past them. Also remember that the brat had never been in hollow form nor did he know it existed if the hollow instincts are as sharp as they are rumored to be then he probably felt it coming and looked away._ '

' _I hope you are right._ ' Shuhei blocked a strike, ' _Okay philosopher hollow what can I do to get past what I am seeing. From what I see no one is there._ '

' _Well to your left the division traitor is about to hit.'_ The brunet blocked it, ' _And now you are about the slice off that bitch's head that striked you when I took over before you had to run.'_ The fifty-fifty Soul Reaper twisted around making sure to not do that. ' _Also you have teens feather about to…'_

' _Okay, I get it. You can see what I can't. Just tell me when to do what I need to so I don't get killed._ ' Shuhei growled amusing his inner hollow as well as Kazeshini.

' _I don't have to.'_ The inner hollow laughed holding his stomach, ' _Because I am immune your body will automatically adjust.'_ He and the Zanpakuto Spirit laughed as they rolled on the ground. They enjoyed seeing Shuhei riled up over something so trivial.

' _You two are assholes. I hope you know that._ '

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Jaakuna growled when she got three more clones. So far she had managed to duplicate several clones at a time, four different times no less. Now there was twenty-seven of the damn woman. Amanda was laughing herself silly at this point. Several of them touched their chin as the others winked all of the Amanda's saying at the same time, " _What's wrong? Can't tell which one is the real one?_ "

" _Bitch, show your cowardly self._ " The Boogieman growled out looking at the Amanda's. Trying to find the right one was becoming increasingly more difficult the more there was. What made it more irritating was the fact that it was near impossible for to tell which one was the original one. It also didn't help the blasted woman's clones seemed to be able act independently. But then there were times where they would act the same.

One Amanda spoke up but it was from within a crowd of others that she was hard to pin point, " _Oh, so it is cowardice that I am using my advantage against you. Why not just used your little shadow tentacles? They have been a great help to you._ "

" _Don't taunt me._ " Jaakuna growled out. However both women froze when they felt a power surge. Looking over they saw Kensei fighting off a group of Soul Reapers. Much to Jaakuna's surprise his Spiritual Pressure cuff was still on him. It was shaking so fast that it was starting to show tiny cracks along the side. Both of them could feel the powerful surge of his Spiritual Pressure.

Jaakuna felt as did before. She wanted the man but she had found her predestined mate. Even if he was reborn there was no way he was he would be Kensei's age. Just seeing his records from Soul Society confirmed that he was not the same man. Now that she thought about it. Her mate wasn't nearly as powerful as Kensei was showing to be. Despite knowing all this Jaakuna was defiantly interested. She always had a large weakness for spiritually powerful males. The fact that his imprinted son was growing to be a powerful myth himself helped her want the Vizard even more.

For Amanda the first thing she noticed with the chills that went up her spine. His power spoke to her. Made her want to rush to keep him from being taken. The pull she felt from him confirmed her thoughts. He was the one she was looking for. She always knew she was meant to be with a power house and Kensei was just surging with it. The second thing she took note of was the smell of poison. She had to smile. Helen always said that if a child myth imprinted on a non-Mythical Hollow that they would get a power boast of some sort to protect the new child. It made sense and the myth children deserved it after all. They were simply too young to completely understand when their power first came to them. Her own daughter was still struggling to get control over her abilities and from what Amanda saw her mate's son was just starting to understand his.

She couldn't help but think in the back of her mind that the child was cute. His white hair complemented his big bright teal eyes. He was going to be a lady catcher when he got older. He was already cute as it was so there was no doubt he was going to be a hit with the opposite sex. That was when she noticed the final thing. Looking over and Jaakuna watched as a small group of Arrancar charged past them and headed straight toward Aizen. Blinking her light green eyes the woman looked at the Arrancars then at the blood then back to the Arrancars. " _Well that is an interesting development._ "

Jaakuna looked at the source of the madness making her own assessment, " _I see, I knew there was more to him than I thought._ " Glancing over she could see Amanda gazing lovingly at the white haired Vizard. Angry she stuck with several tentacles going through the group identical women. While holding some of the Hydra Myths clones captive she growled out as she pulled out her Zanpakuto, " _Mine._ "

Amanda raise an eyebrow looking at the Boogieman with a raised eyebrow, " _Oh really. You are daring enough to try and take my predestined mate_." She grinned as she positioned her clones, " _I don't think so._ "

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Hello my readers as promised I will have the review replies here:

 **Spottedtalon Spottedstar** I am happy you enjoyed the fight.

 **YumYum495** For your first theory as you can see you were correct. What is funny about that one is it was a total accident for that coincidence with Ikkaku. I was trying to figure out to fight with Ryuu and Ikkaku came to mind first. The fact the he enjoys fighting made the choosing factor extremely easy. Believe it or not I was looking online for characters in Bleach because I came up blank. Lol. Imagine my surprise when I realized I made and accidental coincidence. It amused me very much.

Now your second theory: Again you were correct as you can see I had to where Kensei being a father to Toshiro allowed him more power than when he first started off. I knew he was a powerful fighter already in the show despite never actually seeing him fight (never actually got that far in Bleach). But I felt he deserved a little more to help him protect Toshiro. If you remember in earlier chapters his power level rising was actually noted by Kensei, Aizen, and Jaakuna on varying scales. : ) His fatherly instincts were the key factor in him getting this poisonous ability.

Yes, I am having much fun developing their character. Lol I can only imagine what you were thinking of Helen's Zanpakuto command. When I made the OCs Zanpakuto's I had to get creative as I could. Especially given how many I have right now.

Ryuu is very sure of himself; Ikkaku will be enjoying his fight with him very much. Trust me when I say Ryuu is no slouch either.

Thank you for taking the time to review. : D

End Replies;

I hope you day is filled with awesomeness and Thanksgiving. : )


	49. I'll Make You Pay

Chapter Forty-Nine: I'll Make You Pay

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** I with you. This was honestly one of my favorite chapters to write. Everything that went into it just flowed so well that I was like 'wow this is amazing.' I am with you when it comes to OC's. But like you if they are made well they can make a story amazing. : )

Oh yes Kensei will have no idea what to do if ladies came up to him and asked him out all the time. He would be so confused. Lol poor Kensei.

I hope you like how Ryuu and Ikkaku's turned out : ) I've been thinking about their fight since I saw your review. : )

Oh my goodness I enjoyed writing his fight. The fact that I made his hollow like Kazeshini made it even more fun to write. They are such little jerks when they want to be lol. I was laughing so hard when he called them assholes. It was just too perfect I had to put it there.

I hope you had a great Thanksgiving. : )

 **Spottedtalon Spottedstar** I am glad you are enjoying the story.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Jaakuna looked at the source of the madness making her own assessment, "_ _I see, I knew there was more to him than I thought._ _" Glancing over she could see Amanda gazing lovingly at the white haired Vizard. Angry she stuck with several tentacles going through the group identical women. While holding some of the Hydra Myths clones captive she growled out as she pulled out her Zanpakuto, "_ _Mine._ _"_

 _Amanda raise an eyebrow looking at the Boogieman with a raised eyebrow, "_ _Oh really. You are daring enough to try and take my predestined mate._ _" She grinned as she positioned her clones, "_ _I don't think so_ _."_

 _Now:_

The blade went across her skin yet didn't make a cut on her skin shocking the large man that had introduced himself as Zaraki Kenpatchi Captain of the Eleventh Division. The man's shock didn't last long as he gave a large grin, "This is going to be a good fight for."

"No doubt in my mind about that." Kanna replied twisting around parrying blades with the Soul Reaper. She was finding the Captain to be much more fun than fighting the blond. So now she decided to focus on keeping the blond and others at bay with her shield while she fought the man that was proving fun to fight. "I can't wait to find out who is stronger."

"I am glad we are on the same page." Kenpatchi replied.

"Me too because I'm going to use this." She held her Zanpakuto out, "Sharpen the Air, Kaze No Ha." The katana shifted to a long dagger making her vicious smile stand out all the more as she held the blade close to her face, "Now let's get serious."

This just served to hype the large man up, "Oh yeah, that's what I like to hear!" The two quickly darted at each other ignoring the pink haired child cheering on the captain of Eleventh Division. Blood lust could be seen in the two combatant's eyes as the exchanged blows. Neither one gave leeway for the other to take advantage of. Their focus only on each other, well for the most part at least. Kanna was still blocking the others from interfering with their fight. Kenptachi glared at a sixth division member that had just gotten thrown into a rock. "Stay out of this fight. She's mine. Back off!"

"Yeah, who said you were allowed to join a two person party." The Cerberus added also glaring that the Soul Reaper. "You fools are little pansies so I don't care to fight idiots like you."

The Soul Reaper looked at Kanna like she had grown a second head, "What? I want to kill you just like he does."

Kenpatchi burst out laughing, "Why would I kill her? She's been the most fun to fight. I can't wait to fight her again." He charged only to get blocked by the long dagger.

Kanna smirked, "Oh, trying to get a hit on me I see. Sorry, but try harder big guy." The man pressed his blade against hers his grin getting larger, "Keep smiling like that and your face will split in two."

The Soul Reaper Captain laughed as he grabbed her arm and threw her to the side. The myth quickly twisted her body in the air. She landed and darted toward the large Soul Reaper. Quickly reaching him she moved her hand angling the long dagger upwards and cut his cheek just as he managed to make a light cut on her left arm.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

The werewolf leapt back staying out of range of the stinger on Sui-Feng's finger, the broad sword keeping the Soul Reaper at bay more often that not. The captain had originally planned on using the sword bulky and heavy to her advantage but found out really quickly that Helen was stronger than she looked when she changed the direction the blade was going by a simple shift of the wrist. It was actually quite infuriating almost as infuriating the _blasted bored look still on the myths face!_ The woman still looked like she would rather be elsewhere.

It was irritating Sui-Feng to little itty bitty pieces. Never had a fighter looked so bored when fighting her. They usually had a face of fear or trying to figure out how to stop her from killing them on the second strike. However the Soul Reaper also found that she was unable to land a single hit on the woman. It was so annoying. Helen threw back her head back and howled causing Sui-Feng to freeze up against her will. The werewolf then darted out of her sight and was fighting something enthusiastically behind her.

She willed her body to move but found herself stuck. As she did this she could hear people being torn apart behind her. From what she gathered the last time the werewolf spoke she defiantly was not fighting Soul Reapers. She felt slightly hearing the woman eating behind her. 'Seriously how can she even think about eating those Arrancar? That's disgusting.' When she was finally able to move she stuck fast hitting the myths arm. To her surprise she only found a feint outline, "What? It should be darker than that."

Helen gave bored roll of the eyes, though if Sui-Feng had paid close attention she would have seen amusement as well as her voice did not give Helen away as she said, " _I guess because I am a close range Mythical Hollow you have to try twice as hard to kill me._ "

'Damn it, it now will take four shots instead of two. This is ridiculous I can't believe I have to go through this. I hate this woman!' The captain yelled in her head as she was blocked from another attempt to strike the blasted woman. 'As if this wasn't hard enough.'

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Hyori hit the Soul Reaper on the head the hilt of her Zanpakuto. "I'm going to make you pay for hitting me! How dare you challenge me and think you will get away with it."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The Soul Reaper cried out trying to get away from the woman that hitting him with her sheathed Zanpakuto. The mad woman was ruthless in her pursuit to punish him for his apparent bad choices. The worst part was that she didn't even have her mask on. "Please, just leave me alone."

"No! You will pay!" The Vizard replied charging forward and kicking him into a wall. The poor Soul Reaper could see the crazy female's comrades not even pitying him. It just made him feel more hopeless as he tried to fend off the Vizard's ruthless attacks. She reminded him of a blood thirsty hound with how she was going after him. Even if he got away she would find a way to track him down somehow.

He groaned as he held his arms up to protect his head from the attack, "I'm done for."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Kensei threw off the reaper that jumped onto his back. He snarled as he listened to his inner hollow, ' _This is a new power you got. If you notice in your mouth you have the fangs of a snake. The air around you now is partly poisoned when you have your new power activated. That's what I gathered anyway.'_

 _'Where did it come from? That is what has me confused. I'll easily use what I have been given.'_ The Vizard asked throwing parrying a blade from another reaper.

' _It came from your fatherly instincts, duh. Ever since that boy imprinted on you that power has been growing and has needed an output.'_

'I'm glad it came out now instead of later. I'm sure it would have exploded and hurt your comrades.' Tachikaze said, 'It's amazing that that cuff hasn't broken off yet to be honest with you.'

The Soul Reaper growled as he was hit with the purple wind. He backed off glaring at the Vizard, "You and that damn wind."

Kensei snorted, "You're the one that go close enough to be hit with it. You knew that I didn't let it down yet." His eyebrow was raised but the reaper couldn't see it due to the mask being on. Now that he thought about it his mask was on longer than normal, ' _Explain that.'_

The hollow snickered as he lounged back, ' _Easy, your fatherly instincts. It is allowing you to wear the mask longer than normal. The moment that cuff breaks however I will watch how long you can hold the mask. I'm sure it would only be a matter of time when you started to hollowfy even with all this extra Spiritual Pressure you were given.'_

' _That is much appreciated._ ' Kensei replied looking around continuing to fight back the other reapers that were not poisoned yet. Why they were getting close to him with the wind still whirling around him was bewildering him to no end. ' _Question. Do you think the hollofied version of me would still care for Toshiro?'_

Inner hollow and Zanpakuto looked at each other, ' _Probably. I mean the connection affected me so why not the uncontrolled side?_ '

Kensei smiled at that. ' _Perfect then I have nothing to worry about as far as I know._ ' He grabbed a Soul Reaper that tried to get past him and glared at him in the eye, " _I'm sorry did you just try to attack my child. I don't think so you asshole. You stay way my little boy."_ The Vizard shoved the man into the wind, making sure to put his face right in the purple wind. Growling his throat, " _No one gets away with trying to attack my child. You will pay for being so bold._ " The Soul Reaper held his face screaming. He fell into his comrades who looked fearfully at Kensei as the shackles shattered into dust and man's full power of Spiritual Pressure shot around him making the Vizard look terrifying. " _Who wants to try and hurt my child next? I dare you to._ " The wind now looked fully purple making the glowing yellow eyes stand out.

"Um…we are going to need someone…who had a long range Shikai." One Soul Reaper said shacking.

"Or…or we need to long range Kido…or something…" A second one said looking at the comrade who had his face shoved in the purple wind. His body was surely being covered in a poison induced rash. "Be…because I'm not sure I want to get close to him no more."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ikkaku howled with laughter as he was launched in the air. Landing on his feet he charged at Ryuu. Neither had their Shikai out yet and were currently exchanging blow for blow. Every time the Soul Reaper needed to heal the Mythical Hollow would stand still and let him. It was now turning into a game for the two of them. Ikkaku trying to land a blow that made the myth bleed and getting hurt instead only to heal when it came too distractive injury. Ironically enough it was Ryuu that would point it out more than Ikkaku doing it on his own volition. "I knew this was going to be a good fight. Now let's get really serious!" He held the sheath and blade out, "Grow, Hozukimaru."

Ryuu smirked squeezing the dragon claw looking hilt just as Ikkaku's finished transforming, "Edge the Shadows, Dākudoragon." When the Shikai showed itself it looked the exact same but with a longer blade. "I do hope you enjoy this fight."

"Don't worry I will." The bald Reaper replied dashing forward eagerly easily getting parried right out the gate, "You don't realize how east it will be to get past that blade."

The myth shook his head amused, "We'll see about that. Reever Slash."

Ikkaku was lucky his shikai was in the way as it blocked the dark blades that shot off the mans Zanpakuto. "Alright this is going to get real fun!" He charged forward, Ryuu seeing this positioned his shikai getting ready to parry. "Split." Light brown eyes widened in shock as the staff split. The chain hit his blade allowing the sharp end of the reapers staff to fly at his fact and graze over this left cheek. Unfortunately for Ikkaku the skin was not cut. Pulling back he eyed the man with amusement. "I see you are like my captain."

Ryuu chuckled equally amused, "You mean the one my daughter is sparing at the moment?"

Ikkaku looked over at his captain's fight, "That girl is your daughter? She's pretty and really good with her blade."

"Daddy's little princess." The myth said with a smile, "I trained her well didn't I?"

"Oo." Ikkaku looked at the father myth, "I guess we should put all bets out if you trained her to fight like that. I'm not playing no more I want to see what you are really made of."

"Unfortunately for you. This is an unfair fight much like my daughter against your captain."

"Please, fighting you will be all too easy."

Ryuu snorted at that, "So long as I don't use my hollow powers. I promise you would realize how unfair the fight really is." He moved his blade allowing it to catch the three part staff forcing it to wrap around it and allowing him to charge forward with his claws coming out for a split second to punch the Soul Reaper in the face. Ikkaku caught the brunt of the attack and flew in the air. His shikai slid off Ryuu's long katana allowing it to land near him.

Ikkaku watched as the claws went back in leaving the myth's hands normal. He could feel the sting the punch had behind it, "Well, if there is one thing you are strong." The Reaper stood up with a crazy grin, "That will make you that much more fun to fight."

"I was just showing you what it is like to fight with only part of my hollow out but if you are enjoying it that much I will do that from time to time." Ryuu said, "It's been a while since I could even let part of my true power show. Usually everyone is weaker than I am. So one punch from me will usually send them to their graves."

"All the more reason to fight with all we got." Ikkaku grinned cheekily, "Who is lucky? I am lucky.~" Ryuu started laughing as the Reaper started to dance, "None is lucky but me. That's why I said me. Lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky meeeeeeee.~"

"Oh yeah, let's have some fun!" The Mythical Hollow yelled with glee charging forward. His smiled was wide as the two of them clashed, "Shadow Shots." Shadow orbs flew off the blade and collided with Ikkaku sending him flying again. Before the dust could even settle the Reaper shot out with a joyful grin sending his Zanpakuto after the myth. Ryuu merely Flash Stepped away and appeared behind the Soul Reaper. However his strike was easily parried by the end of the staff that was still with said Reaper. As Ikkaku's staff came back together Ryuu had his claws come back out hitting the bald Reaper with the back of his hand. Before Ikkaku could check to see if the claws were still out Ryuu was on him like a flee to blood forcing the Reaper to block the strike aimed for his shoulder.

"This is just too much fun." Ryuu could hear the excitement in the Soul Reaper's voice. That in turn spurred him on to give the fight all he could without killing Ikkaku. The thrill in his veins made him give more than he had ever given any other opponent. This man was worth sparing with. It made him want to show his full strength even though he knew it was a terrible idea. Ikkaku would be killed if he gave it his all at the moment and there was the fact that he could take out many people near him, allies included. But he would enjoy it for what it was worth. And if ever given the chance to truly be part of Soul Society without the fear of being killed he would willingly join Eleventh.


	50. The Clues Were There

Chapter Fifty: The Clues Were There

Welcome to chapter fifty everybody. I am so excited that I was able to get to chapter fifty. The fact is that all of you wonder readers and reviews really helped me get the story to this point. I am so thankful to you all. Thank you all so much for being here along on this journey with me.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** I'm with you Tenth and Eleventh divisions are awesome. I am finding writing those two fights to be fun to write for. Dads really are the best. They protect their family with everything they got. : )

 **Spottedtalon Spottedstar** : )

 **Child-of-God16** I understand you may not see this but I do want to thank you for what you did send me. Recently I have been reading more of the word with dedications on one of my bible aps. : ) I am finding it to be a wonderful learning experience when I do read them, especially when I read about how to deal with some issues I am having now. For my fear, emotions I'm feeling and what not as well as others. I hope you have a great day.

End Replies:

Onward my dear readers to chapter fifty and have a fantastic Jesus filled day : D

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"This is just too much fun." Ryuu could hear the excitement in the Soul Reaper's voice. That in turn spurred him on to give the fight all he could without killing Ikkaku. The thrill in his veins made him give more than he had ever given any other opponent. This man was worth sparing with. It made him want to show his full strength even though he knew it was a terrible idea. Ikkaku would be killed if he gave it his all at the moment and there was the fact that he could take out many people near him, allies included. But he would enjoy it for what it was worth. And if ever given the chance to truly be part of Soul Society without the fear of being killed he would willingly join Eleventh._

 _Now:_

Amanda giggled as she looked at Jaakuna as the boogieman glared at her with all the hatred that she cold possibly muster. Here was now at least 36 of the hydra myth. Speaking from the mist of the group of Amanda's the original said, " _I wonder who is going to win. You or me? You being an old woman gives you knowledge based advantage._ " The red eyed woman looked absolutely furious now, " _However I am younger than you and know newer tricks than you as well as what other different versions of my myth there are."_

' _Crap she's right. There are different versions of each myth. I haven't thought about that in a while.'_ The boogieman looked at Toshiro, ' _I'm pretty sure there are newer versions of the vampire and werewolf myth. I remember growing up how much of a favorite those myths were.'_ Her red eyes landed on the Hydra, in her head she was going over the different versions she knew of. ' _Okay, she can duplicate when cut in half. Heard about that one. It's one of the most commonly used traits when people use the hydra in the new movies and books. But there are a few other things like their blood being poisonous, breathing poison, fire breathing from the middle head, killing the hydra by taking out the middle head and there is probably more than I actually know too. Well at least I know she is not bound to water.'_ Jaakuna frowned, ' _What a pain in my ass._ '

Amada tilted her head, " _Awe you can't figure me out, can you? Poor poor boogieman._ " She stuck her tongue out, " _Too bad so sad_."

Jaakuna growled in her throat as her eyebrow twitched, ' _This woman is going to die. I can't stand her. It doesn't help that her myth is making her a pain in the ass to fight._ ' Her eyes glowed red and the hooded cover that she had on flew off when one of the Amanda's kicked her. The Amanda went flying when a shadow tentacle hit her. However what stood in the Boogieman's place was nothing more that a shadow figure of Jaakuna. The shadow laughed at the shocked expression on her opponents face, " _Oh, you didn't think I could do that did you. But it is just like you said about the hydra there are different versions of the boogieman. In some I am nothing more than a shadow to scare children, thus relatively harmless. But then there is another where I can be dangerous. Did you know that the Albana have a version of me called a Lubia._ " She giggled as her arms duplicated to having seven on each side, " _You know the funny part about the Lubia is this female demon has an appetite for a child's flesh but she also has a connection to a very specific myth. Can you guess?_ '

" _The hydra, but I can see that for you it makes you arms do the duplicating instead of your head or a copy like mine did for me._ " The Amanda's smiled, " _So that makes me wonder. Does you head grow several in its place when cut from your body?_ "

The mad woman laughed, " _I'd like to see you try._ "

" _Is that your whole hand on the table?_ "

" _What are you talking about_?" The boogie myth asked confused.

" _I meant with you abilities. Is that all that you can do?_ "

" _Of course. You think that the myth would give me every trick there was with every boogieman. The creation only takes on a small handful depending on each myth and when they are created._ "

" _Good then I don't feel bad doing this."_

Jaakuna went to speak but gave out a furious yell, " _Keep you breath to yourself!_ " She looked at her arms then at Amanda clear as day standing in front of the others with fire surrounding her hand.

Amanda laughed, " _Sorry, but my breath isn't that dangerous._ " With a laughed the fire went out and the original jumped back into the sea of copies. All the copies saying at the same time, " _Let's play a game. You try to find me and I burn you when I feel like it. Sounds like fun right?_ "

Jaakuna yelled furiously sending her shadow tentacles grabbing several more Amanda's. She wanted to squeeze the ones that she had but she didn't know if she had the original. With a soft growl she looked at the Amanda's finding more than the fifteen that were supposed to be left, " _What?!_ "

Amanda laughed tauntingly, " _Oops, I guess I accidentally cut myself. I'll try not to do anymore._ "

It hit Jaakuna and she couldn't believe she forgot that Amanda had it on her hip, " _You fucking bitch!_ "

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Rangiku parried Gin's blade. To the side she could see Toshiro looked furious as he walked up to Aizen. His red eyes were practically glowing in his fury. She had never seen him like this so it was a little shocking to her. "You are always looking out for him." She looked at Gin who had continued to smile at her with his usual smile.

"He's my captain. I'll always look out for him I don't care what the circumstance is." The strawberry blond replied her expression determined, "We've never had a mythical hollow attack Soul Society so what they were going to do to my captain was unnecessary."

"That's because Soul Society never gave them a chance." Gin countered.

She glared, "The woman you came with is the first one to ever attack."

"Oh Jaakuna? She's just a mad woman that is being used." The man replied tilting his head, "She's had her own agenda the moment she joined." The traitor continued to smile as he attacked. His blade being parried again by the woman he had been closest to. He was happy to see she was the same. Caring for those she found to be important in her life. He could tell he himself was still important as she hadn't tried actually brutally hurt him. "Don't worry about her. She is of no real importance anymore." Rangiku wasn't sure how she felt about him saying that.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

" _Woohoo!_ " Akira yelled as he flew around dodging the redhead he was playing with, "You can't catch me."

Renji huffed and looked up at the teenager flying above him. He was tired of fighting the brat. He wasn't taking the fight seriously nor was he using his shikai. No matter what he did he could never get the griffin to attack with his shikai. It was infuriating. He swung Zabimaru snagging the teens feathers of his right wing and dragged him to the ground causing the mythical hollow to scream in shock as he was dragged down. The redhead smirked, 'Yes! Now that I hit his wings once I can do it again. I know it.'

The griffin stood up and shook the dust from his head. Renji lost his smile when those green eyes looked at him energetically as the teen looked at him with a wide smile. " _That was fun. Can we do it again?_ " His arms were waving energetically as he spoke. The griffin also looked close to jumping up and down like a child.

The red head licked his lips trying to contain himself. But he couldn't as a smile broke out on his face and he started laughing. No matter how much he hated Hollows the way the teenager in front of him was acting was making it really hard to continue to hate him. He covered his face as he continued to laugh. He knew he sounded insane but he couldn't stop himself. As he laughed he could hear the teenager attacking people. Looking up he found he was being protected by the griffin from Arrancar while he had his laughing moment. When the coast was clear he asked, "Tell me what is the real reason you're fighting me?"

Akira smiled tilting his head as he replied, " _Because you seemed conflicted when you attacked Shuhei initially._ " Brown eyes looked shocked at the teen that continued to talk, " _My dad taught me to read people and help people I know I can. When you attacked Shuhei the look in your eyes may had been angry and it is very possible you are in fact scared of him. I don't blame you._ " Akira smiled holding his hands behind his back, " _Hollows can be scary and inner hollows are the worst. I know that now. On the way here my dad told me that my hollow has a dark side. That's reason I was so hungry when our fight started was because I was also in the hands of Aizen and the bitch._ "

" _I am your grandmother you ungrateful brat!_ "

" _Ignore her._ " Renji raised an eyebrow but continued to listen to the teenager, " _That woman that just spoke put her blood in some hollow rats that had been getting into our holding room. I had been eating them till something felt off and I stopped. When we get hungry we get picky on what we will eat so I didn't want the food they were giving Kensei._ " The teenager bit his lip before saying, " _Had I eaten those rats with her blood in them I would have been in the same state that Hitsugaya was in._ "

Renji blinked confused walking closer as he asked, " _What are you talking about?_ "

" _From what I understand we can go to the evil side of our hollow by ingesting the blood of someone that is already an instinct version of the mythical hollow._ " Green eyes looked into the brown eyes Soul Reaper, " _Hitsugaya was forced to drink her blood, a lot of it. He didn't stand a chance even after he threw it up as much as he could._ "

"So the Hitsugaya that was fighting us was not him at all?"

" _No. That was his instinct side that was brought out. He was even going under a different name._ "

"So the insane side was telling the truth. He wanted to kill off the originator or the body." Renji rubbed his face because he did in fact feel angry at Shuhei and Hitsugaya. Both for different reasons: Shuhei because he allowed himself to be controlled by his inner hollow and attack him, Hitsugaya for coming in and acting like an insane person and saying he was going to eat soul reapers and make them hunt him down. Now though he was actually thinking instead of just acting. Shuhei was in complete control of his hollow at the moment while he had his mask on and was really giving a thrashing to Tousin. 'I guess after bottling up his emotions all this time they are free now. Tousin really screwed himself.' Then he glanced at Toshiro to see he was much calmer and more like himself even if he seemed angry at the moment. Actually he looked furious as he was standing there while the Arrancar he was pulling blood from attacked Aizen. Renji's jaw dropped, 'Shit, he's controlling them! That is terrifying.'

Akira whistled, " _Wow, that is some charm he's got._ "

"What?" Renji asked confused.

" _Remember when I told you I have more than one version of a griffin in my form?_ " The redhead nodded allowing the burnet to continue, " _Well it goes for any mythical hollow. For Hitsugaya one of version he has is charm or hypnotizing if you will._ " The teenager glanced at Renji, " _We need you and the rest of the soul reapers help if we are going to get him out of here. Aizen and Jaakuna both need to be stopped._ "

Renji looked at the three way battle that looked like it was getting no where for either side. As much as he disliked Hollows he knew that Akira was right. He eyed the teenager with griffin characteristics Renji didn't just see a mythical hollow anymore. He saw a teenager that was still learning the world and trying to make friends. He acted like any other normal soul that was in the Rukangi. "I'll…try to fight with you all. I don't like Hollows."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Shuhei once again focus on Tousin now that Aizen was occupied with Toshiro. It had shocked him to see the Arrancar running up but when they went and attacked Aizen he was pleasantly shocked. At least now he didn't have to worry about Aizen messing with his mind. He could feel a fuzzy feeling in his head, ' _What's going on?_ '

' _We might want to make this fight quick. You may be an infected hollow but that doesn't spare you from hollification._ ' His inner hollow replied, ' _You get a longer time with your mask but that puts you on a higher scale for being completely out of control when your time limit is up. Even with me allowing you to use the mask and working with you. I still have instincts and they are telling me to kill every idiot out there._ '

' _Okay, then we move up the plan and pull it off now. I don't want to be hollowfied. I quite like having my inner hollow work with me instead of against me. Kazeshini I need you to take over the blade and go all out. Leave the Soul Reapers out of your attack. We need them._ '

The Zanpakuto Spirit smiled, 'I've been waiting to hear that. And don't worry I wont do anything foolish. I don't want to mess this opportunity up.'

' _Mitsuo, I need you to take over when I give you the signal. Some part of me still sees this man as my captain and I might find it hard to make the final blow in taking him down. Especially if it is fatal. I only ask that you don't kill him. He needs to stand trial. Just like Aizen and Gin do.'_

The inner hollow looked at him shocked and jaw dropped, ' _Wha…wha…I don't…_ '

Kazeshini smirked watching intrigued as his master spoke with a smile, ' _You need a name but I wanted to make sure got at good name. I wanted to make your name meaningful.'_

' _But that means shining hero. I'm no hero. I wanted to hurt people that hurt you. That was revenge._ ' The hollow said in his shock.

Shuhei smiled, ' _No, what you wanted to do was protect me. That is what a hero does. I know you will continue to protect me no matter what._ ' The Hollow went to object again but the Soul Reaper spoke up, ' _It's final. Your name will be Mitsuo. Now do you get what I asked of you to do?_ '

' _Yes, I know what to do._ ' Mitsuo was still in shock with his new name.

' _Okay good. Now let's finish this before I get hollowfied and become a menace to everyone around me._ ' Shuhei said dashing at Tousin he could feel Kazeshini pulling on the blade in his left hand so he let go allowing the left side of he Shikai to fly in the air straight at the blind soul reaper. When the man tried to block that attack the blade moved in the air going around and attacking the man's back. Jerking the chain Shuhei was able to cut Tousin's arm despite him being able to turn around and block from the other side.

Tousin glared at him as he turned around to look at his past lieutenant. "You are becoming a pain in the ass."

Shuhei smiled, " _I guess you taught me well then._ "

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Toshiro stood there watching Aizen fight off his own Arrancar. Every time he killed one the rest of their blood would flow Toshiro's direction. Aizen smirked killing the last Arrancar that the young Mythical Hollow had sent at him, "I see that you are getting gutsy attacking me."

The young white haired male seemed to think before replying and not really caring how he sounded, " _I don't like you._ " It went against every grain of his being acting this childish but he was tried of always acting like an adult. He could be mature and still be a child at the same time, Kensei had taught him that. His teal eyes held a determined expression as he was sure he was blushing, " _I want you out of my and Hinamori's life! I don't care how much she idolizes you! You are a bad seed that needs to be gone._ "

Still smirking the Hollow King eyed the boy in front of him. He hadn't been expecting this kind of attitude from Toshiro. It was just so childish looking making it surreal to witness. The determined expression he was used as was the maturity but the childish touch and blush were new. There were not very many moments that caused the Toshiro Hitsugaya to blush and if there was moments of childishness the moment didn't last long as the bleached haired boy was quick to catch the moment and pull up his emotionless mask. Even when he, Gin, and Tousin were defecting the childishness wasn't seen. Instead he it seemed he held the adult maturity throughout that time. Even when he got angry at him for attacking Hinamori he held himself in a very unchildish way. Aizen went to speak but quickly parried an Arrancar charging at him. 'There is more Arrancar injured than I thought.'

"You turned my sister against me so I'm going to make you wish you never interfered in my life."

More Arrancar attacked Aizen. The hollow leader was finding it fascinating if a little irritating that he was unable to get to Toshiro but it really didn't help that the Arrancar that were with him were injured giving the child a chance to use them against him. It seemed Toshiro could only control those that were injured and had blood flowing into the wound the boy had made on himself. The vampire also seemed to get stronger the more blood that was flowing his way. 'He would have made an excellent comrade had I spotted this sooner. But he never displayed the signs that he was a mythical hollow. The energy was not there, no weird food cravings, he never got weird when hollows were mentioned, never looked at a hollow, soul, or reaper like they were food, and he never messed with the spo...ts. Yes he did!' Aizen looked at Toshiro after cutting off the Arrancar's head he had been holding off. 'It was the only sign. The last two sightings had been faster because all of the signs were seen together. The only thing Toshiro had was the fidgeting when he thought no one was looking. He messed his teeth, nails, and his back. Everything he did was attributed to his physical look of age and the fact that he worked so hard for him to be messing with his back.' Those teal eyes looked at him, 'The only other one that was there and could have given him away was the fact that he drank a lot of liquids. But again it was attributed to the fact that he was keeping hydrated. The hollow hid itself so it couldn't get caught.'


	51. I Have To Do What I Have To Do

Chapter Fifty-One: I Have To Do What I Have To Do 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495:** Oh Mitsuo, he so confused the poor inner hollow. He doesn't know what to do now that Shuhei is truly showing that he cares. Oh yes Toshiro's hollow did. Kiyoshi had to make sure that Tosh didn't get killed prematurely. Have a great day :D

 **Spottedtalon Spottedstar:** Don't worry I got plans ;)

End Replies:

I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a very Jesus filled day. : )

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _'He would have made an excellent comrade had I spotted this sooner. But he never displayed the signs that he was a mythical hollow. The energy was not there, no weird food cravings, he never got weird when hollows were mentioned, never looked at a hollow, soul, or reaper like they were food, and he never messed with the spo...ts. Yes he did!' Aizen looked at Toshiro after cutting off the Arrancar's head he had been holding off. 'It was the only sign. The last two sightings had been faster because all of the signs were seen together. The only thing Toshiro had was the fidgeting when he thought no one was looking. He messed his teeth, nails, and his back. Everything he did was attributed to his physical look of age and the fact that he worked so hard for him to be messing with his back.' Those teal eyes looked at him, 'The only other one that was there and could have given him away was the fact that he drank a lot of liquids. But again it was attributed to the fact that he was keeping hydrated. The hollow hid itself so it couldn't get caught.'_

 _Now:_

Toshiro blocked Aizen strike with the blood coming from the cut he made. He bared his teeth, teal eyes furious. His incisors standing out as the blood went into a twister like formation around the black haired vampire. The blood spiked out as he got ready for an attack from any direction. Aizen was eyeing him as he looked for the best way to attack the ready child. He had no idea what else the vampire myth could do with that blood but just from looking at it was a highly versatile attack. It clearly took an imaginative mind to make the attack dangerous and Toshiro Hitsugaya was very creative. It was actually quite a pity half of the ideas the child came up with were never used.

Not waiting long the Mythical Hollow darted forward prompting Aizen to block with his Zanpakuto only to be surprised when the child used to blood to parry him and kick him in the stomach. The traitor went flying but managed to land on his feet. "Hand to hand. Last I remember you didn't know too much of it to use till you didn't have Hyorinmaru in your hands."

"Dad taught me."

'Figures.' Aizen thought to himself though it did sound weird to him to hear the vampire myth say the word 'dad'. Keeping his senses on his opponent he thought to himself, 'Leave it to that man to teach Toshiro something that can make him an absolute wild card. With him also being a Vampire Mythical Hollow it helps when he probably needs to drink.' He could see the fights around him coming to and end focusing on his forces only. Sui-Feng was done trying to fight the Werewolf Mythical Hollow and decided to focus on the Arrancar and Hollows that were slowly over taking the Soul Reapers. Captain's Kuchiki, Ukitake, and Shunsui all had their shikai out, as did several other soul reapers. After seeing Toshiro was taking on Aizen himself the reaper's decided it was in their best interest to work with their unexpected help and they didn't want to make the vampire's father mad seeing as he had no problem defending his child.

The Vizards were fighting the Arrancar at full force now that they didn't have to worry about the soul reapers possibly stabbing them in the back till maybe after the fight. Gin was fighting Rangiku neither seemed to need to focus elsewhere as no one seemed to interfere with their fight. The Griffin Mythical Hollow and Renji Abarai were now working together with their shikai out. The Griffin's shikai looked like two scimitar's. The teenager was using the curved blades beautifully. Shuhei Hisagi was fighting Tousin not loosing his focus. Just like with Rangiku and Gin no one seemed be eager to interfere with their fight.

The Cerberus Mythical Hollow and Kenpatchi were now working together since they got tired of people being thrown in their fight. So it was very likely they would finish their spar another time. The Hydra Mythical Hollow was giving Jaakuna a good run but many of her copies and quite possibly the original was already caught. It would not be long before that fight was over and in the Boogieman Mythical Hollow's favor. That is until he caught sight of the boogie's child approaching her. It seems his fight with Ikkaku was put on stand by till a later date. At some point Kurosaki made it to the fight and was raining hell on the Arrancar with him.

Aizen dodged the child attempt to charge at him again then blocked his attempt to take off his head with his own Zanpakuto. Just looking into those blood red eyes told him the white haired myth was thinking about what to do next. Toshiro was always one to think ahead. It was what he always liked about the kid captain, his intelligence. What a wonderful blessing that would have been to be on his side. It wouldn't surprise Aizen if the child would have worked well with his scientist. The more he fought with Toshiro to more he regretted not trying to win over the child. He was as foolish as some of the other captains were to consider what his ideas were. He didn't blame the boy for not bringing up all his ideas unless he knew they stood some kind of chance to be consider. They may have been risky ideas but they would have been very helpful.

Toshiro used his smaller stature to his advantage. He was finding it was easier to fight Aizen's stature than Kensei's. His father had a lot of pure muscle that was hard to get by at times. It also didn't help that his dad was better at hand to hand combat than he was. With Aizen it was different. Yes the man was stronger and older than him but that didn't stop him from giving his all in the fight. Toshiro was actually surprised that no one else was fighting Aizen with him. Without warning he felt a little dizzy and quickly shook his head as he backed off. Focusing his hard gaze on Aizen he could see the man was a shy surprised. 'Something must not have gone his way.' The boy thought to himself.

'How? How is he still looking directly at me like I am his enemy?' Aizen thought to himself.

Toshiro could feel the dizziness again and the world spinning. On one part he could see Aizen clearly standing in front of him focusing rather hard. On other hand he could see Kensei fighting off Aizen. 'Something is not right.'

'Focus on what is real.' Kiyoshi said, 'This seems like an illusion. I noticed that you would see different things than I did while you were in Soul Society when the man was there. The moment he left I concluded that either he or one of the other two could use illusions.'

'You mean you could see what was really going on?'

'Yes. Something seemed off one day so I made sure to kept my eye's closed the entire day. The next day I started realize that you and I were seeing two different things. The Aizen in front of you know with that hair style was what I was seeing the entire time while you saw what he wanted you to see.' The inner hollow replied his red eye glaring from the inner world, 'That man must have needed to do something to cause it. I couldn't tell you want since I didn't dare look.'

'Thank your not looking then. Can you tell me what the real thing is?'

'The one with Kensei not in it.' Kiyoshi replied, 'Don't worry I'll keep you update on what is real and what is not.'

'That is much appreciated.' Toshiro replied meeting strike for strike with Aizen, "Nice try, but I have an ally on my side that sees past what you want me to see."

"What?"

Toshiro smirked looking scarily like the darker side of his inner hollow, "I'm a Mythical Hollow. They are run by instinct."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ryuu approached his mother his brown eyes looking at her. "Jaakuna, you say my mother is dead. How certain are you that she is gone?"

The woman's red eyes looked at him lovingly as she held all the Amanda's in her tentacles, "Sweetheart, the woman that held me back has been dead for years. I promise she won't get in the way anymore." When he looked down she asked concerned, "Honey, is everything okay?"

He frowned as he looked up tears welling up in his eyes, "Then you leave me no choice." The tears fell down his face as he gripped his Zanpakuto hilt, "I have to do what I don't want to do."

"What are you talking about my darling?" Jaakuna asked looking shocked that her child was crying.

Amanda who was in the tentacles grasp looked at the man shocked. 'He's related to her. Oh no!' Her hands covered her mouth as she figured out what he was talking about, 'This is going to be so hard on him.'

"Limit the sights, Dākudoragon." The long katana lit up and split a light going to each of Ryuu's hands. When it went down he could be seen holding twin deadly curved daggers, "I wanted my children to have their grandmother in their life but it seems…" He choked up as his light brown eyes turned into a light red as his short black hair turned a dark red color. "I'm sorry."

Jaakuna's eyes winded as she watched her child transform to his Mythical Hollow, "Ryuu, you don't have to do this. I'm your mother. I will love them just like I love you with all my heart."

"That's just it." The long thick curved claws grew out from his nails as black scales showed themselves under his eyes. "You are not my mother." Jaakuna gasped and held a hand over her heart, "You're the woman that killed her and took over her body, Jaakuna Kage." He was choking up as a long black scaly tail grew from his tail bone, "My mom's name is Akane Taji and she was the kindest woman I have ever known." Tears fell down his face as he glared at her with anger and regret. "To uphold my mother the kind woman my mom was I have to do what I have to because you made her body to whatever unspeakable things you made it do." His voice was determined and hard as the tried to keep his strength as the final part of his transformation came out. A pair of large black scaled wings as he held up his hand pointing at the shocked boogieman, "I have to kill you so my mother can come back one day."


	52. It's All My Fault

Chapter Fifty-Two: It's All My Fault

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **Spottedtalon Spottedstar:** Unfortunately Ryuu has no choice.

 **shiroooo:** I am glad you are enjoying the story. : )

 **YumYum495:** Yep, he just made the perfect dragon myth. Nope he looked away so now Toshiro gets to see doubles lol. Poor Tosh. I hope you have a wonderful New Years. : D

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled New Years.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"That's just it." The long thick curved claws grew out from his nails as black scales showed themselves under his eyes. "You are not my mother." Jaakuna gasped and held a hand over her heart, "You're the woman that killed her and took over her body, Jaakuna Kage." He was choking up as a long black scaly tail grew from his tail bone, "My mom's name is Akane Taji and she was the kindest woman I have ever known." Tears fell down his face as he glared at her with anger and regret. "To uphold my mother the kind woman my mom was I have to do what I have to because you made her body to whatever unspeakable things you made it do." His voice was determined and hard as the tried to keep his strength as the final part of his transformation came out. A pair of large black scaled wings as he held up his hand pointing at the shocked boogieman, "I have to kill you so my mother can come back one day."_

 _Now:_

Toshiro easily dodged Aizen's attempt to grab him by ducking and backing off. Luckily he held his Zanpakuto up in time to block the traitors strike. Unfortunately for the white haired Mythical Hollow he was also forced to deal with people that Aizen had put under his illusion. He couldn't see what Aizen made him look like but if them calling him Aizen or Arrancar were indication it was that Aizen was trying to keep him at bay. Toshiro flew up confusing the others trying to attack him. His wings held him in the air while he assessed his situation.

Soul Reapers and Vizard alike were now attacking select individuals that seemed dangerous. Kensei was one, as well as Yamamoto, the Werewolf Mythical Hollow, the Hydra Mythical Hollow (who had somehow gotten free from the Boogieman Mythical Hollow), Kurosaki and him. 'I bet he's going to focus them on others once we are done and killed.' It really irked him to see Arrancar working with Soul Reapers. However the Arrancar were still being cut so their blood was coming his direction so he had a good amount of substantial energy to keep up what he was doing before he ran out. Holding up his hand he stopped Renji's blade from hitting him. Looking at Akira he asked, " _He hasn't attacked you?_ "

The Griffin shook his head, " _Nope. Just the ones you noticed too._ " Akira looked at Aizen then who eyed him then back to Toshiro, " _You want me to fight this idiot and you work out something?_ "

The vampire thought about it as he assessed the area keeping a good grip on the red head's blade. Nothing Renji did could pull the blade free from the myths hand, " _Yeah, there has to be some way to brake the illusion that he has on them._ "

" _On it._ " He turned the brunet traitor with a large confident smile, " _You and me. Let's go. Or are you scared of me?_ " His wings came up and blocked two different reapers blades making the teen laugh, " _What's wrong need someone else to fight your battles for you? I bet you are nothing without you illusions._ " The vampire flew off to look around.

As much as that angered Aizen he knew exactly what the teenager was doing and there was no way he was going to let the boy griffin get to him like that. 'This boy is not under any illusion. He will be harder to fight as his mind is clear. Let's see if I can fix that.' Those acid green eyes continued to look at him before suddenly closing. This made Aizen smile, "It seems you are at disadvantage."

The teen snorted in laughter, " _That's what you think._ " The teen put his hands behind his head smirking, " _I like fighting with my eyes closed. It will make our fight all the more interesting._ " His wing went up and blocked Abari's blade, " _Oops, did I block you Renji puppet? Sorry about that I'll try not to do that next time._ "

Aizen took the time to look at the wings. From the way they shined one would think that they were made out of metal much like his beak looked. Yet he had seen them explode once in contact with their intended target. A very dangerous foe indeed. He also noticed that not once since going into hollow form has he or any other myth had any side effects. Not like the Vizard did when they were forced to let the mask go then pull it back later. Even Shuhei didn't have his mask on anymore. The only one who still had their mask on was Kensei. 'Their bodies must be in sync with the inner hollow. So that is why their side effect is the darker half of their inner hollow. It all makes sense now.' The teenager was still smirking at him, 'Wait he hasn't moved. What is he waiting for?' At the moment the teenager had only blocked the attacks with his wings or his… 'Wait where did his Shikai go?'

" _Are you done with your observations?_ " The Griffin asked amused he seemed to catch on to what he was shocked about, " _Oh, my Shikai I only use it if I'm really serious. You look like a piece of cake. Since you won't attack me personally I have no reason to have it out. So you have to prove that you are worth me having my Shikai out._ "

Aizen was now understanding why Renji felt the way he did earlier when he was fighting the griffin. This boy seriously liked to make people mad on purpose. To make it worse he seemed to enjoy it. He didn't even have his Zanpakuto out of its sheath. This child was going to be a pain in the ass.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ryuu let out a stream of fire from his throat strait to Jaakuna's face she quickly blocked the attack but ended up dropping the Amanda's. " _Get out there and help the others. I'll take care of Jaakuna Kage._ " Amanda nodded and all the copies and her ran off into the fray, " _I should have taken you out when I had the chance._ "

The boogieman put her arms down, " _You don't have to do this._ "

" _It would have been easier. I knew my mom was gone I just didn't want to believe it. Now Soul Society is paying the price for my idiotic choice. I should have just killed you in your sleep instead of running away._ " The dragon looked up with his light red eyes tears still in the corner of the.

" _You can't kill your mother._ " Jaakuna said holding out her many arms. Her face held the most loving smile, a smile that he had not seen in years. It froze Ryuu. All he could do is see the woman she once was. As the Boogieman go closer the love reached her eyes making her looked like the woman she once was. When she was within arms reach of the stiff dragon myth he punched her in the face sending her flying. Landing she found a shallow cut made on her cheek. " _You hurt your mother._ "

" _No! You are not my mom. You killed her._ " He charged forward daggers ready as he yelled out his command, " _Rain of Darkness!_ "

A dark ball encircled Jaakuna cutting off all the lights. She looked around then dodged to her left just avoiding a slash that would have been deadly. Frowning she continued to look around her eyesight coming too. She could see it. The slashes flying around within the dark ball that she was in. " _It seems you forget my child. Shadows are my forte._ " Her tentacles came out and blocked the slashes but found she could not get out of the blackness, " _What is this?_ "

" _My ability is not shadows it is darkness itself. Shadows fall under my domain._ " Ryuu's haunted voice said echoing in the darkness ball. " _You will fall. And I will avenge my mother. The one that you killed. As far as I am concerned, you are nothing._ "

Jaakuna could tell that Ryuu was crying again. ' _Maybe I shouldn't have played that card that early. The really could have been my trump card._ ' Keeping the smirk off her face she thought darkly to herself, ' _However I have one other trump card. He won't even know what hit him._ ' She continued to dodged the slashes she could see clear as day. Someone like that Kurosaki kid wouldn't last a few minuets in this ball. It took really good Spiritual Pressure instinct to find the slashes. However she was finding more in the darkness than there was in the beginning. " _What?_ "

Ryuu gave a dark teary smile from the outside as she slashed the sides. He knew that he was probably giving her more arms but if he could just get her too overwhelmed he could cut her head off. He also didn't have to see it happen. It was hard enough to know he had trapped his mother's body in his own attack he didn't know if he could stand the thought of killing her while actually looking at her. At the end of all this he had to make sure that he was sane for his children and future mate. If he went insane then he could mess them up or end up just like his mother. That was a fate he had to make sure didn't happen. He would not wish what had happened to him to happen to them. He loved them too dearly for that.

So he continued to slash at the side of the darkness in front of him. All the time making sure never to look directly at the woman inside. He could literally fell his heart tearing every time he heard her cry out inside. ' _No don't think about it. Don't think about it. You have to do this. You have to do this. There is not turning back._ ' He could feel the tears falling down his face with every cut he made to the darkness in front of him. No matter how he felt he could not stop. He was not allowed to stop under any circumstance.

But he did and he fell to his knees. Her cries made it out of the darkness. It really did feeling like he was killing his own mother. ' _No, she's dead. She has been for years. I was too late to help her. I didn't try hard enough. I could have saved her if I had just tried. I knew something was wrong. WHY DID I NOT DO SOMETHING?_ ' " _I just want my mom back._ " He felt like a kid again after being attacked by those two Soul Reapers when he was only one hundred fifty years old. They had come out of no where.

 _Flashback:_

 _Ryuu smiled as he ran around outside the house he lived at with his mom. Nothing felt better than being outside. The fresh air, the beautiful scenery, and the fact that his mom was inside the house peeking out to see him. He knew it was making her happy to see him having fun. Ever since he lost his dad ten years ago he knew it fell on him to make her happy and enjoy life. So he showered her with as much love as he could and showed her what an amazing mom she was being. The smile she would give him when he pulled back from a hug was one of his favorite things about her. To him her smile was the best in the world._

 _He laughed as he jumped over a log only to trip and fall to his butt. He fell to his back laughing as his legs lay on the log. Opening his eyes he looked at the clouds going past. It was so peacefully. If only he had knew. If only he had knew. Sitting up he blinked when he saw two men wearing black outfits fighting a hollow. 'Soul Reapers.' With a small sigh he kept his smile on his face was he walked past them like he did not see them. Looking into the window he could see his mom was nowhere near so he had to get inside. She had told him that they would not be nice to him if they knew what he was. So in listening to what she said he walked toward the house._

 _However he didn't get very far as a blade was in his way. He pretended that he stopped to look at the garden to his left and not at the faces of the reapers. Making his way over he intended to pick a flower for his mom but found his hand cut by the other reapers blade. In shock he looked at them. Backing away he asked, "Why?"_

 _"We need to get rid of this hollow."_

 _Ryuu shook his head, "No, please. I don't hurt people I promise."_

 _"It doesn't matter. Don't worry Mythical Hollow we will cleanse you." The second reaper said._

 _This scared Ryuu as he started to back away faster, "But I haven't done anything wrong. I swear it." He had left his Zanpakuto blade inside so there was no way he could stop the blades. His skin had not reached full maturity so in human form he didn't stand a chance. Also he didn't know how to change to his inner hollow fast. By the time he would try he would be dead, "Please, don't do this."_

 _"Sorry kid."_

 _At this point all he could remember was trying to dodge the blades. He could feel the cuts they made on his skin. He could hear the reapers telling him to stop moving. That he was only making it harder than it needed to be. But…he didn't want to die. He was only a hundred fifty. There was still so much he could see. When he hit the ground he knew he was done for. He blacked out just missing the blade going for his throat._

 _End Flashback:_

He had not died that day. His mom had come to his aid just in time but was hurt in the process. His red eyes opened he could see his mom standing in front of him. Cuts all over her body but her face held concern as she held his cheeks with her two hands. It choked him up as the tears renewed down his face. He threw himself at her holding her in his arms. " _I'm so sorry. I'll be more careful. I'm stronger now. They can't hurt me anymore._ "

" _I know my love. I know. You are so strong. Just like I knew you would be._ " She hugged him back tightly. " _You really are grown._ "

" _Mom, I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have left Dākudoragon in the house. I shouldn't…_ "

" _Shh. You did nothing wrong. They attacked you when you tried to come back home. You were never at fault_." Ryuu went cried as she pet his hair, " _It was all their fault._ "

His light red eyes opened looking at the spot where the darkness had been. Tears continued to fall down his face as he started to shake. " _Mom,…_ " He cried his arms tightening, " _…I'm sorry it's all my fault. Please, forgive me._ " The boogieman smiled then opened her to speak but all that came out was scream as her own child's claws dug into her back.


	53. It Was Worth A Try

Chapter Fifty-Three: It Was Worth A Try 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495:** I'm so mean. But at least she's at peace now.

 **Spottedtalon Spotted star:** Yeap the fight is almost over. In fact the next two chapters I have big plans for.

End Replies:

I am sorry for how late this chapter is coming out. The last couple of weeks have been crazy busy.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"_ _Mom, I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have left Dākudoragon in the house. I shouldn't…_ _"_

 _"_ _Shh. You did nothing wrong. They attacked you when you tried to come back home. You were never at fault._ _" Ryuu went cried as she pet his hair, "_ _It was all their fault._ _"_

 _His light red eyes opened looking at the spot where the darkness had been. Tears continued to fall down his face as he started to shake. "Mom,…" He cried his arms tightening, "_ _…I'm sorry it's all my fault. Please, forgive me._ _" The boogieman smiled then opened her to speak but all that came out was scream as her own child's claws dug into her back._

 _Now:_

Toshiro circled above the battle. The people being targeted were not struggling too bad but if nothing was done they could fall. He just had to think. He could see what Aizen wanted him to see. That no one was there. He couldn't even see his father in the illusion. He was lucky that Kiyoshi was smart enough to look away on the day that he did. On the surface it appeared nothing short of beating Aizen would do the trick. He could see that Shuhei was fighting Tousin and Rangiku was fighting Gin. Neither of their fights were being disturbed. It seemed that Aizen was not bothered by the fact that the two that turned traitor with him were not fighting with the others to take down the specified targets.

He forced himself to focus on what was real and not the illusion. ' _Goodness, seeing both of these things is making my stomach turn. I really need to find a way to get Aizen to stop doing this stupid illusion._ ' Looking at the Soul Reapers blood dripping down their arms got him thinking. ' _Wait, I can do a lot with blood could I clot their blood so that they are not losing so much?_ '

Kiyoshi shook his head, ' _Unfortunately no. You can only do it to yourself don't want blood going to you._ '

' _Well that is disappointing to hear._ ' Toshiro responded continuing to look around. Kiyoshi merely shrugged in response and let his host do what he needed to do. Pausing in the air the white hared myth looked toward Aizen fighting Akira with his eyes closed. ' _It's worth a try._ '

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Akira continued to smile as he fought Aizen. He could feel the immense spiritual pressure from the man but he didn't let that stop him or hold him back. He was so used to his fathers Spiritual Pressure that feeling this Aizen trying to use his to force him to his knees was nothing. His father's Spiritual Pressure heaver than this man's. He had to tease Aizen though, " _Awe poor poor Aizen, he can't get me down._ " He could almost feel the natural brunette trying to control his irritation. He started to clap his hands like a child, " _Yay, we are going to have some fun. So much fun. I can't wait to see what you are really made of._ " He dodged his shikai blade with his letting his wings smack an Arrancar in-between them, " _Actually now that I think about it. I don't see nothing!_ " The teenager burst out laughing stopping Aizen's blade with his hand. Raising an eyebrow he pulled back and feeling the blade leaving a cut on his skin.

"So you can be cut." The traitor was pleased. As far as he's seen none of the myths had been cut yet. The only one that had been seen cut was Jaakuna before she got killed by her child who was still staring at the spot saying he was sorry over and over again. He watched the teenager tilting his head before a large smile broke out on his face. This baffled Aizen a lot.

The griffin spoke, " _So you are strong enough to cut me._ "

Aizen resisted pinching the bridge of his nose, 'Great he's acting like Kenpatchi.'

" _Now the real party can start._ " Aizen looked at the teen's arms as they started to shift and turn a different color. The boy's pinky and ring finger merged into one, his thumb moved back a little, and the now four fingers started to get slightly thicker. At the end of the transformation his hands had turned into orange talons along with the rest of his arm turning orange as well. The cut that Aizen had made on the teen was now just a hollow scratch on the talon. " _So tell me Aizen can you cut me now?_ "

Aizen gave a small smirk at the teens over confidence. All it would take is him to hit harder and the boy would be a goner. Though he could easily admit that the teenager was proving to be an interesting opponent. The fact that he could still stand up with his spiritual pressure trying to push him down was nothing short of amazing to see. That must mean his father trained his children to stand up such pressure with his own. He glanced over at the man trying to collect himself after killing his own mother, 'That must mean he has a pretty substantial Spiritual Pressure himself. Jaakuna had a lot herself so him being that powerful is not surprise.' He eyed the teenager with his eyes still closed smirking like a little monster ready to give the fight his all. He went to strike Akira but found himself closing his eyes when a thick liquid covered his eyes.

Akira laughed out loud hearing the splat, " _Nice Toshiro._ "

Aizen hear the vampire curse, " _It didn't work._ "

" _What were you trying?_ " The teen asked as Aizen wiped the liquid from his eyes find it to be blood.

" _I was trying to see if I could make the illusion go away by blinding him but it didn't work. I can still see the illusion in effect._ " Toshiro responded as Aizen looked up at him. At first the boy just looked at him before smiling amused. " _Akira, I wish you could see what he looks like right now. It's hilarious._ "

Akira beamed on the inside hearing his first name coming from Toshiro. Now that he thought about it the vampire didn't even correct him when he used his first name either. ' _Wow, I didn't think I'd get his trust this fast. I wonder what I did right._ '

The traitor on the other hand had a pretty good idea why Toshiro was allowing the griffin to call him by his name and calling the teen by his name in return. Akira had been there and helped him when his hunger scared him the most. Toshiro didn't show fear often but Aizen was able to recognize when the boy did feel it. Toshiro had been terrified that he could have killed Kensei when he first fed from him. Akira had been a true savior for calming him down and being there for him when he needed him the most. He very much trusted the teenager at this point.

Flicking the blood off his arm he took note that Toshiro had not been cut with the exception to the one he placed on himself when he was under the control of the darker side of his inner hollow. In fact it seemed better not to cut the boy at. 'It would be better to have him down for the count then kill him. At this point I doubt I could even get him to listen at all. He can both see the illusion and what is actually happening.' The vampire look queasy for a second before shaking his head, 'Or he could still be useful after all.' Aizen jumped back when the teenager tried to claw him with his talons. 'Time to see just how strong these two are.'


	54. No!

Chapter Fifty-Four: No!

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **Spottedtalon Spottedstar:** More than you think (cue evil smile)

 **YumYum495:** I know right. Which is a surprise cause I had not intended to do that with Akira but it was just too perfect. XD I know best mental image ever and the perfect childish like move on Toshiro's part. I thoroughly enjoyed writing that part. Hehehe

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Flicking the blood off his arm he took note that Toshiro had not been cut with the exception to the one he placed on himself when he was under the control of the darker side of his inner hollow. In fact it seemed better not to cut the boy at. 'It would be better to have him down for the count then kill him. At this point I doubt I could even get him to listen at all. He can both see the illusion and what is actually happening.' The vampire look queasy for a second before shaking his head, 'Or he could still be useful after all.' Aizen jumped back when the teenager tried to claw him with his talons. 'Time to see just how strong these two are.'_

 _Now:_

Swords clashed between Aizen and the flying vampire. His blood red eyes boring into Aizen's smug brown. This caused Toshiro to smirk as he allowed himself to go flying back allowing Akira to cut into the traitors arm with the claws of his talons. The griffin was smirking as well as Aizen pulled away from him. As the man put his blade to defend himself from either child he watched as the teenager let the blood slowly go down his talon. The teenager grinning smugly as his eyes had stayed closed, " _I'm going to make you bleed and enjoy every attempt you make to defend yourself._ "

Aizen resisted gritting his teeth. The more he fought the teenager the more the boy seemed perfect for eleventh division. It was already clear that the boys sister belonged there by the way she had been fighting Kenpatchi and the griffin's father was no different as he also fought with Ikkaku but clearly did not give his all in the fight. Aizen blocked the vampire again seeing the boy's red eyes glistening playfully the way they were meant this fight was not to bode well for him. Toshiro became more unpredictable the more he enjoyed the fight. It was hard to read the usually humorless male. He moved his arm but to his shock he found his blood going to Toshiro. 'Damn it! That is why he is so smug. I need to make this quick before he drains me.' So far Aizen had prevented himself from getting injured but now that he was time was against him. Toshiro got stronger the more blood went his way.

Those red eyes glittered with mischief as the boy said, " _I call check Aizen. What are you going to do about it?_ "

Making the illusion stronger caused the vampire to gag and back off though it did not stop the blood from going his way. Aizen took this chance to attack Akira and keep the teenager on the defensive. The last thing he wanted was for the brunet haired boy to get a good rhythm. The griffin was dangerous when that happened. Akira focused immediately on keeping himself from being cut on the skin that was not orange. He was even unable to get himself off the ground due to the speed of the attacks going his way.

Behind Aizen, Toshiro gagged more as he started to change up the illusion he was supposed to seeing making the boy fall the ground looking like he wanted to throw up. His hand covered his mouth as he resisted the urge. He looked where Aizen was keeping his fellow Mythical Hollow on the defensive. He knew he should try to help but he had a feeling that it would end badly so he stayed put trying to resist throwing up. His stomach was so queasy that he was surprised that he had not yet. He placed a hand on the ground as he leaned over. Goodness he felt so sick not even closing his eyes helped as he could practically feel the illusions changing at this point. Kiyoshi was not feeling any better in his inner world as he himself was holding his own stomach.

Akira growled making sure to keep his eyes closed. Everything he did was to keep the man from harming him. He also was trying to find a way to retaliate but the man was not giving him a chance. He squawked as the man got past his defenses by using one of the other soul reapers to try and stab him in the arm. Akira's wings reacted first by smacking the other soul reaper away while he tried to claw off Aizen's face. However not only did the teenager miss he got a cut on his cheek as a reward. ' _Damn it!_ '

' _Don't let that distract you._ ' Garland warned as his chosen was back on the defensive. ' _What you did was a good attempt. If you did not have to close you eyes you would have hit him in the face. Try to find another chance to hit him. Just stay calm. The more flustered you get the more you will get frustrated._ '

Akira took a calming breath and kept on the defensive this time making sure to use his wings to keep the other soul reapers, Aizen was tricking into thinking he was someone else, from making a hit on him. In his mind he kept track of the strikes and the movement. If he could find the perfect moment he could hit the man and go on the offensive. Unfortunately for him, he never got that chance to try as he tipped over a rock and hit his head on another. This gave Aizen the chance to hit him square in the face knocking him out cold. Unconscious he reverted back to his original form losing his griffin qualities and his hair turning back to red.

Aizen smirked as he quickly went to stab him only to find his blade stopped by a scaled tail. He cursed to himself, how could he had forgotten about Ryuu. The father looked furious as he glared at him. " _How dare you try and kill my son. I'll make you pay for that. No one attacks my child and gets away with it._ " The dragon charged forward his claws ready to gut the man who dared try to harm his child. " _You are going to wish you never tried to harm him._ "

The traitor was forced on the defensive. Forced to evade claws, tail and wings. Putting his blade to the side stopped those scaled wings from crushing him in-between. He lost his focus for his abilities, thus allowing Toshiro to calm his stomach as the illusion stopped and the other reapers to fight the arroncars instead of with them. Ryuu did not give Aizen a chance to fight back as he knocked the man to his back when he turned around quickly. Facing Aizen he opened his mouth and letting out a steam of fire. Aizen got to his feet just in time to avoid before nearly being set a flame. He had dodge as the dragon continued to breathe out fire and simply followed him.

Aizen cursed, this was not the man he wanted to fight. He was simply too powerful for him to handle without his illusions. 'Speaking of illusions.' He went to show the man his released sword only to find Ryuu had closed his eyes just like his son did. 'Damn them and their instincts.' Ryuu let out a terrifying roar as he charged at Aizen. The traitor had the decency to quickly get out of his way so that he was only hit by the powerful tail that still sent him flying. Crashing into the ground took the breath out of him. He was not surprised to find himself left up by his neck when the dragon reached him.

Ryuu was growling making Aizen think back to what he knew about dragons. Well at least one fact in particular. Don't ever mess with their treasure. And for Ryuu his children were his treasure. He did the one taboo thing no one should do and unless he did something he was going to pay for it severely. The Dragon Mythical Hollow growled dangerously before slamming the man in his hand to the ground somehow not crushing his throat with the force that had been used. Aizen started to gag as the dragon started to squeeze his throat. His sword arm was being held captive by the dragon's tail as it too squeezed his wrist forcing him to let go of his zanpakto.

Akira woke up and sat up with Renji's help. "What happened?"

"You tripped and he hit you in the face. After that your dad started to bat shit crazy on Aizen. I think he's about to kill him." The red haired reaper looked at where the dragon was crushing Aizen's throat.

While the reaper was smiling Akira was panicked, 'That's…that's not dad. He…his energy it just like…'

'Akira, hurry before the corruption gets worse. You could lose him.'

Akira stood up and ran to his father. "Dad, no!" Ryuu looked over surprised at his red haired son, "You don't kill this way. I'm okay. Please, I can't lose you like you lost grandma." Ryuu grit his teeth as his fist tightened around Aizen's throat. The traitor yelled out in pain as his wrist broke under the pressure of the dragon's squeezing tail. "Please dad." Red eyes looked into his son's tearing up bright blue eyes, "I'm begging you, please come back. I can't lose you. You are all Kanna and I have. We need you. We are not as strong as you were." The teenager hugged his dad's arm, "Please, come back."

Ryuu's grip tightened on Aizen's throat making him gag before relaxing but not removing his hand. The dragon's red eyes seemed to clear up as the myth shook his head, " _Akira,…why was I squeezing the life out of this man?_ "

"He…he…I don't know."

Renji spoke up, "Aizen tried to kill him after knocking him unconscious." Ryuu's eyes widened as he pulled his away from the traitor throat. "After he tried to stab him you started to kick his ass. I've never seen someone attack that savagely."

Ryuu looked away ashamed, " _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Akira. I…_ "

The teenager shook his head and hugged his dad as Renji knocked Aizen unconscious, "It's okay, I swear it is. You were just trying to protect me."

" _But I nearly put you in the same situation that my mom put me in._ Ryuu breath was shaky, " _I was almost in situation where you had to kill me._ "

"Don't think like that. You didn't know it was going to happen. I'm okay, I swear."

Ryuu smiled closing his eyes as he hugged his son tightly, " _Yes, that you are. You are stronger than that._ "

Before the two could enjoy their moment more Renji yelled out, "Momo, no!"

They turned to see Momo attack a surprised and still recovering Toshiro. However before she could reach the surprised vampire Kensei appear in front her growling. " _How dare you attack my son. You are dead bitch._ " Kensei's spiritual pressure shot through the roof as he started to hollowfy making the other Vizard's gasp in shock and dread.


	55. Are you going to attack?

Chapter Fifty-Five: Are you going to attack?

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I am so sorry this is getting out _way late_. I was in the middle of moving, then moving and where I moved required a handful of plane rides to get to. Suffice to say that my sleep schedule was really messed up. I will try my best to get back into the game as it has bothered me with how long it has taken me to get back to it. I can only imagine how you all felt with the wait.

Review Replies:

 **Spottedtalon Spottedstar** : Oh yes it did.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"Don't think like that. You didn't know it was going to happen. I'm okay I swear."_

 _Ryuu smiled closing his eyes as he hugged his son tightly, "_ _Yes, that you are. You are stronger than that_ _."_

 _Before the two could enjoy their moment more Renji yelled out, "Momo no!"_

 _They turned to see Momo attack a surprised and recovering Toshiro. However before she could do anything Kensei appear in front her growling. "_ _How dare you attack my son. You are dead bitch_ _." Kensei's spiritual pressure shot through the roof as he started to hollowfy making the other Vizard's gasp in shock and dread._

 _Now:_

Kensei grabbed Momo holding her up to his face. His voice sounded labored but furious as he spoke. " _I'm going to make you go through hell before I end you pathetic life._ " He smashed the girl into the ground before she could reply and sent a fist into her face making her scream. Toshiro watched in horror as his father had white bone structure cylinders come out of his upper back and on the upper side of his arms. It was horrifying to see the man he had grown to depend on beat on someone in such a savage way. Sure his dad was a bit brutal in his own ways but he was not a savage.

Renji ran in front of the hollowfied Vizard, "Kensei, not like this."

The Vizard merely looked at him before a fast fist sent him flying into Kira. Shuhei stopped the two from hitting the ground. When they had their footing Shuhei walked forward his sword dripping in blood. " _Are we talking to the hollow or Kensei?_ "

Kensei looked up and grinned showing the snake fangs. His mask was still halved due to him not releasing the transformation before protecting his son. " _Who do you think I am?_ "

"Shuhei, he's crazy strong. You won't win."

The brunette looked over and glared at Renji making him step back in shock, " _Don't call me by my first name. You and I are not friends._ "

The redhead looked over to where Tousin was laying, his jaw dropping to see the man not only with several bleeding cuts but also unconscious. "Holly crap. He might be able to fight him after all." Turning back he looked at Kensei, Shuhei shook in head in reply to the Soul Reapers statement. "What do you mean you can't? You just beat Tousin."

" _I'm nearing the limit to my mask before I myself start to hollowfy. The most I can do is bide time._ " Shuhei sighed, ' _Mitsuo, how much time do I have left?_ '

' _Unless you plan on holding him off for the other for his fellow Vizards to be able to use their mask again not nearly enough time. However if you plan on Ryuu taking over then you should do fine, just keep in mind I'll be pulling off the mask the moment I feel the hollification starting._ ' The hollow replied crossing his arms, ' _Just be ready to jump out of the fight it's going to get nasty if he gets his hands on you._ '

' _Yeah, I know.'_ Shuhei shot forward ignoring the Vizard's yelling at him not to. But he knew that they could not use their masks at this point. They had used them all ready and the needed to recover the time to use it again. Akira was beaten down and Kanna was tired, leaning on Kenpatchi to stay standing. Toshiro could take Kensei but he doubted the child sized Mythical Hollow would use his deadlier tactics against the man he now saw as his father. As he reached Kensei, the hollowfied man threw a bloodied and thoroughly beaten Momo to the side blocking the Instinctive Hollow blade with one fist and hitting him with the second.

Shuhei flew backward but he did see a blur run past him. When he landed on his feet he saw that the Werewolf Mythical Hollow stopped Kensei from trying to hurt Momo more by kicking the man in the face. Kensei skidded back leaving grooves in the ground as his feet never left it. Kensei roared angrily and charged at the Mythical Hollow. The woman merely smiled tauntingly, " _What's wrong Vizard, you upset you can't kill this waist of breath?_ "

" _She must die!_ "

" _I don't like these Soul Reapers as much as the next hollofied idiot but I'm not about to let you kill due to you being an idiot._ " She blocked Kensei's fist's with one hand each glancing over at Shuhei, " _What are you gawking at Alpha, help me!_ "

The brunette blushed under his mask as he stuttered, " _Al…Alpha?_ "

Inside his inner world his inner hollow shivered with delight, ' _What a woman._ '

" _Help her, I'll help Ryuu when you are taken out of the fight._ " Shuhei nodded the Hydra Mythical Hollow running back into the fight. By the time he reached the werewolf Kensei had been shoved back stiff as the Mythical Hollow howled. Shuhei hooked his double bladed scythe around Kensei's feet knocking him to the ground. The Vizard growled disappearing from sight. Bother the werewolf and instinct hollow looked around. The Mythical Hollow acted quickly by pulling Momo and slinging her haphazardly toward the Soul Reaper's taking at hit to the back. Before Shuhei could go and help her he quickly pulled up his Bankai blocking the punch to his face. He hit the ground and skid across it hitting a barrier that Kanna had pulled up.

Kensei tried to punch the barrier down but it held making him yell out in anger. Akira called out hurriedly, "Hurry before my sister can't hold it up anymore."

Shuhei nodded getting up just in time to get in the hollowfied Vizards way as he tried to head toward Akira. Ryuu had also moved in front of his son ready to take on the Vizard when the time came. The instinct hollow brought up his blade blocking the bleached haired man's arm. ' _You don't have much time. If you are going to do something drastic now is the time!'_

Heeding his inner hollow he yelled out one of his most powerful attacks, " _Black Tornado!_ " Winds shot off his blade encircling the Vizard in a black tornado. Roars of fury could be heard from inside the tornado as Shuhei's mask fell. He was breathing hard as he watched the tornado. He started to back away when the winds started to dissipate. The white haired Vizard glowered at the brunette who gave a very tiny smile seeing the small amount of cuts along Kensei's body and slightly torn clothes. "Well, I defiantly need more practice."

'No shit you idiot, that could have caused a lot more damage had you not held back. As a man you look up to he deserves the most powerful attack force. Holding back is just insulting the man. Just wait till he sees you can do it stronger." Kazeshini ranted from inside his head. 'Now get away from him before he gets his hands on you, you damned fool!' The Instinct Hollow bolted when Kensei dashed at him.

Toshiro watched as his father chase the brunette. Despite Kensei's speed Shuhei's instincts protected him from many of the attacks. However with every strike Kensei got closer and closer to hitting him. Near him the Werewolf Mythical Hollow got her feet. She tisked then looked at him, " _Kid, be ready to fight for your fathers sanity when you better_." Toshiro glared but bit his tongue to stop his instant reply. She smirked, " _You are going to be fun to mess with. I can already tell._ "

Before the vampire could reply the woman darted into the fight. He gave an irritated growl, " _I don't think I like her._ "

The werewolf took a hit meant for Shuhei sending her hitting the ground hard. " _Oh, it is just you bitch._ " Kensei growled out the wind around him started to turn purple in some places again.

She stood up, " _As much as I find that a complement you can just call me Helen. I'm going to be on your side once this is all taken care of._ " Her wolf ears twitched as she heard Shuhei attempting to get up but the hit he had taken earlier had really winded him. ' _This is not good. Alpha is low on energy and that hit he took likely bruised him badly. Damn, I should have saved my first tease to the vampire for a different time._ ' Helen moved followed Kensei's steps making sure to keep him away from Shuhei while he tried to get up. ' _I can't let this hollowfied idiot to hit him again._ '

Kensei darted forward being met with Helen doing the same thing stopping both his fists again with her own smaller hands. The man moved the hold around trying to find a weak spot or a cut to exploit but found that she was literally uncut. She had been in close combat this entire fight and was not once cut. He growled moving quickly to grab her but found that she jumped into the air. The werewolf landed on his back using her momentum to force him to the ground.

When he stood up he and had to defend himself against a fist that sent him soaring into the air. He could feel the Soul Reaper's around him getting nervous. Looking up the hollowfied Vizard growled seeing Ryuu. The dragon clicked his claws together waiting for the beast to strike. He looked calm and collected as his tail moved slightly behind him. The hollow knew that he was placing the tail in a way to help launch him if needed. The large wings cast a shadow making the calm man look terrifying with the way those red eyes that seemed to glow in the shadows.

Kensei growled holding his Zanpakuto in his right hand. " _Trust me, it won't cut me._ " The Vizard glared at the dragon that continued to talk, " _Let Kensei come back. His son needs him._ "

" _I am Kensei you mythical shit._ " The hollowfied man replied.

Ryuu shook his head, " _No, Kensei would know better than to savagely attack like you did. Despite young Hitsugaya's pain he still loves his sister. It is clear he does._ "

Hollowfied Kensei growled charging but before he could even get close to the dragon he got hit by a scaled arm sending him to the dirt. Looking up furiously the glared at the hydra standing there with all her copies behind her. " _Are you really going to make your son see you get beaten like a dog? Are you really going to do that to him? That is the last thing a child wants to see._ "

" _You don't know anything you bitch!"_ Kensei yelled darting off and hitting one of the hydra's copies smashing it's head. Seeing it just disappear made him grow. " _Show yourself you coward!_ "

" _I know more than you think."_ Amanda replied as one the copies darting around since the hollowfied man had enough sense to smash the copies instead of cutting them. Kensei went to turn and hit another Amanda but was smacked away by a scaled tail. Kensei tried to retaliate but found the was being hit back and forth between Ryuu and Amanda.

Toshiro shakily stood up with the help of Akira. It hurt him. It hurt to see the man that had taken on the fatherly roll being beaten around like a sack of potatoes. He knew that is was necessary, so he didn't blame the stronger Mythical Hollow's for taking action the way they were doing, but it did not feel good to see his dad beaten like that. He would have fallen back to the ground if it was not for Akira holding him up. The griffin had taken to looking away. He did not like seeing his own father forced to take such drastic measures. He knew that he was going to try and make it up to Kensei after this was all said and done but this was not like his father.

Kensei grabbed two Amanda's smashing them together only to get angrier that he had yet to find the original. He dodged Ryuu's tail and grabbed another Amanda. The Dragon froze unsure if that was the original. Kensei smirked throwing her at him to smash two others finding that they were also copies. Ryuu cursed mentally, ' _This is not good. If I can't tell who the original is then he could stop me. I can't attack someone that I know is clearly on my side of the fight._ '

The Amanda next to him smirked, " _It's a good thing he threw me at you. I'm the original._ "

Ryuu raised an eyebrow, " _I can't tell if you are lying or telling the truth."_

 _"Good, let's keep it that way._ "

The dragon punched the charging Vizard sending him flying into a rock using his left fist. He shook his fist, " _I'm not left handed so that should not have hurt him too bad_."

" _There has got to be a way to revert him back. If we wait too long this could become permanent."_

 _"Personal experience?"_

 _"Nope, intuition._ "

Ryuu whacked the man that charged at them away with his tail. When he went to pull his tail back he found that Kensei had grabbed it and threw him into a different rock. " _Damn, he is stronger than I gave him credit for. I didn't think he could lift me._ "

Kensei jumped at the chance and aimed to have his blade got down the fallen dragon's mouth but ended up stabbing an Amanda copy instead. The copy smiled and gave a cute wave before punching him away. When he landed he quickly dodged two other copies and punched a third into the ground. With a quick assessment he found that he only had twenty-two copies and the original of Amanda and Ryuu to fight.

The dragon stood up using his wings as a shield then the hollowfied man tried to punch him. With a surprised gasp he was sent flying when Kensei shot a point blank cero. He landed but made sure to get up quickly as he felt the Vizard darting to attack him. Blocking the attack the thought to himself, ' _He's a strong, as strong as two of the strongest Mythical Hollows at half energy put together when he is hollowfied._ ' In the corner of his eye he could see Toshiro watching with a horrified expression. ' _Damn it, we have to get him down. We can not let him lose his father. We will lose him. I can't let that happen._ ' He was happy however that neither his tail or wings go poisoned but that left to question whether his skin would if it touched the purple wind. That was something he did not plan on finding out. He sent the man flying by whacking him away with his right wing.

A few Amanda's disappeared without being hit by Kensei making her curse, " _This is not good. I can't keep them all up for too much longer. I used too much of my energy already._ "

" _Then we have to pull out the big guns. We can't risk us losing. We are all that is protecting that girl and the others._ "

Amanda nodded pulling out her Zanpakuto, " _We have no choice._ _Touch to burn, Flare!_ " Her blade molded into two curved daggers as the rest of her copies went around her like a defensive shield.

Ryuu nodded before both of them called out their attacks, " _Darkness Reach!_ " Tentacles made of darkness shot off the ground and wrapped around Kensei stopping his dead in his tracks. The Vizard squirmed in the darkness tentacles hold angrily.

" _Flare Inferno!_ " Amanda yelled out as the hollowfied man's son yelled out 'no' in a panicked voice. Unfortunately, he was too late as the flames leapt off the daggers in the woman's hands and headed straight to Kensei stuck in the tentacles hold. The flames hit as the dark tentacles let him go and disappeared by Ryuu's command. The flames danced around Kensei for a small bit before they dissipated and he got smashed between two powerful wings.

Kensei coughed up blood and fell the ground. As he tried to get up Toshiro ran over and hugged him. " _Please, don't._ " The vampire turned back to his normal self, "Please." The Vizard got up but before he could attack Toshiro hugged him around his waist, "Don't attack them. Please. You will just get more hurt."

Toshiro could feel both Amanda and Ryuu's gaze on them. Neither of them had dropped their Shikai or Bankai, respectfully, and was watching the man he was hugging. There was no telling if the hollowfied Kensei would attack his son in this state despite trying to protect him. The Vizard looked down trying to remove the boy's hands but they tightened on the man's shirt. " _Let go they need to pay, then the bitch dies._ "

"No, I won't." The white haired boy shook his head.

" _They attacked me._ "

"To stop you from doing something stupid. I don't want Hinamori to die, I don't want you to hurt them and most of all I don't want you to get hurt." Toshiro buried his face his dad's stomach, "I don't like seeing you get beat around." Kensei growled making sure to keep the wind from turning purple just in case he hit his son. He wanted to attack, he wanted to kill, then make sure nothing ever hurt or tried to kill his son ever again.

 _"She needs to pay._ "

The boy shook his head, "Not that way, you know I don't want it to happen that way." The hollow shook his head this sounded familiar to him but why. He didn't remember having this conversation with his son yet he had had it. "If you hurt her you will hurt me. I know she hurt me, I know she just tried to kill me. But the last thing I want is for my father to hurt someone I still love like a sister. So I asking you, please don't do this. This is not who you are."

Momo had woken up and was watching the scene surprised, upset, and angry. She couldn't hear what they were saying but seeing Toshiro hugging the man that had hit her in the face really hurt her. She was angry because he was a hollow, she was upset because he had never let her hug him like that once he become a captain, she was upset because he was putting himself on the line for someone that he had known for a very short time, and most of all she was angry because he had the gall to pretend he still loved her like family when they were clearly not family anymore. To her absolute surprise Toshiro said loud enough were everyone could hear him, "I want my dad back, so give him back!"

Kensei stared at the boy hearing everything he had said to him. When a particular memory hit his mind:

 _Memory:_

 _Kensei gave a humorless laugh, "Well we found what would change her mind. Apparently him being a Mythical Hollow isn't part of that nothing." Ichigo was taken back by how protective the white haired Visord sounded of Toshiro, "Now that you told me I just want to beat her face in."_

 _"No don't." Gold eyes glared at him so Ichigo quickly said, "It would hurt Toshiro even more. He still loves her like a brother should inside. That kind of emotion doesn't just go away. I am sure one day she will be kicking herself for how she acted to him. Siblings just can hate each other if they are raised that closely."_

 _End Memory:_

' _It was Ichigo that I had the conversation with. Toshiro had been asleep at the time.'_ He looked at his child as Kensei started to struggle for control for of his mind, the inner hollow fighting back. ' _Toshiro is right._ ' The fight he had just fought with Ryuu and the new Mythical Hollow played in his mind making him fight more for his mind and to try and get his inner hollow to listen in his anger. ' _At this rate the two of them will nearly kill me at this rate. I have to get control back._ '

The angry hollow shook his head, _'No, they attack us and she has to die.'_

Kensei glared, _'No she does not. If you do this you will hurt him. Do you want him to no longer trust us? If she is killed by us who will he have to trust? We have to this the right way. Do not make my son lose trust in me!_ '

As the two of them argued in Kensei's head the others around them watched. Ryuu and Amanda didn't move from their defensive positions. They had no idea if he would continue to fight or not. Everyone could tell there was a struggle going on in the hollowfied Vizard's head and there was no telling who would come out on top. Yamamoto walked forward causing Amanda to turned and face him with her weapons ready and raised. She didn't trust the man for one second. Fire came to life on the blades, " _Don't you dare take another step._ "

Yamamoto stopped and looked at the hydra, "You do want him stopped don't you?"

" _Of course we do but let his son handle it. He's doing just fine without your assistance._ " The man just looked at her, " _I swear if you dare take another step closer you will find yourself facing the second strongest living Mythical Hollow."_

"I assume you are talking about yourself?" Amanda looked at him with a slight glare as more of her copies dissipated on their own. She was tired, panting with the use that she had with her energy but that didn't seem to stop her from thinking she would fight him if he took another step forward. He stayed in his spot, inwardly knowing she would give it her all in a fight with him. The fact that the two of them had fire blades didn't help in the fact that he would end up killing her before he could even get close to the hollowifed man. Who knows how long that would take? "Very well, I will leave this in the hollow's hands."

Hollow Kensei glared at Yamamoto putting his arms around his child like the man said he was going to kill him. " _My son is a Mythical Hollow, get it right_." He looked at Toshiro who was looking up at him; his delicate cheeks were pink from calling him dad in public. Despite that the boy did not hide as he looked up at him begging him to let the Soul Reaper part out. The hollow growled out, " _If she ever kills you know she will not live very long._ "

"I know."

The hollow sighed letting Kensei take back over and letting the hollification drop. Kensei's eyes turned back to brown as the mask fell to pieces. Kensei looked at his child smiling up at him, "Thank you." Toshiro nodded burring his face in the man's stomach. The Vizard let out a sigh of relief before looking at the Soul Reaper Head Captain that looked ready to take him out. "Hello, to you too." He looked at the others, "Is anyone else ready to leave? I've had enough of this forsaken place." He heard Toshiro yawn, "And I got to get my kid to bed."

The vampire growled trying to get free from Kensei but the man just lifted him where he wasn't touching the ground. "Hey, put me down!"

"No way brat. You I'm carrying you home like this." Kensei laughed out walking with his child.

Ryuu chuckled keeping the dragon parts just incase some of the reapers tried to attack them. The remaining Arrancars had headed back to Hueco Mundo leaving behind the people that had lead them there. Rangiku ran over to him smiling. He looked over at the man unconscious on the ground. " _Was he hard to fight?"_

"Not as hard as some of the fights." Her smiled dropped, "I'm sorry…about your mother."

" _Don't worry about it. She is at peace now. My mom died a long time ago before I left on my own._ " Ryuu gently touched her shoulder making sure not to cut her with his claws, " _Do you plan on staying here or coming back with us?_ "

"I'm going with you all. I don't want to be here if there are going to be people who will judge my captain for what he is." The strawberry blond replied.

The dragon nodded, " _Okay_." He looked at Yamamoto, " _Do you plan on attacking us?_ "

The man looked at him, "If Central 46 had their way you all would me be arrested and killed for harboring a hollow in you."

" _Well then it is a good thing I am asking you not Central_."


	56. Epilogue

Chapter Fifty-Six: Epilogue 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

A couple of announcements: 

1) This may be the last chapter but there is a sequel in the works. It is call Mythical Hollow Peace is Needed. : ) As soon I get a chance I will post the first chapter to it.

2) Also there is a story based off of Mythical Hollow that is being written on Wattpad. I gave Flamesofanangelwings permission to use my idea as well as my OCs in their story. The story is called Icy Wings. Their prologue is out currently and I have to say I am liking what I am seeing so far. I can't wait to read more. : ) Their story is set two thousands years after Mythical Hollow and the sequel I am writing. So while we are writing there wont be any issues that is caused.

Review Replies:

 **The British Hermit:** First order of business. Like the new name. : ) It's awesome. Second you review. : p Yes Kensei is a powerhouse no one is ready for. His enemies better hope that he never goes hollowfied otherwise they will be in trouble. Especially as he starts to learn how to harness his new abilities. That just tells you how powerful Kensei is if he can take on two of the strongest Mythical Hollows the way that he has. : )

Yep, Momo will have a lot of emotional growing to do. She just doesn't realize that he saved her life by stepping up the way he has to protect her from the gruesome fate that she would have had.

I hope you have a great day.

 **Spottedtalon Spottedstar:** : )

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _The dragon nodded, "Okay." He looked at Yamamoto, "_ _Do you plan on attacking us?_ _"_

 _The man looked at him, "If Central 46 had their way you all would me be arrested and killed for harboring a hollow in you."_

 _"_ _Well then it is a good thing I am asking you not Central_ _."_

 _Now:_

Yamamoto gave a slight glare at him, the head captain knew this was the strongest living Mythical Hollow. And despite having just fought the strong opponents that he had, the dragon still had a lot of energy left and would not be easy to fight. It didn't help that he man did not have on scratch on him. Looking at the Soul Reaper's behind him he thought to himself, 'Captain Zaraki looks happy and very thankful there are such strong people out there. Lieutenant Abarai is looking like he is getting along with the griffin.' He mentally winced at the memory of the boy being killed. He had never felt right when he had made his call. Each time he thought about it he was reminded that the boy never fought back. He never tried to attack or hurt the others. The look of betrayal that the child had when he ordered his death would forever haunt him. 'Perhaps we are wrong about them not being worth fighting alongside.' He shook his head remembering the danger Jaakuna Kage caused, 'But they can be. How do we protect ourselves when that happens?' "At the current moment I am more concerned with getting the traitors. So for now I will look the other way." Momo looked beyond shocked hearing that decision.

"May your choice be the right one." Ryuu nodded the warning clear as a bell though he didn't say it. The man turned and called out, "Akira, we are going."

The griffin looked over and sighed, "Yes dad, I'll be right over." He looked at Renji with his blue eyes, "So, I take we are on opposing sides now?"

Renji shook his head giving a small smile, "You are not so bad. I'm not sure what will happen but after this fight I'm sure most of us are undecided on the matter."

Akira nodded, "I guess until I see you next time." He held his hand out, "Friends?"

The Soul Reaper giving a larger smile as he took the griffin's hand, "Friends." Akira nodded running after the leaving group. Renji looked at Ichigo who was smiling at him. 'Akira is right, if I had kept that mindset I would have eventually turned on Ichigo.' He lost his smiled as he saw Shuhei walking with the group leaving. "Hisagi." The brunette looked at him, "I'm sorry." The half hollow paused looking at him surprised, "I'm sorry for how I reacted and…and…you know."

Shuhei gave a small smile, "Yeah, I know." He started to walk again, "Apology accepted, Abarai."

Renji understood, the two of them were far from being the friends they used to be but over time it could be mended. He glanced at Momo, 'Now to see if we can get Momo past this hatred she has for her brother. He's lucky to have Kensei.'

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Kensei placed his sleeping son in the bed provided at Urahara's while the Hollow's place was being repaired. He about stepped out of the room when his heart beat uncomfortably in his chest. Shaking his head he walked out closing the door. Ryuu, who was back to his original form, smiled seeing him though it was easy to tell he was still haunted by what he had been forced to do. "You going to be okay?"

Ryuu nodded, "Yes, my mother has been dead for a long time. All I killed was what was left."

Kensei frowned not liking how that was said but didn't push. Some part of him felt that man was close to breaking. He looked toward the door where his son was sleeping. "Did any of the blood bottles make it?"

The dragon nodded, "They are in a refrigerator down in the training area. That way no one that isn't supposed to see them does. Urahara got it so that they didn't get warm."

The bleached haired man nodded walking toward the training area. On the way there he passed Yoruichi, "How is he?"

"Ryuu or Toshiro?"

"Ryuu, I heard he had to do something that could break him." The woman tilted her head making her ponytail sway to the side, "The last thing I want is for him to end up hurting himself."

Kensei thought back to Ryuu's earlier comment, "He's defiantly hurt. I'm not sure how he will respond due to it."

The purple haired woman sighed, "I see. I have always had a feeling that he never gave his full story to Urahara and I. It's was really hard to spot but I picked up on it about a few years after we started hiding him and his kids." The Vizard rubbed the back of his head as he leaned against a wall. The purple haired woman gave a nod, "How's your boy?"

The bleached haired man gave a forced calming breath, "I…I don't know. He says he still loves that…use to be sister of his but…" He bit the inside of his lip, "I am extremely angry at her. You have no idea how much I want to beat her face in. That look of betrayal, thought he clearly expected her to pull it, that he had on his face when she nearly stabbed him." He rubbed his face trying to reel in anger. He rubbed his chest when heart beat uncomfortably again.

"Was that before or after your inner hollow took over?"

"Before. I don't think he looked at her as we were leaving. But he did make sure to tell me he still loved her as a sister." Kensei growled narrowing his eyes as he grit his teeth as his mind brought up the woman that nearly killed his son. "If she ever does apologize to him I will never trust her near him."

Yoruichi looked at his hand rubbing his chest, "Are you okay?"

"I…don't know." His hand fisted near his heart, "I…feel uncomfortable."

"When did this start?" The woman asked concerned swimming in her eyes.

"Ever since I touched the door to the room Toshiro is in." He went to go to the kitchen but he froze when his heart beat uncomfortably. He made a face as it had felt worse than when he left the room. He headed back to the room looking at his son as the Mythical Hollow slept fidgeting. Yoruichi watched from where she stood as he stared at his child. 'That feeling…' His hand dropped from his chest and moved toward the bed. He felt better being near Toshiro. With a sigh he laid down and pulled the sleeping child to his chest. The vampire gave a small yawn showing his sharpened teeth as the boy gripped his shirt. Despite not liking heat Toshiro seemed get closer and relax. Kensei closed his eyes holding his child tight to his chest.


	57. Author's Note

Hey guys I jsut wanted to let you all know that the first chapter to Mythical Hollow Peace is Needed is now up. : )

I hope you all have a wonderful day. :)


End file.
